Worlds above the Underground
by bopdog111
Summary: (Originally Ulrich362's idea) Frisk Dreemurr did the impossible and freed the monsters from their prison under Mt. Ebott. She saved all of monster kind and even went the extra mile to try and bring back Chara and Asriel and succeeded. Now on the Surface the three Dreemurr children have a new goal, becoming three great Entertainment Duelists. Co-Write with Ulrich362
1. Going to You Show!

**Ulrich362: Well, after helping out Bopdog111 on his Daughter of Zarc and Ray story we've decided to try out one of my ideas. An Undertale/Arc-V crossover though one unrelated to his series.**

**bopdog111: We done a fic a while back that is one of his ideas. If you remember Yunia we tried to do a similar fic to her but different but it turn out well.**

**Ulrich362: Actually Bopdog I'm still working on that one myself, The Empress of Duel Academy though updates are slower because of a bit of writer's block. That being said though as far as this story is concerned it should hopefully have semi-consistent updates.**

**bopdog111: Well now let's not delay any longer. Let's get started.**

**Ulrich362: Though real quick before you do a few things to inform you of ahead of time. I personally view Chara and Frisk as girls so they will be depicted as such in this story and I also do not see Chara as evil.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Undertale, all rights go to the respective creators.**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Frisk?" asked a female voice. "Frisk can you hear me?"

A young girl that is no older then seven looked over to who was calling to her.

It was a female humanoid goat along with a blond maie humanoid goat, a yellow lizard in a lab coat, a blue humanoid fish with a red ponytail, a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket and slippers, and a taller skeleton wearing a red scarf as they all looked worried.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Frisk asked worried.

"We were worried about you Frisk, there was an intense flash of light and when it faded the Barrier was broken but you weren't moving." the female humanoid goat explained. "Do you know what happened?"

Frisk rubbed her head trying to remember what happened. That was before she said one name.

"Asriel."

Both the humanoid goats gasped hearing that name before the male stepped forward. "Frisk, please what happened? Why are you calling for our son Asriel?"

Frisk turned to them with a sad expression before looking at the flower that lay wilted, and defeated. "Flowey... He's Asriel..."

Hearing that the yellow lizard started trembling. "But... Frisk if that Flower is... and I... what have I done?"

Frisk knealt, and softly picked Flowey off the ground.

"What do you want? You have your 'Happy Ending' Don't you?" Flowey questioned. "Just get going already."

"I don't have it yet. Not without you Asriel." Frisk told him.

**"The desire to help Asriel reach the surface with all of your friends, it fills you with DETERMINATION."** whispered a female voice Frisk had heard throughout her time in the Underground.

Frisk smiled as she heard that before saying to her friends, "Guys. Let's go home."

"You mean the Surface? Yeah that sounds good to me." the skeleton in the blue jacket smiled.

They nodded before they walked out seeing a sunset out of the distance.

"Wow, Sans what's that thing over there?" the taller skeleton asked.

"We call that "the sun" Papyrus." The short skeleton answered.

"Oh." Papyrus replied calmly.

Frisk smiled out of the distance, "It's as beautiful as it was before I went here."

The group continued looking out at the sun before they decided to start heading down the mountain.

As they did several humans looked shocked seeing monsters with a human child, and in her hands was a living flower.

"I don't like this." the blue humanoid fish monster commented looking around. "It feels wrong."

"I felt the same Undyne." Frisk told her. "You'll get used to it."

"Well if you say so punk, but I still don't like it. Then again some humans aren't bad so we just need to find them I guess." Undyne admitted.

Frisk looked down at Flowey in her hands, and sees that he was looking down.

"Alphys?" She asked the yellow lizard.

"Huh, yeah Frisk?" Alphys asked.

"Is there by any chance you, and maybe Mettaton can restore Asriel?" Frisk asked.

Alphys looked shocked hearing that before looking down. "Um... I don't... I mean it would require a SOUL and even then, there's no guarantee it would be possible."

"You can use mine." Frisk told her.

"You really are an idiot, that would kill you." Flowey pointed out.

"Much better then you being stuck like that forever." Frisk told him.

"Frisk..." Flowey whispered in shock.

"No... no I won't." Alphys told her.

Frisk turned to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I... I can't." Alphys told her. "After everything you've done, I won't!"

Frisk look at Flowey in her hands with a saddened expression.

"... Maybe." Sans whispered.

"Huh? Sans?" Frisk asked hearing that.

"You really want to help out the weed?" Sans asked her. "I mean... Prince Asriel?"

"Yes I do." Frisk nodded.

Sans nodded. "Then there might be something we can try, but honestly I don't know what would happen. Well, you shouldn't die at least."

"What is it?" Frisk asked him wanting to set Asriel free.

"We can use the DT Extractor back in the Underground, if we can extract enough... we might be able to simulate a human SOUL." Sans answered. "The only problem is, there's no way of knowing what that would do to you."

"If it will get Asriel back we have to try." Frisk told him.

Sans just nodded. "Well, in that case we should head back. Our last thing to do in the Underground."

They nodded as they walked back.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

"Ok... everything is set, we'll continue to extract DETERMINATION until you need to stop. Just don't push yourself too far ok Frisk?" Alphys requested nervously as they stared at the machine.

Frisk nodded before taking a deep breath as she entered the machine and it closed around her.

She waited for it to work.

Seconds later the machine began to hum as Frisk's DETERMINATION started leaving her SOUL.

Frisk closed her eyes as she focused.

Suddenly she heard muffled voices and gasps as the machine continued taking away her DETERMINATION.

**"Giving up your DETERMINATION in order to save Asriel... it fills..."** the familiar female voice started as it slowly grew fainter before vanishing completely.

Frisk started to feel a bit drowsy as she reached a hand to her head.

"Frisk, are you ok?" Alphys asked fearfully.

"I'm fine." Frisk assured her with a smile.

"Well... if you're sure." Alphys relented as the machine continued extracting Frisk's DETERMINATION.

Frisk felt drowsier as she shook her head as the machine continued its work.

Suddenly it stopped as the machine opened letting Frisk out.

Frisk stepped out shaking her head before asking, "Is... Is Asriel here?"

"Not yet, but... Frisk something happened." Sans told her before stepping aside revealing a second girl in a green and yellow striped sweater lying on the ground unconscious.

Frisk widen her eyes seeing her.

"Alphys is working on restoring the Prince but... Frisk what happened?" Sans asked her.

"Most of my DETERMINATION was extracted. And I heard that same voice I heard multiple times during my journey again before it faded." Frisk answered.

"Wait a second, are you suggesting this girl is... but who is she?" Sans asked.

"That's Asriel's best friend. Chara." Frisk answered.

At that moment, the girl slowly started to stir before opening her red eyes.

"Chara? Are you okay?" Frisk asked knelling to her side.

The girl, Chara, turned to Frisk before smirking playfully. "Greeting, I am Chara. The demon that comes when people call its name."

"Very funny." Frisk pouted a little before saying, "Asriel will join us soon."

Chara's eyes widened in shock. "Azzy?"

Suddenly she started trembling and tearing up.

Frisk hugged her.

"I hurt him... so much." Chara choked out. "I just wanted to help and... and..."

She just started sobbing in Frisk's arms at that point.

Frisk rubbed her back as she looked over to Alphys.

Alphys was looking nervous as she worked with the incredible amount of DETERMINATION and tried to focus it with her magic before it suddenly started to shrink into a familiar shape only to start violently shaking.

Everyone grunted at the shaking.

Suddenly Flowey created vines that reached out and grabbed it before a blinding flash of crimson light filled the room.

Everyone grunted at the bright light before it faded as they looked.

Sitting on the table looking dizzy and holding his head was a young male goat monster in an identical sweater to Chara's.

Both of the adult goat humanoid monsters gasped seeing him.

"Azzy...?" Chara asked fearfully. "Is it really you?"

Asriel looked as he widen his eyes, "Chara?"

She ran and hugged him before sobbing. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Azzy, it was all my fault."

Asriel hugged her back as Frisk smiled at the siblings being reunited.

The two older goat humanoid monsters started tearing up seeing them as Sans grinned. "Well, time to head back up to the Surface right Frisk?"

"Let's give them a moment. They deserve it." Frisk told him with a smile.

Sans nodded calmly. "Yeah, you're right about that."

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

They all exited the Underground again, and arrived back at the city.

Suddenly Chara gasped before pointing to a poster depicting what looked like a human performing alongside monsters. "What is that?"

Frisk looked, and smiled "That's Yusho Sakaki. He's a famous Professional Duelist at Maiami City."

"Duelist? That sounds cool but..." Asriel started before frowning. "Does that mean he fights monsters and humans still don't like us though?"

"Oh no, it's just a game." Frisk assured with a smile. "A complicated card game but really fun to do."

"A game, can you teach us?" Chara requested.

Frisk looked down. "Actually... I don't know how to play."

"You don't?" Sans asked.

Frisk shook her head. "No, I wanted to learn but..."

She looked down as if recalling something. "... Circumstances led to me meeting all of you, but maybe we can ask if Yusho will teach us."

"Do you know where he is right now punk?" Undyne asked her.

"Well there's an address on this poster." the adult male humanoid goat monster mentioned. "Maybe he's there?"

They nodded on that.

"Right." Sans nodded.

With that they headed towards the address of the "You Show School" advertised on the poster.

On the way however Frisk noticed Chara glaring at any human that stared at the monsters.

"Chara?" Frisk asked worried.

"They want us sealed up again, I know it." Chara answered angrily. "Those humans have no right; they don't know the first thing about Azzy and the others."

"Chara it's okay. I'm sure there not thinking that." Frisk assured with a smile. "Their just surprised seeing real monsters here. Their used to see them in dueling multiple things so this is new to them."

"Well... if you're sure." Chara relented before smiling. "Though, if Azzy's the Absolute God of Hyperdeath and I'm the Demon that comes when people call its name... what are you?"

Frisk shrugged.

"We'll figure out something for you." Asriel smiled walking up next to them before they reached the building.

"This is the place?" Undyne questioned.

Frisk looked up at the building's name.

You Show School.

"Yeah that's it." Frisk smiled.

"Well then, shall we introduce ourselves?" the female humanoid goat monster suggested.

Frisk nodded as she walked, and opened the door.

When she did two men noticed as one wearing a red top hat walked up to her.

"Hello there." he smiled.

Frisk smiled as she bows, "It's such a honor to meet you Mr. Sakaki. I'm Frisk Dreemurr. And these are my friends." She gestured to her friends who were entering also.

The man turned to see them before his eyes widened. "Real monsters? This is certainly a surprise; how can we help you?"

"Well Frisk told us you can teach us how to duel." Chara explained. "Me, her, and my brother I mean."

The man smiled gently. "Of course, would you three like a demonstration first?"

They all nodded.

The other man smiled. "Alright, I'll let them know so you all can see an Action Duel between two Entertainment Duelists."

"Let who know?" Asriel asked confused.

"My son Yuya Sakaki, and his best friend Yuzu Hīragi." The first man smiled.

They nodded understanding.

A few minutes later Mr. Sakaki led the group to a large window where they saw a pink-haired girl standing opposite a green and red-haired boy who were both smiling.

Frisk looked at both of them with curious eyes.

Chara and Asriel looked on with equal interest as Mr. Sakaki smiled and the area the boy and girl were standing in transformed into a peaceful meadow.

Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!" the girl and boy called together.

At that orb of cards exploded as a computerized voice said, "Action Cards dispersed."

"What just happened?" Asriel asked confused.

"That was the start of Action Duels." Mr. Sakaki smiled. "You'll understand once you see."

Asriel nodded turning back to the Action Duel.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who goes first Yuzu?" The boy asked with a smile.

"You can go first Yuya." the girl answered with her own smile.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya nodded drawing a card as he grinned, "Alright welcome to the Yuya Spectacular, and to start I'll be summoning Performapal Whip Snake!"

A blue snake wearing a black top hat, and having a ribbon appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

"What the?" Chara asked confused. "Does that snake look like a performer?"

"Yeah, it does." Frisk agreed before smiling. "It looks really cool."

Yuya smiled at that, "Well I'll be ending this act with two cards face-down. It's your turn to shine Yuzu."

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew a card before smiling. "Alright Yuya, I'll set two cards and then I'll summon out Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode."

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Whoa she looks pretty." Asriel remarked in awe.

"It's Yuzu's deck, Melodious." Mr. Sakaki explained.

"If I have to guess they are also performers." Chara said before continuing, "And music part of their playing style since it sounds like 'Melody' in the name."

"That's right." the other man smiled.

Yuya smiled before asking, "Okay Yuzu what's next?"

"Next up is the spell card Fortissimo." Yuzu answered playing the spell. "This gives Aria 600 more attack points until my next Standby Phase."

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200)**_

"ATK?" Asriel asked confused. "Attack points?"

"That's right, you see in a duel the ultimate goal is to reduce your opponent's life points down to zero." Mr. Sakaki explained. "And the simplest way to do that is to have a monster with more attack points attack your opponent's monster to deal damage. It may look like the monsters are forced to fight but they aren't really being hurt and as students of You Show the key is to have fun."

"So does that mean Whip Snake is weaker?" Chara asked now getting it.

"Yes, it does." the other man nodded.

"Ok Yuya, Aria attacks Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuzu called.

The monster charged before the three kids noticed Yuya is running.

"Hey where's he going?" Asriel asked confused.

That was before Yuya grabbed something, and called, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! This negates your attack Yuzu!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Action Spell?" Frisk asked confused.

"Yes you see in duels like Action Duels you can run to cards called Action Cards in order to protect yourself, make surprising turn-arounds, or use your opponent's moves to an advantage." The other man explained. "While Action Spells make good uses it's the Action Traps you need to watch out for as they can damage you, or your monsters badly."

"That sounds interesting." Chara grinned. "A god vs a demon to entertain humans and show them monsters are nice. I like this."

"Maybe, but since Aria didn't deal any damage her special ability deals you 800 points of damage Yuya." Yuzu reminded him.

Aria fired a song note at Yuya that hit him.

"I end my turn Yuya." Yuzu smiled.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he grinned.

"Hey wait if the goal was draining the opponent's Life Points to zero shouldn't Yuya attack on his first turn?" Asriel asked.

"Actually, you aren't allowed to attack on the first turn of a duel. It's more fair that way." Mr. Sakaki explained.

Yuya then grinned, "Okay I'll summon Performapal Sword Fish!"

A sword that has a fish on it with a hair-do, and a bow appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Sword Fish_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"That thing looks so wrong." Chara admitted.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "I think it looks kind of neat."

"I don't like this." Yuzu admitted.

"Well now Whip Snake switches the attack, and defense points of Aria!" Yuya grinned as the snake used its eyes on Aria.

_Aria: **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 2200)**_

"Now Yuya's monster is stronger." Chara noted.

"And there's more! Sword Fish lowers Aria's attack points further by cutting 600 off!" Yuya grinned as the monster fired some swords at Aria surrounding her.

_Aria: **(ATK: 1200 – 600 = 600)**_

Yuzu started running seeing that.

"Whoa now that is impressive." Asriel admitted.

"Okay Whip Snake attack Aria!" Yuya called.

Yuzu grabbed a card as the snake charged towards Aria. "I play Miracle, this protects Aria from being destroyed and cuts the damage in half."

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

The snake hit.

"How many Action Cards are here?" Chara asked seeing that. "There must be thousands of them."

"There aren't quite that many but there are a lot of them with a large variety of effects." Mr. Sakaki smiled

"Okay Yuzu. Your turn." Yuya smiled before running to find an Action Card.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew her card before smiling. "Ok Yuya, since I have a "Melodious Monster I can automatically summon Sonata the Melodious Diva to my field."

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Fairy_

_Level 3_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Wow." Asriel said amazed.

"I'm not done yet Yuya, I activate the trap card Musical Mayhem!" Yuzu grinned. "Since I have two Melodious Monsters this trap deals 1600 points of damage."

* * *

_Musical Mayhem_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Yuya flinched as the damage hit him.

"That sounded like it hurt." Frisk said wincing with an eye closed.

"It probably stings a little bit but there are safety features so nobody gets hurt even when the monsters attack. Plus, when you start the Action Duels are less realistic to help you get used to them." Mr. Sakaki explained.

Frisk nodded at that.

"Okay Yuzu what else ya got?" Yuya grinned.

"I have plenty Yuya." Yuzu smiled. "I sacrifice Aria and Sonata in order to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode."

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Whoa what just happened?" Frisk asked surprised.

"You see to summon stronger monsters you need to sacrifice weaker ones." the other man explained. "That means sending them to the graveyard… oh but that's just during the game, after the duel all your cards go back to your deck."

"Ok Yuya, Mozarta attacks Perfomrpal Sword Fish." Yuzu called running to find another Action Card."

Yuya soon grabbed an Action Card, and called "Go Miracle!"

"I play the Action Spell Double Attack!" Yuzu countered. "This doubles Mozarta's attack points."

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

Yuya looked shocked.

_Mozarta:** (ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

"I activate my face-down! Hippo Carnival!" Yuya called as three dancing hippos appeared dancing.

* * *

_Hippo Carnival_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Hippo Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but they cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck while a "Hippo Token" is in a Monster Zone. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except "Hippo Tokens"._

* * *

_Hippo Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Hippo Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"What the...?" Chara asked surprised before asking annoyed, "Is this even a duel because those three are dancing rather than dueling."

"I stop my attack and set one card." Yuzu replied.

"If your opponent changes the monsters on their field you can pick if you want to attack or not." Mr. Sakaki explained.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew as he grinned, "Okay Sword Fish activate your ability on Mozarta! You too Whip Snake!"

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 2000 – 600 = 1400/DEF: 2600)**_

"Not good." Yuzu frowned.

"And now I sacrifice both Whip Snake, and Sword Fish!" Yuya cried as the monsters vanished as he grinned, "Let's say hello to the main attraction! Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

A red dragon with one green and one red eye appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Wow." Asriel said in awe.

Yuzu suddenly grinned. "I play the trap Melodious Rhythm Change."

* * *

_Melodious Rhythm Change_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Melodious" monster on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"This lets me return Mozarta to my hand to summon a new Melodious Monster, and I summon her right back with her full attack points." Yuzu grinned.

Mozarta vanished only to reappear to full points.

"That's what people like Yuya get for being cocky." Chara told her friends.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem cocky to me Chara." Frisk pointed out. "Plus just look, they're both having so much fun."

Yuya grin, "Well Yuzu that sure was a great twist for this act. But I activate my other face-down, Wonder Balloons!"

At that a box with a question mark appeared as Yuya got on Odd-Eyes as the dragon started running.

* * *

_Wonder Balloons_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuzu's eyes widened before she closed them and smiled. "It's over."

"What's going on?" Asriel asked surprised as Yuya grabbed three Action Cards before sending them to his graveyard.

"For each Action Card I send to the graveyard Wonder Balloons gains a counter, and then by sending itself to the graveyard Mozarta loses 1000 points for each counter." Yuya grinned snapping his fingers as the box shot several balloons trapping Mozarta.

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 2600 - (1000 * 3) = 0)**_

"W-What the?" Chara asked startled seeing this. "He sure is acting like a ringmaster."

"It's Yuya's Entertainment." Mr. Sakaki explained.

Yuya soon got on Odd-Eyes, and declared, "Okay Odd-Eyes get set the strike! Attack Mozarta! And if he destroys a monster, and sends it to the graveyard you take half of Mozarta's attack points as damage!"

The dragon fired a blast.

"Wait Mozarta has 2600 attack points so how many points is it halved?" Asriel asked confused.

"It's 1300 Asriel." Chara answered. "And with the 2500 points the damage is equaled to 3800."

Yuzu just watched as Mozarta shattered from the blast.

* * *

**Yuzu: 0000**

**Winner: Yuya Sakaki.**

* * *

"Whoa..." Frisk trailed off amazed. "That's how the game works."

"That's right, so would you three like to become students of You Show and learn how to become Entertainment Duelists yourselves?" Mr. Sakaki inquired to Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.

Frisk smiled, "I would love too!"

"You bet! After seeing that I would like to do it myself!" Asriel agreed.

"Then that makes all three of us." Chara smiled.

Frisk took a look at Yuya who offered a hand to Yuzu, and blushed a little though nobody noticed.

"Well then it's my pleasure to take all three of you as students of You Show." Mr. Sakaki smiled as Frisk, Chara, and Asriel nodded happily.

* * *

**Ulrich362: And with that, the three Dreemurrs have made the decision to attend You Show.**

**bopdog111: Yep ready to start their own Dueltaining Careers.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see where that goes for the three of them. Hope you are enjoying this fic and are looking forward to the coming chapters.**

**bopdog111: We'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Prince and the Demon!

**bopdog111: Well guys the first chapter went through fine.**

**Ulrich362: True, and You Show has gotten three eager new students.**

**bopdog111: Asriel, Frisk, and Chara have enrolled in You Show.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, so now lets see how their first few days go shall we?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Undertale, all rights go to the respective creators.**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were standing with Yusho Sakaki and Shūzō Hīragi as Yuya and Yuzu walked up to them.

"You two were amazing!" Asriel cheered with a smile.

"You two were evenly matched." Chara admitted with a small grin.

"You both did great." Frisk smiled.

"Huh, oh thanks." Yuya smiled before pausing seeing Asriel. "Wait are you..."

"A monster, yeah." Asriel nodded. "Frisk actually saved us not long ago."

"She saved every monster." Chara added before frowning. "Though, I guess it'll take some getting used to?"

The two nodded.

"I'm Frisk Dreemurr by the way." Frisk smiled to them. "These are Chara my sister, and Asriel my brother."

"Well, adopted but that doesn't matter to us." Asriel smiled. "Actually, we're enrolling here as students."

"What can we say, your duel was inspiring." Chara mentioned. "Plus, a way for humans and monsters to come together? How could we say no to that?"

Frisk nodded in agreement with a smile. "And you were pretty silly, and entertaining Yuya."

Yuya smiled at that. "Thanks, I just like making people smile with my Entertainment Dueling."

"Actually you two, do you mind helping our new students build their decks while we work out the enrollment forms?" Mr. Sakaki requested.

"Okay Mr. Sakaki." Yuzu smiled nodding.

He smiled hearing that before walking off with the other man leaving the three Dreemurr children, Yuya, and Yuzu on their own.

"So how exactly can we make our Decks?" Asriel asked the two. "We're still learning how it's played."

Yuzu smiled. "Well, the first thing to do is look for cards that appeal to you. That feel right in your hands."

"She's right, you want to have fun when you duel so a good start is finding cards that make you smile when you hold them." Yuya added. "I want to be like my dad so I use the same kind of cards as him and I also feel really close to my pal Odd-Eyes."

"Odd-Eyes Dragon?" Chara asked remembering the dragon that Yuya used to defeat Yuzu against Mozarta.

"Yeah." Yuya smiled taking out the card. "He's my partner."

Frisk looked as she smiled, "He looks awesome."

Yuya smiled. "Thanks. He really is."

Yuzu chuckled at that before smiling. "Come on, there should be plenty of cards in the back room for you three."

They nodded as they walked to follow them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…

The three Dreemurr children were looking through the cards with Yuya and Yuzu before Asriel noticed a white one.

"Huh, what kind of card is this?" Asriel asked showing it to them.

They looked as Yuya, and Yuzu widened their eyes.

Yuya said surprised, "That's a Synchro Monster."

"Synchro..." Asriel whispered looking at it before smiling. "Performangel Michael, I like the sound of that."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): You Show has very few monsters of the different summoning methods, they don't use them however because they don't teach the summoning mechanics directly.)**

"But we don't know exactly how Synchro works." Yuzu told him.

"That's ok." Asriel smiled. "You can only find out by practicing after all."

"You have a point Azzy." Chara agreed only to slip and fall as a box of cards landed in front of her.

"Chara you okay?" Frisk asked gasping as she ran to help her sister up.

Chara frowned. "Yeah, a little bit embarrassed but..."

Suddenly she paused as she picked up a purple card. "Demontainer Lord Lucifer? Oh I can have lots of fun with these."

Frisk could only chuckle to herself at the implications of Asriel using angels and Chara using demons.

Yuya looked, and said "That's a Fusion Monster."

Hearing that word Chara froze and started to tear up as she placed a hand over her chest to make sure her locket was still there.

"What? Was it something I said?" Yuya asked concerned.

Asriel looked down as Frisk turned to Yuya.

"Actually, a really long time ago Chara and Asriel sort of fused together. He absorbed her SOUL after she died and because of that, they both ended up dying." Frisk explained. "We brought them back, but it still upsets both of them to remember what happened back then."

Yuya, and Yuzu looked stunned before looking at each other as Yuya bowed his head down, "Sorry."

"No, it's ok." Chara reassured him before wiping her eyes and looking at the card. "It was my fault last time, but... this time I'll do it the right way, and show people how kind and amazing monsters can be."

The two nodded.

"Um... Yuya?" Asriel asked uncertainly. "Can I try dueling?"

"Actually, I might want to try after Azzy if its ok with you." Chara added.

"Of course you can." Yuya smiled.

Yuzu asked Frisk, "See anything you like?"

Frisk shook her head. "I keep thinking what would be a good deck but, I keep going back to my time Underground with mom, dad, Sans, Papyrus... everybody."

Yuzu looked thoughtful before asking, "Well why don't we order a Deck of your design of your friends there?"

Frisk's eyes widened before smiling. "That would be amazing, thank you so much."

Yuzu smiled nodding back.

"Ok, then is it ok if we duel Yuzu?" Asriel requested. "Your cards were really pretty."

Yuzu blushed before saying, "Thanks Asriel. Okay we can."

* * *

_A little while later…_

Yuya, Frisk, and Chara were watching as Asriel and Yuzu walked up to start his very first duel.

"Wow, this is kind of intimidating." Asriel admitted looking at the Duel Disc on his arm.

"It will be okay Asriel." Yuzu smiled. "Just go with it."

"Ok." Asriel smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!" Yuzu called.

At that orb of cards exploded as a computerized voice said, "Action Cards dispersed."

"Can you go first so I can look at my cards?" Asriel requested.

"Sure." Yuzu smiled nodding.

"Good luck Azzy." Chara smiled.

Yuzu: 4000

Asriel: 4000

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew before saying, "Okay I'll first activate 1st Movement Solo."

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

Asriel nodded before smiling. "What does that do?"

"Allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Melodious monster if don't have any monsters." Yuzu answered.

Asriel smiled hearing that. "Ok, I can't wait to see one again."

"Well the one I pick is Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu called as the fairy appeared ready.

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Wow, she's even prettier up close." Asriel smiled only to pause. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting she doesn't really exist."

Aria only chuckled before giving him a wink.

Asriel turned red. "Um... you're very pretty miss Aria."

"Oh Azzy." Chara chuckled seeing that.

"Aria please." Yuzu told her monster who gave an innocent shrug. "Sorry about that. Back to the duel since I have a Melodious monster I can summon Sonata from my hand!"

Sonata appeared on the field.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"It's ok." Asriel reassured her with a smile.

Yuzu nodded before saying, "Next I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra!"

Her ace appeared ready in place.

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Yuzu, shouldn't you go a little bit easy on him for his first match?" Yuya asked her.

"I am." Yuzu told him before setting a card. "Your move Asriel."

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Ok, um... yeah I think that works." Asriel smiled. "I'll start by summoning Performangel Cherub in attack mode."

As Asriel said that a small winged angel appeared next to him.

* * *

_Performangel Cherub_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Performangel" monster from your hand but negate it's effects._

* * *

"Huh, so you're using Fairies too." Yuzu smiled.

"Well, Angels." Asriel replied before blushing in embarrassment. "Chara and I used to play a game where I was 'The Absolute God of Hyperdeath' and she was 'The demon that comes when you call its name'. So I thought it would be fun to remember that."

Chara chuckled at that as Frisk smiled, "Well at least now it can be used for good."

"Well, maybe a little evil." Chara added with her own smile. "Just for some occasional fun."

"Ok, now I think... right since I played Performangel Cherub I can summon another Performangel monster and I pick Performangel Valkyrie." Asriel smiled as a angelic woman in armor wielding a short sword and shield appeared floating above him.

* * *

_Performangel Valkyrie_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned send one monster on the field to the GY. If this card is in your hand and a monster you control is destroyed, you can discard this card and to add 1 "Performangel" card to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa that's quite a monster." Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks." Asriel smiled before pausing and looking at the card. "Um... she should send Mozarta to the graveyard though. Did I do something wrong?"

Cherub told him, **_"My ability negates the effects of the monster summoned with my effect."_**

"Oh, well ok." Asriel nodded. "In that case I'll use the spell card Golden Wings, and this lets my Performangel Cherub attack directly since he's less than level four."

* * *

_Golden Wings_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 3 or lower "Performangel" monster you control, this turn it can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Ok Cherub, attack."

The Angel charged as Yuzu ran as Mozarta grabbed her hand as they flew up as Yuzu grabbed something, "I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Performangel Cherub stopped its attack and flew back to Asriel. **_"Sorry."_**

"It's ok, you did a really great job." Asriel smiled. "Ok, so now I set this facedown and um..."

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked.

"I... don't know how to play Micheal." Asriel admitted. "I think he would help out but I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Valkyrie smiled, **_"Well you need a Tuner Monster, and a Non-Tuner monster. I'm a Tuner Monster while Cherub is a Non-Tuner. And then you add the levels of me, and Cherub together while sending us to the graveyard if the Synchro monster your summoning is equal to the combined levels of the monsters your using."_**

"Oh, thanks." Asriel smiled before taking out Michael's card and looking at it only to smile even more. "It's the same."

**_"Level 8."_ **Valkyrie smiled nodding.

"Ok, so if you're a tuner then... ok I think I know what to call it." Asriel smiled. "Yuzu, I tune level six Performangel Valkyrie with level two Performangel Cherub."

"Huh?" Yuzu asked surprised.

Valkyrie turned to 6 green rings while Cherub turned to 2 stars.

"Is he...?" Yuya asked amazed.

The rings lined up with the stars.

**(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"What do you expect from the Prince of the Underground and of all monsters?" Chara asked. "My brother's special, no doubt about it."

"Even the greatest gods are not infallible, those closest to us are our guides and mentors. The greatest of them all now descends to my side and joins me in this contest. Tune Summon, Level 8! I ask for your aide, Performangel Michael!" Asriel chanted as a male angelic being with golden wings and glowing orb of light behind him descended to the field.

* * *

_Performangel Micheal_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 "Performangel" Tuner + 1+ non-tuner "Performangel" monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned all other Fairy-Type monsters on the field gain 400 ATK. Once per turn while this card is face-up on the field: Special Summon 1 "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in defense position, or add 1 "Performangel" Spell/Trap card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"Tune... Summon?" Yuya asked confused by what he said. "It's 'Synchro Summon' not 'Tune Summon'."

"Oh... that sounds a lot better." Asriel admitted. "Oh yeah, I forgot Micheal makes every... fairy... stronger..."

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 2600 + 400 = 3000)**_

Yuzu blinked at this before saying, "Well... It's knowledge for your future duels."

Asriel nodded. "Your turn."

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew, and looked "I activate the spell, Fortissimo!"

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Isn't that the one that makes your monster stronger than mine?" Asriel asked.

"This gives Mozarta a 600 point increase." Yuzu answered.

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

Asriel looked shocked before looking at his Duel Disc.

"Oh, I play the trap card Performangel Decree." Asriel mentioned quickly before looking at the card. "'When a Fairy-Type monster's ATK changes, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster, then send 1 "Performangel" you control to the GY'."

* * *

_Performangel Decree_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a Fairy-Type monster's ATK changes, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster, then send 1 "Performangel" you control to the GY._

* * *

Yuzu looked surprised as Mozarta shot a music note at her.

**(Yuzu: 0400)**

"Yes." Asriel cheered only for Micheal to turn to him and shake his head before vanishing in a golden glow. "Wait, what happened?"

Yuzu explained, "You just explained you have to send a Performangel you control to the graveyard."

Asriel's eyes widened.

"Well... he didn't do that badly for his first try." Frisk pointed out.

"Yeah, he did awesome." Chara smiled.

Yuzu then jumped to an Action Card as she said, "Well good one Asriel but I activate the Action Spell, Sunshine Smile."

* * *

_Sunshine Smile_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Mozarta charged at Asriel. **(ATK: 3600 + 400 = 4000)**

Asriel closed his eyes only for Mozarta to start gently singing causing him to open them in surprise. "Wow, that's beautiful. Maybe Shyren could sing with you."

Asriel: 0000

Winner Yuzu Hīragi

Yuzu smiled to him as the Action Field vanished.

"I guess not." Asriel agreed before smiling. "Wow, that was super fun. Even more than I thought."

"So, I guess it's my turn now?" Chara asked walking up to them.

"Who you want to duel against?" Yuya asked her.

Chara closed her eyes in thought. "That's a good question, um... I guess you, if you don't mind dueling Frisk when her cards get here too."

Yuya nodded as he walked to the field.

Chara followed before closing her eyes and looking down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yuya asked seeing it.

Chara didn't reply and just continued looking down with her eyes closed.

Still concerned Yuya placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Chara just sighed in annoyance before glaring at him with her red eyes. "Never mind, I was doing a thing but oh well. Just like Asriel you can go first Yuya."

Yuya looked surprised before nodding.

Yuzu asked Asriel, and Frisk "Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she just wanted Yuya to say her name so she could get into her demon mode." Asriel explained. "She's probably just a little upset he didn't figure it out."

Yuzu looked confused but nodded.

"DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000

Chara: 4000

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew as he smiled, "To start I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo!"

A hippo appeared ready.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"Ok Yuya." Chara nodded calmly.

"Now I set two cards, and my turns over." Yuya grinned before he hopped on his Hippo. "Hey why not we go on a chase!"

Hip Hippo then galloped off.

Frisk blushed slightly seeing Yuya's playful nature unaware that Chara and Yuzu both noticed.

"Huh? Did this turn into a rodeo?" Asriel asked confused.

"It's part of Yuya's Entertainment Dueling, plus he can get Action Cards that way." Yuzu answered.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Ok Yuya, I think I know just the way to start. I summon Demontainer Succubus in attack mode, and play her ability." Chara grinned as a female demon with bat wings wearing a dark purple leotard appeared next to her before teleporting in front of Yuya and winking playfully.

* * *

_Demontainer Succubus_

_Dark Attribute_

_Fiend_

_Level 5_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_If your opponent controls a monster you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. When this card is summoned your opponent reveals the top three cards of their deck, if any of the cards are monsters you can Special Summon those monster(s) to your side of the field in defense position and for each one this card gains 200 ATK._

* * *

Hip Hippo startled stopped as he, and Yuya cling to each other seeing it.

"Yuya, my Succubus gets to look at the top three cards of your deck." Chara told him.

Yuya turned to her before showing Chara's monster the top three cards. Last Minute Cancel, Performapal Whip Snake, and Performapal Circus.

**_"Oh, I like that one."_** Demontainer Succubus smiled before Performapal Whip Snake appeared next to her in defense mode.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Reptile_

_Level 4_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

_Demontainer Succubus:** (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised.

"My Succubus summons any monster she reveals to my field and gets 200 points stronger for each one." Chara explained. "Now, attack Hip Hippo with Alluring Touch."

As Chara said that the Succubus smiled kindly before gently petting Hip Hippo. Hip Hippo looked over before something started to happen.

_**"Why don't you go to sleep, you deserve a rest." **_Demontainer Succubus smiled before kissing Hip Hippo causing it to shatter.

**(Yuya: 2600)**

Yuya stared at what just happened to his hippo in shock.

"Yuya? Is something wrong?" Chara asked nervously.

"Just... Awe-struck by how your monster destroyed my hippo." Yuya answered.

"Oh, well she is a succubus." Chara pointed out. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn." Yuya said drawing. "Okay I set 1 card, and then I'll summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

A small waterbug in a performance uniform appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"Trap card open, Demon's Deal." Chara countered quickly. "This lets you bring your Hippo back and summon again this turn, but in exchange I get to draw two more cards."

* * *

_Demon's Deal_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent summons a monster while you control a "Demontainer" monster, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their GY and perform one additional Normal Summon/set. If they do, draw two cards from your deck._

* * *

Yuya looked confused as his Hippo reappeared as it blushed seeing Chara's Succubus remembering what she done to him. The Succubus winked before blowing Hip Hippo a second kiss.

"Well since you brought back your monster I get to draw two cards and you can summon again if you want." Chara explained.

Yuya only said, "Well thanks to it Hip Hippo counts as two monsters when I want to summon a level 7 or higher monster."

"Odd-Eyes Dragon." Frisk whispered before smiling. "Yuya's partner."

"And now I sacrifice Hip Hippo!" Yuya cried as the monster vanished as he grinned, "Let's say hello to the main attraction! Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes appeared roaring in a fearsome power.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"You might have the advantage now, but that just might change Yuya." Chara pointed out.

Yuya jumped on his dragon as it got ready.

"Odd-Eyes attack her Succubus with Spiral Flame!" Yuya called as his dragon fired a blast.

The blast struck Chara's monster causing it to scream before shattering.

**(Chara: 3700)**

"And whenever he destroys a level 5 or higher monster you take half your monster's attack points as damage!" Yuya grinned.

Chara grunted from the effect. "Ow."

**(Chara: 2700)**

"You okay Chara?" Yuya asked her worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Chara answered. "Plus I'm about to win so that's always good."

Yuya looked confused as he ended his turn.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Ok, so Azzy's Synchro Monster had to be Synchro Summoned and this card says it summons Fusion Monsters so I'm guessing it's called Fusion Summoning." Chara smiled. "I play Demonic Fusion!"

* * *

_Demonic Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Demontainer" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. You can banish this card from the graveyard, add one "Demontainer" monster to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me fuse Demontainer Imp, with Demontainer Gargoyle in order to Fusion Summon."

Yuya, and Yuzu widened their eyes in shock.

"Now I..." Chara started before her eyes widened and she fell to her knees with tears building. "I give up."

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised. "Did... Did I do something wrong?"

Chara didn't answer but just started to cry.

Yuya: 2600

Chara: 2700 (Surrendered)

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

Asriel, and Frisk ran to their sister.

"I'm so sorry... Azzy... it's my fault." Chara choked out before hugging him as she continued to cry. "I just wanted to... and I got you killed. It's all my fault."

Asriel hugged her back as Frisk rubbed her back.

Yuya hopped off Odd-Eyes as the Action Field vanished while Yuzu walked beside him as they stared on. Yuya walked up as he asked, "Uh... Did I do something bad without knowing?"

"No." Frisk answered. "It's, well remember how Asriel absorbed Chara's SOUL a long time ago and they both ended up dying?"

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded recalling what Frisk mentioned.

"Well, the thing is they did that to break the barrier keeping Monsters trapped underground but... Chara wanted to get six human SOULS to free them but when Asriel tried to fulfill her last wish they were attacked and died. She still blames herself for killing her brother and best friend so I think when she started to Fusion Summon it brought back those painful memories." Frisk explained as Asriel continued holding his sister.

The two looked stunned before they looked at each other. Yuzu soon got an idea, and ran out "I'll be back."

"Where's she going?" Frisk asked Yuya.

Yuya shrugged.

A few minutes later Yuzu came back in holding a plated that was covered in a paper towel as they smell something sweet.

"Wow, that smells really good." Asriel smiled.

"What is it Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu soon un-covered it revealing it was fresh Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Thanks." Chara smiled wiping her eyes before looking down. "I... think I'll let Frisk and Azzy duel with you guys from now on though. I... can't."

Yuzu offered her a cookie.

Chara smiled before taking one. "Thank you, for being so nice."

Yuzu just smiled. "That's what friends do."

Frisk, Asriel, and Yuya all nodded and smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Asriel and Chara have gotten their decks and Frisk has an idea for her own once it arrives. Still, poor Chara.**

**bopdog111: Too bad Fusion Summoning have reminded her of the painful memories.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, then again with her brother and sister along with their friends at You Show things will hopefully improve for her. Of course, all good things must come to an end.**

**bopdog111: Hopefully.**

**Ulrich362: Well, next up will be the birth of Yuya's greatest tool and the reveal of Frisk's deck. Hopefully you'll look forward to that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Pendulum Breakthrough!

**bopdog111: Well now it's pass sometime after they met.**

**Ulrich362: True, quite a bit of time actually. Three years to be exact.**

**bopdog111: But not a full good time.**

**Ulrich362: Not at all. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel may have become good friends with Yuya, Yuzu, and the other students at You Show but not long after Frisk's deck arrived Yusho disappeared right before an important duel.**

**bopdog111: Instead of talking about it let's see it.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Undertale, all rights go to the respective creators.**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yuzu, do you mind if we walk over together?" Frisk asked noticing her walking up. "I wanted to talk to you."

Yuzu turned before nodding, "Okay Frisk. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm worried about Yuya." Frisk admitted. "Ever since... what happened he's been acting happy but I can tell he's upset. Is there anything we can do for him?"

Yuzu looked worried before shrugging. "I don't know. I think I'll ask Gong to duel him sometime today."

Frisk nodded as the two of them walked into You Show.

They entered to where they see a big guy with a red headband was talking to Asriel.

"...And that is how Gongenzaka defended Yuya against Gen." Gongenzaka told Asriel.

"Wow, you're the second most amazing person I know... or third." Asriel grinned.

"Gongenzaka always respects friends of Yuya ever since we were toddlers." Gongenzaka mentioned before seeing the girls, "Ah Frisk, Yuzu! Glad to see your here!"

"Hi Gongenzaka, I'm glad you're here." Yuzu mentioned as Frisk nodded in agreement. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Gongenzaka asked her.

"Well, we're both kind of worried about Yuya and were hoping maybe dueling you might help him feel better about..." Frisk started before looking down sadly.

"Ah I see." Gongenzaka nodded before patting Frisk's back. "Don't worry young Frisk. I the man, Gongenzaka knows what to do."

"Of course you do Gongenzaka." Chara smirked playfully before frowning. "Though, what happened that day?"

They remembered it head on:

* * *

_Flashback..._

_It had been a sometime since Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were enrolled into You Show, and lately something mysterious, and heart-breaking happened._

_"Well the championship was supposed to start 1 hour ago, and the champion Yusho Sakaki still hasn't show up to protect his title!" The announcer cried._

_"What's going on, dad where are you?" Yuya asked nervously._

_Finally fed up the opponent known as the Sledgehammer yelled "Yusho Sakaki has chickened out!"_

_The crowd went wild at the news at this._

_"That's a lie! My dad isn't a coward!" Yuya shouted angrily._

_"Then where is he little boy?" the Sledgehammer questioned. "If he didn't chicken out than why isn't he here dueling me?"_

_Yuya opened his mouth to argue back but couldn't find the words as he started tearing up before yelling. "Fine, if dad isn't here I'll duel you for him!"_

_A blonde hair woman took him in his arms, and said "Yuya calm down."_

_As he struggled in her arms._

_"I'm not scared! Duel me instead!" Yuya cried as tears ran down his face as Frisk grunted looking over._

_Asriel started crying as Frisk comforted him as they stared on seeing the Sledgehammer became champion by default._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Frisk said angered, "He doesn't deserve to be a champion."

"No he doesn't." Asriel agreed.

"Hey Asriel? Where's Yuya?" Frisk asked him.

"He's entertaining Ayu and the others." Chara answered walking up.

Frisk walked to find him.

She turned a corner where she saw Yuya with four dancing hippos as Ayu and Futoshi smiled seeing it.

Frisk smiled seeing it as she placed a hand on her heart. She had a crush on Yuya for these years now but doesn't want to say anything since she thinks that Yuya might have feelings for Zuzu. And ever since what happened she wanted to keep him happy but knows he's still upset about it.

"You should just tell him Frisk, keeping it bottled up can't be good for you." Chara mentioned walking up to her sister. "Besides, if you don't I will and even if he doesn't feel the same way he deserves to know."

"But... I don't to hurt Yuzu's feelings Chara." Frisk told her. "What if Yuzu had feelings for Yuya, and I just take him from her. That would make her so upset."

Chara sighed. "I know how you feel, but if Yuya and Yuzu end up together where does that leave you?"

Frisk looked away once she heard that. Chara frowned seeing that before walking over. "Yuya, do you have a minute?"

Yuya looked over as he asked, "Chara? What is it?"

"It's Frisk, the thing is she doesn't want to hurt Yuzu but she…" Chara started only for someone to suddenly knock on the front door of the school.

Yuya walked over before answering the door.

It was a man in pink glasses and a yellow and black striped suit.

"Ah, just the young man I was looking for." the man grinned.

"Um who are you?" Yuya asked confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter." The man introduced. "Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

"The Sledgehammer?" Yuya asked in shock.

"That dueling fraud who doesn't deserve his title?" Chara questioned angrily. "What would his manager want with Yuya?"

"Yes, you see he's issued a dueling challenge." Nico Smiley explained. "To you, Yuya."

"He's challenging me?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Yes indeed. What do you say? This could be your chance to avenge your father's honor." Nico Smiley offered.

Yuya looked at his hands for a few seconds before smiling. "Mr. Smiley, my answer is..."

"Absolutely not." Yuzu's father interjected walking up. "I forbid Yuya from accepting this duel."

"Huh?" Nico asked surprised before asking, "Why not? Not only will this match mean so much to everyone but You Show will also get free publicity."

"I won't let Yuya be humiliated!" Shūzō answered.

"He won't be, Yuya's the best duelist at You Show and he deserves this chance." Frisk argued running up. "He can win the duel."

"Frisk?" Yuya asked surprised.

"I see, well thank you for your time." Nico noted before pausing. "Oh, did I forget to mention that if they win the Leo Duel School will provide the latest Solid Vision Technology?"

That instantly changed Shūzō's mind, "You've got a deal!"

SMACK!

Yuzu smacked him with a paper fan. Frisk, Yuya, and Chara all shuddered seeing that.

"You just said you would never let him duel the Sledgehammer!" Yuzu scolded at her father.

"But for the good of the school..." Shūzō started

"What about for the good of Yuya?" Yuzu questioned.

"Actually, where is Yuya?" Asriel asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he just vanished when you guys started arguing." Gongenzaka pointed out as everyone noticed Yuya wasn't there.

"Just like his old man." Nico remarked.

Frisk looking worried ran off.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Frisk soon finds Yuya was sitting on a rail staring at his swinging Pendulum with his goggles on his eyes.

"Yuya?" Frisk asked softly.

Yuya looked up. "Oh, hey Frisk. Sorry about that, I just needed some air."

"Yuya... I know your still upset about Yusho vanishing like that." Frisk said worried walking over. "I have full confidence you will win the duel. Never let people's doubts take you down."

Yuya smiled before wiping his eyes. "Frisk, thanks. That means more than you know."

Frisk nodded smiling hearing that. "Yusho always tell us that whenever we felt like crying we should laugh the biggest we can muster. Then we'll have fun, and use our energy for the teachings he gave us."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that." Yuya nodded before looking at his Pendulum. "I'll duel the Sledgehammer, and I'll win the match."

"I know you will." Frisk smiled gently before pecking his cheek surprising him, "For good luck."

Yuya just smiled at that before the two of them headed back to You Show.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Shūzō, Yuzu, Asriel, Chara, Frisk, and Gongenzaka ran in as Nico announced, "Alright everyone the duel of the century is about to begin! Three years ago, the champion Yusho Sakaki did not show up in his duel against the Sledgehammer will now his only son Yuya will try to erase that disgrace but we don't know what surprises the Sledgehammer has in store!"

As Nico said that the Sledgehammer walked up. Frisk glared at him as she clenched her fists, "I hope Yuya beats this fraud."

"There's not a doubt in my mind he will." Chara mentioned.

"She's right Frisk, Yuya is really strong and always has fun when he duels so he can't lose." Dr. Alphys added revealing the monsters were seated near the You Show students.

"And now everyone time to activate the field the Castle of Chaos!" Nico announced holding a card up.

* * *

_Castle of Chaos_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

The castle appeared as the Sledgehammer rose up to the balcony looking out over the field.

"Um... where's Yuya?" Asriel asked nervously.

"They're not even gonna show?" An audience member asked.

"Guess like father like son." Another guessed.

"Oh man, I should have known this would happen." Shūzō frowned.

"This must be a joke." the Sledgehammer said disgruntled as he was unaware a clown was behind him doing funny faces. "I was hoping to bring that coward Yusho out so I can be the Ultimate King but now his own son won't show up."

"What's going on, where is..." Chara started only for Frisk to suddenly look up and start laughing.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked as they spotted the clown.

"Please don't tell me that isn't..." Yuzu stopped in disbelief.

"It is." Gongenzaka finished in equal disbelief.

Soon the crowd started clamoring telling the Sledgehammer to turn around. Hearing that he turned only to see a clown behind him.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" the Sledgehammer questioned angrily.

The clown only bowed grinning, "It isn't. I'm your opponent."

"That's... something." Asriel admitted.

"It's Yuya, he always wants to make people smile and laugh when he duels." Chara chuckled. "Plus, you guys have to admit he makes a good clown."

Frisk giggled at this as the clown pulled off his mask, and hat showing he was Yuya. "Eager to meet ya here Sludgejammer."

Making a pun in his name which he got from Sans figuring it could help him out with his Entertainment Dueling.

"Good one Yuya, you're a bone-afied natural." Sans chuckled.

"You think this is a joke?" the Sledgehammer asked before smirking. "Well at the very least you face me unlike your coward of a father."

With those words he activated his Duel Disc.

Yuya only got ready grinning.

_'Be careful Yuya.'_ Yuzu thought nervously.

"Alright now duelists get your hands set, and battle!" Nico announced as they got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000

Sledgehammer: 4000

"I'll take the first move, and I'll start with a dramatic escape." Yuya grinned jumping past the Sledgehammer and grabbing onto a zip line.

"What?" The Sledgehammer asked surprised seeing this.

"Now then, I think I'll start by summoning out my Performapal Hip Hippo." Yuya grinned.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"That's all for now." Yuya smiled jumping on the hippo as it ran into the trees.

"They just started, and already he's taking off!" A audience member called finding this boring.

"At least he didn't ran off like his father. Though the only thing missing for this chicken are his wings." Another audience member remarked.

Frisk frowned hearing that as for a very brief second Asriel and Sans noticed the world flash black and white before turning back to normal.

**(Author's Note Ulrich362: Frisk doesn't have the same control as the other monsters but when she gets upset or feels her friends are hurt she can try to start a fight but isn't able to actually pull it off.)**

The Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"This is embarrassing." the Sledgehammer noted before smirking. "Let me show you two a real monster, I activate the spell card Feast of the Wild LV5!"

* * *

_Feast of the Wind LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand, but their effects are negated._

* * *

"This allows me to summon two level five monsters from my hand."

As he said that, Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard appeared on his field.

* * *

_Swamp Battleguard_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

_Lava Battleguard_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

"Now I'll release both of them in order to summon the all-powerful Battleguard King!"

What appeared was a huge warrior roaring wielding a huge club.

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Yuya..." Frisk whispered fearfully seeing how strong the monster was.

"Now then, Battleguard King attack his hippo." the Sledgehammer declared.

The king charged, and smacked its club on them.

"Ow that outta leave a mark on..." Nico begun before what ran from the smoke was Yuya, and Stacy with Hip Hippo unharmed.

"It has to be Evasion." Chara smiled as Frisk took out her deck and looked at the bottom card, Dimensional Boxes, as she recalled how Yuya used that card when they dueled in the past.

"That would definitely help." Gongenzaka nodded.

"What, how did you dodge that?" The Sledgehammer asked in shock.

Yuya grinned. "Just before the attack hit I activated the Action Spell, Evasion to negate the attack!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Well your luck runs out because Battleguard King can attack twice." the Sledgehammer revealed. "Now destroy that Hip Hippo."

"Oh no not again!" Yuya cried as he reached out, and grabbed something before crying, "I play the Action Miracle! This allows Hip Hippo to stay, and halved all damage!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

The attack hit as they cried out. **(Yuya: 2900)**

"Your monster survived this turn, I set one card and end my turn." the Sledgehammer stated.

"That was too close." Shūzō sighed nervously. "I was afraid Yuya was done for."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card only to immediately grin. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

They turned to him as spotlights shined on him.

"I love this part." Asriel smiled.

"Yup, time for him to meet Yuya's star attraction." Frisk smiled happily.

Yuya's face appear on the screen as he cried "Your attention please! My next move is about to be a show stopper! As some of you may know, if I tribute my Hip Hippo right now it will count as two monsters!" Yuya got off as the Hippo ran out, as Yuya said "It's one of Hip Hippo's favorite tricks! Go for it buddy!" The Hippo jumped.

The Hippo vanished as Yuya was falling downbut he cried "Now please welcome..." He took off his Jester outfits showing his real outfit before saying "One of the main attractions! One of the wonders of the Dragon world, the main spectacular, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya's ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Your dragon is strong, but it is still no match for my Battleguard King." the Sledgehammer reminded him with a smirk.

Yuya grinned before calling, "But after I use this spell here, it would be a different story! Wonder Balloons!"

* * *

_Wonder Balloons_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Perfect!" Asriel cheered. "With that card Yuya wins."

The moment Yuya activated that card, a box with question marks on it appeared in front of Battleguard King while Yuya ran around the field grabbing Action Cards and sending them to his graveyard.

"Each time I send a card in my hand to the graveyard Wonder Balloon adds one more Balloon, and then by sending Wonder Balloon to the graveyard one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points for each balloon." Yuya explained before snapping as the Wonder Balloon card was destroyed. "So Battleguard King loses 3000 attack points, bringing him down to zero."

The smoke cleared revealing that Battleguard King was trapped in balloons. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"What?" the Sledgehammer questioned in shock seeing that.

"Oh my! Yuya has pulled out a game changer!" Nico announced.

"Now I see that you've been playing games with us from the very beginning." The Sledgehammer said a bit annoyed that his monster's attack points are all for naught.

Yuya held up his Pendulum as he said "It was risky but, I knew the duel would swing my way."

Soon everyone was cheering for him. Yuya thought smiled _'The crowds got my backs, just like how they got my dad's during his duels!'_

"Alright Odd-Eyes, let's excite the crowd even more!" Yuya called. "Hey when Odd-Eyes decrowns your king you take half its attack points as damage!"

Hearing that the Sledgehammer muttered to himself, "Battleguard King's attack points in half are 1500. If I lost another 2500 from this attack... The result would be catastrophic!"

Realizing this would deal 4000 points of damage which is the amount total he has.

Yuya grinned while saying "I can end this duel in one blast. Alright Odd-Eyes! Get set to strike take down, Battleguard King! Spiral Flame!"

As Yuya said that, Odd-Eyes Dragon launched a stream of red fire towards Battleguard King enveloping it in flames. Suddenly the flames faded revealing Battleguard King had survived the attack.

"Nice try, but you aren't the only one who can play an Action Card." the Sledgehammer stated revealing he activated his own copy of Miracle.

**(The Sledgehammer: 2750)**

"No way." Yuya cried in shock.

"Oh, and it shows why the Sledgehammer's is the champion!" Nico announced.

"That's not all, since I took damage I can play the trap Battleguard Rage to give Battleguard King 2000 more attack points!" the Sledgehammer added.

* * *

_Battleguard Rage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Battleguard" monster you control. It gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Wait, but if Wonder Balloons wears off at the end phase..." Asriel started fearfully.

"It means Battleguard King will have 5000 points." Yuzu finished nervously. "Not enough to beat him this turn but Yuya doesn't have a single card that can beat that."

_'Yuya...'_ Frisk thought sadly as her SOUL began to faintly glow.

"I end my turn." Yuya said in frustration. "During this End Phase Wonder Balloon's effect ends."

That was before Battleguard King regained its attack points, and tore the balloons off him roaring. **(ATK: 2000 + 3000 = 5000)**

The Sledgehammer 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my move." the Sledgehammer declared. "Battleguard King, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Yuya turned and started running off on Odd-Eyes Dragon as the Sledgehammer declared "You won't get away!"

Yuya reached for an Action Card but then Battleguard King struck Odd-Eyes causing it to roar in agony before shattering as Yuya cried out landing hard on his stomach on the field. **(Yuya: 0400)**

"Oh no, Yuya!" Frisk cried fearfully.

_'So Chara was telling the truth, but we can worry about that later.'_ Yuzu thought.

"Thanks to Battleguard Rage your dragon returns to your hand." the Sledgehammer revealed. "Though I also activate Battleguard Magic, and thanks to this spell I gain life points equal to half of its attack points."

* * *

_Battleguard Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain LP equal to half its ATK._

* * *

**(The Sledgehammer: 4000)**

Yuya slowly got up as he sees Odd-Eyes was back in his hand.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." the Sledgehammer stated.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya slowly gets up breathing in, and out.

"Okay... I..." Yuya started before pausing. _'Who am I kidding, I only have monsters in my hand. I guess taking dad's place really was impossible.'_

Suddenly his Pendulum started glowing as a light enveloped him. At the same instant Frisk's SOUL and deck began glowing brightly.

"What the?" Asriel asked in shock seeing both of them glowing.

At that Yuya suddenly sees that two cards, and Odd-Eyes Dragon transformed to new cards. At the same time Frisk catches her Deck was glowing. Frisk blinked before looking at her cards before gasping seeing nearly every single monster had been transformed.

"Well, have you given up?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

Yuya suddenly looking determined called, "I use my scale 1 Timegazer Magician and my scale 8 Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale."

He placing the two cards on his duel disc as it spelled in Rainbow words 'Pendulum' as two magicians one white, and one black rose from the ground in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 8_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Pendulum?" Chara asked in surprise.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered.

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya declared. Everyone just stared in awe. "Now I call on, Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried, as a snake, a sword like fish, and a new evolved Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Performapal Sword Fish_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"What in the world, how did you do that?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

Not answering Yuya called, "Now I activate Performapal Whip Snake's effect, the attack and defense points of Battleguard King are swapped! Then Performapal Sword Fish reduces Battleguard King's attack points by another 600!"

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 1100 - 600 = 500/DEF: 5000)**_

Yuya cried, "By the way whenever Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a level 5 or above monster you take double the damage! And since the damage by this battle is 2000 it doubles to 4000!"

"That was your last mistake, I play the trap card Battleguard Howling, this returns your dragon to your hand and deals damage equal to its attack points!" the Sledgehammer called.

* * *

_Battleguard Howling_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; return that target to the hand, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"I'll play Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability!" Yuya declared. "As your targeting a Pendulum Monster with a trap he negates, and re-sets it!"

The Sledgehammer flinched before turning and running. "In that case I'll use Evasion."

"I'll play Stargazer Magician's Pendulum ability!" Yuya declared. "As your targeting a Pendulum Monster with a spell he negates, and re-sets it!"

The Sledgehammer's eyes widened in shock as Odd-Eyes struck Battleguard King destroying it.

The Sledgehammer: 0000

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

Odd-Eyes landed as Yuya cried "Odd-Eyes good job! That was perfect!"

The screen shows Yuya before the word 'WIN' appear on it.

The crowd immediately started cheering for both of him.

"Yuya did it! He won!" Frisk cheered jumping up.

"Yeah, he sure did." Yuzu smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Yuya discovered a new summoning mechanic and used it to avenge his father.**

**bopdog111: Yep which means the creation of Pendulum.**

**Ulrich362: Of course Yuya isn't the only one to have gained Pendulum. Though as for why Frisk also gained those cards is something to be revealed later on.**

**bopdog111: And now Yuzu, and Chara knows that Frisk had a crush on Yuya, and wants to help her let Yuya know.**

**Ulrich362: True, so next up Frisk will practice Pendulum Summoning in a friendly match with Yuya and he'll conveniently learn about her feelings. Though as for how he responds is anyone's guess. See you all in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Dueling with the Royal Family!

**bopdog111: Yuya discovered Pendulum.**

**Ulrich362: True, and somehow Frisk also gained Pendulum Cards.**

**bopdog111: What would they be though?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Undertale, all rights go to the respective creators.**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the night after Yuya's victory against the Sledgehammer and Frisk was wide awake after Chara and Yuzu had told her they needed to tell Yuya about her feelings because she deserved to be happy. Of course, as a result she was feeling incredibly nervous and was unable to get any sleep.

Frisk looked out to the moon wondering how exactly she can tell him sighing.

Suddenly Chara started trembling and talking in her sleep getting Frisk's attention.

"No... Stop it... Please don't." Chara cried out as her hands clenched into fists. "You're better than them! Humans don't mean anything, you're a good person!"

"Chara?" Frisk asked worried running over.

That woke Chara up as she blinked before noticing Frisk.

"Frisk... what's wrong?" she asked while yawning. "Don't you want to be rested when you confess and try out your cards tomorrow?"

"You were having a bad dream." Frisk answered worried.

"A bad..." Chara started before putting her hand over her heart. "Just forget it Frisk, and promise you won't tell mom, dad, or Azzy."

"Chara? Is there something you want to tell me?" Frisk asked her.

Chara turned to her side before whispering. "Frisk... let's just say I hated humanity, even before I fell."

"Huh?" Frisk asked surprised.

Chara didn't answer and just closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

Frisk took in those words before kissing Chara's forehead, and head back to her bed.

* * *

_The next day..._

The Dreemurr siblings were heading to You Show and Chara had a teasing smile.

"So... should we tell him before duel or after Frisk?" Chara asked.

Frisk blushed. "I just... Gotta wait for the moment..."

"The moment's here Frisk." Yuzu smiled walking up to them. "I told Yuya you wanted to tell him something and if you don't, Chara and I will."

Frisk blushed hearing that. "I feel like I'm gonna die of embarrassment."

"Well, why don't you have the match first then?" Chara suggested. "We can talk about that with him afterward. Though it's pretty clear his desire to make people happy with..."

She suddenly looked down before walking into You Show silently.

"Chara?" Yuzu asked her.

"Are you guys coming? I for one want to see Frisk's new cards, they are based on our friends after all." Chara called over her shoulder.

The two girls nodded as they walked.

"Hey, I'm here too." Asriel pouted following them into the school.

"Oh, hey you guys." Yuya smiled waving as he saw the four of them.

Frisk blushed as they smiled.

"Hey Yuya." Yuzu smiled.

"Um... do you think you can help me try my new cards Yuya?" Frisk requested shyly.

"Sure but Yuzu said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Yuya asked before saying, "Oh is it your new cards you want to talk about?"

Frisk blushed before turning to see Chara and Yuzu smiling kindly.

"Actually Yuya... I..." she started before swallowing nervously as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Like you..."

"Hey I like you too." Yuya smiled patting her back.

"Not like that Yuya, Frisk likes you." Yuzu clarified. "Get it?"

Yuya looked confused.

Chara and Yuzu stared at him in disbelief.

"How dense are you?" Chara questioned. "Frisk likes you, not as a friend she likes you. Do you understand now?"

Frisk meanwhile had turned bright red and moved to go into the room to duel to avoid getting overly embarrassed. Now getting it Yuya looked shocked before turning to see where she had gone too. She was waiting for him so they could have their match but she was blushing heavily.

"O-Oh..." Yuya trailed off as he asked, "So she... loves me?"

"Can you blame her?" Yuzu asked. "I mean you're so kind, you want to make people smile and entertain them when you duel, you've been nothing but friendly to them since they got here, and..."

"And she's waiting to duel, you can worry about that later." Chara interjected bluntly.

Yuya nodded as he walked to the arena while the others watched on.

"How long has Frisk had feelings for Yuya?" Gong asked them.

"I'm pretty sure since they met." Chara answered.

"Oh um... thanks for the help Yuya, I hope I do ok." Frisk mentioned nervously.

"It's fine Frisk. After this match I wanna talk to you okay?" Yuya smiled.

Frisk blushed before nodding. "Um... after you."

Yuya nodded getting ready.

Frisk closed her eyes before getting ready herself.

"DUEL!"

Frisk: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew as he looked over.

"I use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called as he set the magicians.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 8_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect: **__Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

Frisk couldn't help but smile seeing the two magicians appear in pillars of light.

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya declared. "Now I call on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried, as his new evolved Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Frisk smiled seeing the monster.

"Odd-Eyes..." Chara whispered.

"Now I place three cards down, and end my turn." Yuya ended.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew and looked at the cards in her hand before taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing I guess."

Yuya waited.

"Ok, well I guess to start I'll use scale 1 Royal Scientist Alphys, and scale 9 Royal Guard Undyne to set the Pendulum Scale." Frisk declared. "This lets me summon monsters from level 2 through 8 all at once, right?"

* * *

_Royal Scientist Alphys_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Dinosaur_

_Pendulum Scale 1_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn if a monster you control is destroyed and not sent to the graveyard you can special summon that monster in defense mode._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is on the field during your standby phase special summon one "Mettaton" from your hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

_Royal Guard Undyne_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Sea Serpent_

_Pendulum Scale 9_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1750_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control a face-up Pendulum Monster, monsters your opponent controls can't change their battle position._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, you can switch it into attack mode and if you do this card gains 400 attack points._

* * *

"Frisk how did?" Yuya asked surprised.

"I don't know." Frisk admitted uncertainly before looking down. "I end my turn."

"Where did Frisk get those?" Gong asked surprised.

"I have no idea." Asriel answered staring at the duel in awe.

Yuya told her, "Yeah Frisk you can summon monsters like that."

"Except I already ended my turn." Frisk mentioned before looking down. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I stole your special cards."

"Stole? No, you didn't steal anything." Yuya assured.

Frisk looked up in confusion. "But... Pendulum Cards were your creation, they're something special that you have. I shouldn't have them."

"Well my Pendulum somehow reacted, and made the Pendulum Cards. I think for some reason it made you some. In a way that means we both created it." Yuya told her.

Frisk turned bright red hearing that before looking down shyly. "Oh."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he looked over. "Okay I'll summon dishing out Performapal Whip Snake!"

His ionic snake appeared ready.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

Suddenly Frisk looked at her hand and gasped. "I summon Flowey the Flower in defense mode."

As she said that a small yellow flower with a smiling face appeared in front of her.

* * *

_Flowey the Flower_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no monsters and your opponent summons a monster you can special summon this card in defense mode. If this card is destroyed special summon it from your graveyard once per duel._

* * *

"What the?" Yuya asked surprised.

Asriel looks away seeing the flower. Chara gently hugged her brother. "It's ok Azzy, in a way it's thanks to him that we're both here."

"If you summon a monster and I don't have any I can summon Flowey to protect me." Frisk explained before pausing. "Flowey protecting me... never thought I would say that, Asriel maybe but not Flowey."

Yuya shook his head before saying, "Ah well! Whip Snake take down Flowey!"

The snake flew towards Flowey destroying him only for him to suddenly pop out of the ground.

"Once per duel if Flowey is destroyed he comes back." Frisk explained.

"Well now Odd-Eyes take him down!" Yuya called as his dragon attacked.

Chara gasped and put a hand over her chest seeing Flowey get destroyed.

"At least he protected me this turn." Frisk smiled.

"Your move Frisk." Yuya ended.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew her card only to immediately smile. "I Pendulum Summon the Royal Family of the Underground, Asgore Dreemurr, Toriel Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, and Chara Dreemurr!"

As Frisk said that, Asgore in his armor, Toriel with red glowing magic in her hands, Asriel in his green and yellow striped shirt, and Chara holding a bouquet of golden flowers all appeared in front of her.

* * *

_Asgore Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle except the Pendulum Monster with the highest attack points. (Negate this effect if you do not control a Pendulum Monster.)_

_**Flavor Text:** The King of the Underground, a fierce warrior who will defend his people. Though his naming skills could do with some improvements._

* * *

_Toriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2350_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you regain 300 life points for each monster on the field._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is in face-up defense position level four or lower monsters you control cannot be destroyed._

* * *

_Asriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_Pendulum Scale: 10_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control a "Chara Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control "Asgore Dreemurr", "Toriel Dreemurr", and "Chara Dreemurr" this card's attack and defense points become zero._

* * *

_Chara Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control an "Asriel Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode._

_**Flavor Text:** The first human to fall Underground, she brought hope to a hopeless world._

* * *

"Four?" Yuya asked surprised before remembering, "But wait if Chara, Asgore, and Toriel are on your field aren't Asriel's attack points zero?"

_Asriel:** (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

"Oh yeah, but I wanted them to be together." Frisk admitted.

Yuya nodded at that.

"Ok, now dad attacks Odd-Eyes and mom attacks Whip Snake." Frisk declared.

Asgore readied his trident charging as Toriel fired blasts at Whip Snake.

"I play the trap card, Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Last Minute Cancel_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During either player's Battle Phase: Change all monsters you control to Defense Position, also return all "Performapal" monsters under your control that were destroyed by battle this turn to the hand._

* * *

Suddenly Yuya's trap shattered as both of his monsters turned green while Undyne smirked.

"Undyne's Pendulum ability, your monsters can't change battle mode." Frisk explained.

Yuya looked shocked at that before calling, "Well did ya count on this? I play my other trap, Command Performance!"

* * *

_Command Performance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Performapal" monster: Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

Frisk's monsters all shifted to defense mode as her eyes widened in shock before smiling. "Wow, you're really strong Yuya."

Yuya grinned hearing that. Frisk blushed seeing that before the Real Solid Vision malfunctioned ending the duel.

"Huh?" They looked around surprised.

"Oh sorry I forgot to place in the new Real Solid Vision machine." Shūzō said sheepishly.

"It's ok, do you need help?" Asriel asked as Frisk and Yuya walked out of the room.

"No I think I got it." Shūzō answered.

"Well, ok." Asriel nodded.

Frisk suddenly turned bright red recalling what Yuya said before the duel.

Yuya turned as he said, "Listen Frisk this is all new, and I didn't notice you loved me at first. How long exactly?"

Frisk just blushed nervously before turning to Yuya. "Um... since we enrolled. But you and Yuzu... I don't want to get in between you and..."

Yuya hearing that nodded before saying gently, "Frisk while I am surprised, and a bit happy to hear about it... I don't think you should be with me..."

Frisk nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

"It's okay." Yuya smiled taking her shoulders, "Thanks for telling me. It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings for a long time."

Frisk nodded.

"Yuya? Can I ask a huge favor?" Chara asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Yuya asked confused.

"Please Yuya... give me a few minutes with Odd-Eyes." Chara requested. "Please..."

Yuya looked confused before handing the card to her, "Okay."

Chara took the card before holding it close to her heart and closing her eyes.

'Odd-Eyes... is it really you?' she thought uncertainly. 'It's been so long; I wasn't sure before but after seeing Yuya's match with the Sledgehammer...'

She heard a soft roar that sounds surprised, and in joy.

Hearing that Chara started tearing up as she hugged the card close before wiping her eyes and giving it back to Yuya.

"Thank you... you don't know what that meant to me." She smiled.

Yuya looked confused with a sweat-drop.

"Chara?" Frisk asked worried.

"I'm ok Frisk, better than ok actually." Chara smiled warmly. "Actually... it's wonderful."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You wanted to see me?" inquired a blonde man walking into an office.

"Yes I need you to do a favor that regards in this young man Yuya Sakaki." A silver haired man with glasses, and a red scarf answered.

"Yuya, you mean Yusho's son?" the blonde asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to collect his two Pendulum Cards he used in his match against the Sledgehammer." The man answered. "Get them, and bring them back here any any means."

"Alright, consider it done. I'll get the cards for you." the blonde mentioned calmly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Frisk, and Chara were talking to Toriel about what happened.

"Oh my, I had no idea you liked him." Toriel said in surprise.

Frisk looked down, "But he said we shouldn't be together."

"Oh my child, that must have been sad but I'm certain you will find someone." Toriel smiled warmly.

"Mom's right, you and Yuya are still great friends and I'm sure you'll find someone special." Chara added.

Frisk nodded hearing that.

Toriel hugged Frisk. "My child, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Some Butterscotch Pie?" Frisk asked.

"That sounds good to me too." Asriel smiled excitedly.

"I think I'll pass." Chara mentioned with a smile.

Frisk, and Asriel turned to her.

"Chara? Why exactly did you ask Yuya to hold Odd-Eyes?" Frisk asked.

"I wanted to see if he was real." Chara answered. "If he was the real Odd-Eyes."

The two nodded at that. Suddenly Chara frowned. "He belongs with me, not Yuya."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asriel asked confused.

"Odd-Eyes. Yuya shouldn't have that dragon, he doesn't understand him." Chara told him.

"Chara? Are you saying you know Odd-Eyes?" Frisk asked.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Frisk." Chara told her. "You either Azzy, I need you both to promise me you won't tell anyone."

The two of them looked at each other before nodding.

Chara closed her. eyes before nodding. "Frisk, Azzy... I do know Odd-Eyes. In fact, I've known him for years... because the person who owned him was my only human family. My older brother."

The two looked shocked.

"It's true, I have no idea why Yuya had him but he doesn't deserve Odd-Eyes." Chara said before closing her eyes.

Frisk patted her shoulder as Asriel hugged her.

"There's more... the reason I hate humanity, actually I don't want to talk about it. But you both promised you wouldn't tell anyone any of what I just told you." Chara reminded them.

The two nodded at this.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, that was quite the reveal.**

**bopdog111: Can anyone guess who's her older brother?**

**Ulrich362: That's something to reveal later on. Of course, considering that she died a long time ago her brother is more than likely long dead.**

**bopdog111: Of course that can be someone sooner.**

**Ulrich362: Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Meeting Sawatari!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, and after the incredible reveal Chara gave her siblings last chapter will could happen now?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Undertale, all rights go to the respective creators.**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Gong's Big Benkei!" Yuya called as his dragon launched a blast towards Gongenzaka's ace monster.

"Yuya..." Chara whispered angrily.

Gongenzaka's best monster shattered as he grunted at this.

"Looks like Yuya won, maybe your practice helped him Frisk." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Frisk nodded in agreement before frowning slightly.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked noticing.

"It's ok, you'll find someone soon sis. You're too nice a person to not have someone to love you." Chara reassured her.

As if on cue someone nearby cleared their throat.

They looked to see it was the blonde hair boy from earlier was there.

"My apologies for intruding, but after seeing Yuya's duel with the Sledgehammer I just had to see it in person." the boy stated.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked him.

"I'm Shingo Sawatari at your service." The boy said bowing slightly.

"What do you mean see it in person?" Yuzu inquired.

"The Pendulum Cards, they're so incredible I just had to see them for myself." Sawatari answered. "You don't mind do you?"

"No we don't." Frisk answered.

"That's very kind of you." Sawatari smiled. "Actually, are you all familiar with the Leo Duel School?"

"It's bigger, and better then You Show?" Chara asked crossing her arms. "You Show is our specialty."

"What she means is yeah we know it." Asriel told him.

"I'm not surprised, though actually I attend that school and have the perfect place in mind to see those Pendulum Cards... what were they again?" Sawatari asked turning to Yuya. "You don't mind if I see the cards at least before we get there do you?"

Yuya turned to Yuzu for what she thinks.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with showing him the cards and then showing him Pendulum Summoning afterward." Yuzu mentioned.

Yuya nodded as he pulled out Stargazer, and Timegazer showing them. "Here they are."

Sawatari took them and looked at the cards. "So these are the Pendulum cards, they're even more amazing in person."

"Ok, you've seen them so now you can give them back to Yuya." Asriel mentioned.

"What are you talking about, these cards belong to me now." Sawatari smirked. "Only someone such as myself deserves cards like these."

They looked surprised as Yuzu yelled, "So you came here to steal!?"

"Steal, cards like these are wasted on amateurs like Yuya." Sawatari stated before tossing a pile of cards on the ground. "Those cards are much more fitting for you. Of course, I am a man of my word so I will show you inside LDS."

Frisk picked up one of the cards to see.

Frisk told Yuya, "Yuya use this." She handed him the Block Spider.

Yuya took the card before nodding. "Ok I'll be taking those cards back."

"Oh, that's interesting and how do you plan on doing that?" Sawatari asked.

"By dueling you." Yuya told him.

"You're challenging me to a duel? Very well, I suppose I can accept." Sawatari smirked.

"No, you are to simply return with the..." started a voice into Sawatari's ear.

"It's fine, I'll allow this match." stated a second voice into his ear.

"Be careful Yuya." Frisk told him.

Yuya nodded before smiling. "I will be."

"Then that settles it, shall we head to LDS for our match Yuya? It'll be a good chance to test my new Pendulum cards." Sawatari smirked.

Yuya looked at him sternly as they walked to where they are in a huge building as Yuya paused a little, and looked behind him seeing a blue-haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yuya?" He looked to see Frisk looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Just... It's nothing Frisk." Yuya smiled as she looked uncertain but nodded as they arrived at a huge Dueling Arena.

"Shall we?" Sawatari inquired with a smirk.

Yuya got ready himself.

"Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville activated." The computer announced.

As the Action Field appeared, Yuzu, Asriel, Frisk, Chara, along with Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi who had gone with them were suddenly at the top of a high tower looking down over the duel.

"A fitting field wouldn't you agree? Now then I'm feeling generous so I'll give you the first turn Yuya." Sawatari offered with a smirk.

Frisk backed up seeing how high they were.

"It's alright Frisk." Asriel reassured her.

"Azzy's right, we won't let anything happen to you." Chara smiled before turning to Sawatari. "Hopefully Yuya can beat that creep."

"He can't be all bad though." Frisk mentioned quietly. "It's just like Papyrus told us, anybody can be a good person if they just try."

"Hope your ready Sawatari." Yuya told him. "I'm gonna get those cards back."

"Then please, show me how you plan on doing that." Sawatari smirked.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two declared.

Yuya: 4000

Sawatari: 4000

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew as he ran to find an Action Card calling, "I'll start by summoning Performapal Whip Snake!"

The snake appeared ready.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"You're starting with a snake? I suppose without any Pendulum cards you can't do much else." Sawatari smirked.

"Frisk, maybe he can't be a good…" Chara started only for Frisk to shake her head.

"He can Chara, he just needs someone to help him. Like everybody helped the two of us." Frisk insisted.

"That's it Sawatari." Yuya ended.

Sawatari 1st Turn:

"In that case it's my move." Sawatari smirked drawing his card. "Perfect, I'll summon out Lightning Hoverboard in attack mode."

As he said that a demonic looking board with lightning sparking around it appeared in front of Sawatari.

* * *

_Lightning Hoverboard_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yuya grabbed a card as he grinned, "Ah yeah!"

Suddenly a blue ball hit Whip Snake causing it to be flat. **(ATK: 1700 - 900 = 800)**

"Wh-What the?" Yuya asked shocked before looking at the card.

* * *

_Break Shot_

_Action Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; it loses 900 ATK._

* * *

"Action Cards aren't always helpful Yuya." Sawatari smirked. "Lightning Hoverboard attack his Whip Snake!"

"No, Yuya!" Yuzu and Frisk called fearfully.

Yuya ran as he grabbed another, "Please be something good!"

Another white ball hit Whip Snake causing it to be flat again. **(ATK: 800 - 400 = 400)**

"Are you kidding!?" Yuya yelled looking at the card.

* * *

_Jump Shot_

_Action Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; it loses 400 ATK._

* * *

"It looks like luck is on my side." Sawatari smirked as his monster destroyed Yuya's Whip Snake.

**(Yuya: 3000)**

"I think that's enough for now, you're defeating yourself after all."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he looked grunting,_ 'Still nothing.'_

"I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" The grasshopper appeared in place.

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"That's good." Asriel noted. "Yuya's safe with that in play."

"Your move." Yuya said riding on his grasshopper.

Sawatari 2nd Turn:

Sawatari drew his card only to smirk. "Well, it seems the truly gifted have even more talent than I thought. I activate the spell card Tribute Trade, so by sacrificing a monster on my field such as my level four Lightning Hoverboard I can add a monster that's one level higher from my deck to my hand."

* * *

_Tribute Trade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster that has a Level; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 monster that is 1 Level higher than that monster you Tributed._

* * *

"Wait what level is Lightning Hoverboard?" Tate asked confused.

"It's Level 4 so Sawatari can add a Level 5 Monster to his hand." Frisk answered before widening her eyes, "And Stargazer Magician's level is..."

"Exactly, I'll be adding the level five Stargazer Magician to my hand." Sawatari stated revealing the card.

"Huh good luck trying to figure out how to Pendulum Summon." Chara told him.

"Please, for a true duelist something like that is second nature." Sawatari started only to pause.

_"Just repeat exactly as I say."_ a voice said into his ear. _"First, using scale 1 Stargazer Magician..."_

"First, using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician..." Sawatari started.

_"... and scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale."_ the voice instructed.

"... and scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale." Sawatari declared as the two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 8_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

All of them looked shocked seeing this.

"No way." Yuya said in shock.

"That's impossible!" Chara cried in disbelief.

"He... did it?" Frisk asked in surprise.

"Now then, I think I'll Pendulum Summon three powerful monsters, Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dart Striker all in attack mode." Sawatari smirked as his three monsters appeared.

* * *

_Power Dart Striker_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, it gains 600 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

_Rocket Dart Striker_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Ultimate Dart Striker_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 300_

_You can target "Dart" monsters in your Graveyard that were Tributed by a card effect this turn; during this turn's End Phase, Special Summon all of those targets._

* * *

_'All three of them are super powerful!'_ Yuya thought shocked as he, and Skeeter Skimmer ran to find an Action Card.

"Power Dart Striker take down his bug." Sawatari declared as his monster fired a large dart towards Yuya and Skeeter Skimmer.

"I play Skitter Skimmer's ability! By changing it to defense mode it can negate your attack!" Yuya called as Skimmer changed mode.

"So you bought yourself one turn." Sawatari shrugged. "Rocket Dart Striker, you attack Skeeter Skimmer."

The monster attacked destroying the monster as Yuya grunted.

"Oh no, Yuya!" Asriel cried fearfully.

"He doesn't have anything to protect his life points." Chara realized. "What is he supposed to do now?"

"Ultimate Dart Striker, attack Yuya's life points directly!" Sawatari declared as his third monster launched its attack.

Yuya started to run before he got hit crying out. **(Yuya: 0600)**

He landed hard on the floor. "Ow... That hurt."

"I think that's enough for now so I'll end my turn." Sawatari smirked. "Of course, if you want to surrender feel free Yuya."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya shook his head as he drew looking surprised at what he drew. "This card... I summon Block Spider!"

A spider like the name says appeared ready.

* * *

_Block Spider_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 100_

_Your opponent cannot target Insect-Type monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"That's..." Frisk started in surprise remembering she gave him the card.

"So you're using one of my old cards, not that it helps you. Block Spider is useless." Sawatari pointed out.

"Not completely. Next I activate Mimiclay!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Mimiclay_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster you control, then change it to face-up Defense Position; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same name, Type, Attribute and effect as that target. (This card is also still a Spell Card.) When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"By targeting Block Spider, and switching him to defense mode this spell becomes a clone!" Yuya called as Block Spider switched mode, and a mold appeared before morphing into another Block Spider. "Block Spider's ability prevents you from attacking Insects I have except it!"

Sawatari frowned seeing that.

"That's awesome, with two Block Spiders Yuya's safe." Asriel cheered only to start falling from the tower as the others caught him and managed to pull him back to safety.

"Be careful Asriel!" Frisk told him.

"Right, sorry." Asriel apologized nervously.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs!" Yuya ended.

Sawatari 3rd Turn:

"You think you're so clever Yuya?" Sawatari inquired. "Well unfortunately for you I have the spell Cricket Close and thanks to this by negating two of my spell cards I can negate one of yours. So I'll negate Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, and that Mimiclay on your field."

* * *

_Cricket Close_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 Spell Cards you control and 1 card your opponent controls; this turn, their effects are negated._

* * *

Yuya looked shocked as the clone Block Spider changed back to the mold before shattering.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered fearfully.

Yuya grunted before calling, "I activate my face-down! Draw Muscle!"

* * *

_Draw Muscle_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control exactly 1 Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF: Target that monster; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it was a monster, that target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, destroy that target._

* * *

"Since I have 1 monster in defense mode with 1000 or less defense points I can draw a card, and reveal it! If that card happens to be a monster Block Spider gains defense points equal to the draw monster's!" Yuya called.

"So you're relying on a lucky draw? Alright, lets see what happens." Sawatari stated. "Of course it won't change the outcome of the duel."

Yuya drew, and called "I drawn Performapal Kaleidoscorp! He has 2300 defense points!"

_Block Spider:** (DEF: 100 + 2300 = 2400)**_

"That means Block Spider can block all of Sawatari's attacks, looks like Yuya isn't beaten yet." Chara smirked.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make that claim. I release Power Dart Striker to activate its ability and give Ultimate Dart Striker 600 more attack points, and by releasing Rocket Dart Striker my Ultimate Dart Striker can deal damage even with your monster in defense mode." Sawatari smirked.

_Ultimate Dart Striker: **(ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)**_

"Now then, destroy Block Spider and end this duel."

The monster attacked as Yuya quickly cried, "I activate my face-down! Empty Fishing!"

* * *

_Empty Fishing_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you would take battle damage: Target 2 cards on the field whose effects are negated; halve that damage and add those targets to your hand. They are sent to their original owner's Graveyard during your End Phase._

* * *

"This halves the damage from your attack!" Yuya called as the attack struck but due to Draw Muscle, Block Spider wasn't destroyed. **(Yuya: 0300)**

"That was too close." Frisk whispered putting a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, but Yuya's holding on somehow." Chara noted before they noticed a smiling Yuzu.

"That's just what Yuya needed." Yuzu smiled.

"And Empty Fishing also allows me to add 2 cards on the field whose effects are negated straight back to my hand!" Yuya grinned.

Sawatari's eyes widened in shock before glancing at the Pendulum Cards.

"That means Timegazer, and Stargazer comes back to me!" Yuya grinned as the two Magicians appeared in his hand. "I told ya I'll get them back!"

"Too little too late Yuya, during my end phase Ultimate Dart Striker revives Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker!" Sawatari revealed as the two monsters reappeared.

_Ultimate Dart Striker: **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**_

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew as he grinned before a spotlight was shined on him, "Ladies, and gentleman may I have your attention?"

Yuzu, Frisk, Asriel, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all smiled and cheered hearing that.

"I think it's about time we reach a finale! First up is Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya grinned setting the scale as his two magicians appeared. "I'm allowed to summon monsters between 2, and 7 all at the same time!"

Sawatari stared at the magicians nervously.

"Now come my monsters!" Yuya cried. "Swing far Performapal Turn Toad, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A frog, a scorpion, and his ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

_Performapal Turn Toad_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua/Pendulum_

_Scale 3_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

_Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Insect/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2300_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes..." Chara whispered angrily while glaring at Yuya.

"Now as you control a monster that has been Pendulum Summoned Kaleidoscorp allows Odd-Eyes to attack all of your monsters!" Yuya grinned.

"Wait, all of them?" Sawatari asked nervously.

"Now go Odd-Eyes, Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya cried. "And if any of your monsters are level 5 or above you take double the damage!"

Sawatari just watched in horror as his three monsters were destroyed.

**Sawatari: (3800... 2600... 1200)**

As the monsters shattered one by one Frisk and Asriel noticed Chara looked terrified seeing that.

"Chara?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Odd-Eyes stop... please stop." Chara whispered only for the tower to suddenly shake as Futoshi fell from the tower.

"Futoshi!" Yuzu cried in horror as they turned.

Seeing this Frisk ran, and tried to jump after him.

"Frisk don't!" Asriel cried grabbing her just as a figure grabbed Futoshi catching him and landing on the ground safely.

"Careful, you could have been hurt if I wasn't walking by."

They looked to see it was the boy Yuya seen earlier.

"It looks like the duel is pretty much over." the boy noted thoughtfully.

"And now Sawatari I think Block Spider should send you off." Yuya grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Sawatari questioned. "Block Spider is in defense mode and even if he wasn't he doesn't have any attack points."

"Not for long, I activate Turn Toad's ability! During either our battle phases 1 monster I have switches to attack mode!" Yuya grinned as Block Spider switched. "And it also gains attack points equal to half its defense points!"

Sawatari could only watch in horror as Block Spider switched into attack mode.

_Block Spider: **(ATK: 0 + (2400/2) = 1200)**_

"Block Spider isn't useless. Every card out there is special if you happen to know how to use it." Yuya grinned. "Block Spider attack Sawatari directly!"

The spider tackled Sawatari wiping out the last of his life points.

Sawatari: 0000

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

Yuya grinned, "And that's the end of this episode of the Yuya Spectacular!"

With Yuya's victory the Action Field vanished as Sawatari glared at him coldly.

"Fine, if that's what it takes I'll just take those cards the hard way." Sawatari stated as two other LDS students emerged and started approaching Yuya.

Yuya tensed as Frisk, and Asriel move in front of Yuya guarding him.

"Sawatari wait, I know you can be a good person. Everybody can." Frisk told him causing Sawatari to pause and turn to her. "A really good friend of mine told me once that anybody can be a good person if they just try and I know that you can be one too."

Sawatari stared at Frisk for a few seconds before frowning. "Fine, go ahead and keep the cards."

"What, you were ordered to..." the first voice started into his ear.

"No, we have more than enough information on the Pendulum Cards." the second voice said calmly.

Sawatari just turned with the other students and walked off.

Frisk turned, and offered Yuya a hand.

Yuya smiled taking it.

"Chara?" Yuzu asked suddenly. "What's wrong?"

They looked to see.

Chara was trembling, had a look of terror in her eyes, and was sweating in fear.

"Chara?" Frisk asked worried.

Chara blinked a few times before swallowing fearfully. "I'm ok... I'm ok."

"You don't look okay." Frisk said worried.

"... At home." Chara said simply. "In our room."

Frisk nodded as she, and Asriel helped her.

* * *

_Later that night at the Dreemurr household..._

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk were in their room waiting to hear what's wrong.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, but... The reason I was acting like that is... I've seen Odd-Eyes kill people before." Chara told them. "Hundreds of people."

The two looked shocked.

"It's true... humanity..." Chara started as a familiar look of hatred appeared in her eyes. "Humans stole my brother from me twice."

"Why?" Asriel asked her.

Chara didn't answer but just closed her eyes. "They turned my brother into... I don't even know what to call it, they changed him and he started killing. So I ran, I ran from the only family I had all because of humans. People like you are rare Frisk, most humans are horrible creatures."

Frisk felt bad as she hugged Chara along with Asriel.

"I kept running, until the event that changed my life. I ran to Mt. Ebott." Chara finished. "You two know the rest."

"Chara... We're so sorry." Frisk told her.

Chara hugged them back. "Thank you both, but Frisk... Azzy... I never learned the game from my brother but if he owned Odd-Eyes before what happened there's only one explanation I can think of... but I hate myself for thinking it."

"What?" Asriel asked her.

"I don't know how long Azzy and I were dead, but... if Yuya has my brother's dragon it means either someone in Yuya's family, or Yuya himself somehow killed my brother and stole Odd-Eyes." Chara answered before looking down miserably. "I don't want to think that, but what other explanation is there?"

"Or Yuya could be a member of your family. So much time has passed so he might either be a descendant, or reincarnation of your brother." Frisk suggested.

Chara just nodded. "Maybe..."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... more of Chara's past has been revealed and hopefully Sawatari listened to Frisk.**

**bopdog111: If he doesn't he better be ready for Frisk, Asriel, or Chara.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Frightfur Potential!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Frisk, and Asriel learned more of Chara's past after Yuya got his Pendulum Cards back.**

**Ulrich362: True, but of course the past isn't the only thing to expect. Someone saved Futoshi's life last chapter.**

**bopdog111: Who is this youth though?**

**Ulrich362: A friend, or someone else looking to take the Pendulum Cards for himself? Well, that'll be answered soon enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you sure Chara? I mean, you don't have to if you aren't feeling up to it but what should we tell Yuya and the others?" Asriel inquired.

"Tell them I'm still shaken up after yesterday. I'll try to come in later but I'm just... I can't go right now." Chara answered quietly.

"Chara we have to tell them soon or later." Frisk told her. "Keeping them bottled up isn't good for you."

"And say what Frisk?" Chara questioned. "'Oh Yuya do you have a minute? I need to take your most important card because it really doesn't belong to you it belonged to my brother who's long dead because humanity killed him?' Besides I'm not keeping things bottled up, I'm telling you two."

"We'll give you time." Frisk said.

Asriel looked worried as he asked Frisk, "Frisk what should we do? Their gonna find out sometime soon."

Frisk looked down. "I don't know. There isn't anything we can do, Chara asked us not to say anything and we have to keep that promise."

Asriel nodded as they arrived at the school.

"There you are Frisk! You gotta help me out!" Yuya cried immediately the second they stepped in.

"Huh, what?" Frisk asked in surprise. "Yuya what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Can you tell him to just go, and leave me alone!?" Yuya asked frantically pointing at something as they looked to see the same kid that saved Futoshi in LDS.

Asriel blinked before walking over to him. "Hi, is everything ok?"

"Yeah Coach Y is just excited to teach me." The boy grinned.

"Teach him?" Frisk asked confused.

"Sorry I'm Sora Shiunin." Sora smiled. "I just really wanted for Coach Y to teach me how to Pendulum Summon."

"Oh, that's probably why Yuya wanted my help." Frisk smiled. "Ok Sora, Coach Y might not work but what about Coach F?"

"Coach F?" Sora asked confused.

"Coach Frisk." she smiled. "I can try and teach you how to Pendulum Summon."

"Huh you can as well?" Sora asked surprised. "Wait a sec. Frisk? Have I heard of you before?"

"I don't know." Frisk admitted. "But yeah, I can Pendulum Summon."

"Awesome!" Sora grinned.

Frisk couldn't help but smile seeing that. "Ok, well then Sora time for Pendulum Summoning lesson one."

"Hey no offense but I like to duel ya." Sora smiled.

"A duel?" Frisk asked in surprise. "Well... alright, it can be good practice for both of us."

"Looks like that solved your problem right Yuya?" Asriel asked with a smile.

"Oh big time. Maybe now he can stop pestering me." Yuya sighed.

Asriel just chuckled at that while Frisk and Sora walked into the other room and got ready for their match.

"Good luck Sora." Frisk smiled.

"Ah ya too Mrs. F." Sora grinned sticking a Lillypop in his mouth.

Frisk blushed at that. "I'm not married, in fact I..."

She looked down at that.

"I don't have a boyfriend either."

"Oh I'm not saying it like that or anything." Sora said.

Frisk nodded before smiling. "Well since you challenged me I guess you can pick the field."

"Give me something sweet." Sora grinned to Shūzō.

"Sweet... sweet..." Shūzō started before smiling. "Got it, activating the Action Field Sweets Island."

At that they appeared in what looks like an island made of just desserts.

"Wow, you picked a really great field Sora." Frisk smiled looking around.

"Yeah I got quite a sweet tooth." Sora grinned before tossing her something. "Catch!"

"Huh?" Frisk asked in confusion before catching it.

It was a wrapped Chocolate.

Frisk smiled. "Thank you Sora."

"Ya ready?" Sora grinned.

Frisk nodded. "As ready as I can be Sora."

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

Sora: 4000

Frisk: 4000

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew as he smiled, "Okay I'll start off by summoning Edge Imp Tomahawk!"

A fiendish axe with blades as teeth appeared.

* * *

_Edge Imp Tomahawk_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That's a different kind of monster." Frisk admitted.

"Well by sending Edge Imp Sabres from my hand to my graveyard it can deal 800 points of damage." Sora grinned sending the card.

Frisk's eyes widened as the blast struck her.

**(Frisk: 3200)**

"Now I activate Imp Sabres' ability in the graveyard." Sora grinned showing a card called Fluffal Bear. "By sending this card to the top of my deck I can summon it in defense mode!"

A pair of scissors appeared snapping.

* * *

_Edge Imp Sabres_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow, you're really good at this Sora." Frisk complimented with a smile.

"Ah thank ya Frisk. Next I'll activate Toy Vendor." Sora grinned as a gumball machine appeared behind him.

* * *

_Toy Vendor_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters._

* * *

Frisk looked at the card before blinking. "Wait, but you know what's on top of your deck so... three monsters on your first turn?"

"Huh? How do you know my spell's effect?" Sora asked her.

"I.. read what it does?" Frisk answered in confusion. "Isn't that allowed?"

"No no sorry." Sora said before saying, "Well since you know what I'm up too I'll just this spell to my grave. Polymeri-Something!"

He sent the spell to his graveyard.

"It's ok, actually this is my second duel ever." Frisk explained. "Oh, but did you mean Polymerization?"

"Hold on Polymerization!?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "And now with Toy Vendor's effect I summon Fluffal Bear!"

A pink bear with wings appeared in place.

* * *

_Fluffal Bear_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"This is not good." Frisk admitted nervously seeing the three monsters.

"And now I activate Frightfur Factory." Sora grinned playing a spell.

* * *

_Frightfur Factory_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can banish 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Graveyard, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished "Frightfur Fusion"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Frightfur Factory" once per turn._

* * *

"By banishing a Fusion Card I can Fusion Summon a Frightfur!" Sora grinned.

Frisk just stared in shock seeing that. "Wow, you're amazing Sora."

"Thank ya. It's really common where I'm from. Now then." Sora explained. "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

As Sora said that, Scissors began popping out of Fluffal Bear as it grew in size and a mouth lined with sharp teeth and glowing pink eyes appeared in its chest.

* * *

_Frightfur Bear_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect.  
__● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"So that's what a Fusion Summon looks like." Frisk whispered before looking down._ 'Chara... I hope we can help you.'_

"Whoa no wonder it's called Frightfur." Asriel said amazed at Frightfur Bear.

"Yeah... it looks kind of creepy." Yuya agreed.

"Frisk? Is something wrong?" Sora asked her.

"It's really complicated Sora." Frisk answered.

"Okay you can tell me after. Anyway I'll just set one card, and that's it." Sora ended.

Frisk nodded.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok I'll start with..." Frisk started before smiling. "Ok, I'll use scale two Chara Dreemurr and scale 10 Asriel Dreemurr to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

_Asriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_Scale 10_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control a "Chara Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control "Asgore Dreemurr", "Toriel Dreemurr", and "Chara Dreemurr" this card's attack and defense points become zero._

* * *

_Chara Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_Scale 2_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control an "Asriel Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode._

_**Flavor Text:** The first human to fall Underground, she brought hope to a hopeless world._

* * *

Sora watched eagerly.

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon my mom and dad, Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel Dreemurr!" Frisk declared as the king and queen of the Underground appeared.

* * *

_Asgore Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior_

_Scale 3_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle except the Pendulum Monster with the highest attack points. (Negate this effect if you do not control a Pendulum Monster.)_

_**Flavor Text:** The King of the Underground, a fierce warrior who will defend his people. Though his naming skills could do with some improvements._

* * *

_Toriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_Scale 6_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2350_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you regain 300 life points for each monster on the field._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is in face-up defense position level four or lower monsters you control cannot be destroyed._

* * *

"Huh? Your monsters are your parents?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah, do you know about Mount Ebott?" Frisk asked only for Sora to shake his head. "Oh, well the monsters were all sealed away underground. I ended up falling down and managed to set them free and the king and queen adopted me. Asriel and Chara are my brother and sister too."

"Oh." Sora nodded understanding.

"Yeah." Frisk mentioned. "Ok, now I'll have Dad attack your Frightfur Bear and mom attacks Edge Imp Tomahawk."

The monsters charged as they destroyed the monster's each while Sora doesn't take damage since Tomahawk's in defense mode.

**(Sora: 3500)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Frisk finished.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew as he said, "I activate Pot of Greed."

A grinning green pot appeared.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw not one but two more cards." Sora explained drawing twice.

"Ok." Frisk nodded with a smile.

Sora grinned before saying, "Next I activate my face-down! Designer Frightfur!"

* * *

_Designer Frightfur_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Edge Imp" or "Fluffal" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it is treated as a "Frightfur" monster._

* * *

"With its effect I bring back Fluffal Bear only this time it's treated as a Frightfur!" Sora grinned summoning the monster.

"Treated as a Frightfur?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Next I summon Edge Imp Frightfurloid!" Sora grinned as a sewn-up doll appeared.

* * *

_Edge Imp Frightfuloid_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_This card is treated as a "Frightfur" monster while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And its special ability is treated as a Frightfur on the field or the graveyard." Sora grinned.

"That gives you two Frightfur monsters." Frisk said thoughtfully.

"And now I activate a special spell Frisk!" Sora grinned. "I activate the spell, Frightfur Fusion!"

* * *

_Frightfur Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"He uses Fusion? Then he must not have the same issues as me." said a familiar voice.

They looked to see Chara was here.

"Chara! Are you alright?" Asriel asked her.

"I will be, once I get over my problems with Fusion." Chara admitted. "But... I want to help you and Frisk and that means just accepting that I need to use Fusion Summoning Azzy."

They nodded before trning back.

"Get ready Frisk this will be the most frightening thing you'll see. Frightfur Fusion uses monsters from my field, or graveyard to summon a Frightfur Fusion Monster, and this Fusion needs three Frightfurs!" Sora grinned.

Frisk's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Get ready Frisk!" Sora grinned as Frightfurloid, Fluffal Bear, and Frightfur Bear flew up fusing in the vortex.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

A three headed fiendish monster appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

_Frightfur Chimera_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 "Frightfur" monsters  
__If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Frisk stared at the monster before starting to tremble in fear.

"Whoa that's quite a monster." Yuya said off-guard.

"Even I, the man, Gongenzaka is amazed at this." Gongenzaka said amazed.

"Hey guys Frisk is shaking." Ayu said worried seeing her.

"Why wouldn't she be? That reminds her of the Amalgamates." Chara answered. "Monsters fused together and in constant pain. They managed to partially recover but... they're still really upsetting to think about."

"Amalgamates?" Tatsuya asked confused.

"I just told you, monsters forcibly fused and melted together." Chara told him.

Frisk just stared at the monster before glancing down to avoid seeing Sora's Chimera.

"Huh? Frisk are you alright?" Sora asked worried.

Frisk swallowed nervously as her red SOUL appeared before she turned to look at Sora. "I'll be ok, I'm Determined to win the duel."

Sora looked surprised seeing her SOUL.

Frisk blinked before seeing her SOUL only to gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry."

With that it vanished.

"What is that? Is that like your heart?" Sora asked.

"No, it's my SOUL." Frisk answered. "It's kind of really important. I can tell you about it after the duel."

Sora nodded before grinning, "When Chimera attacks or is being attacked you can't play spells or traps until the end of the battle phase!"

"Wait but that means..." Frisk started in shock.

"Mom!" Asriel cried fearfully.

"And now Frightfur Chimera unleash your savage nature, and strike down Toriel Dreemurr!" Sora grinned as the monster launched a missile at the monster.

"Mom!" Frisk cried in horror as the missile struck Toriel destroying her.

**(Frisk: 2500)**

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Sora grinned. "Whenever Frightfur Chimera destroys a monster, and sends it to the graveyard it's revived on my field! And Chimera gains 300 more attack points for each one!"

Frisk's eyes widened in horror hearing that. Strangely Toriel didn't appear on Sora's field. Frisk blinked in surprise. "Huh, mom? Where'd you go?"

"Huh?" Sora asked confused as he looked at his Duel Disk seeing no errors. "Hey how come she's not appearing? I'm sure Chimera destroyed her, and sent her to the graveyard."

_'The graveyard...'_ Frisk thought before looking only to gasp in shock. "Mom isn't in the graveyard."

"She's not? Is she removed from the game?" Sora guessed hearing that ending his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew her card and a huge smile appeared on her face. "I use my Pendulum Scale to summon Sans the Skeleton from my hand and... mom back from my Extra Deck!"

As Frisk said that Toriel reappeared along with a short skeleton in a blue jacket with a glowing eye.

* * *

_Sans the Skeleton_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level: 6_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If a monster you control is destroyed this card gains that monster's attack points until the end phase. This card cannot be destroyed in battle four times each turn._

* * *

"Wait what" Sora asked shocked at the last part. "Pendulum allows you to summon from the Extra Deck?"

"Yeah it does." Frisk nodded. "Ok, now I'll activate the spell card Gaster Blaster, if Sans destroys a monster you take damage equal to its attack points this turn."

* * *

_Gaster Blaster_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If a "Sans the Skeleton" destroys a monster in battle inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster in the graveyard._

* * *

"Huh? Uh that sounds impossible." Sora pointed out. "Sans only has 100 attack points."

"Sans is special." Frisk smiled. "Battle, Mom attack Frightfur Chimera!"

"Uh what?" Sora asked confused as Chimera destroyed Toriel again.

**(Frisk: 1800)**

"Dad, it's your turn!" Frisk called.

Asgore charged as Frightfur Chimera destroyed him as well.

**(Frisk: 1700)**

Suddenly Sans started chuckling as his eye began glowing even more intensely.

_Sans: **(ATK: 100 + 2100 + 2700 = 4900)**_

Sora gaped dumbfounded at this.

"Whenever a monster on my field is destroyed Sans gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn." Frisk explained. "Ok Sans, attack Frightfur Chimera!"

As Frisk said that Sans launched a wave of bones towards the Chimera destroying it instantly.

**(Sora: 1400)**

"I'm still standing!" Sora declared.

"My Gaster Blaster spell activates." Frisk stated as Sans formed a skeletal goat head that fired a blue laser at Sora.

Sora: 0000

Winner Frisk Dreemurr

Sora kneled in shock as Sweet Islands vanished.

Frisk immediately ran towards him. "Are you ok Sora?"

Sora then started laughing. "Ah man that was a blast! Man I haven't felt a rush like that in a while!"

Frisk smiled. "Yeah, it was really fun."

"Ah yeah! I was planning on joining the Leo Duel School but after that duel I wouldn't give You Show nothing!" Sora grinned. "Starting from now I'm your new classmate!"

"Yeah! Another new student which means we can pay this electric bill!" Shūzō cried excited hearing that before running off. "I'll get you the sign-up forms!"

That was before Frisk asked, "Well what do you think of Pendulum?"

"Pretty awesome." Sora grinned. "If you guys can find me some Pendulum Monsters that fits my Deck I'll try it out seeing as how yours fit your deck."

"Hold it, before that I need to ask you a favor." Chara mentioned walking up to him. "Sora, right?"

"Huh?" Sora asked turning over. "Yeah. Are you Frisk's sister?"

Chara nodded. "Chara Dreemurr, and I could use help... overcoming a fear of mine."

"Fear?" Sora asked confused.

"It's complicated... I mean really complicated." Chara explained. "The short version is Fusion terrifies me because... I fused with Azzy and caused us both to die. Except my deck, is a Fusion one."

Sora's eyes widen in shock before saying, "Alright I'll try to help ya out."

Chara smiled. "Thanks, that really means a lot."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, good things all around with a new benefit to Pendulum Summoning being discovered and a new student at You Show Duel School.**

**bopdog111: Yeah indeed.**

**Ulrich362: So now with Sora helping Chara maybe her next match will be less upsetting. Though considering that another character is being introduced things might just get worse.**

**bopdog111: Considering what character it is.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, well see you for that in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. The Phantom Knight Duelist!

**bopdog111: Guys it's time for our Phantom Knight Duelist to appear.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the second of the four will be making his debut.**

**bopdog111: And we know what he's doing at this point.**

**Ulrich362: We might, but Yuya, Frisk, and the others don't. That being said though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Frisk's duel with Sora and his decision to enroll at You Show and help Chara with Fusion Summoning, and with his help she was starting to feel more comfortable with it, though things wouldn't be staying peaceful for long.

Frisk is now watching Chara, and Sora's lesson with Asriel.

"She's really doing a lot better." Asriel smiled before looking down. "I'm still worried about that though."

Frisk nodded in understanding. "I know, but what can we do?"

"I don't know and it scares me. Chara's upset and we can't help her." Asriel admitted unaware that Yuzu had just walked up and overheard that.

Frisk nodded at this saddened as she said, "I wish we can do something."

"Huh, is something wrong with Chara?" Yuzu inquired getting their attention.

"Oh um..." Asriel started uncertainly.

"Chara's just feeling a little bit upset, she'll probably feel better soon but well... she's still getting used to being alive again and having a real family." Frisk explained quickly.

Yuzu nodded. "That makes sense, maybe I'll spend some time with her after school so we can talk for a while."

The two looked at each other as they nodded as Frisk told her, "Okay Yuzu. Maybe a friend will help her."

Yuzu nodded with a smile. "You're right. Oh, and it looks like she's feeling more comfortable about Fusions."

Asriel and Frisk smiled and nodded in agreement before looking to see Chara's new Fusion Monster floating behind her only to vanish as Sora won their duel.

"You're getting good at this Chara." Sora grinned.

"Well it helps when you have such a great teacher." Chara smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Sora nodded with a grin before tossed a wrap candy to her. "Catch!"

Chara caught it. "Thanks."

"You did a great job Chara." Asriel smiled walking into the room with Frisk and Yuzu.

"He's right." Frisk smiled in agreement.

"They told me that you are getting more comfortable with Fusion." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to the greatest Fusion teacher of all." Chara answered causing Sora to blush slightly.

"I don't know if I'm the best..." Sora started awkwardly.

"You're the best one I've ever had." Chara reminded him.

"Don't be modest Sora." Frisk smiled.

Sora just rubbed the back of his head. "I guess."

"Hey, do you think we can spend a little time just hanging out?" Yuzu asked Chara causing her to blink in surprise.

"Um... well..." Chara started uncertainly. "I'm not exactly sure that's the best idea."

"Come on Chara. You need it." Asriel pointed out. "Fresh air always do some people good."

Chara turned to Asriel with an uncertain look on her face. "I know, but..."

"Chara." Frisk said calmly.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt." Chara admitted. 'I hope.'

Unknown to them however, at that moment a familiar face was planning revenge.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright Mobidus attack Ultimate Dart Striker!" Sawatari called as a royal ice being attacked Ultimate Dart Striker destroying it

"Oh man, those new cards of yours are amazing Sawatari." one of his friends mentioned.

"Yeah I figured that always focusing over Pendulum is such a bore now. And now I'm ready to re-duel Yuya, and show his place!" Sawatari grinned.

"He won't have a chance against you." another of his friends mentioned with a smirk.

"Of course he won't." Sawatari smirked. "Come on boys we better head to our zone so I can clear my head."

His friends all nodded in agreement before following him.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

"Chara I know Fusion seems a bit scary for you but I know it can be a great thing to use in Duels." Yuzu told her as she was carrying a bag of Ice Cream walking with Chara in a sunset on a road.

"I know Yuzu, but well... it's kind of hard to feel comfortable using something when it led to my brother and me dying." Chara pointed out.

"Yeah I get that." Yuzu agreed. "But I know that you'll be able to get over it."

"I'd like to think I'm starting to anyway, Sora's a really great teacher and..." Chara started before pausing. "Huh, hey isn't that the creep who took Yuya's cards the other day?"

Yuzu looked to see it was Sawatari, and his friends walking talking to each other to a series of storehouses.

"What do you think he's doing?" Chara asked. "Planning on tak..."

Her eyes suddenly widened and she clenched her fists.

"Chara calm down. Let's follow them." Yuzu told her.

"Yeah, you're right." Chara nodded in agreement before the two of them headed towards the same storehouses.

Unaware to them who was there was a masked boy with purple, and black hair looking out before noticing, Chara, and Yuzu as his eyes widen seeing the latter, "Ruri?"

Yuzu, and Chara looked in to where Sawatari was chowing down on a slice of pie while talking to his goons.

Chara's eyes widened seeing that before frowning. "Mom…"

Yuzu looked over to her as she looked serious barging in yelling, "Hey Sawatari!"

Her barging startled Sawatari that he started to choke on the pie as he swallowed looking over.

Chara ran in after her. "Yuzu, what are you doing?"

"Confronting him." Yuzu answered.

"Confronting me? Do you two ladies think you can wait until I finish my pie?" Sawatari asked annoyed.

"It's fine, just... mixed memories about pie. Sorry." Chara apologized looking down. "We should just go Yuzu."

"Not until we know he isn't a coward." Yuzu answered.

"Coward?" Sawatari asked surprised.

"Yeah that's right you're a chicken!" Yuzu yelled.

Angered he yelled, "I'm not a chicken!"

"Yeah your right! Your more of a coward then a chicken!" Yuzu yelled as she clucked a few times.

"Alright now you have my attention! You two ladies are going down before Yuya!" Sawatari yelled now fed up.

Chara just stared at Yuzu in shock before frowning._ 'Even You Show is full of horrible people who just want to insult and hurt each other.'_

Hearing a sudden cry of pain, they looked to see one of the students have landed on the ground little bit injured as they see the masked boy was there are the entrance.

"What the?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sawatari questioned.

He walked forward saying, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"And you are...?" Yuzu trailed off seeing him.

"People on a very special mission." The Masked Boy told her as he eyed the badge on Sawatari's jacket. "A mission that we will complete no matter what."

"Yeah that's great, and all but as you see we're about to duel." Sawatari told him.

In response the Masked Boy simply activated his Duel Disc.

"Ha you want to duel instead? Fine if that's what you want." Sawatari smirked getting ready.

"Stay behind me you two." the Masked Boy told them. "This won't take very long."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Yuzu asked him.

"Of course." the Masked Boy answered.

"Well fine if you're so confident you go on first." Sawatari smirked.

"DUEL!" Sawatari and the Masked Boy said together.

Sawatari: 4000

Masked Boy: 4000

Masked Boy 1st Turn:

"I set five cards facedown and end my turn." the Masked Boy stated.

"What? Five set cards!?" Sawatari yelled before starting to laugh, "Looks like your all bark but no bite!"

"You're the one talking instead of dueling." the Masked Boy stated calmly.

"Argh fine if you want to be destroyed I'll obelige!" Sylvio growled drawing. "And I can use your set cards to my advantage. After all since you have 2 or more Spell or Trap Cards, I can summon this villain from my hand! Escher the Frost Vassal!"

A small royal blue monster appeared.

* * *

_Escher the Frost Vassal_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Special Summon, but that means he can summon a powerful monster already." Yuzu realized nervously.

"That's correct Yuzu because now I'll be sacrificing Escher to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Sawatari grinned as what appeared was the same monster that destroyed Ultimate Dark Striker

* * *

_Mobius the Frost Monarch_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets._

* * *

"Ok... maybe he's a little better than we thought." Chara admitted.

"A little Better? More like totally! When Mobius is Tribute Summoned two of yours Spell or Traps are destroyed!" Sawatari grinned as an ice stormed charged to the set cards.

The Masked Boy simply watched calmly as two of his five set cards shattered.

"And now I activate the spell, Tribute Carnival!" Sawatari grinned playing the card.

* * *

_Tribute Carnival_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you Tribute Summon a monster this turn, you can Tribute Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Since I tribute summoned this turn I can Tribute Summon again this turn!" Sawatari grinned.

"Wait, he can Tribute Summon twice?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"For this guy! I sacrifice Mobius to call forth Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari grinned as a bigger, and stronger version of Mobius appeared.

* * *

_Mobius the Mega Monarch_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 3 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, add this additional effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate the targeted cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

The Masked Boy just watched calmly. "Is that all you can do?"

Sawatari growled before saying, "Maybe this will teach you not to dismiss me! When Mobius is summoned 3 of your Spells, and Traps are destroyed! You can't play anything against this effect!"

The Masked Boy just watched as his remaining cards shattered.

"He doesn't have anything left to protect himself!" Yuzu cried in shock.

"Since when was he such a strong duelist?" Chara asked in surprise.

"Like always! And now that you have nothing to protect yourself Mobius will attack you!" Sawatari grinned as Mobius charged at the Masked Boy.

"I activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my graveyard." the Masked Boy stated as three monsters appeared defending him.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Spell Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What the heck?" Sawatari asked surprised seeing this.

"When you attack me directly while The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in in my graveyard I can summon as many copies of this spell as a level four monster." the Masked Boy explained. "Though if you destroy them they get banished."

"Whoa guess he does defend himself." Yuzu told Chara.

"Fine. Mobius attack the one at the middle!" Sawatari called as the Monarch destroyed the knight.

"I take it that's all you'll be doing?" the Masked Boy asked simply.

"After placing one card down." Sawatari grinned placing a card down. "You may have defended yourself but not for long. Your Knights are not strong enough against my Monarch."

Masked Boy 2nd Turn:

"I'm disappointed, I would have expected one of you to be a stronger opponent." the Masked Boy stated drawing his card.

"What?" Sawatari asked annoyed.

"Everything is set, I have two level four monsters on my field." the Masked Boy stated. "I use my two Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil to build the Overlay Network."

The two of them glowed black flying up to a portal.

"What on Earth...?" Sawataru asked shocked.

"That's a..." Yuzu trailed off shocked.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the Masked Boy chanted as a black dragon appeared roaring with two purple orbs orbiting its body.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

The moment the dragon appeared Chara's eyes widened in disbelief. "No... that's not possible."

Sawatari stared at the dragon shocked before smirking, "Well I didn't you expect you to Xyz Summon but it's still weaker then Mobius! Your gonna have to do better!"

"By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon takes half of your monster's attack points." the Masked Boy revealed. "I use both to activate his special ability, Treason Discharge!"

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 1 = 0/ATK: 2500 + 1400 + 700 = 4600)**_

_Mobius the Mega Monarch: **(ATK: 2800/2/2 = 700)**_

"W-What!?" Sawatari asked shocked.

"That... it can't be." Chara whispered in disbelief.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" the Masked Boy called as his dragon struck Mobius causing it to shatter.

**(Sawatari: 0100)**

Suddenly the blow triggered a shockwave that made some destruction.

"That... That blow felt real!" One of the goons cried shocked.

"Wait, real?" Yuzu asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"It's that dragon, it has to be." one of Sawatari's friends mentioned as the Masked Boy took a step towards Sawatari before taking out a badge.

"I'm only going to ask this once." the Masked Boy told him. "What's your connection to Duel Academy?"

"Duel Academy?" Sawatari asked before saying, "You lost me."

"Don't play dumb!" The Masked Boy yelled.

"I'm not, we attend the Leo Duel School. I've never heard of a Duel Academy." Sawatari insisted.

The Masked Boy stared at him before turning to walk off. "Then I don't have any more time to waste with you."

Sawatari smirked, "Not so fast! You should not walk away from this! The Trap Card, Ice Rage!"

* * *

_Ice Rage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 Aqua-Type monster you control by battle; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._

* * *

"Since you destroyed Mobius who is an Aqua-Type Monster by one of your own monsters in battle this trap card destroys that monster, and deals you damage equal to the attack points of that monster! Such as your dragon!" Sawatari smirked as he started laughing, "4600 points of damage! That is enough to wipe you out!"

Hearing that the Masked Boy stopped stating, "Your more pathetic then I thought."

"What!?" Sawatari yelled offended hearing that.

"I activate the effect of the Phantom Knights' Spear in my graveyard." the Masked Boy stated without turning around. "This negates your trap and deals 100 points of damage."

Sawatari's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, time out. If you hit me with that then..."

"This is a battle, one that you lost." the Masked Boy told him turning as the spear flew towards Sawatari wiping out his life points and pinning him to the wall of the storehouse.

Sawatari: 0000

Winner Masked Boy.

Dark Rebellion stared on as it noticed Chara from the corner of his eye before roaring, and vanishing.

"Sawatari!" His goons cried running over.

"You... who are you?" Chara questioned running to the Masked Boy.

The Masked Boy turned as he removed his mask as they gasped. The boy's face looks like Yuya. "Someone trying to find what I lost."

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock seeing that as Chara stared in disbelief as the Masked Boy walked off.

"Yuya?" Yuzu asked in disbelief.

"You'll regret this!" Sawatari yelled as he told the girls, "You two, and him are so busted when LDS finds out about this!"

With that he, and his goons ran out.

"That... and Yuya..." Chara started before starting to tremble as tears formed in her eyes. "This isn't..."

"Chara?" Yuzu asked surprised seeing this.

"Yuzu... I have to ask you something, Yuya's family. Is there a way to find out his grandparents... or great grandparents?" Chara inquired nervously.

"I don't know." Yuzu answered. "Come on I better take you back home. I'll ask Yuya about this."

Chara just nodded in agreement before the two of them walked off.

"Yuzu! Chara!" They turned to see Asriel, and Frisk are running over. Frisk asked "There you two are! Why are you guys here?"

"We noticed Sawatari and wanted to see what he was doing, and then... we saw Yuya and he dueled Sawatari using another dragon." Yuzu answered.

Frisk and Asriel met Chara's eyes and upon seeing her face they realized what happened.

"Yuzu thanks for walking with her." Asriel said as they walked back, and part ways with Yuzu.

While walking home with Chara, Frisk asked "Another dragon of your brother's?"

Chara nodded. "Yuya has two, and if he has the others... if he has that one I don't know what I'll do."

"What one?" Asriel asked concerned.

Chara just whispered a single name to them, the name of a Fusion Dragon.

The two of them turned to each other before they hugged Chara.

She hugged them back with tears in her eyes.

"We're so sorry Chara." Frisk told her gingerly.

"Frisk... Azzy, thank you both." Chara smiled before closing her eyes.

They entered the house their staying in.

Asgore, and Toriel turned over and looked alarmed seeing tears.

"Chara? What's wrong?" Toriel asked worried.

Toriel walked over, and hugged her as Asgore patted her back.

Chara shook her head. "You don't get it... I... want to kill Yuya."

The moment she said that Chara started crying as she held onto Toriel and started shaking.

"What?" Frisk, and Asriel asked shocked while Toriel, and Asgore widen their eyes.

"I don't want to feel this way..." Chara choked out. "It makes me sick to my stomach to feel like that. What do I do?"

Toriel hugged her as she said, "Can you tell us why you feel this way?"

Chara looked uncertain before nodding. "Before I fell and you guys adopted me... I only had one human family member... an older brother."

"An older brother?" Asgore asked surprised

Chara nodded. "He was a duelist like Yuya and Yuzu, but... humanity turned him into something horrible, and he started hurting a lot of people because of it. They took my only family from me, but... I think Yuya or somebody in Yuya's family stole his cards and killed my big brother."

They looked shocked Toriel thought of something asking Asgore, "Asgore how long was it since Chara fell in the Underground?"

Asgore closed his eyes in thought. "I believe... tomorrow would be seventeen years exactly."

Toriel nodded before saying, "Then maybe Yuya might be your nephew, and your brother gave his dragons to him."

"That's not possible mom, the only way Yuya could have those dragons is if he killed him." Chara told them. "I'm sure of it."

"And if your wrong?" Toriel asked.

"I know I'm not! You couldn't take the dragons away from my brother without killing him because the five of them became one being!" Chara shouted. "Humanity tore my brother from me and turned him into a twisted creature that didn't even recognize me!"

Everyone looked alarmed at her shouting.

Chara just started to cry again. "I'm just like all the other humans, wanting to hurt people... wishing that one of them died... I hate myself."

Toriel hugged her close. "Listen Chara the best way to solve the problem is to tell him, and ask where he got them."

Chara looked unsure but nodded. "Ok, I'll ask him tomorrow after my lesson with Sora. But... can you keep my big brother a secret? You four are my family now."

The two looked at each other, and nodded.

Chara smiled at that and hugged them. "I love you so much."

"We love you too Chara." The two smiled to her hugging her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... Yuya has two of the dragons apparently.**

**bopdog111: I don't think this guy is Yuya.**

**Ulrich362: Well Chara and Yuzu both saw his face and he definitely resembles Yuya at the very least. Oh, and in case of any confusion the Timeline of events goes like this: Chara's brother was corrupted by humanity and she ultimate fled to the Underground at the age of eight, then she spent two years Underground with the Dreemurr family before the event where she and Asriel both died due to humanity. She was dead for eleven years before Frisk fell and Frisk was Underground for only a few days before they emerged into Maiami City and met Yuya and Yuzu.**

**bopdog111: Hope that clears things up.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next extended chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. You Show vs LID

**bopdog111: That situation after what happened with Sylvio sure was rough.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, and it certainly won't improve Chara's opinion of Yuya.**

**bopdog111: Two dragons that she knows that belongs to her brother are there wielded by two different people.**

**Ulrich362: Then again, there was that threat by the other LDS students so something is going to happen soon. As for what that something is, well it's time to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk were heading to You Show only for Chara to suddenly turn to them.

"How am I supposed to ask Yuya about that?" she asked.

"Ask him calmly." Frisk answered.

"Frisk's right Chara, I'm sure he'll be understanding." Asriel reassured her.

"I hope you two are right, but..." Chara started only to pause. "Huh, who's that?"

They looked to see.

A woman in a red business suit was talking to Yuya, Yuzu, and Shūzō and they looked unhappy.

"Do you think she's someone connected to You Show?" Asriel asked as they walked into the school.

Hearing the door opening they looked over.

"Oh you must be Chara Dreemurr right?" The woman asked her.

Chara blinked in surprise. "Yes, who are you?"

"I am Himika Akaba. The Chairwoman of LDS, and by Sawatari's claim you are one of the witness of the attack Yuya made." The woman answered.

Chara's eyes immediately darkened hearing that. "Akaba?"

"As I told you before I didn't attack anybody!" Yuya protested.

"Yeah Yuya was here with us this whole time!" Gongenzaka agreed.

_'It definitely looked like Yuya but...'_ Chara thought while glaring at Himika. "Yuya didn't do anything, he was nowhere near Sawatari. Now you can get out of our school right now."

"Excuse me?" Himika said offended. "You're of no position to give me orders young lady. Sawatari explained that Yuya have done it. Your friend Yuzu didn't try to defend him."

Frisk turned to Yuzu in shock hearing that.

"I know all about you Akaba, believe me I have every right to tell you what to do." Chara threatened. "Now unless you want me to hurt you you'll get out and never show your face here again."

"I'll have your school shut down if you don't stop that." Himika threatened back.

Chara glared at Himika with pure hatred in her eyes before closing them. "Yuya didn't do anything, I was there and saw the whole thing."

"You see, Chara's telling the truth." Shūzō added calmly. "It was simply a misunderstanding so we can all move past this alright Mrs. Akaba?"

"Attacking one of my students is unforgivable, and unless I see proof Yuya isn't the one we'll not move pass it. However, I will give you all a chance to get off of it scot-free." Himika told them. "By winning 3 simple duels between this school, and LDS."

"You're challenging us to a match?" Asriel asked in surprise.

"Not me. Three of the top Representatives of the Dueling Courses of LDS, vs three students of this School." Himika answered.

Shūzō frowned hearing that. "This is a bit sudden. We might need a little time to prepare for that kind of match."

"You have a few hours." Himika said before taking her leave.

"A few hours?" Shūzō asked in horror. "How are we going to be ready to duel three LDS top students in just a few hours?"

"We will be ready. We'll take them on." Yuya told him.

"If they use the different summoning methods then I should duel, right?" Asriel asked. "I'm the only You Show duelist who knows how to Synchro Summon."

"Yeah you should." Sora answered.

Asriel nodded.

"I bet one of our opponents will be an Akaba, I'll handle that one myself." Chara told them coldly.

"Chara? What's wrong?" Frisk asked her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Chara questioned turning to her. "What's wrong Frisk, is that the one responsible for what happened to my big brother was a man named Leo Akaba!"

"Big brother?" All of You Show asked amazed except Asriel, and Frisk.

_'Leo Akaba?'_ Frisk thought puzzled.

Sora thought shocked, _'How does she know the Professor!?'_

"That man tore my only family from me and drove me to try and kill myself! If Azzy hadn't found me in time, I would be dead... well I would have been dead a lot earlier. I hate every single member of that family with a passion Frisk, that's what's wrong!" Chara answered.

"Chara it's been a long time since that happened. Can you give them another chance?" Frisk asked her.

"Frisk... that same family is trying to destroy our school and the place our friends go to learn how to entertain people and you want me to give them another chance?" Chara asked in shock. "Yuya... or probably Yusho in all honesty, more than likely murdered my brother and I'll still forgive him for that. The Akaba's... they'll need to do a lot for me to even consider forgiving them for what they did."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked her shocked. "Me, and Dad never done anything like that."

"There is no other possible way you could have my brother's dragons. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, the one you used to defeat Sawatari that she was talking about." Chara told him. "I'm telling you the truth."

She just looked down as she said that.

"I know those dragons better than anyone else alive Yuya. They belonged to my brother."

"Dark Rebellion? I never heard of that one before. Plus I gotten Odd-Eyes ever since I was a baby." Yuya told her.

Chara just looked down. "It doesn't matter anyway, if anyone deserves Odd-Eyes it would be someone like you Yuya. It's just hard to see him when I remember my big brother. We can worry about that later though, right now we need to protect You Show right?"

"Yeah against LDS." Yuzu agreed.

"Right." everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

At that Himika walked in along with a purple haired teen, a tanned skinned brown haired girl, and a brown-haired kid holding a bamboo sword.

"Welcome to You Show." Shūzō said politely to the group.

"Zip it grandpa." The purple hair teen told him arrogantly. "We're only here to win these matches just so this embarrassment of a Duel School gets shut down."

"Excuse me? You Show is an amazing school, it might. not be as famous as LDS but it's not an embarrassment." Asriel argued. "We're just as skilled as any of you."

"And what would a goat like yourself do?" The kid with the bamboo sword smirked. "Like saying 'baaaa' instead of dueling?"

He, and the purple haired teen chuckled at this.

"I'll show you, I'm You Show's Synchro user." Asriel declared.

"What?" The kid asked surprised.

"Whatever. You're nowhere as skilled as us." The purple haired teen said to him.

"Why don't you prove it with your cards instead of just talking?" Chara taunted.

"Very well." The purple haired boy answered.

"So who's taking the first match?" Frisk asked.

"You challenged us, so why don't you pick Mrs. Akaba, unless you're scared." Chara smirked.

"Hey don't you dare insult Madame Chairwoman like that!" The purple haired teen yelled at her.

"I just asked if since she issued this challenge she might want to pick who goes first." Chara pointed out.

"Since Yuya used Xyz in that match both him, and Hokuto will go first." Himika said as the purple haired teen nodded at this,

"Xyz? I don't know how to Xyz Summon but I'm fine with dueling first." Yuya nodded.

"Good luck Yuya." Frisk smiled.

Yuya nodded smiling back.

They both get set.

"Action Field: Cosmic Sanctuary activated." The computer announced.

* * *

_Cosmic Sanctuary_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Hokuto 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning Constellar Algiedi." Hokuto started as a warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Algiedi_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then thanks to his effect I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Constellar monster from my hand and I choose Constellar Kaus." Hokuto stated as a centaur like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_

_● Increase its Level by 1.  
__● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Next thanks to Kaus' effect I can increase or decrease the level of one of my Constellar monsters twice per turn so I'll increase both my monsters to level five."

_Algiedi:** (LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I'll use level five Constellar Algiedi, and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto cried.

The two flew up as You Show Duel School looked on amazed.

_'He's Xyz Summoning.'_ Yuzu thought seeing that.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Hokuto chanted as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Attribute_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**_(Overlay Units: 2)_**

"2500 attack points that fast?" Asriel asked in shock.

"Xyz Summoning is incredible." Frisk admitted.

"That'll do for now." Hokuto smirked.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Not bad, then I guess it's my turn and I'll start by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya grinned as the two magicians appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 8_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"This must the Pendulum we heard about." Hokuto muttered,

"Now, allow me to introduce today's cast as I Pendulum Summon Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yuya declared as the two monsters appeared on his field.

* * *

_Performapal Sword Fish_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

The dragon roared upon being summoned.

"With those two Yuya's in a great position." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Frisk agreed.

"I play Performapal Sword Fish's special ability, it lowers your Constellar Pleiades' attack points by 600." Yuya revealed as his fish multiplied and blades shot down around Hokuto's Xyz Monster.

_Pleiades: **(ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900)**_

"Now Odd-Eyes can attack!"

Suddenly Hokuto smirked.

"I use one of Pleiades Overlay Units to return your dragon to your hand." Hokuto revealed.

**(Overlay Units: 2 - 1)**

Yuya's eyes widened in shock as Odd-Eyes vanished.

"No way, he got rid of Odd-Eyes so easily." Asriel cried in shock.

_'If Odd-Eyes is gone then...'_ Yuya thought before running to grab an Action Card.

Hokuto ran and blocked his path.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Chara shouted as Yuya turned to run for a second Action Card.

Suddenly Pleiades appeared in front of him. Yuya stopped short seeing that before glancing at his hand. "I set one card and that's the end of my turn."

"He's got to be cheating." Asriel argued. "He's blocking Yuya."

Hokuto 2nd Turn:

_Pleiades: **(ATK: 1900 + 600 = 2500)**_

"Pleiades attack his Sword Fish." Hokuto stated.

Yuya's only monster shattered from the attack sending him flying back.

**(Yuya: 2100)**

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried fearfully.

"Now I'll end my turn with this facedown. This is easier than I thought it would be." Hokuto smirked.

"The duel isn't over yet." Frisk reminded him. "Yuya can still turn things around."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew and looked at his hand. "Frisk has a point, so I'll start by Pendulum Summoning Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in attack position, and my Performapal Turn Toad in defense position."

As Yuya said that his dragon along with a toad in a suit and hat appeared on his field.

* * *

_Performapal Turn Toad_

_Wate Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Aqua/Pendulum_

_Scale 3_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

"I use Pleiades remaining Overlay Unit, say goodbye to your dragon." Hokuto smirked.

**(Overlay Units: 1 - 0)**

Yuya's eyes widened as his dragon vanished just before he jumped onto its back.

"I play the trap card Performapal Revival. This activates since Odd-Eyes left the field and it lets me bring back Performapal Sword Fish in defense mode." Yuya said quickly as his monster reappeared.

* * *

_Performapal Revival_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When exactly 1 monster you control leaves the field by a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"A trap card." Hokuto frowned.

"That's definitely going to help Yuya." Chara smiled just as he ran and grabbed an Action Card.

"Yeah, and that'll help even more." Yuzu agreed.

"I play the Action Spell Cosmic Arrow!"

* * *

_Cosmic Arrow_

_Action Spell Card_

_When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand, except by drawing them: Reveal that card(s), and if it's a Spell Card, destroy that card(s). Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Since you added that card to your hand instead of drawing it this spell destroys that card." Hokuto stated.

Yuya watched in shock as his Action Card shattered immediately. "I... end my turn."

Hokuto 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Constellar Sombre." A fairy like monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Sombre_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute. You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect._  
_● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"And when I summon him I can banish a Constellar in my graveyard to add one to my hand, so by banishing Algiedi I get back Kaus." Dipper said. "Oh, and since I used Sombre's effect I can summon another Constellar monster, and who better than Constellar Kaus?"

Kaus appeared back.

"No, not him again." Asriel mentioned nervously.

"Now, Kaus increases himself and Sombre to level five and then I'll overlay them to summon another Pleiades." Hokuto continued as a second warrior appeared.

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered nervously.

"Oh, and in case you thought I was done, I'll take my first Pleiades and Overlay him." Hokuto smirked as the one with no Overlay Units flew up.

"Huh, wait what are you doing?" Yuya asked in shock.

"He can Xyz Summon with only one monster?" Chara asked in surprise.

"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Hokuto chanted as his new monster that looked like a dragon appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Ptolemy M7_

_Light Type_

_Rank 6_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_

_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"It has more attack points than Odd-Eyes!" Asriel cried.

"And now I use one of Pleiades Overlay Units to get rid of that toad of yours." Hokuto stated.

**(Overlay Units: 2 - 1)**

Yuya's eyes widened as his Turn Toad vanished and he ran to look for another Action Card.

"Now then, Pleiades attack that Sword Fish, and Constellar Ptolemys M7 attack him directly." Hokuto stated.

"Yuya look out!" Frisk cried as Pleiades destroyed Sword Fish only for Yuya to smile.

"I activate the Twinkle Comet Action Spell!" Yuya called. "This reduces Ptolemys M7's attack points by 1000 and deals 500 points of damage!"

* * *

_Twinkle Comet_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase, also inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(Hokuto: 3500)**

_Ptolemys M7:** (ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**_

Hokuto's stronger monster then struck Yuya sending him crashing to the ground.

**(Yuya: 0400)**

"My... my life points." Hokuto said in shock.

"Yes, Yuya finally dealt damage." Chara smiled.

"Yeah, but he still has a long way to go." Sora pointed out.

"You..." Hokuto growled angrily before playing a card exploding, "Since I have two Constellar monsters in play I can activate Constellar Tempest to cut your life points in half every end phase, which is right now!"

* * *

_Constellar Tempest_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 2 "Constellar" Xyz Monsters. During the End Phase, halve your opponent's LP. When a "Constellar" monster you control leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

**(Yuya: 0200)**

_Ptolemys M7: **(ATK: 1700 + 1000 = 2700)**_

"Hey, big deal you took some damage that's no reason to act like a brat." Chara told him.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, and I'll start by summoning Performapal Trampolynx in attack mode." Yuya started.

* * *

_Performapal Trampolynx_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_**Pendulum Effect:** When you Pendulum Summon a monster(s): You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use Trampolynx's ability to return Stargazer Magician to my hand."

"Giving up on your strategy?" Hokuto taunted.

"Not at all, I just figured I would let someone else take center stage for a while. Like my scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad." Yuya answered as the Toad appeared in a pillar of light. "Now I'll Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician."

"How many times are we going through this, Pleiades effect activates returning your dragon to your hand." Hokuto said again.

**(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"That's where you're wrong, since a Pendulum Monster left the field Stargazer Magician summons it right back." Yuya revealed as his dragon reappeared roaring. "About time you make your debut in this match Odd-Eyes."

"So your dragon is finally on the field, it's too little too late." Hokuto smirked.

"I don't know if I'd agree with that, see Turn Toad's Pendulum Ability switches Stargazer Magician's attack and defense points." Yuya explained.

_Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 1200 + 1200 = 2400/DEF: 2400 - 1200 = 1200)**_

"Then I'll play Magical Star Illusion, since I control Stargazer Magician this spell gives every monster on our fields 100 more attack points for the total level of our monsters."

* * *

_Magical Star Illusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Stargazer Magician": Monsters currently on the field gain ATK equal to the combined Levels of all monsters their controller currently controls x 100, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wait levels?" Hokuto panicked. "Xyz Monsters have Ranks, they don't have levels!"

"Then I guess your monsters won't get any more points, while mine all get 1400 points stronger." Yuya grinned.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 3900)**_

_Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 2400 + 1400 = 3800)**_

_Performapal Trampolynx: **(ATK: 300 + 1400 = 1700)**_

"Now Odd-Eyes attack Ptolemys M7!" Yuya called.

The dragon attacked Hokuto's Xyz destroying it.

**(Hokuto: 2300)**

"Your turn Stargazer Magician, attack Pleiades." Yuya stated.

The magician attacked destroying the warrior.

**(Hokuto: 1000)**

Chara smirked before turning to Himika. "Looks like You Show wins the first round."

"Alright Performapal Tramplynx, attack Hokuto directly and end this duel!" Yuya declared.

Hokuto watched on in horror as the monster attacked him.

Hokuto: 0000

Winner Yuya.

"You did amazing Yuya." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, you're incredible." Asriel agreed.

Yuya grinned back to his team. "That wasn't too shabby."

"That was fantastic Yuya." Shūzō praised.

Yuya grinned at this before Frisk pecked him on the cheek surprising him.

"That was for doing a great job." Frisk smiled.

"Alright, so who's up next?" Asriel asked with a grin. "After that I can hardly wait."

"That will be me." The tanned girl answered. "Masumi Kotsu, and I specialized in Fusion."

"Fusion?" Asriel asked glancing at Chara.

"I already made it clear, I'll handle the Akaba." Chara told them.

"Alright, then I'll duel you Masumi." Yuzu declared confidently.

"Your loss." Masumi said as they stepped to the field.

"Field Spell, Crystal Corridor activate." The computer announced.

"Yuya managed to win, and I just might surprise you." Yuzu replied.

"Please I doubt you can beat me." Masumi smirked.

"We'll have to see what happens." Frisk mentioned.

"Good luck Yuzu." Asriel smiled.

"DUEL!"

Yuzu: 4000

Masumi: 4000

Masumi 1st Turn:

"Alright, let's start things off with the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!" Masumi called.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"And I'll use it fuse Gem-Knight Emerald with Gem-Knight Tourmaline." Masumi started.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Topaz_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Thunder/Fusion_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster  
__Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"That's a pretty strong start." Yuzu admitted.

"Now I'll set one card and end my move. You're up Yuzu." Masumi ended.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

"Not bad Masumi, but it's my turn now so I'll start with the spell 1st Movement Solo." Yuzu stated. "Since I don't have any monsters in play I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Melodious Monster from my hand, and I pick Aria the Melodious Diva."

As she said that Yuzu's fairy appeared on the field singing.

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That fairy isn't close to Topaz." Masumi told her.

"Maybe, but since I have a Melodious Monster on my field I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice them both to bring out Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode." Yuzu revealed as a second fairy appeared only for the two of them to vanish as a more elegant looking fairy appeared.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Fairy_

_Level 8_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Yeah that's her ace!" Frisk cheered.

"Yup." Yuya nodded in agreement.

"Now I'll use Mozarta's ability to summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand." Yuzu continued as yet another fairy appeared.

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"Now Mozarta attacks your Gem-Knight Topaz!"

The Gem Knight was destroyed.

**(Masumi: 3200)**

"Now Canon attack Masumi's life points directly!" Yuzu declared.

**(Masumi: 1800)**

"Now to end my turn I use Canon's ability to switch her into defense mode."

"Not bad, of course it won't change the outcome of our duel." Masumi said calmly.

Masumi 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" A new knight appeared.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll use his effect, sacrificing Alexandrite to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck." Masumi said calmly.

The knights exchanged their spots.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Crystal_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2450_

_DEF: 1950_

_A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

* * *

"That monster's strong, but Mozarta is still stronger." Asriel pointed out.

"Next I play the trap Fragment Fusion!" Masumi cried.

* * *

_Fragment Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"A trap that lets you Fusion Summon?" Yuzu asked in shock.

They all stared on in shock.

"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi chanted.

A huge warrior like a king appeared with a blade.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"This is bad, it's stronger than anything Yuzu can play." Yuya mentioned nervously.

"Now by banishing a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my graveyard, Master Diamond gains that monster's effects, and I choose Gem-Knight Topaz. Gem-Knight Crystal attack Canon."

The singer was destroyed as Yuzu cried "At least she was in defense mode!"

"Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Mozarta, oh and I should mention that effect he inherited from Topaz, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Julia mentioned.

"Huh?" Yuzu asked in shock as Mozarta shattered.

**(Yuzu: 1100)**

"This is bad, but at least she has a chance to turn things around." Frisk pointed out.

"Oh, and one more thing. Topaz can also attack twice." Masumi mentioned. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond end this duel!"

_'Two attacks, only one chance.'_ Yuzu thought looking around before smiling. "There!"

With that she ran towards an Action Card.

"Yuzu no! That's a reflection!" Frisk cried to her.

"A reflection?" Yuzu asked before realizing the Action Card was behind her just as Master Diamond struck her directly.

Yuzu: 0000

Winner Masumi.

"Yuzu lost!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi reacted in shock.

"She lost because of the field, not because Masumi's a better duelist." Chara reassured them as Frisk walked up to Yuzu.

"Are you ok?" Frisk asked.

"Darn it... I gotten distracted from that reflection." Yuzu grunted standing up.

"It's ok, you'll win next time for sure." Asriel smiled encouragingly before turning. "I guess that means I'm up."

"Guess so big goat." The kid with the bamboo sword smirked. "Name's Yaiba Todo, and like you I specialized in Synchro."

"I have a name, Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel told him. "I'm the prince of all monsters."

"What so are you the prince of the cards we wield today?" Yaiba joked chuckling a little.

"Mrs. Akaba, are you familiar with the legend of Mt. Ebott?" Frisk asked her.

"Hm? Mt. Ebott? You mean the location where it located far from here, and was the source of a legendary war?" Himika questioned.

"That's right, it's all true." Chara smiled. "Asriel is the prince of the monsters sealed underground. The same ones Frisk helped free."

The ones from LDS stared at them in disbelief.

"...That explains why he's not a human." Masumi said staring at Asriel.

"Yeah, it does. So can you please use my name during our duel Yaiba?" Asriel requested.

Yaiba grunted before saying, "Well since your royalty I suppose why not. And you can pick the Action Field."

They walked to the field.

"I just meant it wasn't nice to call me goat over and over again." Asriel mentioned. "You can pick the field; I actually don't know that many."

"Action Field: Swords Cemetery activated." The computer announced.

"DUEL!" Asriel and Yaiba called together.

Asriel: 4000

Yaiba: 4000

Yaiba 1st Turn:

Yaiba smirked. "I think I'll start off by activating the spell, Reinforcement of the Army!"

* * *

_Reinforcement of the Army_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Asriel nodded seeing the card.

"And I pick XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba smirked showing the monster.

"He looks pretty cool." Asriel admitted.

"Well first off I'll be summoning Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba called as a blonde hair knight appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"A tuner, so you're going to Synchro Summon on your first turn?" Asriel guessed.

"Yes, and that starts with this continuous Spell Card." Yaiba grinned. "Fire Formation - Tensu!"

* * *

_Fire Formation - Tensu_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK._

* * *

"With this I can summon a Beast-Warrior from my hand during my Main Phase in addition to my Normal Summon!" Yaiba grinned. "And not only that my Beast-Warriors gain 100 attack points!"

Asriel frowned. "I knew it, you're good. I'm still not losing though; everybody is counting on me to keep You Show safe."

"Well now here comes XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Yaiba called as a Goblin knight appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Now I activate his ability! Since I Normal Summoned him I can summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand! Which means it's time to welcome XX-Saber Ragigura!"

A fish like warrior appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Ragigura_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight: **(ATK: 1900 + 100 = 2000)**_

_XX-Saber Ragigura: **(ATK: 200 + 100 = 300)**_

"He's summoning a lot of monsters, but what's he planning on summoning?" Chara asked.

"Since I have two X-Saber monsters I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Yaiba called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Faultroll_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Yaiba stated as Fulhelmknight turned to 3 rings while Boggart Knight turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

_X-Saber Souza_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters  
__You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn.  
__● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster.  
__● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

Asriel stared at the monster in shock. "Wow, he looks really strong."

"And I'm not done yet." Yaiba grinned. "I play Fautroll's ability! It allows me to summon Fulhelmknight from the grave!"

Fautroll stabbed his sword to the ground as Fulhelmknight reappeared grinning.

"Now I'll have Fulhelmknight tune Faultroll!" Yaiba grinned as Fulhelmknight turned to 3 rings while Faultroll turned to 6 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"A level nine Synchro Summon?" Asriel asked in shock.

"Hokuto made the mistake of underestimating his opponent. I'm charging at you full force! Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Yaiba chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Gottoms_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters  
__You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Well it's still the first turn so you can't do anything to my life points yet." Asriel pointed out.

"I know but doesn't mean I can't do anything to your hand." Yaiba grinned.

_XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 = 3200)**_

"Huh, my hand?" Asriel asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This outta answer!" Yaiba smirked. "I activate Gottom's ability to sacrifice Ragigura to discard a random card in your hand!"

Asriel's eyes widened in shock as one of his cards vanished. Yaiba chuckled at that. "Didn't expect that did ya? I hope that wasn't a card that outta help you out."

"Maybe, but that was a lot of effort to get rid of one card that might not even be important to my deck." Asriel replied calmly.

"I would continue on but that would leave me with no force." Yaiba smirked as he said, "For now though I'll be placing 1 card face-down to end my turn."

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first you made a big mistake." Asriel smiled. "One that costs you a lot of points."

"What?" Yaiba asked.

Asriel just smiled. "I activate the spell card Guidance of the Performangels!"

* * *

_Guidance of the Performangels_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you have a "Performangel" monster in your graveyard, target one monster your opponent controls, negate the effects of the targeted monster until your opponent's next end phase and deal damage to your opponent equal to its level times 100._

* * *

"I target Gottoms with this spell, so not only are his effects negated but you take 900 points of damage."

**(Yaiba: 3100)**

"I don't see how that should help you." Yaiba told him.

"It doesn't... on its own, but now I'll summon Performangel Cherub and his effect summons out Performangel Valkyrie with her effects negated." Asriel grinned as his monsters appeared. "Now Performangel Valkyrie, tunes with Performangel Cherub!"

* * *

_Performangel Cherub_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is summoned you can special summon one "Performangel" from your hand with its special abilities negated._

* * *

_Performangel Valkyrie_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned send one monster on the field to the graveyard. If this card is in your hand and a monster you control is destroyed, you can discard this card and add one "Performangel" card to your hand._

* * *

Valkyrie nodded before becoming six green rings as Performangel Cherub turned into two stars.

**(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Even the greatest gods are not infallible, those closest to us are our guides and mentors. The greatest of them all now descends to my side and joins me in this contest. Synchro Summon, Level 8! I ask for your aide, Performangel Michael!" Asriel chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

_Performangel Micheal_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_(One "Performangel" Tuner + one or more non-tuner "Performangel" monsters.) When this card is Synchro Summoned all Fairy Type monsters on the field gain 400 attack points (Not including this card.). Once per turn while this card is face-up on the field, special summon one "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in defense mode, or add one "Performangel" spell or trap card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"Huh. It does have the same attack points of Gottoms but due to my Fire Formation it's stronger than your Angel." Yaiba grinned,

"Well I'll have to fix that, I activate the spell card Performangel Wish, and by equipping this card to Micheal he gains 300 attack points." Asriel replied.

* * *

_Performangel Wish_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" monster, the equipped monster gains 300 attack points. You can banish this card from your graveyard, negate the activation of one spell or trap card your opponent plays._

* * *

_Performangel Micheal: **(ATK: 3100 + 300 = 3400)**_

"Micheal, attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" Asriel declared.

"What the?" Yaiba asked shocked as his monster was destroyed. "I may not save Gottoms but I can play the face-down, Spirit Force!"

* * *

_Spirit Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then you can add 1 Warrior-Type Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Well I still destroyed your best card, so now I end my turn by using Micheal's ability to add a Performangel spell or trap from my deck to my hand and setting two cards facedown." Asriel finished.

Yaiba 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yaiba called drawing. "And I first start off by playing the spell, The Warrior Returning Alive!"

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"With this card I can add a Warrior to my hand!" Yaiba grinned showing Faultroll.

"Go ahead, Micheal is already stronger than your best monster." Asriel declared confidently.

"You are only an arrogant one." Yaiba grinned. "I summon Fullhelmknight!"

The monster appeared.

"And now I use Faultroll's ability in my hand to summon it!" Yaiba called as the warrior appeared. "And now with his ability I bring back Boggart Knight!"

The monster appeared.

"It's not arrogance, Micheal has more attack points than Gottoms did." Asriel mentioned only to suddenly pause. "Unless... oh no!"

"Now I tune Fulhelmknight with Faultroll!" Yaiba called as the two tuned.

**(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Yaiba chanted as a second Gottoms appeared.

_XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 = 3200)**_

Asriel looked on nervously seeing the monster. "What are you planning?"

Yaiba grinned before he waved his bamboo sword that blow strong wind as what emerged were 3 Action Cards. "There you are!"

He ran to catch one of them. Asriel's eyes widened as he ran to grab his own Action Card.

Yaiba grabbed one as he called, "Action Spell, Extreme Sword!"

* * *

_Extreme Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Asriel grabbed his own only for his eyes to widen._ 'No, this won't help Micheal!'_

_XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3200 + 1000 = 4200)**_

"This Gottoms wants revenge on your angel for destroying his brother." Yaiba grinned. "Go Gottoms get rid of this angel! Sliver Warrior Slash!"

Yaiba's Ace charged at Micheal. Asriel could only watch in horror as his ace monster was struck down.

**(Asriel: 3200)**

"And now with your angel out of the way your wide open. Go Souza! Attack him directly!" Yaiba called as Souza readied his sword charging at Asriel.

"And with this last attack your finish, and this school is shut down. Boggart Knight attack him!" Yaiba grinned as his last monster charged at Asriel.

"Not yet, Micheal left me a card and I'm playing it now!" Asriel called. "The trap card Performangel Revival, and it brings back Performangel Cherub in defense mode to block your attack!"

* * *

_Performangel Revival_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one level four or lower "Performangel" monster in your graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. Banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

The monster appeared.

"Fine it's still weak! Destroy this angel!" Yaiba called as Boggart Knight destroyed the monster.

"He's weak, but he gave me another turn to try and beat you." Asriel pointed out.

"Oh I know that." Yaiba said adding another Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell, Lone Previsions!"

* * *

_Lone Previsions_

_Action Spell Card_

_When you're the only player that controls at least 1 monster: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Since I'm the only one that has monsters on the field I can draw 2 cards!" Yaiba called drawing twice seeing Fire Formation - Tenki, and Saber Reflection. He smirked, and said "I activate the Continuous Spell, Fire Formation - Tenki!"

* * *

_Fire Formation - Tenki_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn._

* * *

"Like my Tensu it gives my Beast-Warriors 100 more attack points." Yaiba smirked as Gottoms, and Boggart Knight glows.

_XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3200 + 100 = 3300)**_

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight: **(ATK: 1900 + 100 + 100 = 2100)**_

"And when I activate Tenki I can add a level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior to my hand." Yaiba smirked.

Asriel frowned hearing that.

"And I pick the level 3 Beast-Warrior, X-Saber Airbellum." Yaiba smirked showing the card. "And thanks to Tensu I can summon this warrior from my hand! The Tuner, Airbellum!"

A lion warrior with a black, and yellow side on his mane appeared.

* * *

_X-Saber Airbellum_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast-Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"And now I tune level 3 Airbellum with level 4 Boggart Knight!" Yaiba called as the two tuned.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Warrior of the Doomed come forth here, and emerge from the mountain of death! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! X-Saber Urbellum!"

A third Synchro warrior appeared.

* * *

_X-Saber Urbellum_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1300_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck._

* * *

_X-Saber Urbellum: **(ATK: 2200 + 100 + 100 = 2400)**_

"Your battle phase is over though." Asriel reminded him.

"Oh I know that but you stand no chance here." Yaiba grinned as he looked at Saber Reflection. _'Not only that he will regret attacking me when I use this on him.'_

"I place 1 card face-down, end my turn." Yaiba smirked. "With Gottoms, Souza, and Urbellum on my field you got nothing to lose!"

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card and his eyes widened before he looked down.

"Give up?" Yaiba smirked seeing that.

"Not at all, I play the spell card Divine Judgement." Asriel answered. "It ends my turn, but for each Performangel in my graveyard one of your monsters is returned to your deck which means Souza and Urbellum leave the duel."

* * *

_Divine Judgement_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return monsters on the field to the owner's deck up to the number of "Performangel" monsters currently in your graveyard. When this card resolves, immediately end your turn._

* * *

Yaiba widened his eyes as the two Synchros he summoned vanished back to his Extra Deck. "Do you realize what you done? You left yourself wide open!"

"Azzy..." Chara whispered.

"Oh no." Frisk said quietly as she started tearing up.

"It's your turn Yaiba." Asriel mentioned.

Yaiba 3rd Turn:

"And with this it's over!" Yaiba grinned drawing seeing it was X-Saber Gardestrike._ 'Not able to summon him but whatever.'_

"Gottoms strike him directly, and end this duel!" Yaiba grinned as his ace charged at Asriel one last time.

"I can't beat you, but I still have this card!" Asriel cried. "I play the trap Blessed Wings!"

* * *

_Blessed Wings_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a Synchro Monster attacks and deals damage to your life points your opponent takes the same amount of damage. You must have at least one "Performangel" monster in your graveyard to activate this card._

* * *

"If I have a "Performangel" in my graveyard and a Synchro Monster attacks me, you take the same amount of damage!"

"What?" Yaiba asked shocked. "No you don't I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Saber Reflection!"

* * *

_Saber Reflection_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict effect damage to you, if you control a "X-Saber" monster: Your opponent takes the effect damage from that card or effect, instead._

* * *

"While I control an X-Saber, and you play something that deals me damage YOU take it instead!" Yaiba cried.

"I'm not letting You Show be shut down because of me, I banish Performangel Wish to activate its other effect and negate Saber Reflection!" Asriel countered.

"Wh-What!?" Yaiba cried shocked hearing that.

At that Gottoms strike Asriel before a angel appeared it charged at Kit, and tackled him in a explosion.

Asriel: 0000

Kit: 0000

DRAW!

"It's a tie?" Frisk asked in shock. "So... You Show's safe right?"

"It should be, we proved we're as good a school as LDS is." Chara answered.

"This can't be the outcome." Himika however stated. "There must be a decision."

"There was an outcome Akaba, Yuya beat Hokuto, Masumi managed to beat Yuzu, and Azzy tied with Yaiba." Chara told her. "It's a draw."

"That's absolute nonsense. This duel is supposed to be the tie-breaker. The contest can't be decided by a draw." Himika told her.

"It was a tie! The last duel is over!" Shūzō stated.

"Then we'll have another duel. The one's who won their duels can duel against each other now. Agreed?" Himika asked him.

"What, you don't have any other duelists?" Chara asked. "Frisk and I still haven't dueled and I'm sure there must be someone from LDS who can handle a challenge."

"Indeed she has." A cool, and collected male voice answered.

They turned towards the voice.

"Who are you?" Frisk inquired curiously.

Who walked in was a sliver haired man wearing glasses, having on a red scarf, along with gray jeans, a long-sleeve purple shirt, and has serious purple eyes.

"I am Reiji." The man answered.

"Reiji. Um... do you have a last name?" Chara asked nervously.

"Reiji Akaba. The CEO of LDS, and the top duelist in the school." Reiji answered.

Chara's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll duel you, wipe the floor with you, and protect You Show."

"Chara no." Frisk told her grabbing her arm shaking her head. "I'll duel him."

"Frisk... I have to do this." Chara told her. "Besides, if I'm going to start trying to do what you said this is as good a place to start as any isn't it?"

"Yeah but I'm still concerned over you." Frisk answered. "If he's the best they have I need to do this. I don't have you being humiliated, and defeated easily."

"I know Frisk, and that means a lot but I'll be ok." Chara smiled. "It's like Azzy said, I won't let You Show be shut down because of me either."

With that she turned to Reiji.

"Well, I want to see everything you can pull off against me. I'll still win."

Reiji stared at her before saying, "The time for talk is over don't you agree? Out on the dueling field it's actions that count. Words mean nothing."

Chara nodded. "I want your best right from the start."

With that they walked into the room to duel.

"I don't want Chara to do too much to him because he's an Akaba." Frisk said worried.

"It'll be ok, did you notice Frisk?" Asriel asked with a smile. "She won't hurt him."

They arrived at the field.

"What Action Field suits you best?" Chara asked Reiji.

"You're free to pick." was his simple reply.

_'Don't want to give away my strategy so...'_ Chara thought. "It's a little boring, but Plain Plain work for you?"

"Whatever suits you best." Reiji replied.

Chara nodded. "Alright, then you can go first."

"Action Field: Plain Plain activated." The computer announced.

"DUEL!" Chara and Reiji called together.

Reiji: 4000

Chara: 4000

Reiji 1st Turn:

Reiji drew, "I'll be going first! And I start by activating Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden."

* * *

_Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck. During your opponent's battle phase you can target 1 monster you control: Your opponent must attack that monster this turn. Then destroy this card after it resolves._

* * *

"During my Standby Phase I take 1000 points of damage." Reiji explained.

"Sounds like a big risk, but it has a powerful effect, doesn't it?" Chara guessed.

"Indeed all Contracts have benefits." Reiji answered. "And this one allows me to summon a level 4 or lower D/D Monster from my Deck like so."

He picked the card before saying, "Say hello to my D/D Berfomet!"

A fiend looking like a beast appeared roaring.

* * *

_D/D Berfomet_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

Chara stared at the monster before blinking in shock. "Is that... I mean your deck, you use..."

"Oh wow, he's done before it even started." Asriel laughed as Frisk giggled.

"And now I summon the tuner monster D/D Ghost!" Reiji called as a crystal with a shadow cat on it appeared.

* * *

_D/D Ghost_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; send 1 card with the same name from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Go ahead, go right ahead Reiji Akaba." Chara smirked. "Bring out whatever cards you want."

"Well now is a second Summon Maiden!" Reiji called as the second Contract appeared. "And now I activate Berfomet's ability to make my Ghost a level 3!"

_Ghost: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"Now I tune level 3 Ghost with level 4 Berfomet!" Reiji called as Ghost turned to 3 rings while Berfomet turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

A white fiend warrior with a sword appeared.

* * *

_D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "D/D" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad, not bad." Chara smiled. "Keep it coming, I want to see what you can really do."

Frisk and Asriel at this point were trying to hold each other up as they just laughed. LDS rose eyebrows at them.

"Very well! I use the effect of my second Summon Maiden to summon another D/D lurking in my Deck! Come forth D/D Dread!"

A fiend that looks like a centaur appeared.

* * *

_D/D Dread_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your graveyard._

* * *

"Ok." Chara smiled.

"And now with Dread's ability I get to summon a D/D Monster in the graveyard. Join the field again D/D Berfomet!" Reiji called as Berfomet appeared. "And with his arrival I activate a third Dark Contract. Dark Contract with the Swamp King!"

* * *

_Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Like my other Contracts I take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase but now I can use its power to Fusion Summon!" Reiji called as Dread, and Berfomet fused.

"Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

A red being armed with a shield, and sword appeared set.

* * *

_D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 "D/D" Monsters  
__If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Wow, you really are strong." Chara mentioned. "Can you Xyz Summon too?"

"You guessed it but first I need some monsters." Reiji answered. "I activate Alexander's Special Ability! As a D/D Monster is summoned in his presence I can summon a D/D Monster in the graveyard! Join forth D/D Dread!"

Dread appeared.

"And now I activate Genghis' ability! Like Alexander I can summon a D/D Monster from the graveyard as a D/D Monster is summoned! Join the field again, D/D Berfomet!" Reiji called as Berfomet appeared. "And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up to the Overlay Network.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

A black version of Alexander, and Genghis holding a two-handed blade appeared.

* * *

_D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

_Water Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters  
__During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon from your Graveyard as many monsters destroyed this turn as possible, but during the next Standby Phase, take 1000 damage for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" once per turn._

* * *

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

Chara just smiled seeing the three monsters.

"He really is the best, but he's already lost." Frisk smiled while trying to catch her breath.

"Don't say that too soon. Declan will easily beat her down. Nobody, and I repeat nobody has been able to beat his three kings." Hokuto smirked.

"You don't get it, if I dueled him Reiji would have beaten me." Frisk explained. "Chara on the other hand, he doesn't have a chance."

"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Reiji ended with his hand empty. "You wanted my best, and you have it. Do me the favor, and do the same!"

Chara 1st Turn:

"Alright, I play Demonic Fusion and use it to fuse Demontainer Succubus, Demontainer Imp, and Demontainer Gargoyle." Chara smiled as the three monsters appeared and flew up into a Fusion Vortex.

* * *

_Demonic Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send from your hand or side of the field the fusion materials listed on a "Demontainer" Fusion Monster to the graveyard and then summon that monster. You can banish this card from the graveyard, add one "Demontainer" monster to your hand._

* * *

"The demonic ghastly creatures of the underworld bow to your whim! Emerge from the deepest depths to claim your rightful place as the mightiest of them all! Fusion Summon, Level 9! Rise up, Demontainer Lord Lucifer!" Chara chanted as a man with glowing red eyes in a dark red suit appeared next to her.

* * *

_Demontainer Lord Lucifer_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Fusion/Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1700_

_(Three "Demontainer" Monsters) This card must be summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned by other ways. While this card is face-up on the field negate the special abilities of all non-"Demontainer" Fiend monsters and reduce their attack and defense points to zero. This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards. If this card is destroyed special summon one "Demontainer" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

"What in the-" Reiji was cut off when he noticed his three kings collapsed looking weakened. "What the!?"

_Genghis: **(ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**_

_Alexander: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

_Caesar: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 = 0)**_

"Hey what did she just do!?" Yaiba yelled.

"Reiji is definitely a strong duelist." Asriel smiled.

"Except Chara's ace monster, Demontainer Lord Lucifer renders nearly all fiend monsters useless." Frisk explained. "They lose all their attack and defense points and their special abilities are negated. Plus he's immune to spell and trap cards. The moment Reiji revealed he uses fiends he lost the duel."

"Lucifer, take down Caesar first!" Chara smirked before Lucifer snapped his fingers and Reiji's Xyz Monster shattered.

**(Reiji: 2200)**

Reiji grunted._ 'Even if I play Dark Contract with the Witch the boost wouldn't matter to reduce the damage...'_

"Want to quit?" Chara asked. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

"No. I have honor, and will duel until the end." Reiji told her.

Chara's eyes widened hearing that and she immediately looked down. "I... end my turn."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Chara is still incredibly inexperienced as a duelist and Asriel and Frisk are both better than her. Her one key advantage is over Fiend-users like Reiji. Hokuto, Masumi, or Yaiba would have easily bested her in a duel.)**

Reiji called, "I play my face-down! Contract Laundering!"

* * *

_Contract Laundering_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a "Dark Contract" card was activated this turn: Negate the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone; destroy all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone during the End Phase of this turn, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you destroyed._

* * *

Chara nodded at that while still looking down.

"This destroys all my Dark Contracts." Reiji said as the two Summon Maidens, Swamp King, and his face-down he activated to chained to Contract Laundering shattered. "And allows me to draw 1 card for each one destroyed!"

He drew four cards.

"Ok." Chara replied.

Reiji 2nd Turn:

Reiji drew making his fifth card. "Since my monsters are fiends they'll not do well so I switch my two kings to defense mode, and end this turn."

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew a card. "I play Eyes of the Demon Lord. This lets Lucifer deal Piercing Damage but in exchange he loses 500 attack points."

* * *

_Eyes of the Demon Lord_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Demontainer" Fusion Monster, it loses 500 attack points but is able to inflict damage even if the opposing monster is in defense mode._

* * *

_Demontainer Lord Lucifer: **(ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

"Attack Genghis."

The monster attacked the Fusion as Reiji grunted.

**(Reiji: 0800)**

_'Who is this girl?'_ Reiji thought.

Reiji 3rd Turn:

Reiji drew as he said, "Pass."

Chara 3rd Turn:

"Lucifer end the duel." Chara said quickly as her monster destroyed Alexander.

Reiji: 0000

Winner Chara.

The moment she won the duel Chara immediately walked off without looking at Reiji.

"Impossible." Himika said shocked.

"It was just bad luck; fiends don't work on Chara." Asriel told her as Chara walked up to them only for Frisk, Yuya, and Yuzu to all notice an incredibly huge blush on Chara's face.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... You Show emerged victorious.**

**bopdog111: The last one was easily.**

**Ulrich362: Mostly due to Chara's inherent advantage over fiend-users. Of course, that's information Reiji has now.**

**bopdog111: Which means she better be ready for next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter which should be shorter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Struggles of Love!

**bopdog111: So the School matches are over.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, and You Show emerged victorious.**

**bopdog111: Chara seems to be embarrassed about something.**

**Ulrich362: Pretty sure Frisk and Asriel have figured out why too.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what happens here.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

_With the conclusion of the match against LDS everyone had gone home for the day, and at the Dreemurr household..._

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Chara screamed as she fell onto her bed.

"Chara?" Her siblings asked surprised.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Chara asked in frustration. "I mean, after what that family did... and how that woman treated Yuya. Why does it have to be Reiji?"

"Chara?" Frisk asked her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Frisk?" Chara asked her before blushing. "I told everybody what happened to my big brother... so why did I have to suddenly develop a crush on him of all people?"

"You have a crush on Reiji?" Asriel asked surprised.

"Yes, and can you please not rub it in?" Chara blushed. "I mean, ignoring the fact he looks cool there's also his personality and it's just... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Why does it have to be him?"

The two looked at each other.

"Guys..." Chara asked nervously.

"Yeah?" They asked.

Chara looked down before frowning. "Tell mom and dad I'll be back."

With that Chara grabbed her duel disc and ran out of the room. Frisk, and Asriel looked at each other before walking to tell Toriel, and Asgore.

"My children, is something bothering you?" Toriel asked.

"Chara said she'll be back." Frisk answered.

"Well, if she needs some time to herself we should give it to her." Asgore noted thoughtfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile at LDS..._

Chara ran full speed up to the reception desk while trying to catch her breath. "I... need to talk... with Reiji Akaba. It's incredibly important and urgent."

"He doesn't have anything to talk to you about." The receptionist said arrogantly.

"Yes he does, him and Himika Akaba both do." Chara told him. "It's vital I speak with them both. I already defeated him so the least they can do is hear me out."

"Get out before I call secur-"

"Come with me." A man in a suit told Chara.

Chara turned to the man and nodded before following him. He led her to a door. "They are in here."

"Thank you very much." Chara mentioned politely before knocking on the door as the man walked off.

"Enter." She heard Reiji's voice reply.

Chara opened the door and walked in. "Reiji, Mrs. Akaba."

The two of them along with a boy in a blue hoodie were in the room.

"Chara. What brings you here?" Reiji asked.

"Something that I need to ask you two about, so can he leave us alone for a minute?" Chara requested. "It's not something related to our schools."

"Reira?" Reiji asked him.

The boy nodded a bit shyly as he walked passed Chara exiting the room. When he left Chara turned to them. "Ok, what's your relationship to Leo Akaba?"

The two looked surprised at this.

"How do you know him?" Himika asked her.

Chara looked down and they could see it was upsetting her to think about.

"Leo Akaba... because of that man I lost my brother, and nearly lost my life." Chara answered quietly. "You two have the same name, so I have to know what your connection is to him."

"He's my father." Reiji answered.

Chara's eyes widened in shock hearing that before she looked down. "Oh... I see."

With that she turned and walked out of the room. That made the two Akabas stare at each other. The boy looked over, "Is... Is everyone okay?"

Chara glanced at the boy revealing her eyes were starting to water. "No, but they never are for me, so I'm used to it."

With that she left the building and started walking back to the Dreemurr household.

The boy looked worried as he walked back to the room.

* * *

_Back at the Dreemurr household..._

Chara just walked into the house without saying anything to anybody and went into the room she shared with Frisk and laid down on her bed.

"Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Go away Frisk." Chara told her. "Or... get some buttercups for me."

Frisk looked worried as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Gee, I'm asking for the same flowers I used to poison myself Frisk. What do you think?" Chara asked angrily. "Is everything ok?"

Frisk flinched as she said, "Sorry..."

Chara looked down. "No, I'm sorry Frisk. It's just... can you and Azzy get me the flowers, only this time don't have him absorb my SOUL, instead... have somebody destroy it."

Frisk looked shocked before saying, "No..."

Chara stared at her for a few seconds before lying down again and just crying.

Frisk looked concerned as she walked over, and tried to hug her.

"Please Frisk... just leave me alone." Chara requested quietly.

Frisk looked worried as she kissed Chara's forehead, and walked out.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked nervously.

"She needs to be alone but... She asked for some buttercups." Frisk said sadly.

Asriel's eyes widened in horror as he starting tearing up only for someone to ring the doorbell. Toriel answered the door.

"Oh, hello." Yuzu smiled. "Are Frisk, Asriel, and Chara here?"

"Yes they are... But Chara isn't feeling too good right now." Toriel answered.

"She isn't, I'm really sorry to hear that." Yuzu mentioned. "I just wanted to let them know about the upcoming Maiami Championship."

Toriel let her inside.

"Oh, hi Yuzu." Frisk said quietly. "Is everything ok?"

"I wanted to let you guys know about the upcoming Maiami Championship." Yuzu answered.

"Maiami Championship?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah a huge competition." Yuzu nodded.

"I don't think the three of us are going to be ready for something like that Yuzu." Frisk admitted. "Maybe Azzy but that's still really pushing it."

"She's right, thanks for letting us know but we really aren't ready for something like that." Asriel added.

Yuzu nodded.

"Thanks for telling us though Yuzu." Frisk smiled.

"No problem." Yuzu replied before walking out of the house.

Asriel looked worried. Toriel hugged him gently.

"Mom, Dad... Chara asked for buttercups." Frisk said sadly.

"What?" Asgore questioned in shock. "Frisk, what happened?"

Frisk answered, "I don't know."

Toriel looked down as she started tearing up while Asgore frowned.

* * *

_The next day at You Show..._

They arrived at the school.

"Oh, morning you guys." Sora smiled before pausing. "Huh, where's Chara? Everybody wanted to thank her for what she did yesterday."

"She isn't feeling good right now." Asriel answered.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Sora mentioned.

"She isn't sick." Frisk clarified.

"Huh, then what's wrong with her?" Yuya asked walking up to them.

"Really sad." Frisk answered.

Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora all frowned hearing that.

"We don't know what happened." Frisk admitted.

Suddenly Asriel's eyes widened and he clenched his fists as the world turned black and white.

"What the?" Yuya questioned in shock.

"Reiji Akaba." Asriel growled before the world returned to normal and he turned to walk off. "It's all his fault."

"What just happened?" Sora asked off-guard.

Frisk said, "Asriel..."

* * *

_On the way to LDS..._

"I'll show him what happens when you hurt my sister, dad got six so I doubt anyone would care if I wipe out just one." Asriel growled before forming a fireball and blasting open the LDS front doors.

"What the!?" The receptionist asked shocked, and greatly surprised. "Security we have an urgent situation!"

"Where's Reiji Akaba?" Asriel questioned as flames appeared in his hands.

"Security!" She repeated.

A group of security officers appeared after that as Asriel turned to them.

"I asked you a question, so where is he?" Asriel questioned angrily. "Where is Reiji Akaba?"

"What does he want with you?" The receptionist asked fearfully.

"He's going to tell me exactly what he did that led to my sister wanting to die for the third time!" Asriel stated coldly.

"That's ridiculous!" The receptionist said fearfully,

"It's the truth, now I'll ask one more time." Asriel told her. "Where is he?"

"You want to see me?"

He looked to see Reiji was there along with Himika, and the boy who hid behind Reiji. Asriel turned to him and glared hatefully as the world turned black and white and Reiji's SOUL appeared in front of him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Reiji, Himika, and the boy looked around surprised, and shocked. Asriel formed a sword and slashed through Reiji's SOUL coldly. Reiji moved out of the way, "What's your problem!?"

"Because of your heartlessness Chara wants to kill herself... again!" Asriel shouted before striking Reiji's SOUL with a second sword.

**Reiji: 15/20**

"Reiji!" The boy cried seeing Reiji winced.

"She came here a while ago asking what connection I have with Leo Akaba!" Reiji called avoiding the next attack.

"Of course she did, Chara's brother was torn from her because of him and she nearly killed herself because of it. If I hadn't found her all those years ago she'd be dead and it's his fault! Chara hates him, and you've driven her to the same thing so now I'm going to kill you!" Asriel told him coldly as he raised his arm and bolts of lightning started striking the area.

Reiji avoided the lightning before saying to him, "When I told her that he was my father she left! I never done anything to her!"

"You're his son, then you know exactly what kind of person he is, you probably helped him ruin Chara's life!" Asriel stated coldly.

"I am trying to stop him!" Reiji revealed.

Asriel froze as the world returned to normal. "What?"

"I am trying to stop my father..." Reiji answered.

"Maybe you should have told her that first, do you even know why she wants to die Reiji?" Asriel asked.

"She only asked me what's my connection to him." Reiji answered.

The boy looked around noticing everyone else had fled out of pure fear of Asriel.

"Of course she did, you have the same name as the person she hates most in the entire world. Hearing he's your father has to have been heartbreaking!" Asriel told him. "Absolutely devastating."

Reiji had sweat on his forehead from the hard battle. "How was I supposed to know she had a problem against my father?"

Asriel's hands glowed green as Reiji's body glowed.

**Reiji: 20/20**

"You knew she hated Akaba's for some reason. Or did you already forget that conversation Mrs. Akaba?" Asriel asked. "That's beside the point though, the point is..."

"That's enough Azzy."

They looked over. It was a very upset looking Chara.

"I wanted to know your connection to Leo Akaba because I was hoping with my entire heart he wasn't close to you." Chara admitted. "That maybe you were a different family entirely because..."

She just looked down at that.

"Actually, it doesn't even matter, I wanted to give something to Azzy."

Chara wiped her eyes before taking off a locket and handing it to him. Asriel looked shocked at this.

"You can give it to Frisk, a corpse won't need it... and this time there isn't anyone down there once I land." Chara told him quietly before turning to Reiji. "I'm sorry, your father is the reason this all happened."

With that she walked up and just kissed him before turning and running off in the direction of Mt. Ebott. Reiji looked shocked at the kiss.

"Chara wait!" Asriel ran off after her.

Chara didn't look back and just continued running as fast as she could.

"Chara wait! Please!" Asriel cried.

Chara stopped and turned to him with tears flowing down her face. "Azzy stop, please. Don't follow me like last time."

"Chara please... I want you to stay." Asriel said with tears running down his own face.

"I can't Azzy, it hurts too much." Chara told him. "I just... want it to be over."

As she said that Chara's SOUL appeared only it was barely noticeable that it was red. Asriel looked at it shocked before hugging Chara. That broke Chara as she just started trembling and hugging him while she cried. Asriel kept her in his arms.

"Azzy..." Chara choked out weakly before just continuing to tremble and cry.

"Come on Chara... Let's go home." Asriel told her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Azzy." Chara whispered as the two of them started heading back.

They arrived at the house as Frisk looked worried walking over.

"Frisk... I'm sorry." Chara whispered before just looking down. "I'm going back to bed."

"Let us know if you need anything." Frisk told her.

Chara just nodded as she walked into their room. Frisk, and Asriel looked worried about her. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Asgore answered. It was Yuzu, Sora, and Yuya.

"Oh, hello Mr. Dreemurr. Can we come in?" Yuya asked politely.

Asgore nodded letting the three in.

"Are you guys busy?" Sora asked Frisk and Asriel.

"Chara just came back." Frisk answered.

"Oh, we just came by because if I want to qualify for the Maiami championship I need to win four official matches and I was wondering if you guys could come support me." Yuya explained. "But if Chara's not feeling up to it then you guys should stay with her."

"We haven't told her about it yet." Asriel answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't, it sounds like she's been through a lot recently." Yuzu admitted.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you guys later." Yuya mentioned before they left.

They looked on as Frisk said to Toriel, "Can we make something for Chara mom?"

"Yes, I think that could help." Toriel nodded.

Frisk nodded as she took Asriel's hand to help her out.

"What are you thinking Frisk?" Asriel asked her.

"A pie or a picture." Frisk answered.

Asriel smiled hearing that as the two of them got to work.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"We did it." Asriel smiled.

Frisk nodded as she smiled, "Chara!"

There was no answer.

Frisk frowned as she took their gift with her as Asriel followed as he knocked on their door.

The door opened to reveal Chara looking at her cards with tears in her eyes.

"Chara?" Frisk asked her worried.

Chara blinked before looking up. "Oh, sorry I didn't hear you guys."

"We brought you something." Frisk said revealing the gift was a pie, and a folded piece of paper.

"You two... thank you. Really, thank you for everything." Chara smiled.

Frisk smiled as Asriel nodded.

"I think... I'm going to tell everybody I'm leaving You Show tomorrow." Chara admitted.

Frisk rubbed her back as Asriel looked on saddened. "Chara..."

"I just want to find that one, and make him pay." Chara told them. "Yuya's attitude, it was different from the other person. He doesn't have my big brother's other dragons."

"What one?' Frisk asked.

"Starve Venom, he looked terrifying but... he comforted me when I was scared. They were the only other family my brother and I had, and he was the only one that made me feel safe." Chara answered. "I want to find him again wherever he is, and make Leo Akaba pay for what he did to my big brother... that's all."

"Chara revenge doesn't solve anything." Frisk told her.

"Frisk... then what can I do?" Chara asked her. "I have to do those things."

"We met up with two of them... Maybe the rest will come." Frisk suggested.

They both nodded. Chara nodded before getting up and walking past Asgore and Toriel. "I'm going to see a friend; I'll be back in a little bit."

"Be careful." Asgore told her.

"I will be, I trust Sans." Chara smiled. "He did keep Frisk safe in the Underground right mom?"

Toriel nodded. Chara smiled before heading towards the Skeleton brother's home. A few minutes later she arrived and knocked on the door. Papyrus answered the door, "Ah human Chara. what brings you here on this fine warm evening?"

"I... wanted to talk to Sans for a little bit, is he here Papyrus?" Chara asked.

"Ah yes he is." Papyrus answered.

"Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a little bit? I... he's really the only person I can talk to right now." Chara admitted.

Papyrus nodded as he called, "Oh Sans! Human Chara needs to speak to you!"

He walked outside, and closed the door when Chara stepped in. Sans appeared as he asked, "What's up?"

"Sans... you know what LOVE is right?" Chara asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Stands short for Level of Violence." Sans answered.

Chara nodded before looking down uncertainly. "Sans... if you knew that because of someone else Papyrus... his LOVE increase to 20 or even higher than that. That it happened because of something someone else did... what would you do?"

"Where are you going with this?" Sans asked.

"I'm human, obviously." Chara answered. "Before I fell into the Underground all those years ago I had an older brother, he was actually a duelist, the game's been around for a long time but he never managed to teach me."

Chara just shook her head as she said that.

"That's not the point, it's... because of the actions someone else took, he turned into an unrecognizable creature that just wanted to kill everyone. I lost my brother and I know who's responsible. Frisk told me not to try and get revenge but... if someone did that to Papyrus, what would you do? You're the only person I can come to."

Sans turned to where a picture of him, Frisk, and everyone else was there as he answered, "If I had to guess try to turn your brother back to normal. The one who done it will be punished not by you but he will be jailed."

Chara just looked down before hugging him. "I hope that's still possible, but... thanks for being here for me Sans, it really means a lot."

Sans hugged her back.

"I should head back, though I really do appreciate this." Chara smiled. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

With that she turned and started heading back to the Dreemurr household.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then...**

**bopdog111: ...**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, quite a lot happened. Hopefully next chapter is less stressful but then again who knows at this point?**

**bopdog111: We know a lot happened.**

**Ulrich362: Fair point, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. Duel between Best Friends!

**bopdog111: Well guys we had one surprise there.**

**Ulrich362: That's one way of putting it, things looked to be improving by the end though.**

**bopdog111: And we found out about Chara's crush on Declan.**

**Ulrich362: That's sure to lead to an interesting dynamic between the two of them, assuming he realized it anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Reiji, the boy, and Himika were all sitting in Reiji's office at LDS discussing the events that had recently transpired along with a discovery of a glaring flaw in some of the cards Reiji had planned on using.

"What should we do?" the boy asked nervously.

"For now Reira, our best option is to use the remaining time before the Maiami Championship to reevaluate LDS's Pendulum Cards so we're certain they won't malfunction." Reiji answered. "Though, that unexpected attack on me was a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing?" Himika inquired. "You mean Chara?"

"No, rather the fact that by some method we don't know at the moment her brother Asriel managed to injure me." Reiji replied. "Though once he learned that we're opposing Leo Akaba he was able to completely heal my wounds as well. Considering what may happen, being able to heal any injured parties will prove invaluable."

"Why do you think they don't like dad?" Reira asked.

"You heard the answer yourself Reira, his actions tore her family apart and nearly drove her to take her own life." Reiji answered.

"Then we should wait to see if they are worthy to being Lancers." Himika suggested. "Like what those two mentioned Chara is inexperienced."

"Unfortunately that leads to an issue." Reiji mentioned before pulling up files on Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. "None of them meet the qualifications to participate in the Maiami Championship. I was defeated due to an unexpected advantage she had over me but that same advantage won't apply against them."

"Should we do something?" Reira asked.

"Of course we should, the question is what can we do and how can we do it quickly enough?" Himika questioned. "Like it or not Reiji has a point, should the Lancers win a duel but end up injured having ways to deal with that will be extremely helpful in ensuring he is stopped."

Reira flinched a little at Himika talking to him, "Well we could offer them if they would like to duel some opponents."

"It's definitely an option. Did you have opponent's in mind?" Reiji inquired calmly.

"Well... There is one guy that uses tough monsters that locks down Extra Decks." Reira answered. "His Extra Decks, and he can Ritual Summon easily."

Reiji nodded calmly at that. "Alright, we'll let him know the situation and have him test all three of them."

* * *

_Meanwhile at You Show..._

"Just one more Yuya." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder who is last." Yuya said placing his hands behind his head. "Maybe you Frisk?"

Frisk blushed slightly before nodding. "Maybe, but who knows? Especially after you pulled off a Fusion Summon."

"Yeah Mieru didn't knew what hit her." Sora grinned. "That caught me off guard, and proved that Yuzu's your girlfriend Coach Y."

Yuya turned bright red at that. "That's... I mean... Yuzu's..."

"Speaking of Yuzu, how's her Fusion training going?" Chara asked.

"She's doing really good. She places her Fusion Monsters in her Main Deck sometimes but she's doing okay." Sora answered.

"Glad to hear it." Frisk smiled as someone knocked on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Asriel asked confused.

"No, I don't think we were." Yuya answered walking over and opening the door to see Nico Smiley.

"Well Yuya, we've found your last opponent. Are you prepared?" Nico inquired.

"Yes sir." Yuya smiled nodding.

He nodded as they walked to who Yuya is dueling.

Eventually they reached a dojo as Yuya gasped.

"Wait a second, the Gongenzaka Dojo?" he questioned. "Then does that mean my opponent is..."

"Indeed it is Yuya." A voice said as they turned to see Gongenzaka was there.

"You're my last opponent?" Yuya asked curiously. "Why? I mean, we've dueled more times than I can count."

"I have something new that you've never seen me do Yuya." Gongenzaka answered.

"Something new, alright then Gongenzaka. Whenever you're ready." Yuya grinned activating his duel disc.

Gongenzaka got ready himself.

"Action Field: Sword's Cemetery activated." The computer announced.

* * *

_Sword's Cemetery_

_Action Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Sword's Cemetery?" Yuya questioned. "Wait, but that's the same field Asriel dueled Yaiba on."

"You'll find out why I picked this Action Field soon." Gongenzaka told him.

"Well alright, if you say so." Yuya nodded.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Gongenzaka called together.

Yuya: 4000

Gongenzaka: 4000

Gongenzaka 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning Superheavy Samurai Flutist in attack mode." Gongenzaka stated.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

"That allows him to summon another Superheavy Samurai by sacrificing it." Asriel remembered.

"Yeah, and I can almost guarantee which one he's going to bring out." Chara added.

"Now I use Flutist's special ability to sacrifice it and summon my Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense position!" Gongenzaka declared as his ace monster appeared on the field.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 3500_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"As always Gongenzaka you're good." Yuya grinned.

"If that's your attitude then you won't have a chance of beating me Yuya." Gongenzaka told him. "I end my turn."

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew, and called "Okay I'll summon Performapal Silver Claw!"

A wolf with Sliver claws appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Silver Claw is too weak to take down Big Benkei Yuya." Gongenzaka reminded him.

Yuya ran as he played, "Okay I activate the Action Spells, Extreme Sword, and Over Sword! Extreme Sword boosts Silver Claw by 1000! And Over Sword gives it 500 more attack points, and Sliver Claw's attack can't be negated!"

* * *

_Extreme Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

_Over Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 + 500 = 3300)**_

"With those two plus Silver Claw's ability it's strong enough to beat Big Benkei." Frisk realized.

"It's a bit unfair though." Asriel admitted.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Chara nodded. "But we can't make him do something he doesn't want to."

"Now Silver Claw attack Big Benkei!" Yuya cried.

_Performapal Silver Claw: **(ATK: 3300 + 300 = 3600)**_

The wolf charged towards Gongenzaka's ace monster.

"Not quite Yuya, I discard Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit to activate its special ability." Gongenzaka countered. "Now Big Benkei isn't destroyed, but he does lose 800 defense points."

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: **(DEF: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**_

"Okay I place a face-down, and end my turn." Yuya ended.

Gongenzaka 2nd Turn:

Gongenzaka drew his card. "Alright Yuya, this is what I was talking about earlier. I summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter in attack mode!"

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Wait did he just say Tuner?" Asriel asked shocked.

"Yeah, he did." Frisk answered in equal shock.

"Now level two Superheavy Samurai Flutist tunes with level eight Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka called as Flutist turned into two green rings and Big Benkei became eight stars.

**(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 3800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters  
__(This card is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card.)  
__This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in Defense Position and you have no Spell Cards in your Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; activate it on your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Yuya looked at the Synchro Monster in shock.

"You look surprised Yuya." Gongenzaka stated. "After witnessing how you all evolved as duelists I had no choice but to grow as well. Now, just like Big Benkei my Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo can attack while in defense mode. So I'll attack your Performapal Silver Claw!"

Yuya grunted running before grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"That won't help you Yuya, I activate Susanowo's special ability." Gongenzaka countered. "If I don't have any spell cards in my graveyard I can give up 500 life points to activate a spell in your graveyard!"

**(Gongenzaka: 3500)**

"I activate the Action Spell Over Sword!" 

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"It's defense points didn't rise so that spell doesn't increase the damage." Chara mentioned. "Other than that its effect is to prevent its attack from getting negated..."

"That's what Gongenzaka wanted!" Asriel realized as the attack hit Silver Claw destroying it.

**(Yuya: 2000)**

"That ends my turn." Gongenzaka stated.

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo:** (ATK: 2900 - 500 = 2400)**_

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he sees it was Stargazer Magician. "Okay Gong I use Scale 2 Performapal Camelump, and Scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He placed the cards as they appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Lizardraw_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:**You can draw 1 card, then shuffle this card into the Deck._

_**Monster Effect:**Once per turn, if another monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can draw 1 card for each "Performapal" monster you control._

* * *

_Performapal Camelump_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:**Once per turn, during your Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster you control; if it targets an opponent's monster for an attack, that monster loses 800 DEF, also if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. These effects last until the end of the Battle Phase._

_**Monster Effect:**If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target the monster that destroyed it; that target loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"Pendulum." Frisk smiled seeing it.

"Yeah, but will it be enough to beat Gongenzaka?" Asriel asked.

"We'll have to see." Chara mentioned.

"Now appear! Stargazer Magician, and Silver Claw both in defense mode!" Yuya called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"That's good, if they're in defense mode Yuya won't take damage." Frisk noted.

"Something tells me even that won't be enough." Asriel mentioned.

"Your move Gong." Yuya ended.

Gongenzaka 3rd Turn:

"Your defense won't help you Yuya, I summon my Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer in attack mode." Gongenzaka stated.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I can equip Soulpiercer to Susanowo and that lets him deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attack Performapal Silver Claw!"

The monster attacked as Yuya grabbed an Action Spell, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Susanowo's attack continued hitting Silver Claw.

**(Yuya: 0450)**

"That was close." Asriel admitted. "But Yuya's still in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but he still could turn things around like he did against the Sledgehammer." Frisk pointed out.

"Maybe, but it won't be easy." Chara told her.

"You survived Yuya, but this duel is as good as over." Gongenzaka told him. "I end my move."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew as he grinned, "Okay I Pendulum Summon, Performapal Hip Hippo!"

The Hippo appeared ready.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"That monster can only mean one thing." Gongenzaka noted.

"Now I sacrifice him to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes." Chara whispered quietly before shaking her head. "Yuya's still at a disadvantage, Rune-Eyes only has 3000 attack points and he doesn't even have your Polymerization anymore Yuzu."

"Now I activate Lizardraw's Pendulum ability!" Yuya called. "I can draw a card, and shuffle him into my deck!"

"Hopefully he draws something good." Asriel whispered.

Yuya drew, and grinned. "I set Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A witch appeared in place.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Witch_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"_.

* * *

"That's a new one." Gongenzaka admitted.

"Well you're not the only one who has a new trick Gong." Yuya grinned. "Trump Witch use your ability to fuse Odd-Eyes with Stargazer Magician!"

"Rune-Eyes." Frisk smiled. "That'll definitely help."

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A red dragon that looks like a spellcaster appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster  
__Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster you control used as Fusion Material.  
__● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.  
__● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.  
__● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Impressive Yuya." Gongenzaka nodded. "Though Rune-Eyes falls 800 points short of defeating Susanowo!"

Yuya grinned, "Rune-Eyes attack Susawno!"

"Huh, why would he do that?" Asriel asked in shock.

"I activate Camelump's Pendulum ability! During my battle phase everytime Rune-Eyes attacks Susanowo loses 800 defense points, and Rune-Eyes can deal damage even in defense mode!" Yuya revealed.

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: **(DEF: 3800 - 800 = 3000)**_

"I get it, and combined with Rune-Eyes ability to attack three times Yuya's going to win." Frisk smiled.

"Now Rune-Eyes attack him again!" Yuya called as Rune-Eyes fired a second blast.

"I pay 500 life points in order to activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Gongenzaka called.

**(Gongenzaka: 3000)**

"Well Rune-Eyes can attack one more time!" Yuya called as Rune-Eyes attacked.

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: **(DEF: 3000 - 800 = 2200)**_

The attack struck destroying Gongenzaka's Synchro Monster.

**(Gongenzaka: 2200)**

"This duel isn't over yet Yuya, I use the effect of my Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads in my hand." Gongenzaka stated. "I discard it to bring Susanowo back in attack mode."

The monster appeared ready.

Yuya ran, and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate my face-down! Danger Draw!"

* * *

_Danger Draw_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card, and if it was a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"Wait, why would Yuya play something like that now? He barely has any life points left." Yuzu mentioned nervously.

"Yuzu? When did you get here?" Asriel asked surprised.

"We've been watching the whole time." Tatsuya answered running up with Ayu and Futoshi. "They told us not to let Yuya know we were here though."

"Well I guess this might be Yuya's only chance." Frisk told them.

Yuya discarded Over Sword before drawing, and grinned "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Big Return!"

* * *

_Big Return_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 card you control; activate its "once per turn" effect once again this turn._

* * *

"Big Return?" Gongenzaka asked.

"It allows me to activate a card effect that can only be played once every turn." Yuya grinned. "Which means Trump Witch's Pendulum Ability can be used again!"

"Trump Witch, but that means you can summon another Fusion Monster!" Gongenzaka realized in shock.

"Which I'll do by combining Rune-Eyes, and Silver Claw!" Yuya grinned as the two fused.

"A second Fusion." Yuzu whispered in awe.

"Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A dragon that looks like a Beast appeared roaring.

* * *

_Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Beast-Type monster  
__If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card._

* * *

"Your new dragon isn't strong enough to end the duel Yuya." Gongenzaka reminded him.

Yuya grinned, "Go Beast-Eyes attack!"

The dragon attacked destroying Susanowo.

**(Gongenzaka: 1600)**

"And now Beast-Eyes ability activates! Whenever it destroys a monster you take damage equal to the attack points of the Beast-Type Monster I used to summon Beast-Eyes!" Yuya grinned as his dragon charged another blast.

"Wait, but since Silver Claw has 1800 attack points then that would mean..." Asriel started in shock.

"It means Yuya wins." Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cheered together as the blast hit Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka: 0000

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

"Which means I now have enough wins to enter the Championship!" Yuya grinned.

"You sure do Yuya." Yuzu smiled. "I knew you could pull it off."

Yuya grinned at her on this.

Seeing this Frisk looked down, 'I knew he had feelings for Yuzu.'

Chara and Asriel both noticed and gently took her hands.

"It's ok Frisk I know you'll find somebody." Chara whispered. "If anyone deserves to be happy it would be you."

"I hope it would be soon." Frisk told her.

Chara and Asriel both nodded at that.

"Well, you'll definitely have better luck than us Frisk." Chara pointed out only to shake her head. "Anyway, we have to cheer our classmates on in the tournament."

Frisk nodded at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at LDS..._

Someone walked in the room which is a brown-haired boy by the age of 12 while having on a gray jacket wearing a yellow tank top underneath, with blue jeans, and having brown sneakers.

"I trust you understand why I wanted to see you?" Reiji inquired.

"You wanted me to test three kids?" The boy asked.

"That's correct." Reiji nodded before handing him a folder. "These three, I trust you can manage this tomorrow?"

The boy checked over the folder seeing Asriel, Chara, and Frisk.

"You can count on me." The boy answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Reiji noted before turning to another folder on his desk. "It's starting soon, I wonder just how skilled he really is."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Yuya is officially qualified for the Maiami Championships, so good job for him.**

**bopdog111: I wonder just who this guy is.**

**Ulrich362: Well Frisk, Chara, and Asriel will find out soon enough.**

**bopdog111: When he challenges them tomorrow.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so see you in the next chapter for one or maybe two of his matches with the Dreemurr siblings.**

**bopdog111: Well he uses Fiends so Chara should take him on also but you never know.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Meeting Hector Belmont!

**bopdog111: Well making another chapter this early is surprising.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but I'm not complaining about it.**

**bopdog111: Well you guys can thank me for having this happen. The new OC, and the way his Deck works by me claiming a win on the first try on YGOPRO had me motivated.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately, I'm no longer available to duel on YGOPRO. Still with that said the Dreemurrs have some duels to prepare for, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the day after Yuya's victory over Gongenzaka and just a mere two days before the Maiami Championship was to begin and the Dreemurr siblings were heading to You Show yet again.

"Maybe you're going about this the wrong way Frisk." Asriel suggested.

"Wrong way?" Frisk asked.

"Azzy's right, maybe the problem is you're trying to find somebody who's already a great person when what need is your love and support to help them become that great person." Chara answered. "Remember what Papyrus always says..."

"Anybody can be a great person if they just try." Asriel and Chara said together.

Frisk smiled as she said, "Thanks guys. That made me better."

"That's what we're here for Frisk." Asriel smiled hugging her before they reached You Show.

Yuzu noticed them, and smiled "Hey guys."

"Hey Yuzu." Chara smiled before pausing. "Um... do you think I could have a match with you? I... I kind of wanted to try something."

"Try Fusion Summoning?" Yuzu asked.

"Not exactly." Chara admitted before taking out a card and showing Yuzu. "I... wanted to see how this works."

Yuzu looked at the card before blinking in surprise and nodding. "Alright, I can help you with that."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Chara smiled.

Frisk asked Asriel, "What card is it?"

Asriel just shrugged. "I don't know, she just said she wanted to make sure she knew exactly how it worked."

Frisk nodded hearing that. Chara and Yuzu walked into the other room to duel just as Yuya walked up.

"Morning you guys." Yuya smiled.

"Hey Yuya." Asriel smiled as Frisk waved.

That's when they noticed another boy with Yuya.

"Huh, who are you?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Pardon me my name is Hector Belmont. A traveling Duelist, and a competitor of the Championship." The boy introduced. "I was sent here to duel three people."

"Duel three people?" Asriel inquired in surprise.

"Do you mean me, Asriel, and Chara?" Frisk asked. "But, none of us are competing."

"Well who I was sent by wanted to test your strengths." Hector explained.

"Someone wanted to test us?" Asriel asked before shrugging. "Well, it doesn't look like Chara and Yuzu have started yet if you want to duel us. Who would be first though?"

"Since you asked you can." Hector answered.

"Huh, um... ok sure thing." Asriel nodded before running off to tell Chara and Yuzu what was going on.

"Can I ask who sent you?" Frisk inquired.

"Reiji Akaba." Hector answered.

Frisk's eyes immediately widened hearing that.

"What does Reiji want with them?" Yuya asked suspiciously. "This isn't some kind of revenge for how Chara beat him before is it?"

"What? Oh no." Hector shook his head. "I don't know why but I think it's some sort of test to get them stronger."

"That makes sense." Frisk nodded as Yuzu and Chara walked up.

"So you're Azzy's opponent? I'm warning you, he's really strong." Chara mentioned.

"Well I am too." Hector told her. "You ready your majesty?"

Asriel blushed at that. "Yeah, but can you please not call me that? My name's Asriel."

"Well you're a Prince, and so I have to respect people like them." Hector pointed out as he walked to the field.

"It's embarrassing." Asriel admitted while following him. "I guess if you wanted to duel me I should go first? Or do you want to?"

"Let's call on a Coin Toss." Hector answered.

Asriel nodded. "That sounds fair, then I'll call... Tails."

Hector tossed the coin, and checked it. "Tails."

"Ok, then after you." Asriel smiled. "I think I like going second, it's... nostalgic."

Hector nodded before asking Shūzō, "Hey you won't mind if I pick the Action Field?"

Shūzō blinked before shaking his head. "No, I don't mind."

"Well in that case I chose the Action Field, Breaking of the World!" Hector called.

"Breaking of the World?" Asriel asked. "I've never seen that one."

* * *

_Breaking of the World_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

At that they appeared in what looks like a Chaotic Realm.

"That's... a really interesting field." Yuya admitted.

"Let's do this!" Hector declared.

Asriel nodded in agreement.

"DUEL!" Hector and Asriel called simultaneously.

Hector: 4000

Asriel: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector drew, "Draw!"

He looked before saying, "I'll start off my summoning this guy. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A gray multiple hand monster appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Wow, he looks strong." Asriel admitted nervously.

"Well when he's summoned I can add a Ritual Spell, or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand." Hector explained.

"Ritual? Oh, you mean like Mieru used." Asriel recalled.

"Well this is the strongest kind of Ritual you can face." Hector told him. "My Deck represents Balance of the Universe, and the Faith of all those who are judged on. And this is one of the judgments. The Ritual Spell known as End of the World!"

Asriel gasped hearing that and looked down sadly.

"And now I activate Impcantation Candoll's effect in my hand!" Hector called showing a blue, and yellow pyro monster in his hand along with End of the World. "By revealing both it, and a Ritual Spell in my hand I can summon both this card, and another Impcantation from my Deck!"

"Ok." Asriel nodded quietly.

"I summon Impcantation Candoll from my hand, and Impcantation Talismandra from my Deck!" Hector called as the Pyro, and a plant being wearing a medallion appeared in place both in defense mode.

* * *

_Impcantation Candoll_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Candoll". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Candoll" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Talismandra_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Talismandra". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Talismandra" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"No way, he can summon any Ritual Monster he wants." Yuzu realized in shock.

"Impcantation Talismandra's effect activates! When Summoned from the Deck I can add a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Hector said before saying, "I add Demise, Agent of Armageddon!"

"Armageddon? End of the World?" Asriel asked nervously.

"Armageddon is another sense of judgment." Hector explained. "There are two halves of the Balances of the Universe. One is Chaos, and one is Peace. My Deck contains these two specialties, and they work together in harmony."

Asriel nodded but immediately looked down.

_'Asriel...'_ Frisk thought sadly.

"And now I activate the Ritual Spell, End of the World!" Hector called.

* * *

_End of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

* * *

"I can sacrifice monsters on my field or hand equal to the monster I'm summoning. I sacrifice the level 4 Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Hector called as a seal appeared below the fairy while it vanished.

"A Ritual Summon." Chara frowned. "Great."

"Prince of the Judgement of the World join together with your sister, and together may you judge the people who you view! Ritual Summon! Appear level 4! Demise, Agent of Armageddon!" Hector called.

A small fiend wearing a white mask, and holding a two-handed axe appeared from the seal.

* * *

_Demise, Agent of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Demise, King of Armageddon" while in the hand or on the field. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-up Ritual Monster you control; while it is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of your Ritual Monsters' effects._

* * *

"Are you doing anything else?" Asriel asked uncertainly.

"Well one is Preparation of Rites." Hector answered.

* * *

_Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to add a level 7 or lower Ritual from my Deck to my Hand." Hector explained as he added Ruin, Angel of Oblivion. "And then I can add End of the World back to my hand!"

He added the Ritual Spell back.

"And he can already summon her." Chara realized.

"And now I activate said spell, and sacrifice Impcantation Candoll!" Hector called as the Candle monster vanished from the seal.

"Princess of the Judgement of the World join together with your brother, and together may you judge the people who you view! Ritual Summon! Appear level 4! Ruin, Angel of Oblivion!" Hector called.

An angelic counterpart of Demise appeared wielding a duel handed staff, and having long blonde hair with a human appearance with 1700 attack points.

* * *

_Ruin, Agent of Oblivion_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" while in the hand or on the field. If this card is Ritual Summoned: It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Ritual Monster you control; while it is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when your Ritual Monsters declare an attack._

* * *

Asriel stared at the monsters. "They're connected, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Hector nodded.

"I had a feeling." Asriel admitted before frowning. "Hector... you win."

"Asriel don't give up! You can do this!" Frisk encouraged.

Asriel turned to her. "Frisk... you know what I almost did. If you hadn't managed to convince me otherwise... I would have done that without a second thought, I would have destroyed the entire world."

"But you won't do it again Asriel." Frisk smiled. "I believe in you."

"Well now Asriel come at me." Hector said setting two cards.

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first I summon Performangel Cupid in attack mode!" Asriel called as a small winged angel holding a bow appeared next to him.

* * *

_Performangel Cupid_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 450_

_When this card is summoned if your opponent controls two or more monsters your opponent selects two monsters on their field, the selected monsters cannot attack, be attacked, or activate their special abilities until your opponent's next end phase._

* * *

"Ok Hector, Cupid's ability activates so pick two monsters on your field." Asriel grinned.

Hector looked confused before deciding, "Impcantation Talismandra, and Demise, Agent of Armageddon."

"Alright, you heard him Performangel Cupid." Asriel smiled as his monster fired an arrow into the two monsters causing them to blink in confusion before turning to each other and wandering off together. "The monsters you picked can't attack or use their abilities until the end of your next turn, but I can't attack them either."

Hector grunted at this. "I play my face-down, Renewal of the World!"

* * *

_Renewal of the World_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck. You can send this card to the GY, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, whose Level equals or exceeds the Level of the monster banished by this card's effect, then Ritual Summon that monster._  
_● Add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand.  
You can only use 1 "Renewal of the World" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Asriel blinked in confusion. "What does that do?"

"I can banish a Ritual Monster from my Deck." Hector answered as a card vanished.

"Ok, well for me I'll set three cards and activate the spell card Golden Wings to let Performangel Cupid attack you directly!" Asriel grinned as the angel's wings turned golden.

* * *

_Golden Wings_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target one Level three or lower "Performangel" you control, this turn it can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Attack!"

The monster shot an arrow as it hit Hector.

**(Hector: 3200)**

"That ends my move." Asriel smiled as Performangel Cupid's wings returned to normal.

Hector 2nd Turn:

Hector drew, and looked. "Okay Asriel I play my face-down! Royal Prison! With this neither of us can summon monsters from the graveyard!"

* * *

_Royal Prison_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

* * *

Asriel nodded. "Alright, that's fine with me."

"Why would he use that?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I guess we'll find out." Yuzu answered.

"And now I activate Impcantation Pencilval's effect in my hand!" Hector called showing a white feather pen monster in his hand.

"Something related to Rituals?" Asriel guessed.

"Yes. When I have a Ritual Monster in my hand I can summon both this card, and a Impcantation from my Deck." Hector answered showing the card he has in his hand is Demise, King of Armageddon.

"Alright." Asriel nodded. _'Ok, I've never played this card but if I read it right I should have a really strong combo on my next turn.'_

"Okay come Impcantation Pensilver from my hand, and Impcantation Bookstone from my Deck!" Hector called as the feather, and a book having a blue glowing stone appeared both in defense mode.

* * *

_Impcantation Pensilver_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Pensilver". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Monster in your GY; add that target to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Pensilver" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Bookstone_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Bookstone". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Bookstone" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

Asriel nodded seeing them. "Ok, that's fine but don't forget you can't summon any new monsters since you already have five in play."

"Oh that's not what you should worry about." Hector grinned.

"Huh?" Asriel asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When Bookstone is summoned from the Deck I get to add a familiar card from my graveyard to my hand." Hector grinned as a card slipped from the graveyard.

_'Add whatever you want, I have the perfect move in mind... as long as I remember to use them in the right order.'_ Asriel thought with a smile.

"And I activate said card! End of the World!" Hector called playing the Ritual Spell. "This time I sacrifice Bookstone, and Pensilver!"

The two Impcantations he just summoned vanished.

"He's summoning a strong monster; it has to be Demise!" Frisk realized.

"King of Armageddon cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your sister's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Demise, King of Armageddon!" Hector chanted.

At that a larger, and stronger version of Demise, Agent of Armageddon appeared.

* * *

_Demise, King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

Asriel flinched seeing the monster but shook his head. "Alright go ahead and attack me, I'm waiting!"

"Very well! Ruin attack his Cupid!" Hector called as the 1700 point monsters charged.

"Trap card open, Light of the Performangels!" Asriel cried.

* * *

_Light of the Performangels_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Performangel" monster is targeted for an attack negate the attack and add two Performangel monsters from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"This not only stops your attack, but I can add Performangel Cherub and Performangel Valkyrie to my hand. Thanks for the Materials."

Ruin was pushed back.

"Well let's see if they'll do good! Demise attack!" Hector called as his stronger Ritual charged,

Asriel grinned. "Trap card open Seraph's Light!"

* * *

_Seraph's Light_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control "Performangel Seraph", when this card is activated negate any one of the following:  
__● The activation and effect of a monster, spell, or trap card  
__● The attack of a monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"What?" Hector asked surprised.

"This trap negates your attack as... long... as..." Asriel started before his expression darkened. "As long as I control Performangel Seraph, I did it wrong!"

Demise slashed Cupid that shattered it.

**(Asriel: 2400)**

Hector blinked at this.

"I had this whole awesome combo planned and I messed it up like an idiot!" Asriel frowned.

"It's okay Asriel! Everyone makes mistakes!" Tatsuya called.

"Yeah it's alright! Mistakes happen!" Ayu agreed.

"Keep going! I'm getting shivers!" Futoshi called.

"You heard them Asriel! Even if you make a mistake it shows you're getting stronger!" Frisk agreed.

Chara smirked, "Keep going Azzy! You can do this!"

"It's not that I'm giving up, it's that I made the stupid mistake in the first place. This is supposed to test how good I am and I ruined the combo I wanted to try." Asriel explained. "Now I can't do it."

"Well even by that you're quite a natural." Hector told him.

"Huh?" Asriel asked in shock before looking down awkwardly. "That's... um... thanks."

Hectro grabbed an Action Card before saying, "Well let's see how good it would be after this. I play the Action Spell, Judgement Sentence."

* * *

_Judgement Sentence_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target two cards you control: They cannot be destroyed by your card effects._

* * *

"Huh, why would you want to protect your cards?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"For this. I activate Demise's ability! Once a turn by paying 2000 Life Points all other cards on the field are destroyed!" Hector called as Demise concentrated while Royal Prison, and Renewal of the World gained a barrier.

**(Hector: 1200)**

"All of them?" Asriel questioned in shock as the cards all shattered.

All but Renewal of the World, and Royal Prison were destroyed as Demise stand tall unaffected by his ability. Asriel stared at the monster nervously. "This is really bad."

"Well now Asriel that's the end of this turn." Hector ended. 'And my greatest monster will be summoned soon.'

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card and smiled. "Well, it isn't perfect but it's the best I can do now. I summon Performangel Cherub and his ability summons Performangel Valkyrie from my hand."

The two angels appeared next to Asriel.

* * *

_Performangel Cherub_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is summoned you can special summon one "Performangel" from your hand with its special abilities negated._

* * *

_Performangel Valkyrie_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned send one monster on the field to the graveyard. If this card is in your hand and a monster you control is destroyed, you can discard this card and add one "Performangel" card to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Performangel Valkyrie with Performangel Cherub to summon my ace monster."

The two flew up.

**(LV: 6 + 2 =8)**

"Even the greatest gods are not infallible, those closest to us are our guides and mentors. The greatest of them all now descends to my side and joins me in this contest. Synchro Summon, Level 8! I ask for your aide, Performangel Michael!" Asriel chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

_Performangel Michael_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_(One "Performangel" Tuner + one or more non-tuner "Performangel" monsters.) When this card is Synchro Summoned all Fairy Type monsters on the field gain 400 attack points (Not including this card.). Once per turn while this card is face-up on the field, special summon one "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in defense mode, or add one "Performangel" spell or trap card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"3100." Hector said with widen eyes amazed.

"There's more, I also have the spell I drew Performangel's Radiance to give him 400 more attack points." Asriel smiled.

* * *

_Performangel's Radiance_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" monster. The equipped monster gains 400 attack points, but if it is destroyed take damage equal to its original attack points._

* * *

_Performangel Michael: **(ATK: 3100 + 400 = 3500)**_

"Now attack Demise!"

The angel charged attacking Demise slaying the fiend king.

**(Hector: 0100)**

"That ends my turn." Asriel smiled. "I wanted to summon Performangel Seraph too but like I said I messed up."

Hector 3rd Turn:

"Huh. So this is the kind of power Reiji was interested in from you, Chara, and Frisk." Hector told him. "Well I have to say I'm impressed. Need work on strategies. But impressive."

Asriel frowned slightly. "He's... ok right?"

"Who?" Hector asked.

"Reiji, when he said he wasn't helping his dad and was trying to stop him I tried to heal him but... I've never done that before so I don't know if it worked." Asriel admitted as Chara's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay don't know what you're talking about but he looked perfectly normal." Hector answered shrugging.

Asriel smiled. "That's good, and it's even better because I think I'll win next turn."

"That is if you can survive." Hector told him. "Demise, King of Armageddon wasn't my ace."

"He... wasn't?" Asriel asked nervously before shaking his head. "Michael helped me keep You Show safe and he'll help me win now!"

"Well now be better be ready for this. I activate Renewal of the World's effect!" Hector called as one of the traps that was protected from Demise's ability appeared glowing.

"I had a feeling you were protecting that card for a reason." Asriel admitted.

"Well by sending this card to the graveyard, and tributing a monster in my hand, or the field, or shuffling a Ritual Monster from my graveyard to my Deck I can Ritual Summon the monster banished by its effect as long as the monster's level is equal or more then the banished monster's!" Hector revealed.

"Equal to or higher... so you can summon a level eight or lower Ritual Monster." Asriel noted.

"And the precise level is 8!" Hector called as Demise appeared from the graveyard before it became shined in a bright light.

"Dangerous Swordsman bent on doom! Take your blades, and cut down any foe who would dare challenge you! Judge Those who face your steel! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

At that what appeared was a man that has a purple cape, and wearing a suit while holding two short steel blades with 0 attack, and 0 defense points.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

Asriel stared at the monster in shock before pausing. "Wait, zero attack and defense points?"

"Litmus Doom Swordsman is my true ace card. He can't be destroyed by battle, and can't be effected by any trap effects." Hector explained before adding, "And when there is a Trap Card on the field like Royal Prison his attack, and defense points are increased by 3000!"

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"Wow." Asriel admitted. "Well Michael is still stronger."

"Well here's something else. I activate the continuous spell, Ritual Cage!" Hector called as a light cage enveloped Doom Swordsman.

* * *

_Ritual Cage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You take no battle damage from attacks involving a Ritual Monster you control. Ritual Monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, monster effects._

* * *

Asriel looked at the card before blinking. "Huh, but that means neither of us can win, doesn't it?"

"Well it limits your options because as long as Ritual Cage is on the field your monster effects can't harm Doom Swordsman." Hector answered before running to an Action Card.

"No you don't!" Asriel cried running for his own Action Card.

Hector jumped before calling "Perfect! Doom Swordsman attack Performangel Michael!"

"Michael, counterattack!" Asriel cried.

Micheal charged.

"I activate the Action Spell, Extreme Sword!" Hector called.

* * *

_Extreme Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"I grabbed Over Sword!" Asriel called.

* * *

_Over Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

_Performangel Michael: **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

The two monsters clashed at each other making a huge shockwave. When the shockwave faded only Performangel Micheal had been destroyed with Doom Swordsman on the ground exhausted, and using his blades to keep himself up as Asriel was on his back.

Asriel: 0000

Winner Hector.

Hector breathed a little as he said, "Yeah... I'm not gonna ask how he lost his Life Points."

He walked over before offering Asriel a hand. Asriel took a deep breath before taking it. "So... how'd I do on the test?"

"Well from grading good moves, managing to make a direct attack, keep on fighting, managing to Synchro Summon, reduce me to low Life Points, want me to keep going?" Hector asked counting his fingers for the things he listed.

"Maybe if winning could have been added. I've never won a duel in my life." Asriel admitted. "Still, I had fun."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, that's Asriel's test down but Frisk and Chara still have to take their turn against Hector.**

**bopdog111: Hector does have a few fiends so maybe Chara can do something at least against Demise.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe, then again she does have other Fusion Monsters she hasn't gotten the chance to try yet. Lucifer's ability relies on them existing though knowing the person she has a crush on isn't fighting alongside the man she hates... her focus might be split.**

**bopdog111: Let's at least hope she has a passing grade in her test.**

**Ulrich362: Her and Frisk both. See you in the next chapter, oh and don't expect quick updates too often, this was a rare thing.**

**bopdog111: And again you should thank me for this update.**

**Ulrich362: True, so thank you Bopdog.**


	12. Asking Reiji on a Date!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're at this again.**

**Ulrich362: That's right. After admittedly a little difficulty with some of our other stories we managed to get that resolved so we're back to this one.**

**bopdog111: Now let's see what Hector can do against Frisk, and Chara.**

**Ulrich362: True, Asriel passed the test so now his sisters will take their turns. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Hector, and Asriel walked back. "You girls sure have a good brother. He passed his test."

Asriel smiled at that as Frisk smiled back.

"I knew Azzy would win." Chara smiled before shaking her head quickly. "Ok, now I'll go."

"Then I guess that means I'm up last." Frisk mentioned. "Good luck Chara."

"I know you'll do awesome." Asriel grinned happily.

They walked to the field.

"What Action Field would you use?" Hector asked.

Chara closed her eyes in thought. "What was it again? I think... Fields of the Inferno?"

Shūzō searched, and asked "Chara where did you hear this?"

"I remember, it's the one that looks like a fiery wasteland with pillars of fire all over the place." Asriel reminded him before pointing. "There it is, it's one of the three that you added for us to practice."

With that the area transformed to the field.

* * *

_Fields of the Inferno_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Ok, ready whenever you are." Chara mentioned. _'He really wasn't siding with Leo Akaba? Then that would mean...'_

"DUEL!"

Chara: 4000

Hector: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector drew before calling, "I'll start off by activating Cycle of the World."

* * *

_Cycle of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from your field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can shuffle this card into the Deck; add 1 "End of the World" from your Deck to your hand, then, you can add 1 "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon" from your GY to your hand._

* * *

Chara nodded absently.

"And I'll be sacrificing Demise, Agent of Armageddon, with Ruin, Angel of Obilvion!" Hector called as the two were sacrificed. "King of Armageddon cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your sister's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Demise, King of Armageddon!"

At that the larger, and stronger version of Demise, Agent of Armageddon appeared.

* * *

_Demise, King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

"Demise." Chara frowned recognizing it from Asriel's duel.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Hector ended.

"One of them might be Renewal." Asriel told the group.

"It would make sense." Yuya agreed.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Ok... first off I'll summon out Demontainer Succubus in attack mode thanks to her effect." Chara stated as the succubus appeared next to her.

* * *

_Demontainer Succubus_

_Dark Attribute_

_Fiend_

_Level 5_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_If your opponent controls a monster you can summon this card without a tribute. When this card is summoned your opponent reveals the top three cards of their deck, if any of the cards are monsters you can summon those monster(s) to your side of the field in defense position and for each one this card gains 200 attack points._

* * *

"A Succubus?" Hector asked surprised.

"That's right, and one that looks at the top three cards of your deck." Chara revealed.

Hector drew, and showed them to her.

End of the World.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands.

And Litmus Doom Ritual.

**_"Nice, I like this one."_** Demontainer Succubus smiled as Manju appeared in defense position on Chara's field.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Demontainer Succubus: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"She summons a monster that was revealed?" Hector asked.

"She summons all the revealed monsters." Chara clarified. "Then each one gives her 200 more attack points. But I'm not done because now... I play Demonic Fusion to merge my Succubus with Demontainer Imp in my hand!"

* * *

_Demonic Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send from your hand or side of the field the fusion materials listed on a "Demontainer" Fusion Monster to the graveyard and then summon that monster. You can banish this card from the graveyard, add one "Demontainer" monster to your hand._

* * *

"Synchro, and now Fusion?" Hector asked.

"That's right." Chara nodded as her succubus flew up with a small red imp as they entered the Fusion Vortex. "Allure all to your side and entrance them to do your eternal bidding in this and every world! Fusion Summon, Level seven! Make yourself known, Demontainer Elite Lilith!"

As Chara said that a slightly older looking succubus with dark hair, dark blue purple eyes and bat wings along with a demonic tail wearing what could best be described as a bright blue spandex leotard appeared floating lazily in front of her only to wink playfully at Demise.

* * *

_Demontainer Elite Lilith_

_Dark Attribute_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_Level 7_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 2200_

_(Demontainer Succubus + One "Demontainer" monster) When this card is Fusion Summoned name any one monster, if that monster is in your opponent's deck special summon it to your side of the field ignoring summoning conditions and treat it as a Demontainer monster. This card's attack points are equal to the attack points of the Demontainer Succubus used to summon it plus 500._

* * *

_Lilith: **(ATK: 0 + 2200 + 500 = 2700)**_

"Huh?" Hector asked surprised.

"Lilith's attack points are 500 more than what Demontainer Succubus had." Chara explained. "Then my Succubus only can look at the top three cards of your deck while Lilith lets me name any monster I want and summon it to my field as a Demontainer. So... I think I'll take the other monster you could have summoned. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

"What?" Hector asked before seeing that the sister of Demise appeared on Chara's field.

* * *

_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"Now I..." Chara started only to glance up at a clock as her eyes widened. "Lilith attack!"

The monster charged only to stop and give Demise a romantic kiss moments before the Ritual shattered.

**(Hector: 3700)**

"Ok… that was strange. Anyway, I activate my face-down! Renewal of the World!" Hector called as he banished Litmus Doom Swordsman.

* * *

_Renewal of the World_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck. You can send this card to the GY, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, whose Level equals or exceeds the Level of the monster banished by this card's effect, then Ritual Summon that monster._  
_● Add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand._  
_You can only use 1 "Renewal of the World" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ruin attack him directly!" Chara cried quickly as she glanced at the clock again. 'I didn't even think of that; I don't know when he'll be there and I have to ask him before the tournament.'

The attack hit.

**(Hector: 1400)**

Hector ran to an Action Card.

"I end my turn!" Chara called quickly. 'I need to see him and ask, it's just like we told Frisk but this time… if he really hates him then all my fears melt away and…'

Hector grabbed the card.

Hector 2nd Turn:

"I activate Renewal's effect!" Hector called.

Chara just nodded quickly at that. "Ok, then use it."

"What's wrong with Chara?" Yuzu asked. "She's acting really stressed about this duel and doesn't look like she's having fun at all."

"It looks like she wants to end this." Frisk told her.

"Dangerous Swordsman bent on doom! Take your blades, and cut down any foe who would dare challenge you! Judge Those who face your steel! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

At that what appeared was Hector's ace monster readying his blades.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"I hope you're right and that's all it is." Yuzu mentioned thoughtfully.

"Ok, great your ace is here." Chara mentioned quickly. "Anything else?"

"Well here's something else. I activate the continuous spell, Ritual Cage!" Hector called as a light cage enveloped Doom Swordsman.

* * *

_Ritual Cage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You take no battle damage from attacks involving a Ritual Monster you control. Ritual Monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, monster effects._

* * *

"It limits your options because as long as Ritual Cage is on the field your monster effects can't harm Doom Swordsman." Hector told her. "And I can't take battle damage involving him. I also activate my face-down! Royal Prison!"

* * *

_Royal Prison_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Monsters can't be summoned from the graveyard, and as long as a trap is on the field Doom Swordman's attack, and defense points become 3000!" Hector called as Doom Swordsman glowed.

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"Ok, great." Chara nodded while glancing at the clock again. "So now you'll attack Lilith right?"

"Indeed I am! Doom Swordsman attack Demontainer Elite Lilith!" Hector called as Doom Swordsman charged at the Demontainer.

Chara just watched as her Fusion Monster shattered.

**(Chara: 3700)**

"That settles this turn." Hector ended.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew her card and glanced at it. "I pass." _'Please... this card won't help me win the duel and it needs to end soon. I can't wait an entire tournament to ask.'_

Hector 3rd Turn:

Hector drew, and looked "I activate the Action Spell, Extreme Sword!"

* * *

_Extreme Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Chara just nodded. "Alright, now you'll attack Ruin right?"

Hector called, "Doom Swordsmon do just that!"

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

The monster slashed Ruin twice destroying her easily.

**(Chara: 2000)**

Hector looked confused at this.

"Anything else?" Chara asked not noticing the look as she glanced at the clock again and her eyes widened slightly.

"You have something important to get to?" Hector asked.

Chara blinked in surprise before blushing. "Huh, why do you ask?"

"You look like your trying to rush the test." Hector answered.

"Rush the..." Frisk started before smiling. "Oh, that's what it is."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuya inquired.

"Chara heard when Azzy said Reiji isn't helping his dad and is trying to stop him it means they aren't working together." Frisk explained.

"Oh!" Asriel realized. "That makes perfect sense."

Hector hearing that told Chara, "Your turn now Chara. If you want to can go on ahead, and get to whatever it is your doing."

Chara looked at him before closing her eyes. "Sorry, gotta go. Maybe some other time?"

Without even waiting for an answer Chara ran out of the room as the Action Field deactivated.

"Be back, gotta go to LDS for a bit!"

They stared on as Hector smiled, "Ah joys of love. Her test results are good almost like an 8 out of 10. Rushing may have brought it down a little but she still passed."

Frisk giggled. "Well, she's probably about to ask Reiji out on a date so you can understand why she's distracted. So, that makes it my turn?"

"Indeed so. I heard that your one of the two users of Pendulum." Hector answered.

Frisk's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Everyone in LDS have been talking about it." Hector answered. "They also say that you, and Yuya are getting along like old friends so they think he taught you Pendulum."

"But... Nobody in LDS should know I have Pendulum Cards. I got them the same day Yuya did but... I never used them during the duel against LDS." Frisk explained. "I only used them once against Yuya, and then I dueled Sora here at You Show."

* * *

_Meanwhile at LDS…_

"Excuse me, is Reiji Akaba busy?" Chara asked. "I'd like to talk to him for just one minute."

The receptionist looked before saying on the receiver, "Mr. Akaba. It's Chara Dreemurr. She's here to see you."

There was silence for a few seconds before a voice replied. "Send her up."

The receptionist nodded to Chara who immediately went to the elevator and up to the office where she spoke with him just a few short days earlier. Before she can open the door, it was suddenly opened by Reira who noticed her. "Here."

He held the door open for her. "I'll wait out here."

"Oh, it's nothing like that you can stay if you want I just..." Chara started before noticing Reiji and taking a deep breath as she walked up to him. "Ok, this is going to sound insane but... can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Like as a date?" Reiji asked her calmly while Reira looked on surprised.

Chara nodded as she blushed. "Yes, I'm asking you out on a date."

Reiji stayed silent before he looked over as he typed in before answering, "I'm free at about 7:30 to 9:30 Is that good enough?"

Chara's eyes widened before she smiled. "It's perfect."

Reiji nodded before saying, "Then meet me at the entrance of the building at 7:30 sharp, and do not be late."

"Trust me, I will not be late." Chara smiled before walking out of the office to head back to You Show.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yuya questioned in shock. "Failed?"

"What mistake did she make?" Sora asked offended.

"I wasn't done talking." Hector told them. "I was going to say it's a shame she failed to qualify because the three of you would do amazing in the Maiami Championship."

"You mean all these tests were just so we can qualify for the Championship?" Asriel asked him.

"That's up for Reiji to decide, but personally I'd like to see you guys compete in it. Technically you didn't meet the requirements but you're all great duelists." Hector answered. "I should probably go give him my opinion, and tell Chara maybe we can have a rematch some other time."

"Okay. Thanks for the tests." Frisk smiled to him.

He nodded before walking out of You Show.

"Well that was rather hard." Sora admitted.

"Yeah, but actually thinking about it I had fun." Asriel smiled. "Isn't that the point of dueling?"

"Yeah it is." Yuya grinned.

Asriel and Frisk both smiled at that as Chara walked in with a smile before blinking. "Huh, where's Hector?"

"He left after giving Frisk her test." Yuya answered. "Apparently, they were tests so you three can compete."

Chara blinked in confusion before nodding. "Oh, that makes sense... so that makes us rivals then?"

"He told us you guys failed to qualify but said that we will wait for Reiji to decide." Yuya answered.

"Well hopefully he lets us compete." Asriel smiled.

"I am a bit interested to see what you guys got at the tournament." Sora smiled.

"You already saw some of what we can do." Frisk reminded him with a smile.

Sora only grinned.

"Yeah, I seem to remember someone getting beaten by Frisk." Asriel teased playfully.

Suddenly Chara's eyes widened and she smiled. "Sawatari!"

"Huh? What about Sawatari?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't you guys remember what happened?" Chara asked. "Frisk asked him to be a good person and return Yuya's Pendulum cards and he did, plus when you were just a SOUL for as long as I was and lived in the Underground you start to pick up on a few things and his SOUL was a little bit like yours Yuya. With Frisk's help I really think he could be a great person."

"So your saying that he can be..." Yuya trailed off.

"It's possible." Chara answered. "Then again, it's really up to Frisk and not us. I guess it's just a combination of being incredibly happy and wanting my sister to feel the same way."

Frisk blushed looking down hearing that. Asriel just hugged her. "Sorry Frisk, but she's right you do deserve to be happy. After everything you did, I can't think of anyone who does more than you do."

"I'm starting to think it might not be possible." Frisk told him.

"Of course it is Frisk, I know it's possible." Asriel argued.

"Azzy's right, even if things don't look like they'll work out we promise they will." Chara added hugging her.

Frisk nodded. Asriel and Chara both smiled before letting go.

"Okay so what now?" Yuya asked.

"What do you want to do?" Sora inquired.

"Chara? How did it go?" Frisk asked.

Chara just smiled. "I have a dinner date."

"Y-You what? That's amazing Chara!" Asriel cried with a smile.

"Thanks Azzy." Chara smiled before her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, before that I wanted your help Yuzu. Do you think you have some time to help me out with that?"

"Okay I think I can." Yuzu smiled.

Frisk suddenly asked Asriel, "Oh wait Asriel what about you?"

Chara smiled at that.

"Huh, you mean..." Asriel started only for his eyes to widen. "That's... I mean... well the thing is..."

"There's gotta be someone out there for you." Frisk smiled.

"Frisk..." Asriel started. "There's kind of a huge problems with that, I'm a Monster so it isn't exactly easy to find someone like you and Chara can. Plus now that I think about it... never mind."

"Oh don't worry. They just need to learn to not judge a book by it's cover." Frisk smiled before turning to Chara, "You agree with me Chara?"

"Absolutely." Chara agreed with a smile.

Asriel blushed at that. "No really, it wouldn't work out."

"Yuzu, Sora, Yuya?" Frisk smiled to her friends.

"I don't really see why he can't." Yuya smiled.

Sora smiled, "It may be different but it really doesn't seem to matter much."

Asriel blushed before sighing. "It's not that, you're supposed to love the person who makes you the happiest right?"

"Both of you can share that role." Frisk smiled. "Don't worry."

Asriel looked down before just closing his eyes. "You don't get it Frisk."

"Otherside from that." Sora told them. "Should we let Chara, and Yuzu try to get ready?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure this idea of mine works and then I have to make sure I'm ready for dinner." Chara smiled.

"Well let's get going." Yuzu smiled.

Chara nodded as they walked into the room to get ready for their match.

_'Frisk you don't understand, the reason I won't find anyone is because I already have... you or Chara.'_ Asriel thought sadly._ 'I'm so happy to have met both of you but that... I just can't.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Ok before anything else no this is not an Asriel/Chara or Asriel/Frisk fic and it will not be. Asriel is simply expressing that the two people who make him feel the happiest are his sisters. As of this chapter Asriel is not planned to have any romantic partners unlike his sisters.**

**bopdog111: Which can be hard.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, that aside however the Dreemurrs seemed to have passed Reiji's test for them and Chara has a dinner date so unless something absolutely catastrophic happens in the near future I would say everything is going really well for everyone.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see how that date goes.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Date with Reiji!

**bopdog111: How are you guys doing today here?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully you're doing well.**

**bopdog111: Well we have a new chapter for you all.**

**Ulrich362: True, so enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you think he'll let us compete?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know." Frisk admitted. "But I think we did impressed him."

"It sounded like it at least." Yuya nodded. "Oh yeah, how are the others doing?"

"Their doing okay." Frisk answered,

"That's good, maybe we can have a match with them sometime." Yuzu smiled.

"Wait what time is it?" Asriel asked.

Yuya glanced at clock. "It looks like 5:30 to me. Why?"

"Chara's date is in 2 hours." Frisk answered.

Chara blushed hearing that only to pause and look down. "I'm... not going."

"Chara?" Asriel asked hearing that.

"I just... don't deserve to be happy. I abandoned my brother once, got you killed, wanted to kill humans... I really am a demon, I'm not going." Chara answered sadly.

"Chara don't worry." Frisk smiled hugging her. "Don't let that bother you. You deserve to be happy."

"Frisk... I'm not the one who saved the monsters, I'm not a good person." Chara mentioned. "Besides... I've made up my mind. I'll be ok."

"It will be fine Chara. You deserved to be happy." Frisk repeated.

"I just..." Chara started before closing her eyes. "Alright, you might be right."

Frisk, and Asriel both hugged her.

She hugged them back with a small smile. "Let's go home, I need to get ready if I'm going through with this."

"Yeah." they nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow." Frisk smiled to the You Show students, and they walked off.

* * *

_An hour and a half later at the Dreemurr household…_

"You two promise you'll be honest?" Chara asked from the closet.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Alright." Chara mentioned before walking out in a green and yellow striped dress with her locket around her neck. "... Well?"

The two looked stunned as Asriel said flustered, "You-You look beautiful."

"Yeah absolutely radiant." Frisk smiled at her.

Chara blushed at that. "That's good... I think. Well, first time for everything. I love you guys and I'll see you later."

With that she took a deep breath and walked out of the house.

They looked on as Frisk asked Asriel, "It will be a great night, won't it?"

"I hope so." Asriel answered.

"Why not we make some cupcakes for her?" Frisk smiled.

"Chocolate ones?" Asriel asked with his own smile. "That sounds perfect."

Frisk nodded as they got to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Reiji in a new suit was waiting outside the LDS building looking at his watch seeing it is 7:29 before it shifted to 7:30.

"I'm right here." Chara called walking up only to immediately blush seeing him. "Um... 7:30... right?"

"Yes, and here at 7:30 sharp as I said." Reiji answered.

Chara suddenly frowned. "A few minutes wouldn't have hurt anyone you know; besides you should be honored I want to go out with you."

"What matters right now is that you're here." Reiji told her. "Now we can get started."

"Alright hold it, what is your problem?" Chara questioned. "If you don't want to do this then just say so, I don't need to waste my time here."

"I've never been on a date before." Reiji answered. "Have you?"

Chara blushed even more. "No... I haven't. It just sounds like you'd rather be anywhere but here and honestly... if that's true I can leave and we can just forget this entire thing."

"No. I am just so used with work I never went on with other things in life." Reiji said before taking her hand. "And now we can encounter that together."

Chara smiled. "Actually, before that I just wanted to apologize for everything Azzy and I did the past few days. It was wrong and... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. The emotions that bottled in him, and you for his concern over you, and the things my father done were released out." Reiji told her. "It's not healthy to keep them in."

"I know... and to be honest I don't really know what your father is doing but I know that if Frisk, Azzy, or any of our friends could help we will." Chara told him before smiling. "Anyway, what does a CEO and a princess do on a date?"

"Would you prefer high treatment, or treated like causal?" Reiji asked.

"Oh no, I asked you out so you make the call." Chara replied only to smile. "Anything's fine really."

Reiji nodded as they walked to where Chara can see he is taking him to what looks like an Aquarium.

"This looks perfect." Chara smiled before looking down. "Your mom was half right you know?"

"Half right?" Reiji asked her. "About what?"

"About what happened to Sawatari, I know it couldn't have been Yuya because I saw the entire match but..." Chara started before closing her eyes. "Whoever it was, they had the same face as Yuya, and as my older brother."

"Your older brother?" Reiji asked a bit surprised. "You mean that you, Frisk, and Asriel had an older brother sometime back?"

"No, he was just my older brother." Chara explained. "We didn't have parents, but we had each other and his four dragons. Though because of your father... I lost all four of them and fell into the Underground. Mom and dad adopted me and Azzy became my brother and closest friend in the entire world."

She smiled saying that and placed a hand over her locket.

"Unfortunately... without getting into excessive detail I got myself and Azzy killed, until years later Frisk came and saved us all. They never met or knew about my big brother though."

Reiji sees the locket, and asked "Is that locket one of the things you have left?"

"No, this is one of a pair. Azzy has the other one, they're identical in every way." Chara answered before looking down. "As for my big brother... I don't know how Yuya got it but Odd-Eyes was one of his dragons. Actually... your mom may know him. His name was Zarc."

"Zarc..." Reiji trailed off thinking about it. "I'll do whatever I can to find anything else about how he is right now. Like if he had any children or a family while he told stories about you, and him while they speak the same."

"I really appreciate it, but I know he's dead." Chara admitted before shaking her head. "Still... it's nice to remember the people you love. Like your younger brother, right?"

"Yes though... Don't mention to anyone but Reira is actually my adopted little sister." Reiji told her.

Chara's eyes widened. "So she's like me and Frisk... I won't say anything, but I will help keep her safe."

"Okay. When she was young she didn't exactly have a good life." Reiji told her. "Where she was from her home was ravaged by war. We don't know who her parents are but we know that they might have gone missing, or perished. My mother found her, and took her back to LDS."

He then looked a little bit angered. Chara frowned recognizing that look before taking Reiji's hand. "I won't let anything else happen, I promise."

He looked at her before taking a deep breath. "Mother actually sees Reira as a Dueling Soldier."

The moment those words left Reiji's mouth Chara's eyes darkened. Reiji then mentioned, "But enough about that. We should have a good time tonight."

"You're right." Chara nodded with a smile.

They both walked in, and settled in the Aquarium looking at the fish, and watching a diver feeding a tank full of Stingrays.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Someone was knocking on the Dreemurr family door.

Toriel answered the door.

"Good morning your majesty." Undyne smiled. "Is the punk... I mean are prince Asriel and his sisters here?"

"Asriel, and Frisk are but Chara is on a date." Toriel smiled.

"She is, that's awesome news." Undyne smiled.

"Hey Undyne." Frisk smiled wearing an apron. "What brings you here?"

"Heya punk, I was just wondering if you guys were free to maybe give me and Papyrus some tips. We're still just beginners after all and with the Royal Guard disbanded we might as well do something with our free time." Undyne answered.

"Well me, and Asriel are making cupcakes for Chara when she comes back but I suppose I can spare a few minutes." Frisk answered. "Asriel I'll be back in a minute!"

"Oh, I can wait a bit." Undyne mentioned. "Actually... can you keep a secret from the prince?"

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Yuzu told her about his crush, so Alphys is trying to see if using magic some of those cards can become real monsters." Undyne answered. "That can actually walk around and interact with people, so far it isn't working but if it does... who knows?"

Frisk instantly remembered something.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Wow, she's even prettier up close." Asriel smiled only to pause. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting she doesn't really exist."_

_Aria only chuckled before giving him a wink. Asriel turned red. "Um... you're very pretty miss Aria."_

_"Oh Azzy." Chara chuckled seeing that._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Frisk smiled before asking, "So you're having Aria, or more of Yuzu's Melodious monsters come alive?"

"That's the plan, if we can get it to work but unfortunately nothing so far." Undyne answered.

Frisk nodded understanding that.

Undyne just smiled. "Well, if you get a chance to stop by later I'm staying at Papyrus' place for a little while."

"Okay Undyne. This is gonna be a great idea." Frisk smiled before looking down.

"Huh, hey what's bugging you?" Undyne asked.

"It's just... You remember that Yuya politely rejected me?" Frisk asked her.

"Yeah, I remember." Undyne nodded.

"Well Chara has a date, and now Asriel having Aria, or another Melodius is clear but... I don't have much luck." Frisk admitted sadly.

Undyne just frowned. "Frisk... you'll find somebody, I know you will."

"She's right my child, we all do." Toriel smiled before hugging her.

Frisk hugged her.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Chara and Reiji…_

They had exited the Aquarium after Reiji had bought her a small tiara in the gift shop.

"To be honest, I was scared tonight wouldn't go well but... it's been wonderful." Chara smiled. "Thank you."

Reiji nodded with a hint of a smile. "I never been on activities like this. Feels good to finally act like a real teenager."

Chara nodded in understanding. "Well, it's getting late. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Mind if I take you home?" Reiji offered.

"Thank you, that sounds perfect." Chara nodded.

Reiji nodded as he walked her to the house. When they arrived Chara turned to him with a smile. "Well, it was my first ever date but I think it was amazing, so thank you Reiji."

With that she gently kissed him again before walking up to the house. Reiji brought a hand to the spot she kissed him, and stood there. He soon walked off to the LDS building.

"You guys, I'm home." Chara called walking in. "Frisk, mom, dad? Azzy?"

"Hey Chara!" Asriel smiled seeing her. "You're just in time! How did it go?"

"It was incredible." Chara smiled. "Absolutely incredible Azzy. We need to help Frisk find someone special because she definitely deserves it."

"Yeah, she does." Asriel nodded agreeing. "Anyway me, and Frisk finished something for you."

"Finished something for me?" Chara asked. "What is it?"

Asriel guided her to the kitchen where a plate of chocolate cupcakes was sitting at with Frisk finishing up.

"Are those... did you two?" Chara asked before smiling and hugging them. "Thank you both so much."

They hugged her back.

"We mean every word that you deserve to be happy." Frisk smiled.

"We all deserve that Frisk." Chara reminded her.

"And... I haven't found someone." Frisk looked down.

Chara frowned at that. "Ok, that's it. It might not work out but tomorrow you are going on a date."

"I-I well I am-And I what?" Frisk asked shocked.

"You heard me little sister, the tournament is in two days so before that you are going on a date." Chara told her.

"B-But... Wh-Who will..." Frisk trailed off with a building blush.

"Just leave everything to me." Chara smiled. "Besides, if nothing else it'll be a nice night out and you deserve that much at the very least."

"..." Frisk just stayed quiet with a blush that is almost identical to the one Chara had after the School Matches.

Chara just hugged her in understanding.

* * *

_The next day..._

Frisk was still sleeping.

"Frisk, time to get up." Asriel smiled walking up to her.

Frisk sat up with her sleepy expression always getting him to laugh along with her pink PJs. Asriel giggled seeing it before hugging her. "Morning."

"Morning Azzy..." Frisk smiled tired before yawning hugging him back. "I had a hard time falling asleep."

"Huh, are you ok?" Chara asked.

"After... What you said last night... I almost didn't get any sleep thinking I might blow it." Frisk admitted with a blush.

"Oh Frisk, you're a kind, funny, incredible person. Just be yourself and I promise you can't blow it." Chara reassured her. "After all, anyone would be lucky to go on a date with you."

Frisk only had a blush, and nodded.

"Plus before that Undyne asked us to stop by remember?" Asriel reminded her.

"Yeah I remember." Frisk answered.

"Well as soon as you're dressed Sans will be here to get us, it's been a while since you've seen him, right?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." Frisk nodded.

Asriel nodded as they walked out to let Frisk get dressed. After a few minutes, they see Frisk exited in her usual attire.

"Heya kid, ready to head out?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Hey Sans." Frisk smiled nodding.

Sans nodded back before the four of them vanished only to reappear outside Sans and Papyrus' house.

"Undyne and Paps are inside, think you can give those two some tips?" Sans requested.

They walked in.

"Oh, hello human Frisk, human Chara, and prince Asriel." Papyrus smiled. "Undyne and I were just going over some of the basics."

"Hey Paps." Frisk smiled.

Papyrus smiled at that.

"We appreciate the help you guys." Undyne mentioned with a grin. "Maybe Paps and I can cook you up some spaghetti afterward."

"It's no problem Undyne." Asriel smiled.

Undyne nodded. "If you say so."

"Who's first?" Asriel smiled.

"Undyne requested to be first." Papyrus answered.

They nodded.

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Undyne asked. "A match, we just go over the cards? What do you guys think?"

"Whatever you feel is right." Frisk smiled.

Undyne nodded before taking out her cards and handing them to Frisk. "I thought these might fit me."

Frisk checked over. It was a fairly well balanced Six Samurai deck with the two ace cards being Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and Great Shogun Shien.

* * *

_Grandmaster of the Six Samurai_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 800_

_You can only control 1 "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

_Great Shogun Shien_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_If you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

* * *

"Whoa, these look cool." Frisk smiled.

"Thanks, I just wish I was halfway decent with using them." Undyne admitted.

"Okay let's see what we can do." Frisk smiled.

Undyne nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Guys?" Frisk asked Asriel, and Chara.

They turned to Frisk.

"Who should go first?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, how about you Frisk?" Chara suggested.

"Me?" Frisk asked surprised.

"That's what I said." Chara nodded.

"Well... Okay." Frisk smiled nodding.

Asriel smiled at that.

"You ready Undyne?" Frisk smiled.

"I'm as ready as I can be." she answered.

With that they walked to get ready.

"DUEL!" Undyne and Frisk called together.

Undyne: 4000

Frisk: 4000

Undyne 1st Turn:

Undyne looked over her hand, and said "Okay I activate the field spell, Temple of the Six."

At that the field appeared as a temple full of samurai things.

* * *

_Temple of the Six_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card. Monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

"Alright." Frisk smiled seeing the field spell.

"Next I summon The Six Samurai - Irou." Undyne said as a blue cloaked warrior appeared.

* * *

_The Six Samurai - Irou_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

* * *

"They really fit you." Frisk smiled.

Undyne smiled before they noticed smome coming out of the temple.

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counter: 1)**_

"Huh, what's that?" Asriel asked curiously.

Undyne looked at the field spell, "When a Six Samurai is summoned my Temple gains a Bushido Counter... And your monsters lose 100 attack points for each one."

"I get it." Chara mentioned with a smile. "The more monsters you summon the more likely they survive the battle."

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Undyne ended.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Frisk mentioned. "That's all for now."

Undyne 2nd Turn:

Undyne drew, and said "Okay I'll play the spell, Six Samurai United."

* * *

_Six Samurai United_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the GY; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sorry to cliffhang things here but this is where the chapter comes to an end.**

**bopdog111: Yeah guys sorry.**

**Ulrich362: Of course the consolation is that next chapter will be the conclusion of Frisk's match with Undyne, Papyrus will reveal his cards, and of course Frisk has her own date thanks to Chara which will bring us right to the Maiami Championship.**

**bopdog111: And I think we know who it is.**

**Ulrich362: More than likely, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. Date with Sora!

**bopdog111: Sorry for the long hitatus.**

**Ulrich362: It's over now though.**

**bopdog111: I had a hardship recently.**

**Ulrich362: I'm sorry.**

**bopdog111: It's alright. I've gotten over it now.**

**Ulrich362: Well if you're sure.**

**bopdog111: Anyway, where are we on this?**

**Ulrich362: Undyne was dueling Frisk, and then Papyrus was going to reveal his deck to the Dreemurr siblings. Oh, and Chara has set up a date for Frisk after that.**

**bopdog111: So who would be the lucky man?**

**Ulrich362: Not who anyone is thinking I'll say that much. I guess enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wow." Asriel whispered staring at the field.

"While United is on the field I can place a Bushido Counter on it when I summon a Six Samurai." Undyne explained.

* * *

_Six Samurai United_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the GY; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

Frisk's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "More counters?"

"But don't worry only Temple of the Six can drain your monster's attack points for every Bushido counter on it." Undyne told her.

* * *

_Temple of the Six_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card. Monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

"That just means this card has another powerful effect." Chara noted. "Based on the name I'm guessing it has something to do with making your monsters stronger or letting you summon more of them."

"Well now I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan." Undyne said as a samurai appeared.

* * *

_Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 500_

_If you control a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counter: 2)**_

_Six Samurai United: **(Bushido Counter: 1)**_

"This is really bad." Asriel mentioned nervously.

"And here's more. Kizan was a Special Summon." Undyne told them.

"A Special Summon?" Frisk asked in shock. "But that would mean you can summon a third monster."

"Which is Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi." Undyne said as a golden armor samurai appear.

* * *

_Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 700_

_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; return that target to the hand. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. While you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters except "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", this card gains 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counter: 3)**_

_Six Samurai United: **(Bushido Counter: 2)**_

_Kizan: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

_Enishi: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200/DEF: 700 + 500 = 1200)**_

Frisk stared at the monsters before suddenly grinning. "Thanks Undyne."

"For what?" Undyne asked.

Frisk just smiled. "For letting me win."

Undyne only said, "Well I'll use United's effect. By sending it to the graveyard I can draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on it."

Frisk watched as Undyne drew her cards only to smile as all of the monsters on the field shattered.

"What?" Undyne asked surprised.

"I played the trap card Hunt for Human SOULS!" Frisk answered. "It destroys every monster in play, and as a little bonus for each monster with over 2000 attack points I can draw a new card."

* * *

_Hunt for Human SOULS_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent controls at least three monsters destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do draw one card for every destroyed monster that had at least 2000 ATK._

* * *

"And you can draw 2 cards since Kizan, and Ezinshi both had over 2000." Undyne realized.

Frisk nodded drawing her cards only for her eyes to suddenly widen as she looked down. "Anything else Undyne?"

"That's it for me." Undyne answered.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew her card and her eyes widened before looking down. "I... I pass."

"Frisk?" Asriel asked worried.

Frisk turned to him and showed the three cards she drew.

Asriel Dreemurr, Chara Dreemurr, and a spell called Buttercup Death.

* * *

_Asriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_Pendulum Scale: 10_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control a "Chara Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control "Asgore Dreemurr", "Toriel Dreemurr", and "Chara Dreemurr" this card's attack and defense points become zero._

* * *

_Chara Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control an "Asriel Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode._

_**Flavor Text:** The first human to fall Underground, she brought hope to a hopeless world._

* * *

_Buttercup Death_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster's ATK/DEF turns 0, and it's effects are negated. During the second end phase after activating this card: Destroy the equipped monster and if you do take 1000 damage._

* * *

The two widen their eyes seeing it.

"I surrender Undyne... I, have to change some things." Frisk told her looking down. "Sorry."

Undyne looked surprised hearing her surrender. "Frisk are you sure?"

"I'm fine with cards that talk about what happened to me, and how hard my journey was... but when it comes to Chara and Asriel, I just can't make them relive that." Frisk explained showing her the cards.

Undyne looked surprised seeing them but nodded understanding. Frisk just nodded back. "So... who duels Papyrus?"

"I'll give it a try." Asriel smiled. "If the Great Papyrus thinks I'm a good enough challenge."

"Ah not to worry Prince Asriel, the Great Papyrus won't be a hard hitter." Papyrus smiled to him.

Asriel just laughed at that before they got ready. "Ok, after you."

Papryus got ready himself.

"DUEL!" Papyrus and Asriel called together.

Papyrus: 4000 (35/40)

Asriel: 4000 (35/40)

Papyrus 1st Turn:

_Papyrus: **(34/40)**_

"Ok, I'll start the duel by activating the spell card Card Destruction." Papyrus grinned. "This discards our hands and we draw the same number of cards."

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"Ok..." Asriel said as the two of them drew their cards. "Bad hand?"

_Asriel:** (30/40)**_

_Papyrus: **(29/40)**_

"We'll see, I end my turn by setting two cards and placing a monster facedown on my field." Papyrus grinned.

"Is there something odd here Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah." Chara agreed.

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Not sure what you're planning Papyrus, but I'll draw." Asriel grinned drawing his card.

_Asriel: **(29/40)**_

"Please prince Asriel, have a gift curtesy of the Great Papyrus, my Gift of Greed trap card." Papyrus grinned. "It allows you to draw two more cards."

* * *

_The Gift of Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"Ok..." Asriel said in confusion as he drew his new cards.

_Asriel: **(27/40)**_

"Anyway... I'll set three cards and summon Performangel Cupid in attack mode."

* * *

_Performangel Cupid_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 450_

_When this card is summoned if your opponent controls two or more monsters your opponent selects two monsters on their field, the selected monsters cannot attack, be attacked, or activate their special abilities until your opponent's next end phase._

* * *

"Now I'll attack."

The angel charged at the face-down.

"Nyeheheheh!" Papyrus laughed. "You made the mistake of attack my Morphing Jar and now thanks to his effect we both discard our hands and draw five new cards from our decks."

* * *

_Morphing Jar_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Rock_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 600_

_FLIP: Both players discard their entire hands, then draw 5 cards._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened in shock hearing that before the two of them discarded their cards and drew five new ones each.

_Papyrus: **(24/40)**_

_Asriel:** (22/40)**_

"Next, I'll play the trap Call of the Haunted to bring Morphing Jar back, and Book of Moon to put him facedown again." Papyrus grinned.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

_Book of Moon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

The jar appeared before flipping face-down again. Asriel looked at his hand before pausing and looking at something only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Something wrong Azzy?" Chara asked nervously.

"Nope, something's amazing Chara." Asriel grinned happily. "I activate the spell Synchro Descent! By banishing the Synchro Materials from my graveyard I can summon a Performangel Synchro Monster and the best part is for every Performangel Monster in my graveyard it gets 300 points stronger."

* * *

_Synchro Descent_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During the Battle Phase you can banish Monsters from your GY to Special Summon a "Performangel" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck who's level is equal to the banished monster's level. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.). For every "Performangel" monster in your GY, the summoned "Performangel" Synchro Monster gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"So I'll banish Cherub and Valkyrie to Synchro Summon Performangel Michael in attack mode and he gets an extra 1800 attack points too."

* * *

_Performangel Micheal_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 "Performangel" Tuner + 1+ non-tuner "Performangel" monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned all other Fairy-Type monsters on the field gain 400 ATK. Once per turn while this card is face-up on the field: Special Summon 1 "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in defense position, or add 1 "Performangel" Spell/Trap card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

_Performangel Michael:** (ATK: 3100 + (300 * 6) = 4900)**_

"4900." Frisk said amazed.

"There's more too, I activate the equip spell Angelic Sword to let Michael deal damage even if the opposing monster is in defense mode, and all I have to do is pay half my life points every turn." Asriel continued.

* * *

_Angelic Sword_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a defense position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. During each of your end phases pay half your LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"Now attack!"

Micheal stayed still.

"Huh, why aren't..." Asriel started only to blink. "Oh yeah, I got ahead of myself. I end my turn."

Asriel: 2000

Papyrus 2nd Turn:

Papyrus drew his card and smiled. "It's quite alright. Mistakes can happen."

_Papyrus: **(23/40)**_

"Though unfortunately for me I don't have anything that can prevent you from winning so I'll simply end my turn by setting this monster in defense mode." Papyrus stated.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

_Asriel: **(21/40)**_

"Well, it was really fun and your deck is cool Papyrus." Asriel smiled as Michael attacked Morphing Jar ending the duel.

Papyrus: 0000

Winner Asriel.

"You did awesome Azzy." Chara smiled hugging him.

"Well, any tips for the two of us?" Undyne asked.

"Well nothing really comes in mind." Frisk admitted before pausing, and blushing deeply.

"Is something wrong Frisk?" Papyrus asked. "Can we help?"

"D-D-Date..." Frisk mumbled turning deep red.

"He's waiting at the park, and Frisk." Chara said placing her hands on Frisk's shoulders. "You need this, trust me. With how close we are I know you do."

Frisk blushed before nodding walking off.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Asriel asked.

"I think so, but she really does need something like this." Chara answered thoughtfully.

* * *

_At the park..._

"Oh, there you are coach F."

Frisk looked to see. Sora was smiling and walking up to her. "Your sister told me you were feeling kind of upset and asked me to spend some time with you, skating, maybe a movie, getting something to eat. She wasn't really specific actually."

Frisk widened her eyes asking, "Y-You're my date?"

"I guess so, in which case what do you want to do Frisk?" Sora asked with a smile.

"S-Skating would be nice." Frisk smiled.

"Ice or roller?" Sora asked.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): It's probably already obvious given the pairings for this fic that Sora and Frisk are not ending up together however for the time being Chara is trying to cheer up her younger sister and so set up this date with Sora for that reason.)**

"Would Ice work?" Frisk asked.

"It sounds perfect to me." Sora smiled offering his hand. "Shall we?"

Frisk nodded taking his hand. The two of them turned and started walking towards the skating rink.

"You're really lucky Frisk." Sora mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" Frisk asked.

"You have so many awesome people that really care about you Frisk." Sora answered. "Yuya and Yuzu, Ayu and the others, Gongenzaka, Chara and Asriel, and all the other monsters. Not a lot of people have that."

Frisk blushed before saying, "Well... If I haven't been to Mt. Ebott that wouldn't have happened."

"Well the fact is you did go to Mt. Ebott, and it did happen Frisk." Sora smiled.

Frisk blushed nodding as they arrived. Sora smiled before opening the door. "After you Frisk."

Frisk smiled softly nodding as she entered. Sora followed behind her before walking up to get their skates. As he did Frisk looked down sadly. Sora walked back, and noticed her expression, "Frisk?"

She looked up before wiping her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about why I met mom, dad, and everyone else."

"Oh. You never mentioned why you went to Mt Ebbot." Sora realized.

"You wouldn't know it but actually... I was bullied pretty badly my entire life." Frisk admitted. "The shy little girl who never talks, it wasn't exactly a good life. That's why I went, to the place where people never return."

"Bullied a lot? Why would anyone want to bully you?" Sora asked shocked. "You're a nice caring person."

"That's true, but I was really shy and didn't talk to people. I just... it hurt a lot." Frisk admitted. "My parents kept telling me to just talk but, I couldn't. After so many years I just... wanted to disappear."

"So you went to Mt Ebott to attempt suicide." Sora realized now getting it.

"Or to just leave." he added quickly.

Frisk just nodded only to smile. "Except instead of dying, I found a family and friends. People who cared about me and... they helped me become the person I am now."

With that she stood up on the skates.

"Come on, let's head over to the ice."

"Hey what about your real parents?" Sora asked her as he put on his skates.

Frisk froze at that before looking down. "I don't want to talk about it Sora."

Sora didn't look convinced but nodded. Frisk smiled. "Thanks."

With that the two of them got onto the ice and started skating together. Sora keeps an eye on Frisk to help her out with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I hope Sora can cheer her up." Chara mentioned. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's Frisk."

"Yeah me too." Asriel nodded.

Chara just smiled at that before laughing. "Then again, hopefully they don't eat so much candy they can't compete."

"Yeah. Last thing we need is for them having a stomach ache." Asriel chuckled too.

"Yeah..." Chara laughed as the two of them started laughing together.

"You two seem cheerful." Toriel smiled.

"Just thinking about how Frisk's date with Sora will be." Asriel explained,

"I'm sure Frisk's date will be wonderful." Toriel smiled. "Why don't we make some pie to celebrate you competing in the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds fun." Asriel smiled.

Chara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun."

With that the three of them walked into the kitchen to get started on the pie. Toriel watched on with a smile as she went to help them.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"I really appreciate everything Sora, it was really sweet of you." Frisk smiled. "You're a great friend."

"I did the best with what I could." Sora smiled.

Frisk just smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Well I really appreciate it."

With that she turned and walked into the house as Sora walked off. Chara, and Asriel looked over seeing Frisk, and smiled.

Frisk walked over and hugged Chara. "Thank you big sis."

Chara hugged her back.

"We made a pie to celebrate." Asriel smiled.

"That sounds amazing." Frisk smiled before looking at her siblings. "Let's all do the best we can tomorrow ok?"

They both nodded with smiles.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, the preparations have concluded and starting next chapter the Maiami Championship will officially begin.**

**bopdog111: And we gotten some history from Frisk.**

**Ulrich362: True, the reason she went to Mt. Ebott in the first place. Though it's safe to say things are better for her now.**

**bopdog111: If you want more backstories about her you're going to have to wait.**

**Ulrich362: True, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Start of the Mamami Championship!

**bopdog111: Okay the Tournament is up, and running!**

**Ulrich362: That's right, and thanks to Hector the Dreemurr siblings are allowed to compete.**

**bopdog111: What will happen here in this competition?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_The day of the tournament..._

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel had all met outside of You Show to head over together.

"Is everybody ready?" Yuzu asked with a smile.

"As ready as we can be." Yuya grinned.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sora asked with a grin.

"He's right, let's go." Frisk smiled.

They all walked off to the arena. When the group arrived they immediately noticed countless other duelists from several other schools were there.

"Um... where do we go?" Frisk asked Yuzu.

"At the arena floor." Yuzu answered.

"Huh, but aren't there different groups?" Chara asked. "Azzy and I are in something called Junior Youth but Frisk's in something called Junior."

"Isn't she the same age as you?" Yuya asked confused.

"Well yeah, but apparently they split the age groups based on birthdays so I'm one of the youngest people in Junior Youth, and Frisk is one of the oldest in Junior." Chara explained. 

"Does that mean I have to go somewhere else?" Frisk asked.

"Well go to the park where Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi are at." Yuzu answered.

Frisk nodded before walking off only to bump into Sawatari. "Oh, sorry."

Sawatari looked, and smirked "Well well, one of Yuya's lady friends. Aren't you heading to the young part of the tournament? The Junior Youth Class is in the other direction."

"My birthday is two days too late, I'm in the Junior Class." Frisk answered. "But Chara and Asriel are in Junior Youth."

"They put you in there with the kiddy duelists?" Sawatari asked in disbelief.

Frisk nodded before Nico Smiley walked up to the center of the stadium. "Oh, I should go. Good luck though."

With that she walked over to stand with Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi. Sawatari stared off at her blinking in shock before grunting, and walked off. Tatsuya seeing Frisk asked, "Frisk? Aren't you in the Junior Youth?"

Frisk shook her head. "You have to be thirteen to be in Junior Youth, and Chara and I are only twelve but she turns thirteen in a few weeks while I don't turn thirteen for four months so they put me in Junior and Chara's in Junior Youth."

"So you're stuck with us for a while." Ayu smiled.

Frisk smiled back. "I don't think I'm stuck, I get to spend time with you guys and we can have fun Ayu."

A few minutes later everyone had received a small card to place in their Duel Discs to determine their opponents and the You Show students had met up to see who was dueling when.

"So who do you think is first?" Tatsuya asked.

They all looked before Yuzu's eyes widened. "I'm up first against Masumi!"

Sora grinned, "Then time for your training to pay off."

Yuzu smiled. "Yeah, I doubt she'll see that coming."

"You'll do great Yuzu." Yuya smiled as she walked up to the arena.

"Be careful." Chara told her.

Yuzu nodded before walking up to stand opposite Masumi.

"Well this is fitting; I'll be beating you just like I did in our last match." Masumi smirked.

"You won't find that so easy this time." Yuzu told her.

Masumi only smirked.

"Let's get things started with the Action Field Infinite Bridges!" Nico Smiley announced as the field appeared around the two of them.

"Whoa... That's a lot of bridges." Frisk said amazed.

Yuzu: 4000

Masumi: 4000

Masumi 1st Turn:

"This won't take long at all; I'll start things off by activating the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion!" Masumi called playing the card.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me fuse together my Gem-Knight Sapphire, Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Garnet!"

The three knights appeared before they fused.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi chanted as the monster she used to defeat Yuzu appeared on her field.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

_Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 3) = 3200)**_

"With that done I'll set this and end my turn."

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew, and cried "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Wait a second, Polymerization?" Masumi asked in shock.

"Since when can see Fusion Summon?" Hokuto questioned.

"And now I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The two fly up fusing. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

An orange, and red fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Sonata the Melodious Diva" + 1 "Melodious" monster_

_Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

Masumi stared at the monster before smirking. "I'll admit you Fusion Summoning caught me off guard, but your monster is too weak to defeat my Gem-Knight Master Diamond."

Yuzu smirked, "You think so? Then I'll fix that by playing her ability! An ability that once every turn I can target all cards that were used for a Fusion Summon and banish, and this fusion fairy gets 200 attack points for each one!"

"Awesome move Yuzu." Yuya cheered.

"It's better than you think Yuya, normally. Masumi could get back Gem-Knight Fusion by banishing any Gem-Knight in her graveyard but now she can't do that." Sora pointed out as Masumi's monsters and Fusion card appeared only to vanish.

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3200 - (100 * 3) = 2900)**_

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 4) = 3200)**_

"Now Schuberta show Masumi she's not the only fusion user on the block!" Yuzu cried as Schuberta attacks Julia's Master Diamond.

The attack struck destroying Masumi's monster.

**(Masumi: 3700)**

"I place two cards down, and end my turn!" Yuzu ended her turn.

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 3200 - (200 * 4) = 2400)**_

Masumi 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Yuzu, but there's a lot more to Fusion Summoning than you've seen so far." Masumi mentioned drawing her card. "For example, I play the spell card Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

_Brilliant Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This spell lets me use monsters in my deck to summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster!"

As Masumi said that three more Gem-Knights appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

* * *

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the field as a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

You Show looked amazed seeing it.

"Unfortunately the monster summoned by Brilliant Fusion loses all its attack and defense points." Masumi stated before running. "Except by sending a spell to the graveyard I can restore Brilliant Diamond's strength."

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

Yuzu knowing what she's up too ran after her before crying, "Reverse card open! Musical Mayhem!"

* * *

_Musical Mayhem_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

"You take 800 points of damage for each Melodious Monster on my field!" Yuzu explained.

The trap fired a blast that struck Masumi only for her to grab an Action Card.

**(Masumi: 2900)**

"Nice try Yuzu, but I'll send this Action Spell to the graveyard to give Brilliant Diamond her points back." Masumi smirked.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Now attack her Schuberta!"

The monster charged as Yuzu's fusion was destroyed.

**(Yuzu: 3000)**

"That ends my move Yuzu." Masumi mentioned.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew, and looked over her hand. _'If Masumi is a Fusion User then she might know this card...'_

"I set a monster down in defense mode, and place one card face-down! Your turn!" Yuzu cried.

Masumi 3rd Turn:

"If that's all you're doing this duel will be over in no time." Masumi stated drawing her card.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:** (ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"I'll summon Crystal Rose, and this card can be used as any monster when I Fusion Summon."

* * *

_Crystal Rose_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"Now I can treat Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline and use Brilliant Diamond's special ability to perform a Fusion Summon using only one monster, so I'll fuse Crystal Rose in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

* * *

_Gem-Knight Zirconia_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Gem-Knight" monster + 1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

Yuzu looked surprised as she ran to try, and intercept Masumi from grabbing another Action Card. Suddenly Zirconia appeared blocking her path.

"Too bad Yuzu, I'll send this Action Spell to the graveyard to restore Brilliant Diamond's points again." Masumi called discarding the card.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Now Gem-Knight Zirconia attack Yuzu's facedown monster!"

The monster charged destroying Yuzu's face-down.

"Oh no!" Ayu cried fearfully.

"Yuzu!" Yuya called in horror.

"You put up a better match than I thought you would Yuzu, but this duel is over." Masumi smirked. "Finish her off Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, Attack Yuzu directly!"

"Reverse card open! Fusion Cycle!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

_Fusion Cycle_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material this turn; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Fusion Cycle, but that would mean..." Masumi started as Crystal Rose appeared to block Brilliant Diamond's attack.

**(Yuzu: 0100)**

"You managed to survive one more turn, but I'll just win on my next move. I end my turn."

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

Yuzu drew, and grinned. Sora grinned seeing that. "Go for it Yuzu."

"I summon Soprano, the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu cried as a new fairy appeared.

* * *

_Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"And now I use her to Fusion Summon with Crystal Rose being Mozatra the Melodious Maestra without using Polymerization!"

"A Fusion Summon without Polymerization?" Masumi asked in shock.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Chara smiled.

"Now Soprano, Mozarta fuse!" The two fused. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_

_If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Wow." Frisk whispered in awe as Asriel blushed seeing the new Fusion Monster.

"And when she battles one monster that was Special Summoned that monster is destroyed, and you take the damage instead!" Yuzu cried.

Masumi's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Now attack Zirconia!" Yuzu cried as her monster charged.

Zirconia struck Bloom Diva only for it to be unable to overcome the monster's song as it shattered.

**(Masumi: 1000)**

"That was a mistake Yuzu, I activate the trap card Brilliant Spark!" Masumi called as the trap activated. "This activated when you destroyed Zirconia and now you take damage equal to his attack points!"

* * *

_Brilliant Spark_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed while you control a "Gem-Knight Lady" monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters. Before resolving a card effect that would negate this effect, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, negate that effect._

* * *

"I play my face-down Melodious Illusion!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

_Melodious Illusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; negate the effect of that Trap Card, and if you do, that target can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"When you play a trap during the battle phase not only does this negate it, but Bloom Diva can attack again!"

"Yes, that means she'll win." Ayu smiled.

"Yeah, Yuzu did it." Tatsuya agreed only for Frisk to gasp.

"This is bad, Masumi's doing something!" Chara frowned.

"I can activate Brilliant Spark's additional effect, by sending a spell to the graveyard I can negate your Melodious Illusion Yuzu!" Masumi called while running towards another Action Card.

Before Masumi can reach it the card was taken by Yuzu who had jumped from the bridge so she can catch it, "Sorry Masumi... Not this time."

"Whoa, what a dive!" Nico Smiley announced as Yuzu was caught by Bloom Diva and gently placed on another bridge.

"Are you insane? If your monster had been a half second slower you'd have died pulling that stunt!" Masumi cried.

"You Show can't lose when it comes to Action." Yuzu told her.

"And since Melodious Illusion gets to activate that means..." Asriel started before smiling.

"Yuzu wins!" Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi cheered together.

"Now Bloom Diva attack her monster!" Yuzu cried.

Bloom Diva sang her song again and destroyed Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond wiping out Masumi's life points only for the blow to send her falling from the bridge.

Masumi: 0000

Winner Yuzu Hiiragi

"Oh no Masumi!" Yuzu cried in horror.

Masumi screamed falling down before Bloom Diva swoop in, and caught her.

"Huh, you caught me?" Masumi asked before being put down safely on the same bridge as Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled, and nodded to her which made Masumi looked away with an irritated blush.

"Well talk about an exhilarating start, the first duel has come to an exciting conclusion." Nico Smiley announced.

"That was super close." Yuya sighed. "Good thing Bloom Diva managed to catch her."

"Yeah." Frisk nodded agreeing.

As Frisk said that Futoshi's duel disc started beeping indicating his match was next.

"Ah! I'm up next for You Show!" Futoshi cried smiling.

"Looks like it, good luck." Sora smiled.

"Just remember to have fun." Tatsuya mentioned.

"I know." Futoshi nodded.

* * *

_At the end of the duel..._

"Ah yeah!" Futoshi cheered.

"Who knew Doodles would be so good?" Frisk asked.

"Apparently Futoshi did." Chara answered.

"So far so good for You Show." Tatsuya smiled.

Suddenly Asriel's duel disc started beeping.

"Huh, it's my turn already?" Asriel asked in shock.

"Who's the opponent?" Yuya asked.

Asriel looked. "It's somebody named Hikage."

"That would be me." They turned to see a ninja that has a red bandana on him who looks ready.

Asriel swallowed nervously before nodding. "Well, good luck."

Hikage only jumped up, and he made a roll during it giving him some distance between him, and Asriel. "You too."

Asriel's eyes widened in shock seeing that before activating his Duel Disc.

"Action Duel!" Asriel and Hikage called simultaneously.

Asriel: 4000

Hikage: 4000

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well the Maiami Championship has started with victories for Yuzu and Futoshi.**

**bopdog111: Can Asriel have one also, and best Sun Shadow?**

**Ulrich362: Only time will tell, but he did spend a little time talking with his sisters and may have a few unexpected moves. Whether or not they'll give him a win is to be seen.**

**bopdog111: Yeah we will see. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	16. The God of Hyperdeath!

**bopdog111: Hey we're back.**

**Ulrich362: The Maiami Championship has started and so far, You Show is doing really well.**

**bopdog111: Now next up is Asriel against this Ninja named Hikage.**

**Ulrich362: Can he pull off a win? Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Hikage said, "So who goes on first young man?"

Asriel swallowed nervously. "You can go first."

Hikage 1st Turn:

Hikage drew before saying, "Very well I'll Summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu in attack mode!"

At that a purple ninja appeared on the field.

* * *

_Twilight Ninja Shingetsu_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 100_

_Your opponent cannot target "Ninja" monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"He looks really strong." Asriel mentioned nervously.

"Next I activate the spell Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication." Hikage continued.

* * *

_Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Ninja from my hand." Hikage told Asriel, "And the Ninja in question is a second Shingetsu!"

A second Ninja appeared.

"Two of the same monster?" Asriel asked. "You're going to Xyz Summon aren't you?"

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Hikage told him.

Asriel 1st Turn:

_'Ok, he didn't Xyz Summon so that's good.'_ Asriel thought only to draw his card as his eyes widened. "Um... I set a monster in defense mode and that's it."

Hikage 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Hikage drew. "I sacrifice one of my Ninjas!"

The Shingetsu on the right vanished.

_'I really hope the idea they gave me works.'_ Asriel thought nervously seeing that.

"That way I can summon Twilight Nina Getsuga, the Shogun!" Hikage called as a ninja rose.

* * *

_Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Ninja" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card from Attack Position to Defense Position, then target 2 "Ninja" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them._

* * *

"Huh, but he's level eight. You need two sacrifices to summon him right?" Asriel asked.

"I can sacrifice one Ninja to summon him." Hikage answered.

"Oh." Asriel mentioned before glancing at his facedown monster.

"Now Shogun attack!" Hikage called as his monster attacked.

Asriel's monster was revealed to be three small angelic children huddled together before they shattered.

"Performangel Trinity only has 300 defense points but I can summon another one whenever they're destroyed." Asriel called as a second Trinity appeared defending him.

* * *

_Performangel Trinity_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is destroyed special summon one "Performangel Trinity" from your hand or deck. If there are three copies of "Performangel Trinity" in the graveyard you can banish them all and pay half your life points, special summon one "Performangel" from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Shingetsu your turn!" Hikage called.

The angels shattered only to reappear a second time.

"I end my turn." Hikage ended.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card and swallowed nervously. "I pass."

Hikage 3rd Turn:

Hikage drew before saying, "I now activate the Continuous Spell, Ninjutsu Art of Fire Release!"

* * *

_Ninjutsu Art of Fire Release_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Ninja" monster on your field. You cannot Normal Summon/Set monsters the turn you activate this effect. When this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

"Now once a turn I can strike 400 points of damage for each Ninja on my field." Hikage told him.

Asriel flinched as the flames hit him.

**(Asriel: 3200)**

"Shingetsu attack!" Hikage called.

Asriel suddenly grinned as his last Trinity shattered.

"I activate Performangel Trinity's special ability!" Asriel called. "I banish three of them from the graveyard and pay half my life points to summon any Performangel I want, and I pick Performangel Seraph!"

A few seconds passed but nothing happened.

"..." Everyone stayed quiet seeing nothing happened.

"Um... hello?" Asriel asked uncertainly. "What's going on? Why isn't the effect working?"

"Is it a Quick Effect?" Hikage suggested.

"Huh?" Asriel asked before his eyes widened. "Oh, no it isn't. Sorry, this is the first time I've played Trinity and... I have no defense!"

"Well now Shogun will attack you directly!" Hikage called.

Asriel cried out as the attack hit him.

**(Asriel: 1200)**

"Azzy..." Chara whispered. "Don't worry, it's not over yet."

"I end my turn." Hikage ended.

Asriel 3rd Turn:

"Ok, now I use Performangel Trinity's ability to summon Performangel Seraph." Asriel stated as his duel disc began glowing gold and Performangel Trinity appeared in a golden light before a large armored angel descended to his field.

**(Asriel: 0600)**

* * *

_Performangel Seraph_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by tributing one "Performangel" monster you control. While this card is face-up on the field Fairy-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Whoa what a Fairy." Tatsuya admitted in awe.

"It's one of Asriel's best monsters." Frisk smiled.

"Now I equip Seraph with Performangel Wish!" Asriel declared. "This gives him 300 more attack points."

* * *

_Performangel Wish_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" monster, the equipped monster gains 300 ATK. You can banish this card from your graveyard, negate the activation of one spell or trap card your opponent activates._

* * *

_Performangel Seraph: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

"Now attack Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!"

The monster charged before Hikage called, "Trap open! Ninjutsu Art of Stealth!"

Both Shingetsu, and Shogun vanished.

"Huh?" Asriel asked in confusion.

That was when he sees the trap's effect.

* * *

_Ninjutsu Art of Stealth_

_Normal Trap Card_

_"Ninja" monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks this turn but this does not prevent your opponent from attacking directly until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So I can attack you directly with Performangel Seraph?" Asriel asked. "But why would you..."

His eyes suddenly widened and he looked down.

"Oh."

"This is the Ninja way." Hikage explained.

Asriel just nodded. "Well, if I lose anyway I'll at least go through with my attack."

Performangel Seraph nodded before drawing a blade and slashing Hikage.

**(Hikage: 1200)**

Hikage was pushed back by the force as he stared at Asriel.

"That's it, I can't do anything else." Asriel frowned ending his turn.

The two Ninjas appeared again.

Hikage 3rd Turn:

Hikage drew jumping up.

"Poor Asriel." Frisk whispered.

Hikage called, "Fire Release activate!"

The flames shot.

Asriel: 0000

Winner Hikage.

Chara ran over to Asriel.

"Sorry, we spent all that time coming up with new ideas and I messed up in the first match." Asriel apologized.

"It's okay Azzy. You did your best." Chara smiled.

Asriel smiled before they walked back to the other You Show students. "I'll just have to do better next time."

Frisk hugged him. Asriel hugged her back. "I have the best two sisters in the world."

"Not to mention the best Dueling School." Yuya grinned.

"You're right about that." Frisk smiled only for her Duel Disc and Ayu's to both start beeping at the same time.

That cause the two of them to look at each other in shock.

"Two You Show students dueling each other?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

"I guess so." Frisk nodded. "Good luck Ayu, let's give everybody a great show."

Ayu nodded with a smile. With that the two of them walked down to the arena. They arrived as Nico announced, "Alright everyone we have two Duelists from the Junior Class ready to battle!"

"I guess You Show is divided this time." Chara frowned. "Azzy and I rooting for Frisk while you guys root for Ayu."

"I... Honestly don't know who to root for." Yuya admitted before Sawatari sat beside them which caught their attention.

"Well you're obviously not considering on choosing Frisk for this victory." Sawatari said arrogantly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Asriel questioned.

"I meant that Frisk will this match, and Yuya is too dense to admit it." Sawatari answered.

"Dense?" Yuya asked offended.

"Wait why are you here?" Yuzu asked Sawatari suspiciously.

Sawatari scoffed, "Obviously to see this duel of Frisk dueling that girl. Two students from the same school dueling each other here isn't intended so I am interested to see what this is about."

"Ayu's really strong, and shouldn't you be sitting with the LDS students anyway?" Tatsuya questioned.

"I have my reasons." Sawatari told him before turning to the duel.

"Action Field: Aquarium City." stated a robotic voice as Frisk and Ayu found themselves in an underwater city with colorful fish swimming around.

"Action Duel!" Frisk and Ayu called together.

Ayu suggested, "Frisk I got an idea? Why not whoever grabs an Action Card first gets to go first?"

Frisk smiled. "Ok, that sounds good to me."

With that the two ran to grab an Action Card.

"Which one of them will get the Action Card first?" Yuya asked curiously.

"I think it's..." Yuzu started before her eyes widened. "Ayu!"

Ayu jumped to grab one. She grabbed the Action Card and turned to see Frisk pick one up.

"I guess you're first." Frisk smiled.

Ayu 1st Turn:

"Okay here we go!" Ayu smiled drawing looking over before smiling, "Okay I'll summon Aquaactress Tetra in attack mode!"

A blue fish that looks like an actress with 300 attack points appeared bubbling.

* * *

_Aquaactress Tetra_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can add 1 "Aquaactress - Tetra" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Wow Ayu, she looks really pretty." Frisk smiled.

Ayu smiled before saying, "And I'll continue off by playing the Continuous Spell, Aquarium Set!"

At that what appeared behind her was a stone stage like place.

* * *

_Aquarium Set_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"With this all Water Monsters on my field gain 300 more attack, and defense points, and for Aquaactresses they gain double the amount!" Ayu smiled.

Tetra glowed. **(ATK: 300 + 600 = 900)**

Frisk's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"And now Tetra start us off by blasting Frisk directly!" Ayu called.

"ERROR!"

"Huh?" Ayu asked confused.

"Is she serious?" Sawatari questioned in disbelief. "How pathetic is You Show that you don't even teach your students they can't attack on the first turn?"

"Hey she just made a mistake that's all!" Yuya yelled. "She's still a little kid!"

Frisk glanced towards them and frowned before turning back. "Are you ok Ayu?"

"Yeah. I forgot that since this is the first turn I can't attack." Ayu admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's ok, mistakes happen and the important part is having fun." Frisk smiled back.

Ayu nodded before saying, "I'll place 2 cards down, and end my turn here."

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew her card only to smile. "Alright, I start the duel by activating the spell card SOULS Ritual!"

* * *

_SOULS Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to summon "God of Hyperdeath: Asriel". You must also tribute monsters whose total level equals twelve from your hand or side of the field including at least one "Asriel Dreemurr" or "Flowey the Flower"._

* * *

"A Ritual Spell?" Ayu asked surprised.

Frisk nodded. "And I'll sacrifice Flowey the Flower, Asgore Dreemurr, and Chara Dreemurr in order to Ritual Summon God of Hyperdeath: Asriel."

As Frisk said that the three monsters appeared only for Asgore and Chara to turn into a white upside down heart and a red heart respectively before hundreds of additional hearts flew into Flowey and he transformed into a floating goat monster.

* * *

_God of Hyperdeath: Asriel_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 12_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 4300_

_DEF: 4000_

_This card can only be summoned by the effect of "SOULS Ritual" and cannot be summoned by other ways. If you have no monsters in your GY: Banish this card. This card is unaffected by Spel/Trap, or Monster Effects, and cannot be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Whoa! 4300 attack points!? That's a big wallop of power!" Yuya cried shocked.

"Well that is the combined power of everyone from the Underground in one monster." Chara pointed out.

"Now I attack." Frisk declared.

Asriel charged, and attacked. Ayu cried, "I activate my face-down, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord! This turn only all level 3 or lower monsters on my field can't be destroyed by battle or by effects this turn!"

* * *

_Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Until the End Phase, face-up Level 3 or lower WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

"Oh, ok." Frisk nodded as God of Hyperdeath: Asriel struck Ayu's Aquaactress Tetra.

**(Ayu: 0600)**

"That ends my turn."

Ayu 2nd Turn:

"Frisk this is what every duelist dreamed." Ayu grinned. "To duel, and fight the best, and the strongest! And one such as yourself is one great way!"

Frisk immediately blushed heavily. "I'm not that good."

"Yeah you are! You got a super strong Ritual on your first move." Ayu insisted. "Moves like that are really not easy."

"It used a lot of my cards though." Frisk pointed out while blushing.

"Well let's continue!" Ayu cried drawing, "And first up is Tetra's ability! During each of my Stand-By Phases while she's out I can add another Tetra from my Deck!"

She shows the card to Frisk.

Frisk nodded seeing the card.

"And now I sacrifice Tetra in order to summon Aquaactress Arowana!" Ayu called as a big actress fish appeared in place.

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"She looks strong, is that your ace monster Ayu?" Frisk asked.

Ayu giggled, "More or less. And next up I'll activate the spell, Parallel Twister!"

* * *

_Parallel Twister_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 other Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"By sending Aquarium Stage from the field to the graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field!" Ayu called as her stage vanished. "Like... Your Ritual!"

She pointed at God of Hyperdeath: Asriel as a twister charged in on him. God of Hyperdeath: Asriel watched the Twister before raising his arm as a bolt of lightning nullified it.

"God of Hyperdeath: Asriel isn't affected by card effects and can't be destroyed in battle." Frisk explained. "But if I don't have any monsters in my graveyard he's automatically removed from play."

"So... Does that mean Ayu has to remove Frisk's graveyard?" Futoshi asked surprised.

Sawatari smirked, "See? I told you Frisk will win this match."

"What's your problem?" Chara questioned angrily.

"What you need to know is Frisk can handle a girl like her easily." Sawatari stated.

"Ayu still has more than that! So why don't you watch!?" Tatsuya asked him which made Sawatari shrugged only to turn back to the duel.

"Whoa... That monster is a strong one." Ayu grinned. "Where did you come up with him?"

"Well... it's a really long story but the short version is I had to fight him." Frisk answered.

"You actually fought your monster?" Ayu asked surprised.

"Monsters." Frisk clarified. "Every single one of them except Chara, I fought them all and resolved everything peacefully."

Ayu looked surprised before nodding, "Okay well next up since Aquarium Set left the field I can summon an Aqua-Type from my graveyard. Like Aquaactress Tetra in defense mode!"

Tetra appeared defending.

"Ok." Frisk nodded. "What are you planning?"

"Well I'll answer that soon." Ayu smiled. "For now that's all I can do."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew her card only to pause. "I set a card and end my turn Ayu, I want to see what you have in mind."

Ayu 3rd Turn:

Ayu drew before she added a third Tetra due to the first's ability.

Frisk just smiled seeing that.

Ayu then grinned, "Now I'll summon this little guy. Aqua Spirit!"

A water like monster appeared.

* * *

_Aqua Spirit_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Aqua/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1200_

_This ancient water spirit haunts the glacial monoliths of Antarctica. It has the power to seep into the pores of any substance and chill it to the bone._

* * *

"Oh yeah." Asriel smiled seeing the monster. "I forgot she added that one."

"And now let's watch as level 1 Aqua Spirit tunes level 1 Aquaactress Tetra, and level 6 Aquaactress Arowana in order to call a Synchro to the stage!" Ayu called as Aqua Spirit turned to 1 ring as the two actresses crossed through forming 7 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Oh my, in a surprising twist Ayu is performing a Synchro Summon. Who could have expected this?" Nico announced.

"And now let's welcome the main star of the show Graydle Dragon!" Ayu called.

At that a silver long necked dragon like creature appeared roaring.

* * *

_Graydle Dragon_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Aqua/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Aqua-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of WATER monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; destroy them. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other WATER monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of "Graydle Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Frisk stared at the dragon in awe. "Wow, that's amazing Ayu."

Ayu grinned, "Well I discovered her when I was making my Deck. What a coincidence."

"You Show might not have many, but we make our cards count." Frisk smiled.

Ayu then called, "Alright I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!"

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

Playing the Action Card she picked up Ayu explained, "During this battle phase Graydle Dragon's attack points are doubled this turn!"

"That gives her monster 6000 points." Tatsuya realized.

The attack struck Asriel sending him flying back but he managed to shrug it off.

**(Frisk: 2300)**

"And then that'll end it here." Ayu smiled before she hopped her dragon as it flew off for another Action Card.

_Graydle Dragon:** (ATK: 6000 / 2 = 3000)**_

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Wow Ayu, that was amazing." Frisk smiled drawing her card. "But I guess it's over now, God of Hyperdeath: Asriel attack Graydle Dragon!"

The monster charged an attack before firing a blast.

"I reveal my face-down!" Allie called playing her second set card.

"A trap?" Yuya guessed.

Ayu shows the card to be Spirit Barrier.

* * *

_Spirit Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Graydle Dragon shattered as Ayu grabbed an Action Card. "When Graydle Dragon is destroyed I can summon Arowana from the graveyard with its abilities negated!"

Arowana reappeared.

"Ok, well in that case I'll end with a facedown monster." Frisk smiled.

Ayu 4th Turn:

Ayu drew as she looked over. "Okay I'll summon Aquaactress Guppy!"

A red fish appeared.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"I have a feeling the duel is just about over." Sora noted thoughtfully.

"And now Guppy's ability allows me to summon my second Tetra to the field!" Ayu called summoning the Actress. "And then I activate the continuous spell, Aquarium Lighting!"

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

"So now when an Aquaactress battles that monster's attack points are doubled!" Ayu called.

"Wait, but none of Ayu's monsters are strong enough to beat Frisk's even with double their attack points." Yuya realized.

Ayu then grinned, "Next I activate Fish Bait!"

* * *

_Fish Bait_

_Action Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card. All level 3 or lower WATER monsters on your field can attack directly this turn._

* * *

"So by sacrificing my last Tetra the one on my field, and Guppy can strike you!" Ayu grinned as she discarded the card. "Get her you two!"

Guppy, and Tetra charged at Frisk.

_Guppy: **(ATK: 600 x 2 = 1200)**_

_Tetra: **(ATK: 300 x 2 = 600)**_

"Frisk is getting stepped on by a child?" Sawatari asked in disbelief.

"It's called being fair to her opponent Sawatari." Yuzu told him as the attacks hit Frisk.

**(Frisk: 0500)**

"Wow Ayu, you're really strong." Frisk smiled.

Ayu smiled before saying, "Now Arowana attack her face-down!"

Arowana fired a blast. **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**

The monster was revealed to be Royal Scientist Alphys who shattered from the attack.

"Alright all you Frisk." Ayu smiled.

"I say Ayu has this in the bag." Tatsuya told them. "She has Arowana that can deal hard damage due to Lighting, and even if Frisk can overpower it Allie has Spirit Barrier to take out the damage."

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her card and smiled. "Ayu, this was a lot of fun but I think it's all over."

That made Ayu pull a confused look tilting her head.

"I drew the spell card Hyper Goner, and it destroys every card on the field except God of Hyperdeath: Asriel." Frisk explained. "Then for each card that's destroyed you take 200 points of damage."

"Huh?" Ayu asked surprised.

"Wait Ayu has 5 cards on her field. So how much damage is that?" Yuya asked.

"It's 1000." Yuzu told him. "And Ayu points are just low enough."

At that Asriel concentrated before he fired a rainbow blast at Ayu's field as each card shattered one by one while Ayu watched in shock.

Ayu: 0000

Winner Frisk.

As the field vanished Ayu sat down looking down surprised. Frisk walked up to Ayu. "Are you ok Ayu?"

Ayu looked up, "I fought hard, and stayed determined. But how did I lose?"

Frisk just chuckled hearing that. "You did a great job, I just got lucky to draw my Ritual."

Ayu nodded hearing that as she stood up. Sawatari smirked, "I told you all Frisk would win this. I shall take my leave now."

"It was a lot closer than you thought Sawatari." Yuya pointed out just as their duel discs started to beep.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Asriel lost his match but Frisk managed to pull off a win against Ayu.**

**bopdog111: What's gonna happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Well, Yuya and Sawatari are about to have a rematch and there's also Chara, Sora, and Tatsuya who need to have their matches.**

**bopdog111: Yep.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Yosenji Match!

**bopdog111: Okay were here for some more action.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, Yuya and Sawatari are about to have a rematch.**

**bopdog111: But does anyone know why Sawatari was with You Show in Frisk's match against Ayu?**

**Ulrich362: Probably not, well other than Sawatari himself. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wait, you two are next?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

Sawatari looked as he smirked, "Well Yuya this is certainly a twist I didn't expect. Now let's see which performer is the best."

Yuya smiled. "Alright Sawatari, let's give everyone a show to remember."

Sawatari only smirked in agreement as they walked encountering Frisk, and Ayu along the way. Sawatari glanced at Frisk while Yuya smiled.

"You both did amazing." Yuya told them.

They both nodded as Frisk asked surprised, "Your dueling Sawatari, Yuya?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

"I believe the term you're looking for is losing to Sawatari." Sawatari smirked as he took his position.

Frisk looked on before saying to Yuya, "Good luck."

"Thanks Frisk." Yuya smiled as he took his own position and Frisk and Ayu joined other You Show students.

"Did Sawatari did anything?" Frisk asked them.

"Well, he thought you would win easily but other than that no he didn't." Sora answered. "He was a little obnoxious about it but Yuya will beat him."

Frisk looked a bit confused.

"Well, Yuya's going to win so we should cheer for him right?" Tatsuya inquired with a smile as they turned to the duel.

Sawatari smirked, "Well Yuya we shouldn't keep the audience waiting for the better performer."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Yuya grinned. "I'm ready when you are."

With that they got ready.

"Action Field: Sunset Stronghold activated."

Frisk widen her eyes as a fortress where a setting sun appeared.

"Wow." Asriel whispered in awe. "That looks amazing."

"Yeah, it does." Ayu agreed with a smile.

"Let's Duel!" Yuya and Sawatari called simultaneously.

Yuya: 4000

Sawatari: 4000

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya frowned seeing his cards._ 'No Pendulum Scale, in that case...'_ "I'll start things off by summoning my Performapal Drummerilla in attack mode by lowering level by one."

* * *

_Performapal Drummerrila_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 900_

_If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Then I'll set one card and that's it for now."

Sawatari 1st Turn:

"No Pendulum? Seems like I'm the real performer here." Sawatari grinned drawing as he looked, and grinned "I'll start off this performance by activating the spell, Yosen Training Grounds!"

At that a wind like temple appeared behind him.

* * *

_Yosen Training Grounds_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a "Yosenju" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Yosen Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Yosen Counters from this card; apply this effect, depending on the number of Yosen Counters removed. You can only use this effect of "Yosen Training Grounds" once per turn.  
__● 1 Counter: All "Yosenju" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).  
__● 3 Counters: Add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Another deck?" Yuzu asked in surprise. "How many does he have?"

"I'll leave the suspense on this cards effects for now." Sawatari grinned before saying, "Next up I'll summon a Performer of my own. Yoshnju Kama 1!"

At that a raccoon like samurai appeared in place.

* * *

_Yosenju Kama 1_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 500_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 1". If you control another "Yosenju" monster: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"That's different." Yuya admitted. "But my Drummerilla has the same attack points as your monster."

"Well first up is Yosenju Training Grounds!" Sawatari called. "When a Yosenju is greeted to the stage it gains a Yosen Counter!"

_Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 1)**_

Frisk's cheeks started to turn a little pink.

"Huh, Frisk?" Chara asked seeing that. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just seeing the performance Yuya is making." Frisk smiled to her.

Chara nodded with her own smile as they turned back to the duel.

"And now since Kama 1 is greeted he allows me to have another Yosen Performer to the stage!" Sawatari revealed.

"Another monster!" Yuya cried in shock. 'Not good.'

"So let's welcome Yosenju Kama 2!" Sawatari grinned as a blue robed raccoon warrior appeared.

* * *

_Yosenju Kama 2_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 2". This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, halve this card's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"And don't forget Yosen Training Grounds!" Sawatari grinned as another candle lit.

_Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 2)**_

Yuya stared at the monster in shock.

"And now Kama 2's ability activates!" Sawatari grinned before saying, "I think you know what it is. But like to guess?"

"No thanks." Yuya answered nervously.

"Like Kama 1, Kama 2 allows me to summon another Yosenju from my hand straight to the stage!" Sawatari grinned.

"Three monsters on his first turn?" Tatsuya asked in shock.

"And he didn't even have to Pendulum Summon them." Asriel added in disbelief.

"Come Yosenju Kama number 3!" Sawatari grinned as a more senile raccoon warrior appeared.

* * *

_Yosenju Kama 3_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". When another "Yosenju" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". You can only use this effect of "Yosenju Kama 3" once per turn. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"And once again Yosen Training Grounds!" Sawatari grinned.

_Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 3)**_

"That definitely doesn't look good." said a female voice from behind the You Show students. "Do you think Yuya will be able to figure out how to turn this one around?"

They looked to see who was behind them. Toriel, Asgore, and the rest of the monsters had arrived to watch the tournament.

"We aren't too late, are we darling?" Mettaton inquired.

"Well you miss me, and Azzy's match but you made it for Yuya." Frisk answered.

"How did you do?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"I managed to win with my Ritual." Frisk smiled. "Ayu fought great against it."

Ayu smiled at that.

"How about you prince Asriel? Those new combos work out?" Sans asked with a smile.

"Well... No." Asriel admitted. "That guy Hikage got me good with his spell."

"You still did amazing Azzy." Chara told him. "You were trying a new strategy and it worked. Plus it's our first tournament ever so I think you did a great job."

"Chara's right." Yuzu smiled.

"Oh um... Yuzu can I ask you something?" Alphys requested.

"Hm? What is it?" Yuzu asked her confused.

"Well... could you come with me after today's matches? I was hoping you could help me with something." Alphys answered.

"Alright, I'm not sure how much help I'll be but I can at least try." Yuzu smiled.

"Thank you." Alphys nodded as they turned back to the duel.

"And now Yuya here is Kama 1's trick!" Sawatari grinned. "Your ape returns back to your hand!"

"Wait he does?" Yuya questioned as his monster vanished.

"And now that your wide-open Kama 1 can strike you with the performance range he has!" Sylvio grinned as the raccoon warrior charged.

Frisk's cheeks got a little darker. Chara noticed and glanced at Frisk in confusion before turning back. _'Frisk?'_

"Only one shot, I play the trap card Performapal Pinch Helper." Yuya called. "This lets me bring out my Performapal Kaleidoscorp in defense mode."

* * *

_Performapal Pinch Helper_

_Continous Trap_

_Activate this card when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated. When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this face-up card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard; halve any battle damage either player takes from this battle._

* * *

_Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Insect/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2300_

_If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"That should protect me from your monsters." Yuya grinned.

"Not all of them." Sawatari grinned confusing Yuya, "Kama 2's trick is that by getting rid of half his points he can strike past your monsters!"

Yuya frowned hearing that before looking around before grinning and running towards an Action Card.

Before he can reach it Kama 2 struck him.

**(Yuya: 3100)**

"Now since a Yosenju inflicted damage Kama 3's trick allows me to add a Yosen to my hand from my Deck." Sawatari grinned adding Yosenju Oyam.

"Wow Sawatari, that was an impressive move." Yuya admitted.

"One from an Entertaniment Duelist such as myself thank you." Sawatari smirked. "Now I activate Yosen Training Grounds! By removing any number of Yosen Counters I can activate a different effect! By removing 3 I can add Mayosenju Daibak to my hand!"

The three candles were blown out.** (Yosen Counters: 0)**

He shows the card to be a wind made beast.

"That's quite the powerful combo." Toriel noted. "This Sawatari, is he the same person you told us about?"

"Yeah that he stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards, and got attacked by the guy that used that Xyz Dragon." Tatsuya answered.

Chara looked down hearing that.

_'Chara...'_ Asriel thought sadly.

"Anything else Sawatari?" Yuya inquired.

"Just a set card." Sawatari grinned as Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 suddenly transported back to his hand.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

_'Huh, well that's good at least.'_ Yuya thought drawing his card. "Perfect, alright Sawatari I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale 8_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Yeah that's Yuya!" Asriel cheered.

Asgore just chuckled at his son's excitement.

"You know what these two mean Sawatari, so I'll go ahead and Pendulum Summon back Performapal Drummerilla and I'll also bring out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as the two monsters appeared on his field.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Plus with your field completely absent of monsters, I can attack directly. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack!"

Sawatari grinned, "Not quite Yuya!"

A black like monster appeared on his field suddenly.

* * *

_Yosenju Oyam_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Beast_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can send 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the original ATK of the monster it is battling. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can add 1 "Yosenju Oyam" from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What the, where'd he come from?" Yuya inquired.

"When you make a direct attack by sending a Yosenju from my hand to my graveyard I can summon Yosenju Oyam from my hand." Sawatari grinned discarding Yosenju Kodam. "And Training Grounds gets a Counter!"

A candle re-lit.** (Yosen Counters: 1)**

"And his attack, and defense points are the same as the monster it's battling!" Sawatari grinned.

_Oyam: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500)**_

"Not bad, but when one of my monsters battles Performapal Drummerilla gives that monster 600 more attack points." Yuya revealed.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

"So now Odd-Eyes attacks Yosenju Oyam, and I'm sure you remember what happens when Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least level five."

The beast was destroyed.

**(Sawatari: 2800)**

"Nice with him out of the way Drummerilla can attack!" Asriel grinned.

Sawatari grinned, "Nice little twist but when Oyam is destroyed I can add another Oyam to my hand a greater twist then that huh? Haha!"

Frisk's cheeks got darker as she turned away. Asriel glanced at Frisk nervously before turning back._ 'It'll be ok, Yuya has Odd-Eyes.'_

Yuya frowned seeing that. "In that case I have no choice but to end my turn."

Sawatari 2nd Turn:

Sawatari drew before saying, "Let's welcome back the three performers!"

Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 reappeared.

_Yosen training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"You know, I had a feeling those three would be making an encore appearance." Yuya admitted.

"Much more than an encore! And one that Kama 2 is happy to deliver!" Sawatari grinned as Kama 2 charged at Yuya.

Yuya ran to try and grab an Action Card only for Kama 2 to strike him again.

**(Yuya: 2200)**

"And this time Kama 3 allows me to add Yosenju Shinchu L!" Sawatari grinned adding the card. "And then by removing 3 more Counters Training Grounds allows me to add Yosenju Shinchu R!"

The three candles were blown out. **(Yosen Counters: 4 - 3 = 1)**

He added the other card. Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing the cards.

"And now time for my true talents!" Sawatari grinned. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Shinchu L, and Scale 5 Shinchu R!"

He set the cards as two gate like monsters appeared.

* * *

_Yosenju Shinchu L_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a "Yosenju" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot target "Yosenju" monsters you control with card effects, except this one._

* * *

_Yosenju Shinchu R_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Yosenju" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 11 until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Yosenju" monsters (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot target "Yosenju" monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"He has Pendulum Cards!" Chara cried in shock.

"That's not good, Yuya was already having a hard-enough time against him." Tatsuya mentioned nervously.

"Wait isn't his Scale a little lacking? He can only Pendulum Summon level 4 monsters now." Ayu told them.

Sawatari grinned, "Oh I guess I better change that. With Shinchu R's Pendulum Ability his Scale goes from 5 all the way to 11!"

_Shinchu R: **(PS: 5 + 6 = 11)**_

"Scale 11?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"Yuya..." Frisk whispered sadly seeing that.

"And now here comes our main attraction!" Sawatari grinned as the Pendulum Portal spewed a wind made monster. "Mayosenju Daibak!"

It roared once it made on the field.

* * *

_Mayosenju Daibak_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 300_

_**Pendulum Effect:** When a "Yosenju" monster you control declares an attack: You can have that attacking monster gain 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

_**Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned, except by Pendulum Summon. This card's Pendulum Summon cannot be negated. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; return them to the hand. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

Yuya stared at the monster in awe. "Wow, that's a really impressive looking monster."

"One that comes with an ability you never combated." Sawatari grinned. "When Daibak is introduced to the stage two of your cards are sent back to your hand! And combine it with this it gets worse!"

* * *

_Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control "Mayosenju Daibak". If a card, except a "Yosenju" card, would be returned from the field to the hand by a card effect, shuffle it into the Deck instead._

* * *

"When a non-Yosenju card is returned to the hand that card is instead shuffled to your deck!" Sawatari grinned.

"Wait, but if they're in his deck Yuya can't Pendulum Summon them back." Asriel realized. "This is really bad!"

"Yeah, it's starting to look like Yuya's going to lose." Sora admitted.

Stargazer, and Timegazer were shuffled back to Yuya's Deck as he looked on in shock.

"Next I activate the spell, Yosen Whirlwind but by activating this card I have to give up 800 points." Sawatari grinned.

**(Sawatari: 2000)**

* * *

_Yosen Whirlwind_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP. Each time a "Yosenju" monster(s) you control is returned to the hand, you can return an equal number of cards your opponent controls to the hand. During your End Phase, if a "Yosenju" monster is not returned to the hand, destroy this card._

* * *

"And during my end phase my four monsters return to my hand." Sawatari grinned as Kama 1, Kama 2, Kama 3, and Daibak returned to his hand. "And now Whirlwind activates shuffling the rest of your field to your deck!"

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya just stared at the field in disbelief before hesitantly drawing his card. "I... set two cards."

They appeared as Yuya looked around before noticing an Action Card and running towards it.

Sawatari 3rd Turn:

"And now this stage is set for the one true performer!" Sawatari grinned drawing. "Ladies, and gentleman watch as I come out on top!"

Frisk's cheeks got so dark she covered her face. Chara noticed and took Frisk's arm. "We'll be right back."

With that she dragged Frisk away from the crowd.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?"

"W-What are talking about?" Frisk asked her cheeks still dark. "N-Nothing's wrong."

Chara just looked at Frisk. "I was with you the entire time you were in the Underground Frisk; something is clearly bothering you. I will get mom if you don't tell me."

Frisk blushed deeper before answering, "S-Sawatari..."

Chara blinked before gently smiling. "Oh, I get it. Come on, let's head back Frisk and don't worry."

"He-He's acting like Yuya." Frisk blushed looking away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess Yuya influenced him a little bit." Chara smiled. "Maybe after the tournament you can talk with him, and if you need Azzy and I can be there with you ok?"

Frisk turned a very dark red as she nodded slowly. Chara smiled as they walked back. "Sorry, Frisk was just feeling a little nervous so we had to get some fresh air. How's the duel going?"

"Now come on back!" Sawatari grinned as they turned seeing Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 emerged. "And along Daibak! Pendulum Summon!"

Daibak appeared roaring.

_Yosen Training Grounds:** (Yosen Counters: 6)**_

"Oh no, with Daibak back on the field Yuya loses his facedowns and that means he'll lose!" Asriel cried fearfully.

"Now your face-downs are shuffled back!" Sawatari grinned ad Daibak unleashed the tornados on Yuya's face-downs.

Yuya suddenly grinned. "You're not the only one who can flip the script on this duel. One of those facedowns was called Amnesia, a handy trap that you activated. Since it left the field all your cards have their names changed to Amnesia."

* * *

_Amnesia_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up card on the field; that card's name becomes "Amnesia" while this card is face-up on the field. If that card leaves the field, destroy this card. If this Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field: The card name of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls becomes "Amnesia" until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Sawatari asked shocked as his four monsters looked confused as if they forgotten what their names are.

Yuya only grinned before continuing to run for the Action Card.

"Alright that won't help you! Daibak attack Yuya!" Sawatari called as the Wind Beast charged.

"Actually Sawatari, I think it will." Yuya grinned grabbing the card. "I activate Big Escape, and this Action Spell ends the Battle Phase!"

* * *

_Big Escape_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Sawatari asked as Daibak stepped back. "Well I use Training Grounds to add a second Kama 3!"

He shows the card.

At his turns end phase Kama 1, Kama 2, Kama 3, and Daibak returned to his deck since Amnesia made them helpless against Dizzy Village's effect. "Since a Yosenju didn't return to my hand Yosen Whirlwind is destroyed."

The spell shattered.

Yuya 4th Turn:

"Looks like it's my turn again, so just like at the start of our duel I'll bring out Performapal Drummerilla in attack mode." Yuya grinned.

_Performapal Drummerilla:** (LV: 5 - 1 = 4)**_

"Now attack Sawatari directly!"

The gorilla charged.

"Not so fast Yuya!" Sawatari called as he discarded Oyam to summon another in his hand. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**

The Gorilla attacked the monster destroying it.

**(Sawatari: 1400)**

"That ends my move." Yuya finished.

_Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 2200 - 600 = 1600)**_

Sawatari 4th Turn:

"Alright Yuya you now have my attention. It's time to end this performance!" Sawatari called drawing. "And l use Training Grounds to add Daibak to my hand!"

He shows the beast again.

"Not good." Undyne frowned.

"Pendulum Summon! Kama 1, and Kama 2!" Sawatari called as the two warriors appeared. "Now Kama 1 returns your ape to your hand!"

"Not this time, I play the Action Spell Invisibility. This protects Drummerilla from your effects this turn." Yuya countered.

* * *

_Invisibility_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Fine well 1 beast is here to get you!" Sawatari called. "I set these performers aside to call on our main star!"

The two Kamas vanished.

"Return to the field Mayosenju Daibak!" Sawatari called as the beast appeared roaring.

_Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counter: 3)**_

"At least Yuya won't lose when that thing attacks." Yuzu noted. "But it'll take a miracle to win."

"Daibak attack that ape!" Sawatari called.

"I use Performapal Drummerilla's ability." Yuya said quickly.

_Performapal Drummerilla:** (ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200)**_

Even with the increased power Daibak easily destroyed Yuya's monster.

**(Yuya: 1400)**

"Alright Yuya your final performance is here." Sawatari grinned. "And one other twist... Daibak doesn't return to my hand since I didn't Pendulum Summon him!"

Frisk blushed deeper.

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew his card and smiled. "Alright Sawatari, I activate the spell card Magician Manipulation, I draw one card for every card you have, but I have to show them all to you and they're banished during the end phase."

* * *

_Magician Manipulation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this is the only card in your hand and you control no cards: Draw 1 card for each card your opponent controls, then reveal your hand. At the end of this turn, banish all cards you control._

* * *

Yuya drew his cards before revealing them to Sawatari; Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, Performapal Trump Witch, Timegazer Magician, Performapal Turn Toad, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Sawatari's eyes widened seeing them.

"Now I'll use scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Witch_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"._

* * *

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand, and Performapal Drummerilla from my Extra Deck!"

The two appeared in place.

"Well your monsters aren't stronger then Daibak!" Sawatari called.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Mayosenju Daibak, and thanks to Performapal Drummerilla his points increase to 3100." Yuya grinned.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

Sawatari grunted before calling, "I play Shinchu L's Pendulum Trick! It keeps Daibak from being destroyed!"

Shinchu L then shattered.

**(Sawatari: 1200)**

"Then I think it's time we end the duel Sawatari, I use Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability to fuse Odd-Eyes with Performapal Drummerilla!" Yuya called.

"W-Wait what?" Sawatari asked shocked as Odd-Eyes, and Drummerilla fused.

"Chest-beating sage of the forest. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya chanted as his Fusion dragon appeared.

* * *

_Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level: 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster1 Beast-Type monster_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card._

* * *

"Whoa amazing!" Papyrus cried in shock seeing it. "His dragon is brawn with the sense of a beast!"

"Yeah." Sans nodded in agreement.

"Well Sawatari, why don't we end things with a bang?" Yuya asked with a grin. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Mayosenju Daibak!"

The dragon attacked hitting Daibak as it roared.

"You haven't won yet Yuya!" Sawatari cried grabbing an Action Card before calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Burning Barrel! Since one of your monsters destroyed you take half that monsters points as damage!"

* * *

_Burning Barrel_

_Action Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

Yuya meanwhile had dived to an Action Card before grinning. "Sorry Sawtari, but I play Miracle!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"That means Burning Barrel's effect won't go off!" Asriel called as only Daibak shattered. "Not only that since Beast-Eyes destroyed a monster..."

"It's effect activates so Yuya wins." Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cheered.

"When Beast-Eyes destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to the attack points of the Beast Monster I used to summon him." Yuya revealed.

"Huh?" Sawatari asked shocked before Beast-Eyes blasted him as he cried out.

Sawatari: 0000

Winner Yuya.

"That was a great match Sawatari." Yuya smiled offering his hand.

Sawatari looked at him before grunting looking away before taking his hand standing up, "Well you are the better performer this day Yuya. But next time I'll be the top performer."

"I'm looking forward to it then." Yuya smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well Yuya managed to take down Sawatari. Originally the plan was for the next duel to be in this chapter too but plans have changed.**

**bopdog111: Sorry if you guys were looking forward to seeing the next match.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully it'll be worth the wait, though considering who's dueling it should be. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Making the Cut!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Me, and Ulrich has things to do involving Christmas, and New Year's so it explains why we haven't done any chapters.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, we recently got back to work on these fics but with any luck things should start to get back to normal.**

**bopdog111: And this chapter would be one that is horrifying for the You Show School.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly Bopdog. Well, no sense wasting anymore time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"You did great Yuya." Frisk smiled to him.

"Thanks Frisk." Yuya smiled just as Sora's duel disc started to beep.

"Huh, it's my turn. Awesome, I'll be sure to make you guys proud." Sora smiled.

"Do great Sora." Tatsuya smiled.

Sora smiled before walking down to the field.

Who was waiting was a black-haired man in a purple outfit as he glared at Sora.

"Hey, no need to get too mad." Sora grinned. "Unless you know you're doomed by me dueling you."

"Compared to what I've been through you're just another obstacle on the way to my real goal." the man stated coldly.

"Well then why are we waiting?" Sora grinned activating his Duel Disk.

"Activate Action Field: Neo Heartland City." The computer announced as the field transformed into a huge city with a tower of a heart on it. "Let's start the match between Sora Shiunin and Shun Kurosaki!"

* * *

_Neo Heartland City_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Wow! This city is beautiful!" Frisk cried amazed, and in awe.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Asriel agreed.

The black-haired man looked around the city in in shock before looking down angrily as he activated his duel disc._ 'This... is it some kind of twisted joke Reiji Akaba?'_

"Alright let's get to it!" Sora grinned placing a lollipop in his mouth.

"DUEL!"

Sora: 4000

Shun: 4000

Sora 1st Turn:

"Here goes!" Sora grinned drawing as he cried, "Sweet! I'll be summoning Fluffal Bear!"

The bear appeared.

* * *

_Fluffal Bear_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And then since I have a Fluffal I can summon two Fluffal Sheep from my hand thanks to their effects!" Sora grinned as two stuffed yellow sheep appeared in defense.

* * *

_Fluffal Sheep_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is returned from the field or Graveyard to your hand: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"They're still super cute." Ayu smiled as several other little kids in the crowd started cheering for the stuffed animals.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Shun questioned angrily. "This is combat, plain and simple."

"Ah don't be such a gummy puss." Sora grinned before saying, "And I'll end this with a face-down. Give us your idea of Dueling."

Shun 1st Turn:

"Dueling is our only weapon, it's how we've managed to survive despite everything that's been thrown against us and how we'll continue to survive and defeat all of our enemies!" Shun declared as he drew his card. "I start by summoning out Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode!"

As Shun said that a mechanical bird appeared above him.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Winged Beast_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from your hand._

* * *

"Now destroy his Fluffal Bear!"

The falcon charged as it destroyed the bear.

**(Sora: 3900)**

"Not bad, however I have a trap card." Sora grinned as his face-down opened, "Say hello to Fluffal Crane."

* * *

_Fluffal Crane_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a "Fluffal" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Return that monster to the hand, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"See when a Fluffal is destroyed like a Crane in those arcade's it pulls that monster from the graveyard back to my hand, and as an extra prize I can draw a card." Sora grinned as Fluffal Bear was pulled by the crane back to Sora's hand as he drew.

Shun glared at him. "Since Vanishing Lanius battled this turn I can use the spell card Raidraptor - Symbol to add a second copy to my hand."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Symbol_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If a "Raidraptor" monster you control battled this turn: Add 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With that done, I use the special ability of my first Vanishing Lanius to summon my second one to the field in defense mode. I set one card and end my turn."

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my turn again." Sora grinned drawing before saying, "And this one will take an interesting turn because I'll be calling out Edge Imp Sabres!"

The fiendish scissors appeared in place snipping.

* * *

_Edge Imp Sabres_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Fluffal" monster you control; return that target to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And don't kids he isn't here to creep you out. He's just here to make sure Mr. Bear comes back!" Sora grinned as Edge Imp Sabres begins delicately clipping the fur on Sheep before it flew up which shows Fluffal Bear is back on the field.

"That's probably a good thing, Sora's in a really good spot." Yuya mentioned.

"Yeah, he is." Tatsuya agreed.

"And since Sheep returned to my hand I can add a special card to my hand." Sora grinned as he held the card up for everyone to see.

Polymerization.

Shun's eyes widened in shock seeing the card before clenching his fists. Suddenly Spotlights opened on Sora, "And now Ladies and Gentleman your attention please!"

Frisk giggled as she said to Yuya, "He really wants to be like you Yuya."

Yuya sighed in exasperation as Sora called, "You all are gonna see a full-fledged Fusion Summon right here!"

"Well can you blame him?" Yuzu laughed.

"Um... guys? Why does Sora's opponent look ready to kill him?" Asriel asked nervously.

"Ready to kill him?" Chara asked surprised as they turned to Shun seeing he is looking ready to tear Sora apart.

"And now let's bring together Edge Imp Sabres, with Fluffal Bear!" Sora grinned playing the spell.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The two flew up fusing as Sora chanted, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear popped out of the portal.

* * *

_Frightfur Bear_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Fluffal Bear" + "Edge Imp Sabres"_

_Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

Shūzō cheered seeing this, "What School, You Show Duel School!"

"Uh Mr. Shūzō I don't think we should be saying that since Sora's opponent looks really mad." Frisk told him nervously.

"Huh?" Shūzō asked before noticing Shun looked absolutely furious.

"So, you're one of them, aren't you?" Shun questioned angrily. "Then this is where you'll pay for everything you people have done!"

"Ah what are you talking about?" Sora grinned looking innocent. "Like I have done anything. Well except taking out one of your birds! Go Frightfur Bear attack his Lanius!"

The Bear charged destroying Frightfur Bear.

**(Shay: 3100)**

"Plus since Bear destroyed your monster he can become an equipment card to Frightfur Bear, and gain his power as his own!" Sora grinned as Lanius turned to an orb as Bear swallowed him whole.

"I would never let one of my comrades be taken by you, I play the trap card Raidraptor - Return to return Vanishing Lanius to my hand!" Shun called as Frightfur Bear coughed up the orb and it flew to Shun's hand.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Return_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a "Raidraptor" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Return that monster to the hand._

* * *

"Whoa what just happened?" Asriel asked shocked.

Hector walked over as he said, "What just happened was that trap, Raidraptor - Return. By what it looked like Lanius returned to his hand instead of Frightfur Bear taking possession of it."

"Whoa, this Shun is really strong." Yuzu admitted.

"Ah well it would be boring for you to fall down easily." Sora shrugged not fazed by that before saying, "I place another face-down, and that's all from me."

Shun 2nd Turn:

"We'll always be there for our fallen comrades, the people you attacked or worse." Shun stated coldly. "I summon the Vanishing Lanius I returned to my hand, and his effect summons a third!"

The two birds appeared on his field. Sora's face then lost its smile, and he looked shocked.

"Now, I use my three level four Vanishing Lanius in order to build the Overlay Network!" Shun called as the three identical birds became purple lights and entered the portal. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

At that a mechanical falcon appeared screeching with 100 attack points.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Winged Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

_This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"An Xyz?" Frisk asked shocked. "Whoa he did like so expertly."

"Just who is he?" Ayu asked amazed.

"I don't know, but he goes to LDS so I guess he's one of their Xyz Students like Hokuto." Tatsuya guessed.

"Now, I use one of Rise Falcon's Overlay Units to activate his special ability, he gains the attack points of all of your special summoned monsters." Shun stated.

_Rise Falcon:** (Overlay Units: 3 - 1 = 2/ATK: 100 + 2200 + 400 = 2700)**_

"Now attack his monsters!"

The monsters all shattered as Sora's feet skid a little as he grunted.

**(Sora: 3400)**

"I end my turn with two facedown cards." Shun stated coldly.

_Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 2700 – 2600 = 100)**_

_'That... he's acting like...'_ Chara thought nervously as she watched the duel.

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora stood up, and said "Alright man... Looks like you are asking for it. My draw!"

He drew, and looked before calling, "And I'll summon Edge Imp Saw!"

A round sharp monster appeared.

* * *

_Edge Imp Saw_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When this card is summoned by discarding Fluffal Sheep from my hand I can draw 2 new cards!" Sora called as he discarded the monster, and drew twice. "And then I activate Fusion Conscription!"

* * *

_Fusion Conscription_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck; add 1 of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, but it cannot be Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

"With this I can reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, and add one of its materials to my hand but it cannot be summoned this turn!" Sora called showing a monster called Frightfur Leo before he added Fluffal Leo.

"So you're finally starting to show your true colors." Shun stated.

"True colors, what is he talking about?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Ayu admitted nervously.

"And then I activate the spell, Frightfur Factory!" Sora called as the spell appeared.

* * *

_Frightfur Factory_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can banish 1 "Polymerization" card from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With this I can can banish a Polymerization from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Frightfur!" Sora called. "I use its effect to fuse both Saw, and Leo in my hand!"

The spell vanished as the two monsters fused.

"Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frighfur Leo!"

A pink, and fiendish version of Leo appeared.

* * *

_Frightfur Leo_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Fluffal Leo" + "Edge Imp Saw"_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field._

* * *

Some of the kids started crying seeing first Fluffal Bear, and then Fluffal Leo turn into such terrifying monsters.

"Incredible, even when faced with a surprise Xyz Summon Sora retaliates with another Fusion Monster, this is truly a remarkable duel." Nico Smiley announced.

"And now Leo use your ability, and destroy that Falcon!" Sora called as two saw like chakrams appeared in Leo's hands before he threw them at Rise Falcon.

Shun meanwhile dived to a card before grabbing it. "That won't happen, I use the Action Spell Mirror Barrier to protect Rise Falcon from your effect!"

* * *

_Mirror Barrier_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

A mirrored barrier appeared around Rise Falcon blocking the chakrams as they bounced off and destroyed some of the buildings.

Sora growled, "Fine! Leo destroy him!"

Leo called the Chakrams back as it jumped up before throwing them at Rise Falcon.

"Something's wrong, what's going on with Sora?" Asriel asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Yuya answered.

"That won't destroy my monster either, I activate the Adversity trap card. Even against overwhelming odds we won't just sit down and be destroyed!" Shun called. "In fact, we only grow stronger from it!"

* * *

_Adversity_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster you control is targeted for an attack, if it has less ATK than the attacking monster: That monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, you take no battle damage from this battle, also it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

_Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 100 + 1000 = 1100)**_

Sora angrily stomped his foot, and yelled "I'll get your monster for sure next turn! Make your move!"

Shun 3rd Turn:

"You won't be destroying anything; I activate Rise Falcon's special ability!" Shun declared.

_Rise Falcon:** (Overlay Units: 2 - 1 = 1/ATK: 1100 + 2400 = 3500)**_

"Now, take down his Frightfur Leo!"

"That won't be happening!" Sora called grabbing an Action Card calling, "Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"You won't be getting off that easily, I activate the trap card Raptor's Storm. Thanks to this trap, since I have a Raidraptor in play your spell is negated and destroyed!" Shun countered.

* * *

_Raptor's Storm_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while you control a "Raidraptor" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

'Now, finish your attack Rise Falcon!"

Sora gasped in shock as Leo vainly throw his chakrams to stop the attack which just bounced off of Rise Falcon as they destroyed more buildings before Rise Falcon pierced through Leo destroying him as Sora cried out being pushed back by the force.

**(Sora: 2300)**

"Oh no, Sora!" Ayu cried fearfully.

"This is bad, really bad." Yuzu frowned. "Something's very wrong here."

Chara meanwhile swallowed nervously before glancing down to see her hands were trembling as she quickly hid them in her pockets.

"I'll end this turn with two more facedown cards, but soon this battle will be over." Shun told Sora.

Sora growled as he stood up as he said coldly, "You're really getting on my nerves now... You kept on destroying my monsters... For that you're done! No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

As he said that he took the lollipop out of his pocket, and throw it to the side where it broke apart on impact.

Sora 4th Turn:

Sora drew as he called, "I play Suture Rebirth!"

* * *

_Suture Rebirth_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Fluffal" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"With this a Fluffal pops out! Come back Sheep!" Sora called as the sheep appeared in place. "Then I use Factory's effect to banish Conscription to fuse both Sheep, and Edge Imp Chain in my hand!"

The spell vanished as both Sheep, and a chain like monster fused.

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Beast of chains that binds everything! Frightfur Sheep!" Sora chanted as a fiendish version of Sheep appeared growling.

* * *

_Frightfur Sheep_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Fluffal Sheep" + "Edge Imp Chain"_

_When this card declares an attack: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Shun just watched Sora calmly.

"And with this monster attacks your Spells, and Traps can't do anything during the Battle Phase! Go Sheep! Destroy him!" Sora called as Sheep charged before unleashing dark chains at Rise Falcon.

Shun braced himself as the attack destroyed his monster and caused it to explode destroying even more of the Action Field.

**(Shun: 2200)**

"Ha take that!" Sora smirked at him.

"He finally done it!" Ayu cheered.

Frisk asked, "So why do I feel like Shun is just getting started?"

"I'm far from beaten, I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" Shun called. "This spell revives the monster you just destroyed and then I can use it to summon a monster one rank higher!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

_Quickplay Spell Card_

_Target 1 of your Xyz Monsters that was destroyed by battle this turn; Special Summon it, then Xyz Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material._

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sora asked shocked as Rise Falcon appeared before it flew to the Overlay Network.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun chanted as a slightly larger red mechanical falcon appeared screeching.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 5_

_Winged Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

_This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

Shun 4th Turn:

"I use Blaze Falcon's Overlay Unit to destroy all your special summoned monsters and for each one you take 500 points of damage!"

_Blaze Falcon: **(Overlay Units: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

"Sorry but you'll have to try better. Go Frightfur Defender!" Sora smirked.

* * *

_Frightfur Defender_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a "Frightfur" monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 800 ATK._

* * *

"With this your effect doesn't harm my monster, and it gets 800 points stronger!" Sora smirked as the disks attached to Sheep.

_Frightfur Sheep: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800)**_

"Blaze Falcon has a second effect, it can bypass your monsters and wage a direct attack!" Shun revealed.

Sora made a serious look as he cried, "I'm not a baby! Let it out on me!"

He spread his arms to prove his point. Shun just glared at him as Blaze Falcon struck Sora.

**(Sora: 1300)**

"Now that Blaze Falcon dealt damage in battle, one of your monsters is destroyed and I choose Frightfur Sheep!" Shun stated.

"Not so fast! I have Mirror Barrier ready!" Sora cried playing the Action Spell.

"That won't protect your monster, I play the trap Raptor's Gust!" Shun called. "Since I control a Raidraptor this card negates and destroys your spell card!"

* * *

_Raptor's Gust_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control a "Raidraptor" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

The missiles charged, and struck Frightfur Sheep destroying it.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Shun declared.

"This... why?" Chara choked out fearfully.

Sora 5th Turn:

Sora got up as he breathed heavily drawing before calling, "I play Frightfur Fusion!"

* * *

_Frightfur Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, you dogs of Fusion won't ever defeat us." Shun declared.

"Dogs of Fusion?" Asriel asked confused.

Sora grinned, "Don't be too sure... I banish Sheep, Bear, and Leo!"

The three fusions fused.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear! The chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

Chimera appeared roaring as it stared at Blaze Falcon.

* * *

_Frightfur Chimera_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 "Frightfur" monsters_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Creepy." Ayu mentioned nervously.

"You can say that again." Yuya nodded.

"Chimera destroy Blaze Falcon!" Sora called as the missile from the bear's mouth fired.

Shun grunted as the missile struck his monster destroying it.

**(Shun: 0400)**

"And now with your Falcon's demise it comes back to my side, and Chimera gets 300 points stronger!" Sora smirked sadistically as Blaze Falcon appeared.

_Chimera: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

"And now with your Falcon's attack your points are toast!" Sora grinned as Blaze Falcon charged at Shun intent to finish him off.

"I've watched countless comrades of mine fall to you and people like you, I've seen even more get captured." Shun stated before glaring at Sora. "But one thing none of us will ever do is give up on one of our comrades! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force, this spell lets me take control of an Xyz Monster on your field and use it so summon something one rank higher!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force_

_Quickplay Spell Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; take control of that target, then Xyz Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material._

* * *

Blaze Falcon stopped inches of Shun before it flew to the Overlay Network as everyone watched in shock.

_Chimera: **(ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800)**_

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shun called as a more powerful looking mechanical falcon appeared screeching.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 6_

_Winged Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Now since I used a Raidraptor Xyz monster to summon Revolution Falcon, it's special ability destroys your Chimera and deals damage equal to half its attack points!"

As Shun said that Revolution Falcon flew up before dropping countless bombs over the entire Action Field. Sora jumped around as the bombs exploded as he grabbed an Action Card but failed to notice a building falling on him as he was too late to notice as it crashed onto him.

"Sora!" Yuya cried in horror seeing that.

Sora: 0000

Winner Shun Kurosaki.

The field vanished where it shows Sora's clothes were tattered, as it looked like he is struggling to stay conscious. Nearly the entire crowd gasped seeing that as Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Chara started shaking in fear. Shun approached Sora with his Duel Disc active only to pause before frowning as he turned and started walking away from him. Sora struggled to look up, and reached his hand out, "D-Don't you leave... This-This isn't over."

Shun glanced back at Sora after hearing that.

"I won't lose... To you Xyz Scum..." Sora struggled to stand up as he said this.

Shun just stared at Sora before turning and walking off.

"G-Get back..." Sora said before finally losing conscious collapsing on the field passed out.

"Asriel come on! We gotta help him!" Frisk cried running to help Sora.

Asriel nodded running after her only for Security to block them.

"Go back to your seats." the security guard told them.

"We want to help our friend!" Frisk protested.

"He'll get the help he needs, now go back to your seats." the officer told her as two other officers picked up Sora and carried him off.

"We can heal him without the hospital!" Frisk protested with tears in her eyes.

Asriel looked down sadly before taking Frisk's hand. "Frisk, maybe we should let Reiji help him. At least for now."

"Asriel..." Frisk trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Asriel had his own tears as he gently held her and they walked back. "I'm sorry Frisk."

"I hate feeling so helpless." Frisk cried.

"It'll be ok my child." Toriel smiled gently as she hugged Frisk.

Suddenly Chara's duel disc started to beep before her eyes widened and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Chara?" Yuya asked seeing that reaction.

She didn't say anything but Frisk, and Asriel noticed she was absolutely trembling as she walked down to the field.

"Chara you don't have to do this!" Frisk called. "You can just stand down."

"Stand down, Frisk what's wrong with Chara?" Yuzu asked as Chara took her position opposite a young man with purple hair.

"I think Shun, and Sora's duel did something." Frisk answered.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Yuya asked.

"I... I don't know, Chara's never acted like that before." Asriel admitted.

Isao glared at Chara as he got situated. Chara trembled seeing that as she slowly got prepared herself.

"Activate Action Field: Mountain Spring." The computer announced as the field transformed into a peaceful spring on top of a high mountain causing Chara's eyes to widen before she looked down.

"DUEL/d...duel." they called.

Chara: 4000

Isao: 4000

Isao 1st Turn:

Isao drew as he looked over. "I'll first play the spell card, Card Down. With this by discarding a card in my hand..." He picked up an Action Card before discarding it, "All monsters in my hand lose 2 levels."

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"That lets him summon strong monsters on his first turn." Asriel realized.

"And I'll summon from my hand Hayate the Earth Star!" Isao called as a brown warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

_Hayate the Earth Star_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per Battle Phase, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is targeted for an attack while you control no other monsters: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Seeing the monster Chara looked around nervously before seeing an Action Card and running towards it.

POW!

Isao was suddenly in front of her, and kicked her in the abdomen before she can reach it.

"Chara!" Asriel cried in horror seeing that as Chara was sent rolling back.

"What did he do that for?" Frisk asked in shock only for her eyes to widen as Chara didn't get back up.

Hector rolled his eyes as he explained, "Isao is the Ace from this Duel School known as Bandit Warrior Academy. They depend only on victory, and harsh practicing. The practice is questioning, along with its owner teaching his students that smiles do not mix in it. Yet despite this it isn't short on applicants, and they're the second to creating pro Duelists only the LDS to exceed it. Isao is a violent one from his Academy known for his harsh Star Warriors, and known style to harm duelist who tried to get Action Cards as you saw just now. This was only possible is because it isn't illegal to harm anyone in Action Duels."

"Come on get up little girl, and fight!" Isao yelled at her.

Chara got up before closing her eyes only for her and You Show to hear a faint roar.

"Yuya?" Asriel asked him thinking it was Odd-Eyes.

Yuya took out the card only for his eyes to widen as Odd-Eyes was glowing.

"Ok... I'm up now." Chara said nervously.

"Then stop wasting time, and make your move for my victory!" Isao yelled harshly.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara flinched hearing that before drawing her card only to gasp when she saw it and start trembling. "I... I can't." _'Please, I need you... I'm scared.'_

"Well!?" Isao asked crossing his arms.

"... I end." Chara whispered.

Isao 2nd Turn:

isao sneered drawing, "You're a pathetic girl! What kind of Duel School would take a weakling like yourself!?"

Chara's eyes widened slightly before she looked down and started tearing up.

"Wait a second, you guys do you think this is because of what Shun did?" Frisk asked suddenly.

"Shun?" Yuzu asked before she thought about it, "Yeah... He was acting really harshly to Sora."

Asriel's eyes suddenly widened in horror before turning to the duel. "Chara..."

"Since I have an Earth Attribute in play I can call on Tenma the Sky Star from my hand!" Isao called as a samurai warrior appeared.

* * *

_Tenma the Sky Star_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control an EARTH monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

* * *

"Those monsters are strong enough to wipe out all of Chara's life points!" Tatsuya cried in shock.

"Let this be a lesson to you weakling. It's strength, and victory that matters in dueling." Isao told Chara coldly. "If you don't have those, and act like an idiot then your nothing. Tenma, Hayate teach her a lesson!"

The two warriors charged at Chara.

Suddenly a flash of light occurred in the stands as Odd-Eyes appeared blocking the attacks.

Chara: 0000

Winner Isao Kachidoki.

"W-What the?" Isao asked stepping back in shock seeing the dragon.

"Wowza! Did Chara summon it?" Nico asked shocked.

Chara just stared at Odd-Eyes for a few seconds before just hugging him as they walked back to the other You Show students.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well the Maiami Championship has taken a turn for the worse.**

**bopdog111: What was Isao's problem?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, but hopefully everyone will be able to support Chara after what they just saw. She really needs it right about now.**

**bopdog111: Even Odd-Eyes who is caring for her right now.**

**Ulrich362: Well, that ends the first day of the Maiami Championship so we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. History on Chara's Brother!

**bopdog111: Chara had a rough time.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly Bopdog, in one duel the poor girl was forced to relive both of the worst events in her life.**

**bopdog111: And now You Show is needing some answers.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, and it's time they got them. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

With the conclusion of the first day of the Maiami Championship, the students of You Show, and the Monsters from the Underground all returned to You Show Duel School.

On the way Frisk, and Asriel were helping Chara after the insults Isao gave her.

"Frisk, Azzy... thank you." Chara whispered sadly.

"Don't let what he said get to you he was being a jerk." Frisk told her.

Chara shook her head. "It never did Frisk. I... I need to find him."

"Chara he will destroy you again." Asriel said worried.

That's when they noticed Chara looked scared, not like she wanted a rematch.

"Chara?" Frisk asked.

"I know it's selfish, but I have to find him. You wouldn't understand Frisk." Chara admitted before closing her eyes. "He's out there somewhere, he has to be."

"Your brother?" Asriel asked.

"No, it's..." Chara started before noticing they reached You Show. "Actually... can you two get everyone to go to the dueling field? I... have to explain something."

They nodded as they walked there.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

They entered the arena as they turned to Chara.

"Ok, you guys remember what I said before our match with LDS right?" Chara asked uncertainly.

"Yeah we remember." Yuya nodded.

Chara turned to him before pausing only to close her eyes. "The truth is... back then, all those years ago... my brother and I were orphans."

They looked shocked at this.

"It wasn't that bad, we had each other." Chara mentioned before smiling. "Plus... the four dragons who raised us, and kept us safe. You're still protecting me... aren't you Odd-Eyes?"

Yuya pulled out the card. Odd-Eyes was still glowing faintly.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon, and you remember Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon don't you Yuzu?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded.

"He was another one, I don't know where the last two are... but they were my first family." Chara smiled gently. "I still remember what life was like back then... before he ruined everything."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"Big brother... it's cold." a younger Chara whispered while shivering._

_"Don't worry Chara..." A teenage boy smiled to her. "It will be alright... We have them to help us."_

_As the boy said that Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, a white dragon, and a purple dragon all landed near them before moving to keep the siblings warm._

_"See?" The teenage boy smiled to his sister. "They'll always be here for us."_

_The younger Chara smiled hearing that before moving closer to the purple dragon. "I don't care what people say, you're the most caring one of them all."_

_The purple dragon roared happily hearing that as it wrapped its wings around her._

_"Tomorrow's when I try to get us a new life Chara, if I can win... things will be ok." the boy told her._

_The younger Chara smiled as the other three roared softly._

* * *

"He did manage to win, and our lives started to improve. People were happy to see my brother and his dragons, every time he had a match it was incredible." Chara smiled only to frown. "Until he came along."

"Leo Akaba?" Asriel asked her.

"Exactly, he tried to make dueling more realistic. By making the cards more and more real until..." Chara started before shuddering. "They became real enough to hurt people. My brother... he never wanted to but..."

* * *

_The younger Chara's eyes were wide in horror as her brother's opponent clutched his shoulder in agony as blood flowed from the wound. __Her brother stared on in horror before to the sibling's shock instead of worrying the crowd started to cheer for more of this._

_"What... stop it, he's hurt. Please big brother you need to help him!" the younger Chara cried only for her voice to be drowned out by the cheers that continued to grow in volume and excitement before her brother turned to the crowd and slowly but surely a smile appeared on his face._

_"Is this what you want?" her brother asked the crowd._

_Chara's eyes widened in horror hearing that as the crowd continued to cheer._

_End flashback…_

* * *

Everyone looked shocked as they looked at each other.

"Wha... Those guys cared more about people get hurt then having fun!?" Yuya asked shocked.

"You're surprised, that's how most humans are Yuya." Chara answered angrily. "It excited them, it didn't matter what happened to my brother or his opponents."

She looked down after saying that.

"I still remember seeing the anguish in their eyes as the dragons who raised us were forced to violently hurt so many people until... one day the five of them became one being. A massive dragon that just wanted to destroy the world."

"That must be why you were so afraid of fusion." Frisk realized. "That the dragons, and your brother merged into an unstoppable being that only wants to destroy everything with no mercy."

"Exactly, and when the buildings started falling... I saw dozens, hundreds of people die exactly like that. My only family, the only people in the world who cared about me... they were the ones who were killing everyone. A terrifying creature, human and dragon in one... I had to run from him, that's why I jumped." Chara revealed. "Why I tried to..."

"To kill yourself." Asriel finished covering his mouth with widen eyes.

Chara just nodded. "I don't know what happened to my big brother, but if two of the dragons are here then maybe... maybe the others are too. That's..."

Suddenly she froze.

"Yu... Yuzu, the boy who had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon looked exactly like Yuya, like his twin right?"

"Twin?" Yuzu asked turning to Yuya who shook his head.

"Yuzu, you saw him. He looked exactly like Yuya." Chara repeated.

"Well... now that you mention it yeah. That's why we thought it was Yuya but he was acting so unusual." Yuzu recalled.

"They... they both look just like my big brother." Chara revealed. "They have the exact same face. It didn't occur to me because I was focused on Odd-Eyes but... the three of them all look the same."

Yuya looked surprised as they all stared at him.

"Chara... Do you remember what his name is?" Frisk asked her.

"No, he never told us his name." Chara answered.

"Your brother never said his name to you?" Asriel asked surprised.

Chara's eyes widened. "I thought Frisk meant whoever it was that had Dark Rebellion now. Of course I remember my big brother's name, I'll never forget it. His name was Zarc Draconis."

"Zarc." Frisk repeated. "Sounds pretty tough."

Chara just looked down. "Well... now you guys know everything. That's why I have to find the last two dragons, whatever happened to them. Whatever happened to my brother."

Asriel looked down before hugging Chara. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

"Azzy... thank you." Chara whispered.

"We will find him for you." Frisk smiled.

Chara smiled back before hugging Frisk.

"It's been a very, very long day. Why don't we all get some sleep." Asgore suggested. "Tomorrow's a new day, and maybe something will happen."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_The next day…_

Frisk knocked on Chara's door with a glass of orange juice for her to give Chara.

"One second." Chara said before opening the door. "Oh Frisk, good morning."

"Hey Chara." Frisk smiled handing her the orange juice, "Here."

Chara smiled taking it. "Thanks. Do you think they'll duel today? The LDS students and Hector?"

"I think so." Frisk answered.

Chara nodded. "Hopefully you, Yuya, and Yuzu keep doing well. Plus Gongenzaka can try and win his match too."

"Right." Frisk nodded back with a smile. "And hopefully one of them can put Isao down from his bullying."

Chara frowned hearing his name.

Frisk patted her shoulder.

Chara smiled before they walked downstairs only to look down. "Morning mom, dad."

"Morning Chara." Toriel smiled to her.

Asgore gave a smile, and a nod, "Morning Chara."

"You... aren't upset? After last night?" Chara asked uncertainly.

"We could never be upset at you Chara." Toriel answered.

Chara's eyes widened before she started tearing up and hugged Toriel. Toriel hugged her back.

* * *

_Later at the stadium…_

They see the gang was there as Tatsuya noticed them, "Guys!"

"Hi Tate." Frisk smiled waving. "Wait a second, where's Sora?"

"He's still in the hospital." Yuzu answered worried.

Asriel gasped in horror hearing that.

"What kind of monster would do something like that to a little kid? Just what's going on?" Chara asked before glancing to the field where the next duel was about to start.

They turned to see. Hector was dueling a young man in robes.

"Who's Hector dueling?" Yuya asked.

"I don't recognize him, but I think he's from the Abracadabra Academy." Tatsuya answered.

"Abracadabra Academy?" Asriel asked confused.

"They're dueling magicians." Ayu answered.

"Magicians?" Frisk asked surprised. "That sounds cool."

"You have a good point." Asriel smiled as they turned to watch the match.

Hector asked the student, "So who are you?"

"Theodore, now after you." the student stated calmly.

With that they get ready.

"Action Field: Ancient Battleground activate." The computer announced as they appeared in what looks like ruins.

* * *

_Ancient Battleground_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Hector: 4000

Theodore: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector drew as he looked over, "First off I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

The fairy appeared in place.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What the, a Ritual Monster?" Theodore questioned in surprise.

Hector explained, "When this card is summoned I can add a Ritual Monster, or Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand. Such as End of the World."

"I'm familiar with the card." Theodore noted. "Though I can't say I expected a ritual duelist."

"Well now I activate said spell." Hector said playing the spell he added.

* * *

_End of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

* * *

"I can sacrifice monsters on my field or hand equal to the monster I'm summoning." Hector explained.

_'Alright, which one is he going to summon?_' Theodore thought.

"And now I sacrifice Ritual Raven." Hector called as a black raven appeared before vanishing.

Theodore frowned seeing that. "That's great."

"King of Armageddon cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your sister's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Demise, King of Armageddon!" Hector chanted.

At that Demise appeared from the seal ready.

* * *

_Demise, King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

"Demise..." Asriel whispered seeing the monster.

"And now I set two cards down, and that is all." Hector ended.

Theodore 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by summoning Mystical Elf in attack mode." Theodore stated as the blue-skinned elf appeared.

* * *

_Mystical Elf_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

"Next I play Magical Dimension, sacrificing my Mystical Elf to summon Endymion, the Master Magician in attack mode and destroy Demise."

* * *

_Magical Dimension_

_Quickplay Spell Card_

_If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

_Endymion, the Master Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. If Summoned this way: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The Ritual Monster shattered.

"I activate my face-down, Royal Prison." Hector called.

* * *

_Royal Prison_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

* * *

"What's the point of that?" Theodore questioned before shrugging. "Well if you want to lose it's your decision, I discard Pot of Greed to destroy Manju with Endymion's special ability and now I'll attack you directly."

The monster charged as Hector called, "I play my other face-down. Physical Double."

* * *

_Physical Double_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's turn: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon 1 "Mirage Token" with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as that target. Destroy this Token during the End Phase._

* * *

Theodore's eyes widened before looking around and noticing an Action Card. "There!"

The blob appeared before what appeared was a copy of the Spellcaster as Hector ran for his own. Theodore picked up the card only for his eyes to widen. "No, I can't use this one."

The mirage spellcaster charged. Both monsters charged before forming orbs of magic and destroying each other.

"I set one card and end my turn." Theodore frowned.

Hector 2nd Turn:

Hector drew before saying, "I play Impcantation Penciplume effect in my hand."

Theodore frowned hearing that.

"When I have a Ritual Monster in my hand I can summon both this card, and a Impcantation from my Deck." Hector answered showing the card he has in his hand is Ruin, Queen of Oblivion.

"He's as strong as ever." Asriel mentioned.

"So now I summon Impcantation Penciplume from my hand, and Impcantation Cancoll from my Deck!" Hector called as the candle, and feather appeared.

* * *

_Impcantation Candoll_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Candoll". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Candoll" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Penciplume_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Penciplume ". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Monster in your GY; add that target to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Penciplume " effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Wait, zero attack points?" Theodore questioned.

"When Candoll is summoned from the Deck I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand." Hector told him adding Cycle of the World.

"He's summoning Ruin." Frisk realized.

"And now I play Preparation of Rites." Hector added.

* * *

_Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"I can add Demise, Agent of Armageddon to my hand, and then add End of the World to my hand." Hector said adding the two cards.

"What are you planning?" Theodore questioned.

"Me playing the spell of course." Hector said playing End of the World as the Candoll vanished, "That way I can summon her."

"Princess of the Judgement of the World join together with your brother, and together may you judge the people who you view! Ritual Summon! Appear level 4! Ruin, Angel of Oblivion!" Hector called.

The smallest form of Ruin appeared.

* * *

_Ruin, Agent of Obilvion_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" while in the hand or on the field. If this card is Ritual Summoned: It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Ritual Monster you control; while it is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when your Ritual Monsters declare an attack._

* * *

"He's really good." Yuya admitted.

"Now Ruin attack him directly!" Hector called.

The female ritual monster struck Theodore as he winced.

**(Theodore: 2300)**

"Finally a set card." Hector ended.

Theodore 2nd Turn:

"Alright, now I'm mad." Theodore stated. "I'll summon Dark Elf, and equip her with One-Shot Wand and Book of Secret Arts!"

* * *

_Dark Elf_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_This card requires a cost of 1000 of your own Life Points to attack._

* * *

_One-Shot Wand_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, after damage calculation: You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

_Book of Secret Arts_

_Equip Spell Card_

_A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

_Dark Elf: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 + 300 = 3100/DEF: 800 + 300 = 1100)**_

"Now attack Ruin, Agent of Oblivion!"

**(Theodore: 1300)**

"I play my face-down. Renewal of the World." Hector called.

* * *

_Renewal of the World_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck. You can send this card to the GY, then activate 1 of these effects;  
__● Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, whose Level equals or exceeds the Level of the monster banished by this card's effect, then Ritual Summon that monster.  
__● Add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand.  
__You can only use 1 "Renewal of the World" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"That won't protect your monster." Theodore pointed out.

"I know." Hector said as he banished the card as Ruin shattered.

**(Hector: 2600)**

"I end my turn." Theodore stated confidently.

Hector 3rd Turn:

Hector drew looking over.

"He probably banished that monster." Asriel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I agree." Frisk nodded.

Hector then said, "I play Renewal's effect."

The trap glowed along with his graveyard.

"What are you doing now?" Theodore asked hesitantly.

"Summoning my best card." Hector answered.

"Dangerous Swordsman bent on doom! Take your blades, and cut down any foe who would dare challenge you! Judge Those who face your steel! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

Litmus Doom Swordsman appeared readying his two steel blades.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"What kind of ritual monster has zero attack points?" Theodore questioned. "My Dark Elf is far more powerful."

"Litmus Doom Swordsman can't be destroyed by battle, and can't be effected by any trap effects." Hector explained before adding, "And when there is a Trap Card on the field like Royal Prison his attack, and defense points are increased by 3000!"

Royal Prison glowed as they enveloped Litmus Swordsman's swords causing them to glow red.

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"Even with that kind of boost my Dark Elf has 3100 attack points." Theodore pointed out.

Hector then shows the Action Card he added, Double Attack.

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"That..." Theodore started in shock.

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

"Now Doom Swordsman attack Dark Elf with Trap Steel Strike!" Hector called as Doom Swordsman charged with his blade growing larger at the Dark Elf.

Theodore could only watch as his monster was sliced in half.

Theodore: 0000

Winner Hector Belmont

"And with that Hector Belmont advances ahead!" Nico announced.

"He'll be tough to beat." Yuya admitted.

"Yeah." Frisk nodded in agreement.

Hector told Theodore, "Overconfidence can lead to bad things. That's why you should never be cocky."

"I know, but sometimes even a magician gets the wrong card." Theodore said revealing an Acceleration card. "Congratulations on your win."

Hector nodded as he said, "GG."

Theodore nodded back before walking off. Hector walked back to his spot. Suddenly Tatsuya's duel disc started beeping.

"Huh?" Tatsuya asked surprised.

"I guess you're up next. Good luck." Yuya smiled.

Tatsuya nodded before he walked down the stairs not before giving Chara a pat on the back before walking down. Standing opposite Tatsuya was Reira but he looked nervous.

"You alright?" Tatsuya asked him.

"I'm fine." Reira said quickly.

Tatsuya nodded as he got ready.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I take it you weren't fond of my gift?" Reiji inquired.

"You know as well as I do that I know you were messing with me!" Shun yelled. "Placing my hometown as an Action Field!?"

"It was necessary to reveal the spy from the Fusion Dimension." Reiji stated calmly.

"You did give me a Fusion Duelist but I feel like your messing with me!" Shun yelled.

"Would you prefer to go after Fusion duelists at random? The simple fact is I led you directly to the person you were after. You remember what I want from you in exchange correct?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah I do remember." Shun answered.

Reiji just nodded._ 'Still, something strange is going on with her...'_ "I'll be back soon."

With that he walked out of the room. Shun looked on as he grunted.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well the Maiami Championship's second day is well underway.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Well now Tatsuya is about to take on Reira. That should be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: We can see what these two can do.**

**Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. A Dark Reflection!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're back.**

**Ulrich362: You Show's final duelist is about to have his match.**

**bopdog111: And that's Tatsuya.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Do you think Tatsuya will do well?" Asriel asked.

"As long as he stays careful against Reira." Yuya answered.

Asriel nodded hearing that.

"Do you have a moment?"

They turned to see. It was Reiji. "Or are you busy at the moment?"

"R-Reiji." Chara blushed.

"Reiji what are you doing here?" Frisk asked surprised.

"I wanted to speak with Chara about her match yesterday, something clearly happened and I'd like to know what that something was." Reiji answered calmly.

Chara looked down hearing that.

Reiji simply nodded seeing that.

"She... Was reminded of horrible things." Yuzu explained.

"I see." Reiji noted. "Well if I can assist in any way I will."

"You can tell Isao not to harm anyone like that." Asriel answered clenching his fists.

"That's simply the way his school teaches dueling, victory above all else." Reiji told him only to frown before walking off.

"That isn't how dueling is supposed to be." Yuya said grunting.

"No, it isn't." Yuzu agreed.

Frisk patted Chara's back.

Chara smiled as they turned to the duel.

"DUEL!/D-Duel!"

Tatsuya: 4000

Reira: 4000

"Who goes first?" Tatsuya asked.

"You can." Reira said quietly.

Tatsuya 1st Turn:

Tatsuya drew as he looked over his hand.

Reira watched nervously while glancing up towards the crowd before quickly looking back towards the duel.

* * *

_At the end of the match…_

"I overlay C/C Critical Eye, with the photo of your Performachine Gadget Giant." Reira declared. "I Xyz Summon C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle!"

* * *

_C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle_

_Earth Attribute_

_Rank 6_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_

_During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to half the total DEF of all EARTH monsters currently on the field. If this card battles an EARTH monster, negate that monster's effects._

* * *

**(Overlay Units 2)**

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Reira can Xyz Summon?" Asriel asked in shock.

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit Rock Armor gains attack points equal to half the defense points of every Earth monster in play." Reira explained as Rock Armor absorbed one of its Overlay Units.

_Rock Armor: **(ATK: 2500 + ((2000 + 2000)/2) = 4500)**_

"Attack."

Tatsuya called, "I play Gadget Giant's ability! When it battles a Special Summoned monster that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"When C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle battles an Earth monster that monster's abilities are negated." Reira revealed as the attack continued destroying Performachine Gadget Giant.

Tatsuya: 0000

Winner Reira.

"Oh, and Reira has won!" Nico announced.

Tatsuya smiled. "That was a great duel, you beat me Reira."

Reira blinked in surprise hearing that before nodding with a very faint smile before walking off as Tatsuya walked back up to the others.

"You okay?" Ayu asked him.

"A little disappointed, but not upset." Tatsuya answered. "I did my best and had fun, that's the important part, right?"

They all nodded with smiles. Suddenly Alphys' phone started beeping at her causing her to look at it.

"Wait, really? Um... prince Asriel, Yuzu could two come with me for a minute?" she requested.

The two looked confused before they walked to follow her. She led them to one of the warehouses near where that boy dueled Sawatari.

"Mettaton said it should work this time." Alphys explained causing Yuzu to smile in understanding as they walked into Alphys' temporary lab.

Asriel raised an eyebrow confused.

**"It's an idea the great Dr. Alphys came up with."** Mettaton explained walking up in his EX form as Yuzu handed a card to him.

"Now... there's no guarantee this will work but it should." Alphys explained while Mettaton put the card in a large machine with a red liquid being pumped into it.

Asriel looked surprised at this.

"Undyne's magic, she... she's somehow able to handle Determination." Alphys explained as the machine started to glow before a thick smoke filled the area.

They shielded their eyes from this. A few seconds later the smoke cleared revealing Aria standing there looking slightly confused. Asriel widened his eyes as he began blushing a little. Aria noticed before giggling and walking over.

"Hi." she said in a melodic voice.

Asriel blushed deeper hearing her voice before asking, "Uh... How did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, I remembered our first duel." Yuzu explained. "When I summoned Aria against you, and then when Frisk suggested making cards based on her friends, on you guys Dr. Alphys and I thought why not do the opposite?"

"Create... a monster body for a card. Aria is now the same as you or me... Oh but the card still exists too." Dr. Alphys said quickly.

Asriel nodded hearing that as he turned to Aria. She was smiling gently before kissing his cheek. "You're kind of silly."

Asriel blushed deeper hearing that.

* * *

_Later back at You Show…_

Everyone was waiting for Yuzu and Asriel so they could talk about what happened in the tournament.

"Where are they?" Shūzō asked concerned.

At that moment Yuzu walked in followed by a heavily blushing Asriel and a giggling Aria. They all widened their eyes seeing Aria.

"How did...?" Frisk trailed off shocked.

"Dr. Alphys." Yuzu answered as Frisk recalled what Undyne had told her.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"Oh, I can wait a bit." Undyne mentioned. "Actually... can you keep a secret from the prince?"_

_"What?" Frisk asked._

_"Yuzu told her about his crush, so Alphys is trying to see if using magic some of those cards can become real monsters." Undyne answered. "That can actually walk around and interact with people, so far it isn't working but if it does... who knows?"_

_Frisk instantly remembered something._

* * *

_2nd Flashback…_

_"Wow, she's even prettier up close." Asriel smiled only to pause. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting she doesn't really exist."_

_Aria only chuckled before giving him a wink. Asriel turned red. "Um... you're very pretty miss Aria."_

_"Oh Azzy." Chara chuckled seeing that._

_2nd Flashback End…_

* * *

_Frisk smiled before asking, "So you're having Aria, or more of Yuzu's Melodious monsters come alive?"_

_"That's the plan, if we can get it to work but unfortunately nothing so far." Undyne answered._

_Frisk nodded understanding that._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

Frisk smiled, "So it worked."

"Looks like it." Yuzu smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all." Aria smiled politely.

Yuya smiled, "Nice to meet you too Aria."

She smiled hearing that.

"So... who's left?" Chara asked. "A lot of us lost."

"I don't think there's anyone else." Yuya admitted.

"Yuya, there's still you and me in Junior Youth, and Futoshi and Frisk in Junior." Yuzu reminded him. "Though yeah, Ayu, Tatsuya, Chara, Asriel, and Sora all lost."

Chara instantly shuddered remembering Sora's duel and her own match.

"I more meant who haven't dueled yet." Yuya told her.

"Oh, yeah you have a point." Yuzu admitted. "Still..."

Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened and he ran out of You Show.

"Yuya?" Frisk asked surprised.

"What's he doing?" Yuzu questioned.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I had a feeling you'd be coming." stated the masked figure who dueled Sawatari as Sora ran up to him.

"You..." Sora trailed off seeing him.

"I'll finish what Shun failed to, and make you suffer for what happened to us." the masked boy stated activating his Duel Disc.

Sora glared as he activated his.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

Masked Boy: 4000

Sora: 4000

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew, and called "I'll summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!"

A new Edge Imp appeared.

* * *

_Edge Imp Tomahawk_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now by sending Frightfurloid to the graveyard you take 800 points of damage!" Sora called.

The masked boy rolled out of the way as the blast caused real damage to the area.

**(Masked Boy: 3200)**

"It'll take much more than that to defeat me." the Masked Boy stated calmly.

"Well it's your move now." Sora glared.

Masked Boy 1st Turn:

The Masked Boy drew his card before nodding.

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, and since I control a level three Phantom Knights monster I can also play my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." the Masked Boy stated as the ghostly cloak and boots appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 DARK monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that monster gains 800 ATK/DEF until the end of your opponent's turn. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "The Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to your hand, except "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" once per turn._

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll Overlay my two monsters."

The two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" the Masked Boy chanted as a ghostly knight riding a horse holding a broken sword appeared on his field.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 3_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

Sora looked up at him.

"Now, Break Sword attacks your Edge Imp Tomahawk!" the Masked Boy declared.

The knight slashed destroying Tomahawk as Sora grunted.

**(Sora: 3800)**

"I end my turn with two facedown cards." the Masked Boy ended.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew as he sees Designer Frightfur before he added, "Okay I play Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I fuse Edge Imp Scissors, and Fluffal Bear!" Sora called as the two rose up, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear popped out of the portal.

* * *

_Frightfur Bear_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect.  
__● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

The Masked Boy frowned seeing the fusion monster.

"Now Bear attack his knight!" Sora called.

Break Sword tried to resist but Frightfur Bear shattered it creating an explosion that knocked the Masked Boy's mask off his face.

"When Break Sword is destroyed I can summon back Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots and their levels are increased by one." the Masked Boy revealed as his monsters reappeared.

_Ancient Cloak: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

_Silent Boots: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Well Break Sword is now Bear's piece of equipment where Bear gains 1000 attack points!" Sora grinned as bear swallowed Break Sword whole.

_Frightfur Bear: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

"Anything else?" Sora's opponent questioned.

"One face-down." Sora answered.

Unknown Boy 2nd Turn:

The smoke cleared revealing the boy looked exactly like Yuya as he drew his card only for Yuya to arrive at that moment.

"Huh what the?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Yuya?" Sora asked in surprise.

"So you're working with him too, then it's time I dealt with you both." the mysterious boy stated. "I Overlay level four Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots!"

The two of them entered the Overlay Network as he said that.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the mysterious boy chanted as a black dragon appeared roaring with two purple orbs orbiting its body.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

Sora grunted seeing it.

Yuya meanwhile stared in shock. "That... Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"What can you do with it?" Sora asked the mysterious boy.

"By using one Overlay Unit Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon takes half of your fusion monster's attack points for itself, Treason Discharge!" the mysterious boy revealed as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed one of the orbs and shot purple electricity at Frightfur Bear

_Frightfur Bear: **(ATK: 3200/2 = 1600)**_

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(Overlay Units: 2 - 1 = 1/ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)**_

"Attack Frightfur Bear!"

The Dragon charged as it destroyed the bear as Sora cried out.

**(Sora: 1300)**

Suddenly Sora's duel disc started beeping.

"Huh, no wait I can still..." suddenly he disappeared in a blue glow.

Sora: 1300

Mysterious Boy: 3000

No result.

The Mysterious Boy glared at where Sora had been standing only for Yuya to run up to him.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

The Mysteriouss Boy turned to him, and said "I am Yuto. And that's the last name you'll hear."

"Wait a second." Yuya said quickly. "My name's Yuya and I..."

Suddenly Dark Rebellion started glowing as a card in Yuya's deck began glowing.

_'That... Odd-Eyes!'_ Yuya thought before taking the card out of his deck.

The card glowed bright. As it did a flash of light enveloped the area.

"I found you, this time there's no getting away!" called another voice.

The turned to see a white bike with someone riding it as he parked glaring at Yuto. "Your buddies aren't here to help you this time! I demand a rematch!"

"That's a laugh." Yuto glared activating his Duel Disk, "I don't need anyone to take care of you follower of Fusion!"

Yuya widened his eyes hearing that, "So your name's Fusion?"

"What, no it isn't! My name's Yugo, not Fusion, Yugo!" the person riding the bike stated as he activated a Duel Disc linked to his bike.

"Let's Duel!" they called together.

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yugo 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning my Speedroid Terrortop in attack mode." Yugo declared.

* * *

_Speedroid Terrortop_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

Wind tops appeared as Yugo sped on his bike which Yuya jumped to avoid looking out.

"Now let's keep things moving, I summon the tuner monster Speeroid Try-Eyed Dice." Yugo stated as a triangular die appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Tri-Eyed Dice with Terrortop." Yugo declared as Tri-Eyed Dice became three green rings and Terrortop became three stars. "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn.  
__● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
__● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Whoa? He can Synchro Summon like Ayu?" Yuya asked shocked.

That got Yugo's attention as he briefly glanced at Yuya before turning to Yuto. "I might not be able to attack you, but by banishing Speedroid Terrortop Kendama can blast away 500 of your life points!"

The Synchro fired a blast which Yuto rolled out of the way.

**(Yuto: 3500)**

"This facedown ends my move." Yugo stated.

Yuto drew his card before nodding.

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and since I control a level three Phantom Knights monster I can also play my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuto stated as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect.  
__● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.  
__You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll Overlay my two monsters."

Yugo frowned seeing that.

The two of them entered the Overlay Network as he said that.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as a ghostly knight riding a horse holding a broken sword appeared on his field.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 3_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

"My Kendama is more powerful." Yugo pointed out.

"When Ragged Gloves is used as an Overlay Unit, Break Sword gains 1000 more attack points!" Yuto revealed.

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Now attack!" Yuto called.

Yugo's synchro monster shattered from the attack.

**(Yugo: 3200)**

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yuto ended.

_Break Sword:** (ATK: 3000 – 1000 = 2000)**_

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move again, and I drew the spell Speed Recovery." Yugo declared playing it.

* * *

_Speed Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"This brings back my Kendama so it can have a rematch with your Knight, attack!"

Yuto called, "I play my face-down! Phantom Knights' Sword!"

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Sword_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK, also if that target would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"It gives my Break Sword 800 extra points!" Yuto called as Break Sword obtained a new sword.

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800)**_

"Big deal, I'll use my trap card Speed Turn!" Yugo countered.

* * *

_Speed Turn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Speedroid" monster: Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, it loses 500 DEF._

* * *

"Since I have a Speedroid in play, this not only switches your monster to defense mode it also loses 500 defense points, and my Kendama deals damage even when your monster is in defense mode."

Break Sword shifted to a defensive position.

_Break Sword:** (DEF: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

"By sending Sword to the graveyard, Break Sword isn't destroyed!" Yuto countered.

"You'll still take the battle damage." Yugo pointed out as Yuto winced from the shockwave.

**(Yuto: 1800)**

"I end my move with another facedown card."

Yuto 2nd Turn:

Yuto slowly get up drawing, "I switch Break Sword to attack mode."

Break Sword switched back.

"And then I summon the Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" Yuto called as the cloak appeared.

"That won't help you, with its points back to normal your Break Sword is too weak to beat my Kendama." Yugo stated as he raced past Yuya again.

"Well now Ancient Cloak boosts Break Sword by 800 by swtiching him to defense mode!" Yuto called.

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800)**_

"Attack!" Yuto called.

Yugo winced as his monster shattered for the second time.

**(Yugo: 2600)**

"I end with a face-down." Yuto ended.

Yugo 3rd Turn:

Yugo drew his card before nodding. "Yeah I know, you want take him out just as bad as I do. I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!"

A green Yoyo appeared in front of Yugo as he said that.

* * *

_Speedroid Double Yoyo_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now since I summoned him I can bring TrI-Eyed Dice back from my graveyard!"

The Dice appeared back.

"Alright, I tune level three Tri-Eyed Dice with my level four Double Yoyo!" Yugo called as Tri-Eyed Dice became three green rings again and Double Yoyo turned into four stars. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white dragon with green wings appeared roaring above Yugo.

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Ok, next up I'll activate the spell Shock Surprise and thanks to this card by banishing Double Yoyo your Break Sword is destroyed!" Yugo stated.

* * *

_Shock Surprise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

Break Sword shattered.

"When Break Sword is destroyed it's Overlay Units return as level 4 monsters!" Yuto revealed as the two knights reappeared.

Yugo frowned. "Well they won't be getting any more points, I end my turn by having Clear Wing take down that Ancient Cloak!"

Clear Wing attacked destroying Ancient Cloak.

"That's all for now." Yugo finished.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

Yuto drew, and called "I overlay my two monsters!" The two flew up. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

Then Frisk, and Chara arrived.

"Yuya!" Frisk called seeing him while Chara just stared in front of them in disbelief.

"That... is this real?" Chara asked in shock.

Yuya turned, and called "Frisk! Chara!"

Frisk asked, "What's going on?"

Suddenly the two dragons started roaring as the two duelists closed their eyes before their snapped opened showing their glowing,

"Frisk... that's another one of them." Chara told her. "The third dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Frisk looked shocked seeing the white dragon.

**"Well?"** Yugo questioned coldly. **"I'm waiting wipe you out!"**

Yuto called, **"I play Dark Rebellion's ability! Treason Discharge!"**

Dark Rebellion fired lighting at Clear Wing.

**"That was your last mistake, since that effect targets a level five or higher monster Clear Wing can negate the effect and destroy your dragon and he gains its attack points!"** Yugo countered. **"Dichroic Mirror!"**

Clear Wing roared as its wings began to glow before shooting beams of light at Dark Rebellion.

**"I play my face-down, Phantom Knights' Wing!"** Yuto cried.

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Wing_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

**"Dark Rebellion isn't destroyed, and it gains 500 more points!"** Yuto called as the light did no effect as Dark Rebellion roared.

_Dark Rebellion:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

Yugo glared at the Xyz dragon hatefully.

"Why... why is this happening?" Chara choked out in horror.

"Yuto stop it, what are you doing?" Yuya questioned running towards him. "Calm down."

**"And now Dark Rebellion. Attack-"** Yuto began to declare.

Suddenly Dark Rebellion noticed Chara again and Yuto's eyes turned back to normal.

"Stop, this isn't right. Duels aren't supposed to be like this." Yuya told him. "It's wrong, they should make people smile, not cry!"

Yuto snapped out of it asking, "W-What happened?"

**"Well?"** Yugo questioned.

"I... I end my turn." Yuto ended kneeling.

Yugo 4th Turn:

**"My move, and I'll summon Speedroid Razorang in attack mode."** Yugo declared as a boomerang like machine appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Razorang_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

**"Now by switching him to defense mode Razorang lowers Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points by 800, but thanks to his effect Clear Wing destroys Razorang and gains 2000 points instead!"**

Clear Wing's wings glowed again as Razorang shattered.

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 = 2000 = 4500)**_

"Oh, and don't think I forgot your trap card either. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quickplay spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Yuto's trap shattered from the spell's effect.

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"Attack and end this duel!"

Clear Wing charged as Dark Rebellion moved to counter attack only to be overwhelmed as the attack charged at Yuya who Yuto pushed out of the way as he got hit crying out.

Yuto: 0000

Winner Yugo

"Yuto!" Yuya cried seeing that as Yugo's eyes returned to normal.

"What the?" Yugo questioned.

Frisk also ran to Yuto as she asked, "Hey you alright?"

"Your name's Yuya?" Yuto asked Yuya.

"Huh? Yeah." Yuya answered.

Yuto nodded. "Never forget that belief, that duels should be for people to enjoy, not to hurt each other."

The moment Yuto said that a flash of light enveloped the area. They covered their eyes. When the light faded Yuto and Yugo were gone and Yuya was holding Dark Rebellion's card.

"Yuya, Frisk, Chara!" Yuzu cried running up to them. "What happened?"

"Hey... Where did Yuto go?" Frisk asked shocked.

"I don't know." Yuya admitted before suddenly collapsing.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried seeing that.

_'Three of them. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing... but I still don't know where you are, please I need you right now.'_ Chara thought nervously.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A man hidden in shadows was looking at a young man in purple.

"I have an assignment for you."

The young man smirked, "What shall I do?"

An image of Yuzu appeared in front of him.

"You are to find this girl in the Standard Dimension and bring her back here. Her name is Yuzu Hiiragi." the older man stated. "I trust you can handle this, Yuri?"

The young man stood up showing it is a boy looking identical to Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. "As you wish Professor."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, the third dragon has appeared but something strange is going on with Yuya.**

**bopdog111: Something bad.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but what that something is and how it will affect things is yet to be seen. Not to mention someone named Yuri is going after Yuzu.**

**bopdog111: And Chara is shaken as well.**

**Ulrich362: Well considering she just saw two of the dragons that raised her fighting incredibly aggressively against each other can you really blame the poor girl? I certainly can't, but we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Encountering Barrett, and Serena!

**bopdog111: Last night sure wasn't good.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, that's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: Well Yuya now has Dark Rebellion in his possession.**

**Ulrich362: He may have the dragon but considering he's out cold at the moment he won't be doing much for a while.**

**bopdog111: Frisk and Chara are left shaken.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, the Maiami Championship is going to be even more stressful now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The You Show students except for Yuya had arrived at the stadium for the next matches but Chara was trembling as Yuzu and Frisk stayed nearby to reassure her about the prior night.

"What happened?" Asriel asked concerned with Aria sitting beside him.

"It's... really complicated Asriel." Yuzu answered. "I don't really understand everything that happened, but another one of the dragons that raised Chara showed up last night."

"Which one?" Tatsuya asked surprised.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." Chara answered before looking down. _'Please... where are you?'_

Asriel patted her back.

_'Still, what happened to Yuya?'_ Frisk thought uncertainly.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"Yuya!" Frisk cried._

_"What just... what happened to him?" Yuzu asked nervously. "Why'd he pass out like this?"_

_"And where did Yuto go?" Frisk asked looking around._

_"Not to mention that other duelist." Yuzu agreed._

_"We gotta get Yuya back." Frisk told them._

_Yuzu nodded before with Frisk's help they managed to start carrying Yuya back home while Chara followed. __They arrived back. __Frisk rang the doorbell before glancing back to where Yuya was still unconscious while Yuzu was holding him up. _'Something's wrong, this isn't right.'

_Then Toriel opened the door, and she widen her eyes, "What happened to Yuya?"_

_"We don't know, there were two people dueling before and..." Yuzu started before explaining what happened._

_"Bring him inside." Toriel told them._

_"I... I'm going to tell the others what happened." Chara said before running out of the house nervously._

_"Chara!" Frisk called._

_Yuzu placed Yuya on the couch. __Yuya wasn't moving but didn't look like he was in pain either._

_"Stand back, let me take a look." Toriel told them before a green glow enveloped Yuya._

_They watched on. The glow remained for a few moments before fading but Yuya still didn't regain consciousness shocking the three them._

_"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered._

_Flashback End…_

* * *

Frisk placed a hand on her head remembering.

That's when they noticed Futoshi was dueling next and was taking on Reira.

"Be careful Futoshi." Ayu told him.

Futoshi nodded with a smile.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

"Attack!" Reira called as a synchro monster wiped out the last of Futoshi's life points.

"Futoshi too?" Frisk asked shocked.

"Just how strong is he?" Chara asked nervously.

They looked on as Futoshi walked back.

"Are you alright?" Tatsuya asked him.

"Yeah." Futoshi nodded. "Just a little disappointed I lost."

Frisk swallowed nervously. "I'm a little nervous to duel him."

"Well you won't have to yet. Gongenzaka's dueling Hector now." Undyne mentioned pointing to the two of them on the field.

Gongenzaka, and Hector stared at each other.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Gongenzaka stated calmly.

Hector nodded.

"DUEL!"

Hector: 4000

Gongenzaka: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector drew as he looked over, "I'll start off my summoning this guy. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A gray multiple hand monster appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now I'll be adding End of the World to my hand." Hector said adding the spell.

Gongenzaka nodded seeing the familiar ritual spell.

"And now I play said spell." Hector told him.

* * *

_End of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

* * *

"Do you think he'll bring out Demise again?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know, he could." Frisk answered only for Demise, King of Armageddon to appear and be sacrificed. "Or maybe not."

"Queen of Oblivion cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your brother's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" Hector chanted.

At that Ruin as a grown woman appeared from the seal ready.

* * *

_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Gongenzaka noted.

"I set two, and cards and it's your go." Hector ended before running to get an Action Card.

Gongnenzaka 1st Turn:

"Alright, first off I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist and then thanks to his effect I can immediately sacrifice him to summon a Superheavy Samurai monster in my hand, like my Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka declared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 3500_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

A machine playing a flute appeared before vanishing and being replaced with Gongenzaka's ace.

"Next by sending Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch to the graveyard while I don't have any spell or trap cards in my graveyard I can summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka continued.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Synchro already." Hector said seeing that.

"Against someone at your level I can't hold back so now level two Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter tune with level eight Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka called as Flutist became two green rings and Big Benkei turned into eight stars. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 3800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters  
__(This card is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card.)  
__This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in Defense Position and you have no Spell Cards in your Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; activate it on your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Hector stared on.

"Next I'll equip Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns in my hand, and this lets him attack twice since I don't have any spell or trap cards in my graveyard." Gongenzaka continued.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in Defense Position. While you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, the equipped monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now, Susanowo can attack while in defense mode and when he does he uses his defense points so attack Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

The monster charged at Ruin as Hector grabbed the Action Spell, "I play Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"In that case I'll attack Ruin again." Gongenzaka stated.

The Samurai attacked destroying Ruin.

"That ends my turn." Gongenzaka stated.

Hector 2nd Turn:

Hector drew as he said, "I'll play Impcantation Candoll's effect in my hand! I reveal Cycle of the World, and summon both it, and Impcantation Impcantation Talismandra!"

The two appeared.

* * *

_Impcantation Candoll_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Candoll". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Candoll" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Talismandra_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Talismandra". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Talismandra" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gongenzaka admitted.

"Now Talismandra allows me to add Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon to my hand." Hector said showing the card.

"That sounds bad." Gongenzaka frowned.

"Now I activate Cycle of the World!" Hector called.

* * *

_Cycle of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from your field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can shuffle this card into the Deck; add 1 "End of the World" from your Deck to your hand, then, you can add 1 "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon" from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"By sacrificing the two Impcantations on my field, I can can summon Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon!" Hector called as a mega form of Demise appeared.

* * *

_Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Demise, King of Armageddon" while in the hand or on the field. While this Ritual Summoned card is on the field, your Ritual Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. If all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Ritual Monsters, you do not pay LP to activate its effects. Once per turn: You can pay 2000 LP; destroy as many other cards on the field as possible, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card they controlled._

* * *

"That's quite the monster, but Susanowo has the defenses to survive." Gongenzaka pointed out.

"Guess I'll change that." Hector grinned.

"What?" Gongenzaka questioned before his eyes widened in realization.

"First though, the Action Spell Judgement Sentence to protect two of my cards." Hector stated.

* * *

_Judgement Sentence_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 2 cards you control: They cannot be destroyed by your card effects._

* * *

"With that done, Iplay Demise's ability! By paying 2000 points all other cards on the field are destroyed! And you lose 200 points for each of your cards destroyed by this effect!"

Gongnenzaka watched in shock as Demise destroyed everything including Susanowo leaving him defenseless.

Hector: 2000

Gongenzaka: 3600

"Now go Demise attack him!" Hector called.

Gongenzaka braced himself as the attack hit dropping his life points by 3000.

Gongenzaka: 600

"Your move." Hector ended.

Gongenzaka 2nd Turn:

"Yeah, and I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Scales in attack mode!" Gongenzaka declared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Scales_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now thanks to Scale's special ability I can bring back a Superheavy Samurai in my graveyard, and I pick Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

"I play my face-down!" Hector called. "Royal Prison!"

* * *

_Royal Prison_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then it's over, he won." Frisk realized.

"What's next?" Hector asked.

"I end my turn." Gongenzaka frowned.

Hector 3rd Turn:

Hector drew before calling, "Demise!"

Demise charged.

Gongnenzaka's monster shattered easily from the attack.

Gongenzaka: 0000

Winner Hector.

"And the winner is Hector!" Nico called.

"Wow." Frisk whispered in awe.

"GG Gongenzaka." Hector smiled.

Gongenzaka smiled back.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I had a feeling I'd find you two here." Reiji stated calmly speaking to two cloaked figures.

The two turned to him.

"You're from Duel Academy correct?" Reiji surmised.

"You..." One of them trailed off.

"I should have guessed you'd come here Serena." Reiji noted.

The one who spoke lowered her hood showing it was a purple haired girl that looks identical to Yuzu. Reiji nodded before turning to the other figure. He lowered his hood showing it was a man that has an eyepatch.

"Then I can assume you two were the ones hunting Xyz Duelists?" Reiji inquired.

"So the Professor can finally see I have what it takes to be an Obelisk Force member." Serena answered.

"Then you came here following his orders?" Reiji questioned. "Or would he still keep you imprisoned at Duel Academy?"

"I came here on my own accord." Serena answered. "I want him to find out what I can do to help Duel Academy."

Reiji met her eye before activating his duel disc. Serena went to activate her own.

"No Serena. I'll handle him." The man told her.

Serena glanced at the man before stepping back.

"And you would be?" Reiji inquired.

"Barrett. A Veteran in the army." The man answered.

"I see, then after you." Reiji noted calmly.

"DUEL!"

Reiji: 4000

Barrett: 4000

Barrett 1st Turn:

"I'll start by activating Beastborg Fusioner." Barrett started.

* * *

_Beastborg Fusioner_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You cannot Normal Summon/Set._

* * *

"A fusion card." Reiji noted calmly.

"And I use its effect to fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in my hand." Barrett called as the two fused.

"O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear. Beastborg Panther Predator!"

A cyborg of Panther Warrior appeared yowling.

* * *

_Beastbog Panther Predator_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster  
__Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Reiji commented while adjusting his glasses.

"Now with its ability you take half its attack points as damage!" Barrett called.

Reiji calmly let the blasts hit as his points dropped.

Reiji: 3200

"Now I set two cards, and it's your turn." Barrett ended.

Reiji 1st Turn:

Reiji drew his card calmly. "I start with the spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King."

* * *

_Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" once per turn. If Summoning a "D/D" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Material. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Swamp King?" Serena asked seeing that.

"A spell that lets me summon Fiend-Type Fusion Monsters, though during each of my Standby Phases I take 1000 points of damage." Reiji answered. "Now I'll use my Dark Contract to fuse D/D Lilith with D/D Cerberus!"

The two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

* * *

_D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 "D/D" Monsters  
__If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"He can use Fusion?" Serena asked surprised.

"It does not matter." Barrett told her.

"We'll have to see if it matters." Reiji stated. "D/D/D Flame King Genghis attack Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Genghis charged slashed destroying the cyborg.

Barrett: 3600

"I Play my face-down! Beastborg Medal of the Shield!" Barrett declared.

* * *

_Beastborg Medal of the Shield_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, when you take battle damage: You can place 1 Medal Counter on this card for every 100 damage you took. You can send this face-up card on the field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Beastborg" monster you control; it gains 100 ATK for each Medal Counter that was on this card._

* * *

Reiji just nodded calmly seeing that.

"For every 100 points of damage I take my shield gets a Medal Counter." Barrett said as the shield has 4 things on it, "Then since Panther Predator was destroyed I can summon Panther Warrior, and Dark Sentinel in attack mode."

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Panther Warrior_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster._

* * *

_Dark Sentinel_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

"I end my turn." Reiji stated.

Barrett 2nd Turn:

Barret drew as he called, "I activate Fusioner's effect to summon another Panther Predator!"

As he said this the two monsters fused back into a second one.

"Alright." Reiji nodded.

"Now by sending Shield to the graveyard Panther Predator gains 100 attack points for each Medal Counter." Barrett added as Panther Predator glowed.

_Beastborg Panther Predator: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

"Then I play my face-down, Beastborg Medal of the Blade!"

* * *

_Beastborg Medal of the Blade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, when you inflict damage to your opponent: You can place 1 Medal Counter on this card for every 100 damage inflicted to your opponent. You can send this face-up card on the field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Beastborg" monster you control; it gains 100 ATK for each Medal Counter that was on this card._

* * *

"Interesting move." Reiji noted. "You've clearly earned you position."

Barrert only looked at his hand. "Now I use Panther Predator's ability!"

Reiji braced himself as the blast struck.

Reiji: 2200

"And now my blade gains Medal Counters for each 100 damage you take." Barrett told him as 10 things appeared on the shield, "Then by sending it to the graveyard Predator gains 100 points for each Medal Counter it has."

Panther Predator howled as it gained power.

_Beastborg Panther Predator: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Now attack Genghis!"

Genghis tried to withstand the blow only to shatter.

Reiji: 1200

"I set a card, and end my turn." Barrett ended.

Reiji 2nd Turn:

Reiji drew his card. "Due to the effect of my Dark Contract I take 1000 points of damage."

Reiji: 200

Barrett smirked seeing that.

"Now, I use scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler to set the Pendulum Scale." Reiji stated as the two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_D/D Savant Galilei_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Increase this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (max. 10), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters._

_**Monster Effect: **During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Galilei" once per turn._

* * *

_D/D Savant Kepler_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 10_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect: **You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (min. 1), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level greater than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Kepler" once per turn._  
_● Target 1 other "D/D" card you control; return it to the hand._  
_● Add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What can they do for you?" Barrett asked.

"They allow me to summon monsters from level 2 through 9 all at the same time." Reiji answered. "I Pendulum Summon D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora!"

* * *

_D/D Proud Chevalier_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK. Unless you have a "D/D" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5._

_**Monster Effect: **__When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 face-up DARK Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

_D/D Pandora_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card you control is destroyed while you control no other cards: You can draw 2 cards._

* * *

"You think they can help" Barrett asked him.

"Alone no, but I can Overlay my two level five monsters." Reiji stated as Pandora and Proud Chevalier entered the Overlay Network. "Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierce through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! D/D/D Marksman King Tell!"

* * *

_D/D/D Marksman King Tell_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank: 5_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 5 monsters  
__If you have taken damage by the effect of a "Dark Contract" card this turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Marksman King Tell:** (Overlay Units: 2)**_

"An Xyz Scum!" Barrett yelled seeing that.

Reiji met Barrett's eyes calmly. "I activate Marksman King Tell's special ability, since I took damage from a Dark Contract I'm allowed to use one Overlay Unit to inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points and lower your Panther Predator's attack points by 1000. I use two Overlay Units."

_Marksman King Tell: **(Overlay Units: 2 - 1 - 1 = 0)**_

Barrett: 1600

_Beastborg Panther Predator: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

"So what? You still haven't won." Barrett told him.

"I activate the effect of my Dark Contract with the Swamp King, I'm allowed to banish Fusion Material monsters from my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a D/D/D Fusion Monster." Reiji explained calmly. "I fuse D/D Proud Chevalier with D/D Pandora."

The two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

* * *

_D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "D/D" monsters  
__During either player's turn, if an effect that would inflict damage to a player(s) is activated: You can make that effect damage 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that player(s) would have taken._

* * *

"Now attack Panther Predator."

"I play my face-down!" Barret called, "Beastborg Medal of Honor!"

* * *

_Beastborg Medal of Honor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target that monster; destroy it, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, Special Summon all of them, then inflict damage to both players equal to the total ATK of the monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"So now by destroying Panther Predator I can summon the parts that made him!" Barrett called as the two appeared, "And if that happens we both take damage equal to their attack points! 3500 points to be exact!"

Reiji smirked. "Unfortunately that won't be happening, I use D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc's special ability. I negate the damage and gain life points equal to the damage your trap would have dealt."

Reiji: 7200

"Now with that done, D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc attack Panther Warrior, and D/D/D Marksman King Tell attack Dark Sentinel."

"What?" Barrett asked shocked as the two were destroyed as he cried out being pushed back.

Barrett: 0000

Winner Reiji.

With Barrett defeated Reiji turned to Serena again.

"There's more going on than you realize." Reiji told her.

Serena turned to him.

Reiji just met her eyes calmly. "There's a lot you need to hear."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things are getting even more intense.**

**bopdog111: Reiji has found two people that are harmful.**

**Ulrich362: Possibly... it depends on what happens next though.**

**bopdog111: What will happen next?**

**Ulrich362: Yuya will wake up and have his next match. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. The Way of Darkness!

**bopdog111: Sup guys.**

**Ulrich362: Things are getting pretty interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: What is next for our heroes?**

**Ulrich362: Who can say, the Maiami Championship is continuing but there's clearly more going on behind the scenes. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been several hours since the incident with Yuto and Yugo, and finally Yuya was starting to wake up.

"Yuya!" Asriel cried seeing that.

Yuya blinked before looking around. "Asriel... where's everyone else?"

"The tournament." Asriel answered.

"Then we should go and support them." Yuya mentioned before pausing. "Sorry I made you guys worry."

"It's fine. But what happened to him?" Asriel asked him.

Yuya looked down. "Chara and Yuzu told you? I don't know, he just vanished."

"Vanished?" Asriel asked confused.

Yuya just nodded before picking up his deck as the two of them went to meet up with the others at the stadium.

* * *

_At the stadium…_

Asriel walked with him in case things go bad.

"Hey you guys." Yuya smiled as they walked over to the rest of You Show. "Sorry we're late."

"You feeling alright?" Frisk asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better than..." Yuya started only for Chara, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi to gasp in horror.

"Chara, guys?" Frisk asked seeing that before turning.

The next duel that was about to start was Yuya vs Isao. Frisk widen her eyes turning to Yuya. Yuya had a brief frown before smiling. "Well, I guess I got up just in time."

With that he grinned and headed down to the field.

"How could he be positive after what Isao displayed?" Chara asked still a bit shaken.

"Yuya isn't the kind of person to let things upset him like that." Yuzu answered. "Plus he probably doesn't want you to get any more upset after what happened."

They arrived as Isao sneered, "The joke of a duelist in You Show Duel School. You need to learn that only victory matters."

"Come on Isao, yeah winning is nice but the point of dueling is to have fun and make people happy." Yuya replied. "In fact, after the duel you really should apologize to Chara."

"For her being a weakling, and a waste of time?" Isao sneered.

"Nobody's a waste of time, but if words won't convince you I guess I'll have to teach you with my Entertainment Dueling I learned at You Show." Yuya mentioned.

**"Action Field: Bamboo Battleground!"** announced a robotic voice as a bamboo forest surrounded them.

* * *

_Bamboo Battleground_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"I'll teach you that acting like a fool gets you nowhere!" Isao yelled.

"DUEL!' the two of them called.

Yuya: 4000

Isao: 4000

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I don't know, I prefer to think of it as entertaining people and that includes you Isao." Yuya mentioned. "I think I'll just start things off by summoning Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode."

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Isao 1st Turn:

"And I'll summon from my hand Hayate the Earth Star!" Isao called as a brown warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

_Hayate the Earth Star_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per Battle Phase, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is targeted for an attack while you control no other monsters: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"That isn't good." Yuya mentioned before noticing an Action Card and running for it.

POW!

Isao punched Yuya at the face preventing him from reaching it as he called, "Hayate destroy that joke!"

Yuya winced before Silver Claw shattered.

Yuya: 3700

"Your move now you joke." Isao glared.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya slowly got to his feet before drawing his card and grinning. "Alright, let's try something else. I use Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Witch_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"This allows me to summon monsters from level five through seven all at the same time."

"Why does that matter?" Isao asked.

Yuya grinned. "It matters because it lets me summon our star performer. I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect: **If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Then, I think I'll summon out Performapal Camelump to join him."

* * *

_Performapal Camelump_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster you control; if it targets an opponent's monster for an attack, that monster loses 800 DEF, also if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. These effects last until the end of the Battle Phase._

_**Monster Effect: **If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target the monster that destroyed it; that target loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"Alright Odd-Eyes, it's time to attack Hayate the Earth Star."

"That isn't happening!" isao called. "Since I don't have other monsters Hayete negates your feeble attack!"

Yuya only grinned. "Well in that case, I'll just have to use Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Ability and fuse my two monsters together."

As Yuya said that Odd-Eyes and Camelump entered a Fusion Vortex.

"Oh beast that survives in the scorching land. Become one with the mysterious dragon, and create a new power! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

* * *

_Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Beast-Type monster  
__If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card._

* * *

"Now then, time for take two Beast-Eyes. Attack Hayate!"

Isao called, "Activate Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Beast-Eyes attack missed.

"Alright, I'll end my turn." Yuya finished.

Isao 2nd Turn:

"Since I have an Earth Attribute in play I can call on Tenma the Sky Star from my hand!" Isao called as a samurai warrior appeared.

* * *

_Tenma the Sky Star_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control an EARTH monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

* * *

Yuya nodded. "Hey, you really should apologize to Chara, you weren't exactly nice in your duel and we're all here to just have fun and do our best."

"You think this is all for fun Sakaki?" Isao sneered. "Get real that is not what dueling is about! It's about victory no matter cost! That is the motto of Bandit Duel School!"

Yuya just frowned hearing that.

"And now I'm done wasting time with someone who will never understand!" Isao cried playing a shocking Spell Card.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"What the?" Yuya asked in shock.

"He can Fusion Summon?" Yuzu questioned in disbelief as Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi stared in shock.

"And now Tenma, Hayate come together!" Isao called as the two warriors fused. "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten, the Conqueror Star!"

A purple warrior holding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Idaten, the Conqueror Star_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Sky" monster + 1 "Earth" monster  
__When this card battles an opponent's monster with a Level less than or equal to this card's, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make that monster's ATK become 0 during that damage calculation only._

* * *

**"What a surprise, Isao Kachidoki has pulled off an unexpected Fusion Summon."** Nico Smiley announced.

"And now weakling face true victory! I equip Idaten with Magic Star Sword!" Isao called.

* * *

_Magic Star Sword_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If a Spell Card(s) is added to your hand: You can send 1 of those Spell Cards to the Graveyard, and if you do, the equipped monster gains 100 ATK._

* * *

Isao then grabbed a second Evasion, and said "Every time a spell is added to my hand Magic Star Sword increases Idaten's attack points by 100!"

Yuya's eyes widened hearing that before running to find an Action Card. Isao however kicked his face right at the nose beating Yuya to the card grabbing it after discarding Evasion.

_Idaten the Conqueror Star:** (ATK: 3000 + 100 = 3100)**_

That process repeated five additional times with Yuya trying to reach an Action Card only to be attacked by Isao instead.

_Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 + 100 + 100 + 100 + 100 = 3600)**_

Seeing that Chara was outright trembling again.

"And now Idaten attack that weakling's lizard!" isao called as Idaten charged as Iggy raced to another Action Card, "Idaten's ability reduces your weak monsters attack points to zero!"

_Beast-__E__yes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Yuya's eyes widened hearing that before rolling and just barely managing to finally grab an Action Card before Isao only for Beast-Eyes to shatter.

Yuya: 100

Isao sneered landing, "Well you joke you survived. That was pure luck simple as that. And I would've won the duel if you haven't reached it, and spared yourself from more pain!"

Yuya winced as he looked at Isao.

"That was too close." Frisk mentioned. "Yuya barely survived."

"Yeah, but he did." Asriel pointed out.

"And now weakling make your final move, and quit wasting my time." Isao said coldly glaring at Yuya.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

The moment Yuya drew his card a deafening roar echoed throughout the stadium. Everyone startled look around. All but Chara who gasped.

"I activate the Action Spell Mad Hurricane. This shuffles every card on my field into my deck." Yuya stated coldly.

* * *

_Mad Hurricane_

_Action Spell Card_

_Shuffle all cards you control into the Deck._

* * *

All of Yuya's cards were gone in a hurricane.

"So you decided to ditch your useless cards?" Isao asked.

"No, I decided to put an end to this duel." Yuya answered. "I use Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad and Scale 5 Performapal Cheer Mole to set my Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

_Performapal Turn Toad_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Aqua/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

_Performapal Cheer Mole_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if the ATK of a monster(s) on the field would be changed by a card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; apply 1 of these effects._  
_● If it would gain ATK: It gains 1000 more ATK._  
_● If it would lose ATK: It loses 1000 more ATK._

* * *

"This lets me summon level four monsters all at the same time, so now I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Camelump!"

The two monsters appeared.

"Please what can those idiots do? They don't have the power to take down Idaten, and even if they do Idaten would make them into weaklings once more!" Isao yelled.

"Why don't you shut up and watch." Yuya told him. "I use my level four Performapal Silver Claw and level four Performapal Camelump, in order to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up to the Overlay Network at this.

But You Show Duel School was shocked at Yuya saying that to Isao.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered nervously.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya chanted as the Xyz Dragon appeared above him roaring.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters  
__You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

"What the hell!?" Isao asked shocked.

"How unexpected! What an incredible turn of events!" Nico cried shocked himself. "First Isao pulled off Fusion Summoning, and now Yuya has just done an Xyz Summon!"

You Show stared at the dragon in shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What, how does he have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Shun questioned in disbelief.

"I take it that it belongs to one of your comrades?" Reiji asked him.

"It belongs to Yuto." Shun answered while staring at Yuya.

* * *

_At the duel..._

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit he takes half of Idaten's attack points. Treason Discharge!" Yuya declared.

Dark Rebellion fired purple electricity binding Idaten. **(ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800)**

Dark Rebellion roared at the increase.** (ATK: 2500 + 1800 = 4300)**

"Now I use that ability a second time." Yuya called as Dark Rebellion fired more purple electricity.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 4300 + 900 = 5200)**

Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**

"Now attack with Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

Isao yelled, "That was your big mistake! Idaten use your ability, and make his dragon the weakling that he is!"

Idaten used the ability but to their shock it isn't effecting Dark Rebellion.

"What the hell!?" Isao asked shocked.

"Xyz Monsters have ranks, not levels so that ability won't work." Yuya told him as Dark Rebellion destroyed Idaten.

Isao: 0000

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

Isao was pushed crying out landing on the floor hardly as the Action Field vanished leaving Yuya, and Isao there.

**"And now Yuya is the winner of the match!"** Nico announced.

Everyone just stared at the duel in silence. Frisk stared on, and asked "Yuya... What changed you?"

Chara only stared on seeing Yuya summoned the second of her brother's dragons. Suddenly Dark Rebellion faded and Yuya looked around in confusion.

_'Maybe... could magic do something like that?'_ Chara thought uncertainly.

Yuya sees Isao as he rose up, and glared at Yuya, "What the hell are you!?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Isao yelled before running off.

Yuya watched in confusion before slowly walking back to the other You Show students.

"Yuya are you feeling okay?" Frisk asked him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Yuya answered before pausing and noticing almost everyone was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You went all out berserk on Isao, and told him to shut up." Asriel answered.

Yuya's eyes widened in horror. "Huh, but I wouldn't... I mean I would never..."

"Did something happened to you?" Frisk asked him, "Are you having a fever or something?"

"I don't know, I..." Yuya started uncertainly.

**"Well then Duel Fans, after that powerful display from Yuya Sakaki we've reached the final match of the Junior category."** Nico Smiley announced as images of Reira and Frisk appeared.

Frisk looked on while Ayu smiled to her, "Good luck Frisk."

"Thanks." Frisk smiled before walking down.

She arrived seeing Reira was waiting.

Reira looked nervous seeing Frisk but just got ready for the match.

"And we here are folks! Frisk Dreemurr vs Reira Akaba!" Nico announced.

"Action Field: Aurora Glacier." stated a robotic voice as the field turned into a frozen glacier with the Aurora Borealis above them.

"DUEL!" Reira and Frisk called.

Reira: 4000

Frisk: 4000

"Where do you guys think this could lead to?" Tatsuya asked them.

"I don't know, they're both strong." Yuzu answered.

"Who goes first?" Reira asked.

"You can." Frisk replied.

Reira 1st Turn:

Reira drew before saying, "I'll... Summon Film Magician."

A magician that has cameras appeared.

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Frisk nodded seeing that before looking down.

"What's wrong with Frisk?" Ayu asked seeing that,

_'I think I know how you're feeling Frisk.'_ Chara thought. "Just watch Ayu."

"And I set 1 card down." Reira ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew her card and looked at it before frowning uncertainly only to place her hand over her deck. Everyone looked surprised seeing this.

"I surrender." Frisk said. "You win Reira."

"Why?" Reira asked her.

Frisk just gently shook her head before walking back to the other You Show students and the Monsters.

"Frisk why did you do that?" Yuzu asked her.

"I just... lost any motivation to duel." Frisk answered quietly while Chara nodded and Toriel hugged her gently.

Nico looked stunned but cleared his throat, **"Uh t-this means that Reira Akaba wins Junior Class!"**

The crowd was silent. Reira looked on before lowering her head, and walked off.

"I guess that's it for today?" Asgore inquired.

Asriel patted his sister's back. Frisk smiled. "Thank you Asriel."

Asriel smiled nodding back.

"Should we head..." Yuya started only for an image of Reiji to appear in the center of the stadium getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" They turned to him.

**"With this match the second stage of the Maiami Championship can officially begin."** Reiji told everyone.

"Second stage?" Asriel asked hearing that.

**"The remaining duelists in the Youth and Junior Youth Classes will participate in a city-wide Battle Royale. You must locate two Pendulum Cards scattered across the city to participate in a duel, and at any point you are allowed to intrude on a duel currently in progress though with a penalty of 2000 life points."** Reiji stated.

"2000 lost points?" Asriel asked shocked.

"That's kind of excessive, but I guess it makes things fair." Undyne pointed out.

"Yeah for intruding on a duel." Alphys nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, a Battle Royale with Pendulum Cards.**

**bopdog111: And one that will get wild soon.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, and there's also the fact Yuya has Yuto's dragon now. Something strange is going on.**

**bopdog111: What happened with Yuya there?**

**Ulrich362: Nothing good, but we'll have to see what it was. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Finding the Final Dragon!

**bopdog111: We're finally back on this guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, sorry for the wait. Some other things grabbed our attention.**

**bopdog111: We finally had our attention to this.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so let's see how this Battle Royale will change things. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk walked back to the others with a frown.

"Frisk?" Aria asked her.

"I'm worried about Yuya." Frisk admitted._ 'And Chara.'_

"Should we could check on him?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, we should." Asriel nodded.

With that they walked to check on Yuya. He was looking at his hands in horror.

"Yuya..." Frisk trailed off seeing that.

"How could I have done that? It wasn't... dueling shouldn't be used to hurt people." Yuya whispered uncertainly.

Frisk walked over patting his back. He turned to Frisk before frowning.

"We'll try to figure out something." Frisk told him.

Yuya nodded.

"So now Yuya and Yuzu will do their best in the Battle Royale?" Toriel inquired.

"Yeah since the rest of us are eliminated." Tatsuya answered, "But should we see Chara?"

"Yeah, we should." Frisk nodded.

They nodded as they walked to find her.

* * *

Eventually they found Chara sitting outside You Show looking at her cards thoughtfully.

"Chara?" Asriel asked her.

She looked up in surprise before smiling. "Oh, hi Azzy. Hi everybody."

"You okay?" Ayu asked her.

Chara paused. "Well... yes and no."

Frisk patted her shoulder. Chara turned to Frisk before whispering. "I think I can see my brother again."

Frisk looked shocked, "Huh?"

Chara closed her eyes. "I think I can... I just need to find him."

Frisk then took her hand, "Well... I'll help you."

Chara smiled. "Thanks Frisk."

Frisk smiled back nodding.

"So... what now?" Chara asked.

"Yuzu, and Yuya are taking over for the tournament along with Hector." Aria answered.

Chara nodded. "So, who are you guys dueling next?"

"We're not sure." Yuzu admitted.

"Not sure, what do you mean?" Chara inquired.

"We go around, and challenge people at random." Yuya answered, "Then who intrudes faces a penalty of 2000 points."

"Dueling at... Yuzu can I ask a huge favor?" Chara asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Yuzu asked.

"I know I'm technically eliminated, but could I stick with you during this part?" Chara requested.

"Why?" Yuzu asked her.

"Oh... never mind." Chara told her. "Good luck though."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Yuzu requested.

Chara looked down. "I don't want to hurt Yuya, but I think the last one... my brother's final dragon might be somewhere in the city. I have to find him... but it would just distract you, and I can't do that. You have enough to worry about without my problems."

"Oh Chara, you family's more important than some tournament." Yuzu told her.

"Never say that!" Chara shouted angrily. "You have no idea what that kind of thought can do to people!"

Yuzu, and everyone looked surprised at that. Chara was trembling. "You don't get it, I thought family was the most important thing and do you know what it got me? It got Azzy killed and it was all my fault!"

"Chara... I'm..." Yuzu trailed off.

"No... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted." Chara apologized.

Asriel embraced her. She immediately hugged him back.

"Chara..." Asriel trailed off.

"I'm sorry Azzy... I'm so sorry." Chara whispered.

"No. It's okay Chara." He told her.

"He's right, nobody blames you for trying to help us Chara." Asgore added.

"And we'll help you find Zarc." Frisk added.

"Thank you Frisk, thank you everyone." Chara smiled. "I know he... actually maybe we shouldn't, I just want to find that one dragon."

"The last one?" Asriel guessed.

"Yeah." Chara nodded.

"Well let's look." Frisk smiled.

"Whoever has it... they'll use Fusion cards and look just like Yuya." Chara revealed.

They nodded hearing that.

"Then I guess we'll look while you guys compete?" Frisk asked Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded.

"Be careful." Yuya told them.

"Right." Frisk nodded.

With that they split to find him.

* * *

_With Chara, Frisk, and Asriel..._

"Where should we look?" Asriel asked.

"Maybe at the park?" Frisk suggested.

"It's worth a try." Chara nodded.

They walked to the park Suddenly the park turned into an icy area.

"What the?" the three looked around.

"Wait, the whole city is part of that battle royale... isn't it?" Asriel asked.

"Seems like it." Frisk said before they felt a sinister presence.

"What was that?" Chara asked nervously.

They looked around. Eventually Chara gasped in shock seeing a figure. "Who are you?"

They turned seeing him.

"Someone who is taking orders from the Professor." the figure smirked.

"The Professor?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"You mean Leo Akaba, don't you?" Chara questioned.

"And how do you know him?" the figure questioned.

"He ruined my life." Chara answered. "But he doesn't matter, what does is me getting what belongs to me."

"What belongs to you? That does sound interesting. Did the Professor take something from you?" the figure smirked.

"No, you did. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." Chara answered.

"Your saying that I have something that belongs too you?" the figure questioned.

"That is what she's saying." Frisk answered.

"I'll tell you that he's rightfully mine ever since I was really young. And if you want him you have to earn him." the figure smirked removing his cloak to reveal the same boy the Professor talked too known as Yuri.

**(A/N (Ulrich362)****: Chara named the Professor in front of Sora hence Yuri arriving earlier.)**

"Fine." Chara replied. "But what's your name?"

"My name is Yuri, the Professor's personal duelist, and someone with a rather important task to perform for him." Yuri smirked to her.

"Mine, is Chara Draconis." Chara replied.

"Well Chara Draconis shall we begin?" Yuri smirked.

"Yes, we should." Chara told him. _'It won't be long now. I just need to win once.'_

"DUEL!"

Chara: 4000

Yuri: 4000

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first!" Yuri smirked drawing. "And I think I'll start things off by activating Predaponics!"

* * *

_Predaponics_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it has its effects negated (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 800 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"So now for each of my turns I can summon a Predaplant from my hand or graveyard." Yuri smirked, "During the Stand-By Phase, I have to pay 800 points to keep it in play."

"Predaplants?" Chara inquired. "Well whatever you play won't help you."

"Well I'll use my Normal Summon to call on Predaplant Pterapenthes." Yuri said as a plant looking like a flying carnivorous plant appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Pterapenthes_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 2100_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls with a Level less than or equal to this card's; take control of it until the End Phase._

* * *

"2100 defense points!" Chara cried in shock.

"And then next up I'll use Predaponics to summon Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra." Yuri added as a large red eyed plant appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2300_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 monster on either player's field with a Predator Counter. You can only Special Summon "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn this way. During either player's turn, if this card is on the field or in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Predaplant" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn._

* * *

"So you're a defensive duelist." Chara realized.

"Not really." Yuri smirked, "Instead of saying it why not show you? Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Chara's eyes widened in horror. "NO!"

"And now my two plants will combine to form Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" Yuri smirked as a plant like chimera appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster  
__Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Chara let out a sigh of relief seeing that.

"Now I place 1 card face-down, and that'll do." Yuri smirked.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Demontainer Succubus in attack mode!" Chara called.

* * *

_Demontainer Succubus_

_Dark Attribute_

_Fiend_

_Level 5_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_If your opponent controls a monster you can summon this card without a tribute. When this card is summoned your opponent reveals the top three cards of their deck, if any of the cards are monsters you can summon those monster(s) to your side of the field in defense position and for each one this card gains 200 attack points._

* * *

"Now then, her ability shows me the top three cards of your deck Yuri!"

"Very well." Yuri said revealing the top three were.

Predaplant Squid Drosera, Ridiculing World, and a new Fusion card known as Super Polymerization.

"Since you revealed a monster it's summoned to my field in defense mode and my Succubus gains 200 attack points." Chara revealed as Squid Drosera appeared on her field.

_Demontainer Succubus: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

* * *

_Predaplant Squid Drosera_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls with a Predator Counter, once each. If this face-up card leaves the field: Place 1 Predator Counter on each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter._

* * *

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Using my monster for your advantage... That's something I don't see my opponents do." Yuri smirked.

"I have plenty of surprises." Chara replied.

"Well I have plenty myself." Yuri smirked drawing.

Chara frowned hearing that as Yuri's points dropped.

Yuri: 3200

"You think you're the only one that has a card to take your monsters? I think not." Yuri smirked, "By sending Predaplant Cordyceps from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate this card. Super Polymerization!"

A vortex started building as the spell revealed itself.

* * *

_Super Polymerization_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Super Polymerization, I saw that before but what does it do?" Chara inquired.

"Why not you let Squid Dosera show you?" Yuri smirked.

Then the three see that Yuri's monster was being sucked in the vortex with Yuri's Fusion Monster.

"Wait, what?" Chara asked in shock. "You're using a monster I control for a Fusion Summon?"

"There's a reason why it's called 'Super'." Yuri smirked.

"This is really bad." Frisk panicked.

"Chara!" Asriel cried nervously.

"And now rise Predaplant Dragostapelia!" Yuri smirked as a plant like dark dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Predaplant Dragostapelia_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 Fusion Monster + 1 DARK monster  
__Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Negate the activated effects of your opponent's monster that have Predator Counters._

* * *

"It's stronger than my monster." Chara frowned.

"And now Dragostapelia strike down her monster!" Yuri smirked as the monster attacked Succubus.

Chara braced herself as her monster cried out from the attack before shattering.

Chara: 3500

"And now little girl now might be the time you should regret challenging me for my best card." Yuri smirked ending his turn.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Starve Venom doesn't belong to you!" Chara declared drawing her card and smiling. "I reveal the trap Demontainer's Bargain, and with it I can pay 1000 life points to rewrite the effects of a spell card in my hand, but I can't change it to an effect that automatically wins me the duel or destroys your entire deck."

* * *

_Demontainer's Bargain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate by paying 1000 life points; Change the effect of one spell card in your hand to any affect you choose. (This effect cannot automatically allow you to win the duel or send your opponent's entire deck to the graveyard.). You can only activate one "Demontainer's Bargain" per duel._

* * *

Chara: 2500

"Chara?" Frisk asked worried, "Be careful."

"I'm fine Frisk, because I activate the spell card Yuzu gave me. Scrap Fusion!" Chara declared.

* * *

_Scrap Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Remove from play, from your opponent's Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card in either player's Fusion Deck, and Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"Though thanks to my trap card instead of having to use Fusion Material's specifically listed on the card, I can use any Fusion Materials that would let me summon a Fusion Monster. So I'll merge together Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra and Predaplant Pterapenthes!"

Yuri's eyes widen in shock as the two Predaplants in his graveyards merged as a light shot from his Extra Deck toward Chara's field.

Chara closed her eyes and smiled. "The poisonous fangs that seek to devour the world, here and now satiate your endless hunger with this battle! Show the world your savage nature, and keep your true self hidden, revealed only to those you love. Fusion Summon! After a lifetime we're together once more, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that a purple dragon that has orbs on him appeared roaring on Chara's field.

* * *

_Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters  
__Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"So that's the fourth dragon..." Frisk said amazed. "He looks tough..."

Chara meanwhile was trying not to cry seeing him. "Starve Venom... it's really you."

The dragon looked down to her growling softly as saying it misses her. Chara wiped her eyes before smiling. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Predaplant Dragostapelia!"

Yuri stepped back nervously only for everyone there to stare in shock as the dragon refused to move.

"Huh?" Asriel asked surprised.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Frisk asked.

"Starve Venom?" Chara asked nervously as the dragon turned to her before roaring sadly.

Chara's eyes widened in horror at that before she looked down.

"I end my turn."

"Chara?" Frisk asked surprised.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"What a interesting turn of events." Yuri smirked, "I know that my dragon would never harm him. And I'll be taking him back from you."

He drew saying that.

Yuri: 2400

"Why?" Chara choked out. "Why?"

"And now to do that I'll activate Fusion Respite." Yuri smirked.

* * *

_Fusion Respite_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 Fusion Monster in your GY, and if you do add 1 "Polymerization" card or 1 "Fusion" card from your GY to your hand except "Fusion Respite", and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". You can only activate 1 "Fusion Respite" once per turn._

* * *

"By banishing Chimerafflesia the Super card is added back to my hand." Yuri smirked as Super Polymerization was ejected for him to take.

"Oh no!" Asriel cried fearfully.

"If he plays that Chara will lose!" Frisk panicked.

Yuri smirked taking the card, "And then I think my face-down known as Jar of Greed should also charm."

* * *

_Jar of Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 1 Card._

* * *

Yuri smirked sinisterly as he drew making the requirements for Super Polymerization.

"Go ahead... just do it." Chara said miserably.

"As you wish." Yuri smirked discarding a card as Super Polymerization became active, "I'll be taking my dragon back!"

The vortex appeared as Starve Venom tried with all its might to resist as roared softly to Chara saying he's sorry for failing her. Chara paused in confusion at that before her eyes widened slightly and she clenched her fists. _'He has to pay, no matter what it takes Leo Akaba will pay.'_

At that Starve Venom was pulled in with Dragostapelia as they merged.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as an evolved form of Starve Venom appeared roaring hard.

* * *

_Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
_● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"3300, it's strong enough to wipe out my life points." Chara noted quietly. _'But you won't, I know you won't.'_

"What kind of promise will you make? You only lived to see as one of the people crushed by my dragon, and as a card by the Professor." Yuri smirked before narrowing his eyes to Asriel, and Frisk who tensed noticing, "And perhaps your friends like to join. Starting with that goat one."

Asriel flinched at that.

"You're not going to touch him." Chara stated coldly.

"Chara?" Frisk asked surprised hearing that.

"Let's see on that." Yuri smirked, "Now Greedy Venom destroy her!"

Greedy Venom turned to Yuri and roared in defiance without attacking Chara.

"What?" Yuri asked surprised at this.

"You may have merged him with that plant, but that's still Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." Chara answered. "No matter what happens, he'll never hurt me."

With that Greedy Venom roared again as a blue glow enveloped Yuri and he vanished.

Yuri: 2400

Chara: 2500

No Result

Frisk, and Asriel ran to her.

"Chara? Are you okay?" Asriel asked concerned.

Chara was trembling. "Come on, we need to find Reiji."

Frisk and Asriel exchanged a glance before nodding as the three of them ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Duel Academy…_

Yuri appeared looking totally confused. "What just happened with them? They never acted like that before."

"Yuri, what are you doing here I gave you an assignment." the Professor stated walking up to him.

"I was doing it, and I was dueling some girl." Yuri told him bowing in respect, "When she took Starve Venom it refused to attack. And then when I took it back it still refused to attack on my mark, and then it brought me back here."

"Someone took your dragon, and it refused to attack both of you?" the Professor questioned in surprise. "Who could command your dragon other than you?"

"If I remember her name it's Chara Draconis." Yuri answered.

The Professor's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Yuri... are you absolutely certain that was her name?"

"Yes. Why?" Yuri asked him.

_'That's impossible, it can't be real... this has to be a nightmare.'_ the Professor thought fearfully. "Yuri take Sora, Dennis, Barrett, Grace and Gloria, and a squadron of the Obelisk Force back to the Standard Dimension and eliminate her by any means necessary! Do you understand?"

Yuri looked surprised seeing the Professor acting like this but nodded, "Understood."

The Professor nodded before Yuri walked off as he immediately turned and walked off with a look of pure terror in his eyes.

* * *

_Earlier at the start of the Battle Royale…_

**"Ok, let's activate the Action Field Quartet of Quandry!"** Nico Smiley announced.

* * *

_Quartet of Quandry_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Fitting as it's different elements." Yuya smiled.

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded in agreement. "Well, good luck Yuya."

"You too Yuzu." Yuya smiled.

**"Alright duelists, the stage is set so go out and look for your Pendulum Cards and may the best among you emerge victorious!"** Nico Smiley announced.

"Action Duel!" the remaining Maiami Championship duelists all called before scattering into the city.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that's probably not good. What do you think?**

**bopdog111: The Professor found out that Chara is still alive after this long.**

**Ulrich362: True, and he's definitely taking her presence very seriously. That being said, things are going to take a rather interesting turn very soon.**

**bopdog111: What's next for them?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Start of the Battle Royal!

**Ulrich362: Due to some miscommunications on some other fics you're getting another update to this one faster than expected.**

**bopdog111: What would this be about?**

**Ulrich362: Yuya and Yuzu's matches in the Battle Royale would be my guess.**

**bopdog111: And then the hunt for Chara?**

**Ulrich362: Probably, the Professor seemed pretty adamant on her being dealt with. For now though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The remaining duelists had scattered throughout Maiami City and Yuzu had just noticed a card lying on the ice.

She walked over and picked it up.

It was a Pendulum Card named Pendulumstatue White Butterfly.

* * *

_Pendulumstatue White Butterfly_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_Scale 3_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all Insect-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK._

_**Monst****er**** Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

She looked before adding it to her deck.

_'One down, one to go.'_ she thought.

She looked around for the other card. There weren't any other cards nearby.

"This is going to take a while." Yuzu said looking around.

"Hey, you're competing right?" called a voice.

She looked over. A young man was walking up to her. "I noticed you pick up that card, it's a Pendulumstatue right?"

"Yeah. The cards needed for Pendulum Summoning." Yuzu nodded.

The young man nodded. "Thought so, my name's Halil. I actually found two but they don't work together so you can have this one."

Yuzu looked surprised accepting the card, "Thanks."

Halil smiled before activating his Duel Disc. "You shouldn't thank me, because now I'll be taking that card back per the rules."

Yuzu nodded before getting ready herself.

"DUEL!" Yuzu and Halil called together.

Halil: 4000

Yuzu: 4000

Halil 1st Turn:

"I'll start the duel, and I'll summon out La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode." Halil mentioned.

* * *

_La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_A genie of the lamp that is at the beck and call of its master._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and that'll end my move."

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew as she looked calling, "Okay! I set Scale 3 Pendulumstatue White Butterfly, and Scale 9 Pendulumstatue White Flower to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set the cards.

* * *

_Pendulumstatue White Flower_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all Plant-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I play my trap card, Absorbing Lamp. It negates White Flower and adds it to my hand." Halil countered.

* * *

_Absorbing Lamp_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell Card: Activate this card by targeting that Spell Card; negate the activation, and if you do, add that target to your hand. While this card is face-up on the field, that card is treated as your own card. If this card leaves the field, return that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

Yuzu looked surprised before nodding throwing the card to him. Halil smiled catching it. "Now, you were saying?"

"I'll summon Opera the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu called as a strong fairy appeared.

* * *

_Opera the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

"Alright." Halil nodded. "She's a pretty strong monster."

"Well she can't attack the turn, I summon her." Yuzu explained.

Halil 2nd Turn:

"Alright." Halil nodded drawing his card before smiling. "Awesome, a Pendulum Card!"

Yuzu tensed at that.

"I use Scale 1 Pendulumstatue Red Fiend, and scale 9 Pendulumstatue White Flower to set the Pendulum Scale!" Halil called only for nothing to happen.

Yuzu asked him, "Did you place them in the right zones? The far right, and far left?"

"Huh?" Halil asked before moving his cards as they appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Pendulumstatue Red Fiend_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 12_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_Scale 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All FIRE monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

**_Monst__er__ Effect: _**_If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That's how you do it." Yuzu smiled.

"I appreciate the help." Halil smiled. "Now, I'll Pendulum Summon my Red Lamp and my Purple Lamp."

* * *

_Red Lamp_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Purple Lamp_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Since I special summoned them my Red Lamp deals 600 points of damage, and Purple Lamp adds Polymerization to my hand."

Yuzu took cover from the flames before realizing what he said making her eyes widen, "Wait, Polymerization?"

Yuzu: 3400

"That's right, and I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Red Lamp with La Jinn." Halil explained playing the spell. "The wish-granting spirit of the lamp summoned from the vast point of the unknown will be inflamed with the force of fire! I Fusion Summon! Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1700_

_"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" + "Red Lamp"  
__If this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can Tribute 1 "Lamp" monster; destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When he's summoned you take 600 points of damage."

Yuzu grunted from the flames.

Yuzu: 2800

She ran to find an Action Card.

"Thanks to my Red Fiend all of my Fire Monsters get 300 points stronger." Halil explained.

_Fire Jinn:** (ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Now Fire Jinn attack Opera, and Purple Lamp will attack you directly!"

The Fusion charged but stopped sweatdropping seeing Opera's expression but flicked her forehead.

Yuzu: 2400

Purple Lamp however showed no mercy as it attacked her causing her to cry out sliding across the ice.

Yuzu: 800

While sliding she grabbed an Action Card but notices too late that she slid into a ditch where she slid down screaming.

"Huh, hey!" Halil called running after her as they crashed into another duel.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Hector was there with Ruin, Angel of Armageddon, and Demise, Knight of Armageddon in a duel against Olga who has two frozen like monsters on her field.

Hector: 2100

Olga: 2600

* * *

_Demise, Agent of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Demise, King of Armageddon" while in the hand or on the field. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-up Ritual Monster you control; while it is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of your Ritual Monsters' effects._

* * *

_Ruin, Agent of Obilvion_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cycle of the World". This card's name becomes "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" while in the hand or on the field. If this card is Ritual Summoned: It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Ritual Monster you control; while it is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when your Ritual Monsters declare an attack._

* * *

_Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1300_

_(Unknown Effects)_

* * *

_Glacial Beast Polar Penguin_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 200_

_(Unknown Effects)_

* * *

"You play a good game. But the one to tell balance is the true victor." Hector told her.

"The duel is far from over." Olga replied only for seconds later Yuzu to crash into Hector as Halil ran up to them.

"Ugh what? Did a truck crash into me?" Hector asked groaning rubbing his head before noticing Yuzu was on him, "Huh? Yuzu what are you doing?"

"Trying to get an Action Card." Yuzu answered before pausing. "Wait, what did you say?"

She proceeded to smack him with her fan. Hector expertly avoided the strikes as he said, "Hey hey quit trying to hit me!"

Olga, and Halil sweatdropped as they turned to each other confused by this.

**"Enter Duel. Activating Battle Royale Tag Duel."** their duel disks announced.

"Battle Royale Tag Duel?" Halil asked in confusion.

Hector seeing that said, "Might've been the new function Reiji told me. Whenever a Duel is mixed with another a system activates that turns it into a Tag Duel. So, it's me and Yuzu vs you and Olga."

"That's fine with me." Halil smiled.

"I agree, so since we were the ones to interrupt, I guess we'll continue from wherever you guys left off." Yuzu suggested.

Olga told them, "Which means it's my turn since Hector ended his turn."

Yuzu and Halil nodded at that as Yuzu noticed Chara, Frisk, and Asriel running off in the distance.

'I hope you find what you're looking for, and Yuya and will help if we can.' she thought.

Olga ? Turn:

Olga drew, "Now watch as I tune Glacial Beast Polar Penguin with Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Do not underestimate this beast, for its ferociousness will freeze you with fear! I Synchro Summon! Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal!"

An ice armored beast appeared.

* * *

_Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1800_

_When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card in response to this card's attack declaration: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it (this is a Quick Effect). Once per turn, if a player(s) takes effect damage: Inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

"A Synchro Summon?" Yuzu asked in shock. "And Halil already has a Fusion Monster in play."

"And it has a dangerous ability to boot." Hector added.

"Now attack that girl!" Olga called as Narwhal makes its attack.

"Not quite, I play the Action Spell Blinding Blizzard to end the battle!" Yuzu countered.

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Narwhal's ability negates that card and destroys it!" Olga countered.

Yuzu's eyes widened in horror at that.

Hector called, "Trap Card, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!"

* * *

_Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per attack, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that attack. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, your opponent's monsters cannot attack directly._

* * *

"So now as your making an attack this card stops it by paying 1000 points!" Hector called.

Hector: 1100

"That was way too close, thanks." Yuzu admitted. "I'll try to pay you back on my turn."

Hector nodded on it.

"Fine." Olga grumbled, "Your turn now."

Hector ? Turn:

"Okay it's my turn! I draw!" Hector drew looking at it, "Okay go Spell Card, Litmus Doom Ritual!"

* * *

_Litmus Doom Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Litmus Doom Swordsman". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, whose total Levels equal 8 or more. If this card is in the GY: You can target 1 "Litmus Doom Swordsman" in your GY; shuffle both it and this card into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Litmus Doom Ritual" once per turn._

* * *

"That doesn't sound good." Halil admitted.

"I sacrifice my Ruin, and Demise to Ritual Summon my best!" Hector called as the two were sacrificed. "Dangerous Swordsman bent on doom! Take your blades, and cut down any foe who would dare challenge you! Judge Those who face your steel! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

Doom Swordsman appeared on the field ready to brawl.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"Zero attack points?" Olga inquired.

"Litmus Doom Swordsman is my true ace card. He can't be destroyed by battle, and heccan't be effected by any trap effects." Hector explained before adding, "And when there is a Trap Card on the field like Spirtiual Swords his attack, and defense points are increased by 3000!"

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"And next up, I activate the continuous spell, Ritual Cage!" Hector called as a light cage enveloped Doom Swordsman.

* * *

_Ritual Cage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You take no battle damage from attacks involving a Ritual Monster you control. Ritual Monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, monster effects._

* * *

"This limits your options because as long as Ritual Cage is on the field your monster effects can't harm Doom Swordsman." Hector answered, "And as an added bonus, I don't take any damage involving a Ritual Monster which means if you do get rid of Spiritual Swords it would still do no good."

"That's not good." Olga frowned.

"And now Doom Swordsman strike down that Genie!" Hector called as Doom Swordsman charged.

Halil could only watch as his monster shattered.

Halil: 3400

"Normally you would use its ability to destroy the monster it loses against, and deal 600 points of damage." Hector added, "However due to Ritual Cage, Doom Swordsman is only effected by Spell Effects."

"You have a point." Halil admitted.

"Hector, any chance you can destroy his trap card?" Yuzu requested.

"His trap?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, Absorbing Lamp." Yuzu mentioned indicating the trap on Halil's field.

Hector looked before nodding, "In that case I activate Double Cyclone!"

* * *

_Double Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"With this, I can destroy a spell or trap on either on our fields." Hector explained. "So by getting rid of Spiritual Swords that Absorbing Lamp is destroyed!"

The two traps shattered.

"Though since there are no traps on the field, Doom Swordsman loses his boost." Hector added.

_Litmus Doom Swordsman: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0/DEF: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Don't worry, since Absorbing Lamp was destroyed Pendulumstatue White Flower returns to my hand." Yuzu smiled.

Halil threw the card as Yuzu caught it.

"Alright. That's my turn." Hector ended.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew her card before nodding. "I'll use scale 9 Pendulumstatue White Flower to set my Pendulum Scale!"

The monster appeared in a pillar of light alongside White Butterfly.

"This lets me summon monsters from level four through eight all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstres and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Soprano... The monster fuses monsters into a Melodious." Hector recalled.

"That's right, and now I'll use her ability to fuse Soprano with Mozarta!" Yuzu declared as they entered the Fusion Vortex. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and have Bloom Diva attack your Narwhal!"

"What why do that?" Olga asked surprised.

"Since your monster was special summoned not only do you take the damage instead of me, but your monster is also destroyed!" Yuzu revealed as Bloom Diva destroyed the Narwhal.

Olga: 900

"But I'm not done, I also have the spell De-Fusion to split apart Bloom Diva back into Mozarta and Soprano!" Yuzu continued before running.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"Soprano attack Olga directly, and I'll use Double Attack to let Mozarta destroy Purple Lamp!"

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 2600 * 2 = 5200)**_

The two attacked finishing off the two.

Olga & Halil: 0000

Winners Hector & Yuzu.

* * *

_At the LID headquarters..._

"Wow." Reira whispered having seen that.

"Hector proves to us that even Ritual has a spot on the advanced Dueling, and not only that Yuzu is progressing nicely." Reiji admitted seeing this. "But could they make a stand against the Fusion Dimension?"

"Considering how much she's improved since her duel with Masumi I..." Himika started before they heard grunting and the door slammed open.

Hearing that they turned over. Frisk and Asriel were apologizing to a guard but Chara was walking up to them.

"You're going after Leo Akaba, right? I'm in." she told Reiji bluntly.

"Chara?" Reira asked surprised as Reiji rose from his chair.

"Tell me what did he do?" Reiji asked her.

Chara closed her eyes before glancing back to make sure Frisk and Asriel couldn't hear.

"I don't know how, but he tore my brother into four pieces and brainwashed one of them, he took away everything in the world that mattered to me by turning my older brother into a monster and ripping the four dragons that raised us from me, including the one that kept me alive for years." she answered. "He drove me to suicide and cost my brother Asriel his life... is that enough of a reason?"

Reiji stayed quiet before saying, "If that is the case then you have a condition to fulfill."

"Name it." Chara told him.

"Be careful out there. The Fusion Dimension does not show any type of mercy, or merciful acts so they would turn you into a card without a second thought when you lose." Reiji answered.

Chara closed her eyes before nodding in understanding. "I'll be alright, the one I fought can't beat me."

"I already noticed from the cameras." Reiji revealed, "You have just battled Duel Academy's ace duelist."

Chara's eyes widened in shock as Frisk and Asriel walked in.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Duel Academy…_

Yuri walked in a room where Sora was at along with two woman that are twins with blonde, and silver hair for each, a red-haired man that looks like a performer, Barrett, and several members of Obelisk Force were waiting.

"You called us over?" the blonde-haired twin asked.

"I did, we have a rather unusual situation Gloria." Yuri replied. "I trust you have your best cards?"

"Course we do." Gloria replied.

"What is so unusual about it?" the performer asked Yuri confused.

"The Professor is sending all of us to the Standard Dimension to deal with one girl, the one Sora mentioned before." Yuri told him. "Chara Draconis."

"Sounds simple though." Barrett remarked. "Shouldn't it just one?"

"The Professor ordered everyone in this room to go after her, and there's something else." Yuri stated before frowning. "It's entirely possible I can't beat her."

"What? That shouldn't be possible." Sora said shocked.

"She can't beat me either Sora." Yuri told him. "For some reason, Starve Venom won't attack her. He simply refused, and the same thing happened when she tried using him against me."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense." the gray-haired woman remarked confused. "Why wouldn't it?"

"If I knew that I'd tell you." Yuri admitted. "That aside, unless there's anything else we should prepare to head out. The girl I was sent to capture is there too, so if you see her let me know."

They all nodded on that understanding.

Yuri nodded back before they walked off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... Yuzu and Hector won a tag duel nobody expected, Chara's officially joined Reiji's battle against the Fusion Dimension, and a whole lot of Duel Academy's best duelists are on their way to the Standard Dimension. Thoughts Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: All I can say is that all heck will break lose soon.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, that's definitely true. Of course, not everything needs to be tense. A little bit of calm before the storm... oh and Yuya's match. Though, he probably isn't in that good a position all things considered. We'll have to check up on him.**

**bopdog111: Without Dennis to aid him in that last second what could it lead too?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. The Z-Warrior Duelist!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and things are going to be taking an interesting turn very soon.**

**bopdog111: If you really call it interesting that it's going to crush Chara.**

**Ulrich362: I meant the Fusion Dimension is preparing to make its move Bopdog. Of course, first things first someone else has a duel to get through.**

**bopdog111: Yuya against two students from the same School, Isao went too. Of course, without Dennis' help who can assist him?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**"Alright everyone! Hector, and Yuzu have scored a double victory!"** Nico announced. **"Let's see what is next!"**

As he said that several screens showed the different competitors engaged in duels while Yuya found himself in a volcanic area looking for someone to duel.

"Man, it's hard to find an opponent here." Yuya admitted.

"Oh, you've found an opponent Yuya Sakaki." stated a voice.

"Or to be more precise we've found you." added a second voice as two figures jumped down in front of him.

"Huh?" He sees two boys who wear the same attire as Isao does.

"My name is Shin Takeda." the shorter boy stated.

"And mine is Ken Umusegi, and we're going to defeat you to restore our schools honor." the taller boy declared.

"So, your Isao's friends huh?" Yuya asked.

"That's right, and we're going to defeat you here and now." Shin stated as he and Ken activated their Duel Discs.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Yuya cried getting set himself.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000

Shin: 4000

Ken: 4000

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode." Yuya stated as the insect appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and end my move."

Shin 1st Turn:

"It's my move now!" Shin drew, "And I'll set the the Pendulum Scale with Scale 5 Pendulumstatue Purple Shield, and Scale 11 Pendulumstatue Purple Sword!"

A purple statue of a sword, and shield appeared.

* * *

_Pendulumstatue Purple Shield_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all Warrior-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 DEF._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Pendulumstatue Purple Sword_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 11_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all Warrior-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing the Pendulum Scale.

"I Pendulum Summon two warriors that would tear you off your feet!" Shin called, "Tsumuji the Earthwind Star, and Arashi the Skywind Star!"

Two warriors on the spot.

* * *

_Tsumuji the Earthwind Star_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_(Effects Unknown)_

* * *

_Arashi the Skywind Star_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 0_

_(Unknown Flavor Text)_

* * *

Yuya frowned seeing the two powerful warriors.

"And now Purple Sword's Pendulum Ability grants my monsters 200 attack points as long as they are Warriors." Shin added with a smirk.

_Tsumuji: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

_Arashi:** (ATK: 2300 + 200 = 2500)**_

"Oh man, this is bad." Yuya admitted nervously.

"And now Tsumuji get rid of that bug!" Shin called as his warrior charged.

"Sorry, but I play Skeeter Skimmer's special ability!" Yuya countered. "If you attack him while in attack mode I can switch him into defense mode and stop your attack!"

The monster changed mode as Tsumuji backed off. Yuya ran, and is about to grab an Action Card but Ken snatched it as he smirked, "Sorry were you looking for this? Go Flame Ball!"

* * *

_Flame Ball_

_Action Spell Card_

_Inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This burns away 200 of your Life Points!" Ken smirked.

Yuya cried out as the fireball hit him.

Yuya: 3800

"And now Arashi attack his bug!" Shin called as his other warrior charged.

Yuya's monster shattered from the attack.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Shin added.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Now I fuse Arashi, and Tsumuji!" Shin called as the two monsters fused. "Together, these 2 titans combine into 1 furious warrior! I Fusion Summon! Fujin the Breakstorm Star!"

A new monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Fujin the Breakstorm Star_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Sky" monster + 1 "Earth" monster  
__Once per turn, during the End Phase: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Warrior-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"A Fusion Monster with 3000 points?" Yuya asked in horror.

"And one with an ability to boot! During this end phase you get blasted with 500 points of damage for each Warrior on the field!" Shin smirked.

Yuya's eyes widened as the warrior hit him.

Yuya: 3300

"That's the turn here." Shin smirked.

Ken 1st Turn:

"Which makes it my move." Ken smirked drawing. "I start by using my scale 5 Pendulumstatue Purple Shield and scale 11 Pendulumstatue Purple Sword!"

Seeing this Yuya ran to get an Action Card.

Shin appeared in front of him before grabbing the card. "Too bad."

"I Pendulum Summon Todoroki the Earthbolt Star and Senko the Skybolt Star!" Ken declared.

* * *

_Todoroki the Earthbolt Star_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_(Flavor Text Unknown)_

* * *

_Senko the Skybolt Star_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 0_

_(Flavor Text Unknown)_

* * *

"Grr..." Yuya grunted.

"I'll use Purple Sword's Pendulum Ability to boost my monster's attack points." Ken stated.

_Todoroki:** (ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300)**_

_Senko: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

"Todoroki attack him directly!"

"And just for fun I'll add another Flame Ball Action Spell for 200 more damage!" Shin declared as the monster and fireball hit Yuya

Yuya: 800

Yuya ran to get an Action Card.

"Too little too late, Senko wipe out his life points!" Ken called.

The monster charged.

"I activate the trap, Performapal Pinch Helper!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Performapal Pinch Helper_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated. When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this face-up card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard; halve any battle damage either player takes from this battle._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and allows me to summon Thunderhino from my Deck!" Yuya called as a Rhino appeared in defense mode.

* * *

_Performapal Thunderhino_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1800_

_Your opponent cannot target other "Performapal" monsters for attacks, except this one. If a "Performapal" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, except "Performapal Thunderhino", while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"Fine, I'll just use the spell Frontline Fusion to combine Todoroki the Earthbolt Star with Senko the Skybolt Star!" Ken countered as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Unite the heavens! Shake the earth! Powers of lightning and thunder, unleash your fury! I Fusion Summon! Raijin the Breakbolt Star!"

* * *

_Frontline Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During your Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Raijin the Breakbolt Star_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Sky" monster + 1 "Earth" monster  
__If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When he attacks a monster in defense mode you still take damage, now Raijin end this duel!"

"I play Pinch Helper's effect! By sending it to the graveyard I only take half the damage!" Yuya countered as his monster shattered.

Yuya: 200

"That won't help you, because now that Ken's ending his move Fujin's special ability deals 500 points of damage for every warrior on the field." Shin pointed out.

"Exactly, I end my turn." Ken smirked.

The monster fired winds as Yuya ran to find an Action Card, but the wind was going too fast as he cried out but suddenly something appeared in front of him, and released a wave of wind that canceled the ability out.

"What?" Shin questioned in shock.

"Who's there?" Ken questioned.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

Someone performed a jump while flipping over and landed in front of Yuya showing it was a young man that has combed black hair, and wearing a white Gi with a black undershirt, and having on red boots as he was electrocuted.

?: 2000

"Thanks, but who are you?" Yuya inquired.

"Call me Wallace. Wallace Sudoku." the young man answered. "Wally for short."

Yuya nodded at that.

"Ganging up on him by you two. That's low of you two." Wally told the two Bandit Academy Duelists. "That's an unfair advantage so why don't I even the odds?"

"Fine, Yuya is as good as done and we'll deal with you next." Ken told him.

**"Oh, a most stunning event! Turtle Duel School's Wallace Sudoku has just saved Yuya's hide! And there's more he had become the first to take the new Intrusion Penalty!"** Nico announced to the audience. **"For those of you who need a refresher Yuzu was already Dueling when she, and Haili intrude Hector, and Olga's duel, but since Wallace wasn't dueling before he takes a Penalty that costs him 2000 Life Points and joins Yuya!"**

"Wait, how did you stop his effect?" Yuya asked suddenly.

"I had discarded the monster behind you." Wally answered to him as something offered a hand to Yuya.

Yuya turned to see the monster.

It was a human like boy with palm tree hair, and having black eyes along wearing a orange gi, and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"You okay mister?" the boy asked with a smile.

Yuya blinked in surprise. "Yeah... I am now."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Ice Area…_

Yuzu was walking around by herself rubbing her arms.

"How hard is it to find an opponent?" she asked while looking around. "At least Hunter didn't challenge me, but still..."

"Who are you?"

She turned to find Serena. Yuzu's eyes widened in absolute shock as she stared into her own face. "What the?"

"Who are you?" Serena asked again.

Yuzu blinked before shaking her head. "Yuzu Hiiragi, who are you?"

"Serena." she answered.

Yuzu just stared at Serena in shock and confusion before frowning. 'What's going on, why does she look exactly like me?'

"You must be what Duel Academy is looking for." Serena realized seeing her.

"Duel Academy?" Yuzu asked before her eyes widened. "You're the ones Shun and Yuto were talking about!"

"Indeed, but Reiji had told me of things I wasn't aware of." Serena told her.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Yuzu inquired.

"That Duel Academy has opposite goals than what they claimed." Serena answered,

Yuzu blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"They had promised to create a utopia by what we're doing, but Reiji told me that they're forcefully going to merge the Dimensions into one." Serena answered.

"Merge the Dimensions into..." Yuzu started before her eyes widened in horror. "No, Yuya!"

"Yuya?" Serena asked.

Yuzu didn't answer and instead ran past Serena with a look of absolute horror on her face._ 'I have to find Yuya, it all makes sense now. That has to be what's going on, I just hope I'm not too late.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile back the duel…_

The boy helped Yuya back up and was flying also.

"Great work as always Goten." Wally smiled as Goten gave off a cheeky grin before vanishing.

"Take your turn." Shin stated angrily.

Wally 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Wally drew as he looked, "Okay it starts with this spell here, Five Star Dragon Ball!"

A golden orb that has 5 red stars on it appeared.

* * *

_Five Star Dragon Ball_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Z Warrior" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can only activate 1 "Five Star Dragon Ball" per turn._

* * *

"With it played, I can summon a Z Warrior that's in the graveyard. So let's welcome back Goten!" Wally grinned as Goten reappeared.

Goten seeing the two monsters, and opponents bowed in respect, "Let's have fun sirs."

* * *

_Z Warrior - Goten_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 800_

_During either player's turn: When an effect is activated that can inflict effect damage you can discard this card to negate that damage. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can negate effect damage for the rest of this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn._

* * *

"Your monster is pathetic." Ken stated.

"Oh really? He has vast more potential then you could ever believe." Wally grinned, "When summoned from the graveyard effect damage cannot pull through, and not only that once every turn battle can't best him."

"That doesn't change the fact that your monster is still far weaker than ours." Shin pointed out.

"Well his best friend is here to help him out." Wally said as he summoned a monster, "Let's welcome to the arena, Z Warrior - Trunks!"

At that a small kid close to Goten's age appeared with combed blue hair wearing a green gi, and yellow boots.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Trunks_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_While you control 1 "Z Warrior - Goten" this card's attacks cannot be negated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Hi Trunks!" Goten smiled to him.

Trunks smirked to him, "Yo, Goten. So, these two are our opponents huh? Let's show them what we're made of."

"Got it!" With that Goten, and Trunks armed stances against the two Fusion Monsters.

"Trunks' attacks can't be negated while Goten is out, and if he destroys a monster in battle you take 500 points of damage." Wally told them, "But their attack points are not on the level to battle them yet."

"Yet, those two weaklings couldn't beat any monsters." Ken told him.

"I happen to disagree on that." Wally shook his head. "Goten, Trunks why not we play by their rulebook?"

Goten grinned, "Alright!"

"Fine if it can take these two to the dirt." Trunks smirked.

Wally nodded, "Okay I activate Fusion Dance!"

* * *

_Fusion Dance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Z Warrior" card.)  
__Target 2 "Z Warrior" Monsters on your field: Fusion Summon 1 "Z Warrior" Fusion Monster using those monsters on the field as Fusion Material. Toss a coin and call it. If your incorrect negate the summoned monster's effects. During your Third Stand-By Phase: Add this card from your Graveyard to your Hand._

* * *

"You can Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Yeah but not in the way you think." Wally answered.

Trunks, and Goten stood by side before they started moving. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-SION! Ha!"

Connecting their fingers, a bright light occurred.

Wally took this, "Now I toss a coin, and call it. If I get it wrong the Z Warrior being summoned will have its abilities negated."

He tossed a coin.

"And the choice is Tails!" Wally called as he caught the coin and grinned showing the coin landed on Tails.

"That's good, your monster gets to keep its special abilities." Yuya noted.

What jumped out was the card.

"DUN DUN DUN DDUUUNN! IT'S GOTENKS!" the boy declared which has standing up hair that is blue, and black striped at the center with a blue, and yellow vest, and having white baggy pants with black boots.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Gotenks_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1100_

_"Z Warrior - Goten" + "Z Warrior - Trunks"  
__Must be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Fusion Dance" and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When you would take effect damage: Negate that damage then inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Z Warrior" monster in your GY. During your Second Stand-By Phase: Return this card to the Extra Deck then summon the monsters used for this card's summoning but their effects are negated._

* * *

"Big mistake, your monster is still too weak." Shin told him.

"We'll just destroy it easily." Ken smirked.

"Ya sure?" Wally smirked. "Gotenks gains 200 points for every Z Warrior in my graveyard."

_Gotenks: **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 2) = 2500)**_

"And next up the Continuous Spell, Super Saiyan Transformation!" Wally added.

* * *

_Super Saiyan Transformation_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a "Z Warrior" monster you control attacks a monster with higher ATK: It gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. If you do not control a "Z Warrior" monster: Destroy this card._

* * *

"And now Gotenks attack his Raijin!" Wally called.

"Okay here we go!" Gotenks grinned as he flew off at a fast speed circling around Raijin.

"Wait, your monster isn't strong enough!" Yuya cried fearfully.

"Yuya's right, Raijin destroy his monster!" Ken declared.

"Don't be too sure." Wally grinned.

Gotenks smirked stopping in front of Raijin, "Go ahead take your best shot!"

Raijin formed a bolt of lightning and struck Gotenks with it. Gotenks was unaffected as he grinned, "You call that an attack? Let me show you a real one!"

With a cry he suddenly transformed. His hair, and eyebrows are now blonde with teal eyes, and a golden aura on him. **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

"What?" Ken questioned in shock.

"Super Saiyan Transformation." Wally answered. "It raises the attack points of a Z Warrior by 1000 if it battles a stronger monster."

**"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"** Gotenks fired a huge blue beam from his hands at Raijin.

The blast struck Raijin vaporizing him.

Ken: 3500

"That's the power of a Super Saiyan." Wally told them.

"And let's get rid of that Sword of yours while we're at it." Gotenks grinned jumping up and landing a kick at Ken's Purple Sword as he jumped back to where it shattered.

"Brat." Ken growled.

"What are you going to do cry about it?" Gotenks taunted before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Confidence Gotenks." Wally sighed, "I swear sometimes I think you'll be the death of me."

"You talk a big game, but this duel is still as good as over." Shin pointed out. "I'll wipe out half of your life points this turn, and then on mine I'll finish off both of you."

"Let's see if you can." Wally said to him setting 2 cards. "Don't forget due to Goten's ability since he was summoned from the graveyard effect damage is useless."

Gotenks powered down with the spell ending.** (ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**

"At least this turn." he then added.

Shin frowned. "I forgot about that, not that it helps."

Shin 2nd Turn:

"Well if I can't deal effect damage, I can at least wipe out Yuya's life points, Fujin finish him off!"

Fuijin charged.

"Nice try about that!" Wally said playing a trap. "Trap Card, Guard Block!"

* * *

_Guard Block_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster attacks directly: Negate the attack._

* * *

"You... fine, I end my turn so now Fujin deals you 1000 points of damage!" Shin declared.

Fujin worked a storm.

"That won't help you either." Wally countered.

Gotenks smirked dispelling the storm, **"Super Ghost Kamakaze Attack!"**

He worked before letting out a breath where a small white ghost looking like him appeared saying gibberish.

"Now what?" Shin asked in annoyance.

"When you try to deal effect damage this ghost reflects it. One of my special tricks! Go Go Ghost!" Gotenks smirked as the ghost charged spinning around Shin before he punched it which made the Ghost smirked before exploding.

Shin: 3000

Shin and Ken both glared at Wally.

"Don't get so worked up you two. It's your own fault for not thinking straight and getting overconfident." Wally told them. "You need to loosen up once, and a while, and have fun even if a little while dueling. It's your move now Yuya."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya nodded drawing his card and smiling.

"I activate scale 1 Pendulumstatue Red Fiend and scale 7 Pendulumstatue Red Fairy." Yuya stated.

* * *

_Pendulumstatue Red Fiend_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 12_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all FIRE monsters you currently control gain 200 DEF._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Pendulumstatue Red Fairy_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Rock/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can have all Fairy-Type monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulumstatue" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Sounds like a comeback is taking place." Gotenks grinned.

"Yes, quite indeed." Wally agreed.

"Now I can summon monsters from level two through six all at the same time." Yuya declared. "I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw, and Performapal Whip Snake!"

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Scale 5_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Those weaklings cannot beat me!" Shin yelled confidently.

Yuya suddenly froze looking at his field.

"Yuya?" Wally asked seeing that.

"What ya stopping for?" Gotenks asked.

_'I... I can't summon him.'_ Yuya thought nervously.

"What are you waiting for you weakling!?" Shin yelled. "Get a move on your going too slow! Once I'm done with you your girlfriend is next!"

Yuya froze at that before closing his eyes. "Whip Snake and Silver Claw attack Ken directly!"

The two charged as Ken ran to an Action Card. Gotenks flew in front of him with a grin as the two monsters hit Ken.

Ken: 0000

"I end my move." Yuya finished.

"Then that means Fuijin deals you damage!" Shin yelled as his monster charged a storm.

"Gotenks reflects it." Wally reminded as Gotenks dispelled it and summoned another ghost which flew as it tackled Shin.

Shin: 2000

"Since Ken's life points are at zero that means it's your turn again." Yuya realized turning to Wally.

Wally 2nd Turn:

"Seems like it." Wally said drawing as he looked. "And I'll play Dragon Radar."

* * *

_Dragon Radar_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Dragon Ball" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Radar" per turn._

* * *

"I add a Dragon Ball Spell card to my hand. Such as Seven Star Dragon Ball." Wally said adding the card.

"Another one?" Shin questioned anxiously.

"And now I activate Seven Star Dragon Ball!" Wally called as an orb like the Five Star Ball appeared except it has seven stars.

* * *

_Seven Star Dragon Ball_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can target 1 "Z Warrior" monster you control: It cannot destroy a monster by battle this turn, and if it does it can attack twice this turn. You can only activate 1 "Seven Star Dragon Ball" per turn._

* * *

"What does that do?" Shin questioned.

"Gotenks can't destroy a monster this turn but in exchange he can make two attacks this." Wally grinned.

"Which means double the hurt, double the pain!" Gotenks smirked.

"Two attacks, but that would mean..." Shin started before his eyes widened in horror.

"You lost!" Gotenks smirked as he assumed to Super Saiyan.

_Gotenks: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Gotenks?" Wally asked as Gotenks nodded charging at his monster.

Gotenks blasted Fujin twice.

Shin: 1000

"And now I end my turn." Wally ended.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Gotenks smirked as he dispelled the storm again and blew a third ghost as it tackled Shin again.

Shin and Ken: 0000

Winners Yuya and Wally.

"Easy as pie." Gotenks grinned before vanishing.

Yuya let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I've always had a knack for helping those at need." Wally answered.

Yuya nodded at that before frowning._ 'I can't ever use Dark Rebellion again, it's wrong.'_

* * *

_At the Ice Area…_

A blinding flash of purple light appeared before fading to reveal a large group of people.

"No slacking." Yuri who was one of the people ordered.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"So, find this Draconis girl and make sure to card her, and as for the other one bring her to you?" Grace checked.

"The Professor said to eliminate her by any means." Yuri answered. "As for the target yes bring her to me."

"Understood." they all nodded leaving only Yuri and the red-haired entertainer.

"Yuri..." the entertainer started before shaking his head and walking off.

Yuri looked on before walking off.

* * *

**bopdog111: Duel Academy gang is here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, which means things are about to take a turn for the worst unfortunately.**

**bopdog111: What would this lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully nothing bad, but I have a feeling that won't be the case. Then again hopefully Yuzu can tell Yuya whatever it is she realized. That's for the future though, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. Peformage vs Performapal!

**bopdog111: Okay the Z Warrior Duelist made his debut. But what will happen now?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, though things are going to be dangerous moving forward.**

**bopdog111: Chara is now on the wanted list at Duel Academy.**

**Ulrich362: True, but she had Reiji supporting her along with all of her friends. That said though, let's see what happens now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were together in sometype of ruins before a voice called, "Guys!"

They turned to see Yuya, and Wally were there.

"Yuya?" Frisk asked seeing him. "What's going on?"

"I was nearly eliminated." Yuya answered.

"Huh, but you're ok right?" Asriel asked.

"Yuya the tournament doesn't matter!" Chara told him. "People are in danger, we need to find everybody and meet up at LDS."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked confused.

Wally sensed something as he looked around, "I'm sending strong power somewhere nearby, and they don't feel friendly."

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel looked confused at that before Frisk shook her head.

"We're being invaded Yuya." Frisk told him before explaining how Reiji detected a surge of Fusion energy meaning Duel Academy had arrived.

"Does that mean Sora's back?" Yuya asked shocked.

"We don't know, but we need to find the others before they get hurt." Chara told him before the Dreemurrs ran off.

"Come on Wally!" Yuya told him which he nodded as they ran off.

"Should we split up, and who am I looking for?" Wally asked.

Yuya told him who he's looking for and they agreed to split up. With that they ran in opposite directions. As Yuya was running he suddenly started hearing screaming in the distance. Hearing that he ran to find out who screamed. He found a group of cards on the ground depicting scared people.

"Oh no." Yuya said shocked at that as he looked around being cautious.

He noticed people in the distance wearing identical outfits and dueling people before purple flashes of light turned their opponent's into cards. Yuya looked on before looking angry running over. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him. "Yuri?"

He looked, "Huh?"

"Wait... no. Who are you?" questioned a red-haired young man.

"Yuya Sakaki." Yuya answered surprised.

"Sakaki?" the red-head asked. "I'm Dennis Mackfield and I challenge you to a duel."

"Uh why? Cause no offense, but I have to stop those guys over there." Yuya said pointing to the men.

"I want to see if you're anything like Yusho Sakaki, my old teacher." Dennis answered. "After you."

Yuya grunted as he turned to the men. Dennis stepped in front of Yuya again. "Beat me and I'll let you Duel the Obelisk Force."

Yuya grunted, "Okay fine."

Dennis smiled. "After you."

With that they armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

Dennis 1st Turn:

"I'll start first, and you're in for a blast of fun!" Dennis smiled.

Yuya frowned. _'I need to handle this quickly so I can get to those guys over there and help them.'_

"Let's get the fun start off by playing Graceful Charity!" Dennis grinned.

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw three cards but send two to the graveyard." Dennis said to him.

Yuya just watched nervously.

Dennis drew three cards and discarded two. "And now Performage Trick Clown's Special Ability activates!"

"I have a bad feeling about that." Yuya frowned.

"Since it's sent to the graveyard, I can revive a Performage from the graveyard, but it's attack, and defense points revert to zero, and I take 1000 points of damage." Dennis explained.

"That's a pretty big risk." Yuya pointed out. "With no attack or defense points I can take down whatever you play without much trouble."

"Don't expect that so much." Dennis grinned, "Come to the stage Performage Hat Tricker!"

A performing monster with a hat appeared.

* * *

_Performage Hat Tricker_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1100_

_If 2 or more monsters are on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can place 1 Performage Counter on this card (max. 3), then make that effect damage to you 0. When the 3rd Performage Counter is placed on this card, it's ATK and DEF become 3300._

* * *

_Hat Tricker:** (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

"And then Hat Tricker's ability activates! By placing a Performage Counter on it the damage that Trick Clown was about to do does nothing!" Dennis grinned.

_Hat Tricker:** (Performage Counter: 1)**_

"Even if you don't take any damage your monster still lost all its attack and defense points." Yuya reminded him only to gasp as a purple glow appeared behind Dennis.

"Well did you count on this card here?" Dennis grinned, "I summon Performage Damage Juggler!"

At that a performing monster with a grin appeared.

* * *

_Performage Damage Juggler_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Performage Damage Juggler" once per turn._

* * *

Yuya looked at the monsters before his eyes widened in shock. "Hold on, two monsters with the same level!"

"Your catching up! I use Damage Juggler, and Hat Tricker to build the Overlay Network!" Dennis grinned as the two flew up.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

At that a blue spellcaster performer swinging on a Trapeze appeared chuckling.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze Magician_

_Light Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_

_You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck._

* * *

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

"Oh man, this isn't looking good." Yuya admitted nervously.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Serena was chasing after Yuzu as she was desperately trying to find Yuya only to notice Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Gongenzaka, and Aria in the distance. Asriel noticed them, "Yuzu!"

"And... Huh?" Frisk asked surprised seeing Serena, "Who's that?"

"No time, have you seen Yuya?" Yuzu asked fearfully.

"No not yet." Aria answered. "We're looking for him though."

"Though he did go off on that path." Chara answered pointing at the way.

Yuzu's eyes widened in horror. "You let him go by himself? Yuya's in danger, we have to find him!"

With that she sprinted off in the direction Chara pointed.

"Y-Yuzu!" Asriel cried, "It's too dangerous to go back there!"

"Never mind that!" Serena told them, "If it's this important to Yuzu it's important to us to."

With that she ran to follow.

"Should we follow?" Frisk asked them.

"I'll go, you guys head back towards LDS and try to keep people safe." Chara answered before running after Yuzu and Serena.

"I'll join her. You two go." Aria told them. "It should be time to show these Fusion Dimension creeps I'm not to be messed with!"

Frisk and Gongenzaka nodded but Asriel looked unsure.

"I don't want you to get hurt though." Asriel admitted. "What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine Azzy." Aria smiled to him kissing his forehead, "I know where to find you as long as you have my card."

Asriel blushed but nodded as Aria ran off while the rest of them nodded and started heading for LDS only for an explosion to separate Frisk from Asriel and Gongenzaka.

"Frisk!" Asriel cried in horror.

"I'm ok, you guys keep going. I'll meet up with you." Frisk told him before turning and running in another direction.

"Come on! I'll keep you safe!" Gongenzaka told him.

"I'm worried about the others." Asriel admitted nervously.

* * *

_In another area of Maiami City…_

Yugo had just defeated a group of the strange masked duelists and was racing through a forest area.

"Grr. This is getting no-where. Where is that Duelist that took Rin!?" Yugo groaned.

Suddenly his deck started glowing. At that he pulled a card that is Clear Wing out of the Deck.

"Huh, Clear Wing?" Yugo inquired before staring at the card and nodding. "Right, I'll follow your lead."

With that he raced off through the forest trusting his dragon to lead him in the right direction. He continued riding before he sees something. In the distance he saw the dragon he destroyed the other night roaring in pain as it was struck by something he couldn't make out.

"Dark Rebellion?" Yugo asked shocked as he sped to get after him.

* * *

_Earlier with Yuya and Dennis…_

"And now I'll be placing two cards down and end my turn." Dennis grinned. "So now Yuya Sakaki don't hold back against me!"

Yuya 1st Turn:

_'Ok, I beat Hokuto's Xyz Monsters so I can handle this.'_ Yuya thought drawing his card. "Ok, I'll start by using scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and scale 5 Performapal Cheermole to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called placing the cards as they appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Performapal Partnaga_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_Scale 3_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" card you currently control, until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Level 5 or lower monsters cannot attack._

* * *

_Performapal Cheermole_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Scale 5_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect: **You can target 1 monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; apply the appropriate effect. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Cheermole" once per turn._  
_● If that monster's current ATK is higher than its original ATK, it gains 1000 ATK._  
_● If that monster's current ATK is lower than its original ATK, it loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"So, this is Pendulum." Dennis smiled, "It sure does look quite interesting like Sora says."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Whip Snake."

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Scale 5_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect: **When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Oh, so you're an Xyz Resident?" Dennis asked before smirking wickedly, "In that case once I take you down you will join people like these."

With that he reveals two cards of people one with blonde hair, and one with blue hair.

Seeing the cards Yuya's eyes widened in shock before his eyes started glowing. "Thanks to their Pendulum Abilities, Performapal Cheer Mole gives all my Pendulum Monsters 300 more attack points, and Performapal Partnaga gives Performapal Silver Claw 300 points for every Performapal on my field!"

_Performapal Silver Claw: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 + (300 * 2) = 2700)**_

"Now, Silver Claw attack his Trapeze Magician, and when he attacks all my Performapals gain 300 points during the battle phase!"

_Performapal Silver Claw: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**_

_Performapal Whip Snake: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000)**_

"Your gonna have to try harder! I activate the trap card, Gagagashield!" Dennis grinned.

* * *

_Gagagashield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

Yuya frowned. "Fine, I'll overlay my two level four monsters."

Silver Claw and Whip Snake entered the Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's ace monster appeared roaring with two Overlay Units.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

**(Overlay Units: 2)**

"Well now that's a familiar monster." Dennis admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya questioned.

"For you see before we invaded the Xyzians, I had befriended some to gain their trust so I could manage to get this girl I think was... Ruri, or Ruka or something." Dennis admitted unaware of Yuya's widen eyes, "But nevermind, I do remember someone who has a dragon like this one."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before glaring hatefully at Dennis only to glance at his hand and frown. "I end my turn."

With that he ran to try and find an Action Card.

Dennis 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Dennis grinned drawing as he looked, "And take a look at this here! Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion roared furiously seeing the card.

"And with it I'll fuse Flame Eater, along with String Figure in my hand!" Dennis grinned as the two combined.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Witch!"

At that a witch appeared looking tough chuckling.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze Witch_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 "Performage" monsters  
__"Performage" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects. While you control another "Performage" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. If a "Performage" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; it loses 600 ATK._

* * *

Yuya frowned grabbing an Action Card only for his eyes to widen in shock seeing it before turning to Dennis.

"And now I activate Trapeze Magician's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Trapeze Witch can attack twice!" Dennis grinned.

"Your monster is too weak to destroy my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuya pointed out.

"That's where Trapeze Witch's special ability comes in." Dennis grinned, "When a Performage battles your monster that card loses 600 of its precious attack points!"

Yuya's eyes widened in horror. "Dark Rebellion!"

Dark Rebellion roared as Trapeze Witch lowered its points.

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900)**_

"I play Miracle, this not only protects Dark Rebellion it cuts the damage in half!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"For only one time at most." Dennis smirked as Trapeze Magician landed the attack.

Yuya: 3700

"And now Trapeze Witch can attack your monster and cast her spell again!"

Dark Rebellion roared as it lost more points.

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 1900 - 600 = 1300)**_

Yuya frowned before grabbing another Action Card only for his eyes to widen. "Oh no!"

"Judging by that reaction that was one you didn't want to grab!" Dennis grinned, "Trapeze Witch end his Dragon's suffering!"

Yuya could only watch in horror as Dennis' Fusion Monster struck Dark Rebellion destroying it.

Yuya: 2600

"And I've still got one more attack. Trapeze Witch give him some company!" Dennis grinned.

Dennis' Xyz Monster laughed before flying and striking Yuya sending him crashing to the ground.

Yuya: 200

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried running towards the duel ahead of Aria and Serena.

"Y-Yuzu?" Yuya asked hearing her call.

Dennis looked over at them, "Well well.. Serena. I was wondering where you went. The Professor sure isn't happy to learn you went against his orders."

"Dennis, what are you doing here?" Serena questioned suspiciously.

"Yuya, are you alright?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"Oh I was gonna do my task but Yuri have called me, and some of Duel Academy's finest to terminate someone named Chara Draconis." Dennis answered, "I don't know why the Professor would have us do that, but you can't question his methods."

Serena's eyes widened in horror. "Yuri's here? who else did he bring?"

"The Tyler Sisters, Sora, Barrett, and a squadron of Obelisk Force." Dennis answered her.

Serena took a fearful step back only for Yuya to weakly get back to his feet.

"This duel isn't over; I still have life points. I'm not beat yet." Yuya told Dennis.

"What can you do? Your Dragon is gone, and you barely have any Life Points to spare." Dennis grinned to him.

"I'll figure out something." Yuya argued. "You're out of attacks so I won't take any more damage this turn."

"Well normally at the end of this battle phase Trapeze Magician's effect would destroy Trapeze Witch however Trapeze Witch makes my Performages unable to be destroyed with effects." Dennis smirked ending his turn.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card only to pause. _'It's my only chance.'_ "I Pendulum Summon back Performapal Silver Claw and I'll add in Performapal Camelump to join him."

Yuya's two monsters both appeared on the field in defense mode.

* * *

_Performapal Camelump_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Scale 2_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; the monsters your opponent currently controls lose 800 DEF until the end of this turn, and if they do, if the targeted monster attacks a Defense Position monster this turn, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. (These effects remain even if this card leaves the field.)_

_**Monster Effect: **If this card is destroyed by battle: You can make the monster that destroyed this card lose 800 ATK._

* * *

"Now, I'll sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's ace monster appeared roaring at Dennis.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_Scale 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect: **If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Attack Performage Trapeze Witch!"

His dragon attacked the Fusion who took the blast vaporizing.

"I end my turn." Yuya finished nervously.

Dennis 3rd Turn:

"Okay." Dennis drew, and smirked, "And now I activate Megamorph!"

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"Why play that now?" Yuzu questioned as they heard an engine in the distance.

"By equipping this to a monster if my life points are lower then it's points double. But if not it's in reverse." Dennis grinned.

"But you have more life points, so why would you play it?" Aria inquired.

"Because... I'm equipping it to Yuya's Odd-Eyes!" Dennis smirked.

Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, and Aria all stared in shock.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** (ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried in horror.

"And now time to finish this, and for you to join your friends! Trapeze Magician end this show!" Dennis smirked as his Xyz Monster charged at Odd-Eyes.

Yuya's eyes widened as the attack struck his ace monster causing him to cry out as he went flying back.

Yuya: 0000

Winner Dennis Mackfield

"Yuya!" Yuzu, and Aria cried.

Dennis smirked walking over, "I had expected for the son of Yusho to be more impressive. Oh well."

With that he aimed his Duel Disc at him.

"Hey, get away from him!" called a male voice.

They turned over hearing that. Yugo had raced up on his Duel Runner before frowning. "What's going on?"

The moment he arrived Yuzu's bracelet started to glow before Yuya vanished in a pink flash of light.

"What the?" Aria asked surprised. "Where'd he go?"

"Did you send him away?" Dennis asked Yugo, "Never mind that who are you!?"

"My name's Yugo, and I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you lay a finger on..." Yugo started before noticing Yuzu and Serena. "No way, two Rins?"

"Wrong girl." they both replied in sync.

"Yugo? Does that mean you're a part of our Fusion Forces?" Dennis asked him.

Yugo's eyes widened. "I'm no Fusion Force person!"

"Wait... Y-You were the one who beat Yuto!" Yuzu cried seeing him.

"Yeah, I did." Yugo nodded quietly.

"Why are you back here?" Aria asked him.

"Clear Wing led me here." Yugo answered.

"Well I don't think it matters. Your next to stand in my way unless you take me to Chara Draconis' Location." Dennis told him.

"We'd never do that you creep." Yuzu told him. "Chara's our friend."

"That wasn't a request." Dennis told her.

"You want me, here I am." stated a female voice.

Hearing that they turned to see Chara.

"Chara!" Yuzu cried in horror.

Dennis took a look at her, "So your Chara Draconis... I don't know why the Professor ordered us to eliminate you."

"So he does remember me, I'm honestly surprised." Chara stated staring at Dennis. "Answer a question for me, has he told you what kind of person he really is?"

"He is a honorable person who wants to unite the Dimension to create a peaceful Utopia." Dennis told her.

Chara glared at him before frowning. "An honorable person doesn't destroy the world and drive people to suicide."

"You have mistaken the Professor with someone else little girl. In any case now that I found you, I can get this done." Dennis said activating his Duel Disk.

Chara smirked. "Do you want to anger him?"

"His orders are exact, and to be followed precisely as he says. 'Eliminate Chara Draconis by any means necessary'." Dennis answered.

"Dennis, what's going on?" questioned a voice.

He looked over. It was Yuri that had spoken, and he was standing with the Tyler Sisters, and Barrett.

"Well?" Yuri asked again.

"I have Chara in my sights, and now I'm gonna eliminate her as orders." Dennis answered.

The moment Dennis said that an all too familiar roar echoed as Yuri's Duel Disc began glowing and Starve Venom appeared standing over Chara protectively.

"What the?" Dennis asked nervously, "Yuri why is your dragon defending her?"

"I have no idea." Yuri answered with a shrug. "I told you Starve Venom Fusion Dragon refused to attack her in our duel."

"So, what can we do?" Grace asked him.

Yuri stared at Chara and his dragon before frowning. "We return and ask the Professor for a plan."

"So, we leave her alone?" Barrett asked him.

"Do you think you can get past Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?" Yuri inquired.

"Fair point." Barrett admitted.

Yuri nodded before staring at his dragon. "Something's going on, and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

With that the Fusion Dimension duelists all vanished in a blue glow. They all blinked looking around.

"What just happened?" Yugo questioned.

"It's a long story." Chara answered. "We should head to LDS; I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not good.**

**bopdog111: Not good indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Yuya's disappeared, the Fusion Dimension's elite duelists all have seen Chara and on top of everything else the Obelisk Force are still around going after innocent people.**

**bopdog111: Where did Yuya gone too?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows? Hopefully we'll have an answer soon though. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	27. Hydron, the Fee-Chain Common!

**bopdog111: Well this could be the final chapter of the Standard Arc.**

**Ulrich362: True, it just might be.**

**bopdog111: Yugo is with the group now, so what will happen here?**

**Ulrich362: Well, the survivors should return to LDS and come up with a plan for dealing with everything that's happened. Or at least see if anyone else has survived this invasion.**

**bopdog111: Yeah let's see.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chara, and the others were together walking around, and making sure the Obelisk Force are gone.

"Can't you guys go any faster?" Chara questioned.

"Sorry Chara." Aria told her.

Chara frowned. "Aria... you don't get it. Frisk and Azzy are in danger and Yuya might be dead."

"I know your worried Chara. I am too." Aria told her as Yuzu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They might be at You Show." Yuzu told her.

"I told them to go to LDS, and we need Reiji's help." Chara replied. "You saw what happened to Yuya Yuzu."

"I know." Yuzu told her, "But he'll be fine. I know it."

Chara looked down before nodding uncertainly as they kept moving. They arrived at LDS.

"Frisk, Azzy? Anyone?" Chara called nervously. "Where are you guys?"

"Chara!" a voice called.

Chara gasped and turned towards the voice as Yuzu, Yugo, Serena, and Aria did the same.

It was Frisk, Asriel, and Gongenzaka walking over, and they had people with them. Shun, Sawatari, a blue robed ninja like Hikage, an orange puffy haired girl with a crystal apple, Wally, Hector, Reira, and Reiji.

"Reiji... is this everyone?" Yuzu asked while Chara ran to her siblings and hugged them.

They hugged her back.

"I say yes." Reiji answered.

"Wait a second, where's Yuya?" Gongenzaka asked suddenly causing Yuzu to look down.

"Yuya... he lost." Yuzu answered quietly. "And then he disappeared."

"Disappeared? He lost to one of those Fusion Dimension duelists did he?" Shun asked her.

Yuzu nodded with tears in her eyes before explaining what happened and how completely outclassed Yuya had been against the Fusion Duelist with the Xyz Monster.

"Wait Frisk... you're hurt!" Chara cried suddenly.

"Yeah. She gotten that way before I got her away from those Fusion Freaks." Sawatari told her.

Chara turned to Sawatari. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Frisk meanwhile blushed slightly as she recalled how she'd nearly been defeated before Sawatari unleashed a powerful new deck and managed to defeat those masked duelists.

"Trust me, I took center stage for saving a damsel of distress against those freaks. Of course, nothing comes from both that, and saving someone who I care about." Sawatari grinned before realizing what was the second part he said.

Frisk blushed slightly hearing that before smiling and moving next to him. "Well, I really appreciated it."

"Does anyone mind explaining what's going on and what we're all doing here?" Yugo inquired.

Sawatari blushed slightly at that.

"We're in a war." Shun told him, "Against the Fusion Dimension."

"You mean against Duel Academy, don't you?" Serena questioned. "A group this small has no chance of beating them."

"Don't be ridiculous we're ready enough as it is." Shun told her, "We can charge in, catch them by surprise, and end this fight once and for all."

"Your plan is perfect is you want us to meet with disaster." Reiji told him while adjusting his glasses, "I'm afraid Obelisk Force is more formidable than you realize. Defeating them will require a larger fighting force than we currently have, plus careful preparations."

"He's right, the Obelisk Force are just soldiers... the real threats were all here, and they're all going after her." Serena mentioned pointing to Chara. "I don't know why, but the strongest duelists from Duel Academy were all going after you specifically."

"Going after Chara?" Gongenzaka asked, "Why?"

"If the Professor sent his top duelists to go after Chara then we need to protect her at all costs." Reiji told them.

"I don't like it one bit." Shun told him, "Attacking the Fusion Dimension is tough enough without having to keep our eyes on the kids."

"Then it's a good thing we won't be going there." Reiji revealed to them which surprised them all, "Our first destination will be the Synchro Dimension."

Yugo's eyes widened hearing that before frowning. "The Synchro Dimension might not be the best place to go, it has its own problems."

"Its own problems?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, the city is divided between Tops and Commons, the elite and the poor and Security is ruthless. It might not be a part of this war... but I doubt you'll find many allies." Yugo admitted.

"Despite that it's better than nothing." Reiji told them, "The important thing is that Obelisk Force hasn't invaded there yet. If we get there first, we can recruit duelists and form an alliance between the Synchro Dimension and ours. By standing together we can crush Duel Academy."

Yugo sighed. "Well... alright."

"Wait a second." Chara mentioned suddenly. "Reiji, do you remember what I told you before? About my past?"

"Is there something about it you want to share?" Reiji asked her.

Chara looked down nervously before taking a slow breath only to frown. "Forget it, I just hope I'm wrong."

Reiji only nodded as he added, "Make sure to tell me if something's wrong."

"I will." Chara whispered.

"Back to business." Reiji said, "We should prepare ourselves for our jump at the Synchro Dimension."

"How are we going to get to another dimension, it's not like there's a plane we can take." Sawatari pointed out.

"He has a point." Gongenzaka agreed.

"I have installed our Duel Disks have been installed with cutting-edge technology that enables them to activate Action Fields." Reiji answered them, "It's important to become experts with the new functions of your Duel Disks. Pendulum Summoning, and Action Cards are three weapons that our adversary doesn't have. These are the keys to our victory. Now, take hold of your Dimensionizers."

With that he handed Spell cards to each of them but the puffy haired girl.

"Where's mine?" she asked him, "I want to save darling as much as everyone else here."

"Reiji?" Asriel asked in confusion. "Shouldn't we have as many allies as possible?"

"Unfortunately, I only made a certain amount." Reiji answered, "If she wants to come, she's going to have to hold on to someone when we make the jump."

"She can hold onto me." Gongenzaka offered.

"We should tell our parents about this first." Asriel told Yuzu, and Chara.

"Yeah, he's right. So, we should meet up here in an hour?" Yuzu asked Reiji.

"Very well. It's best for your folks not to worry." Reiji answered.

"Azzy... can you let mom and dad know for me?" Chara requested. "I... I need to talk with Reiji alone."

Asriel nodded as he, Yuzu, and everyone else but Chara, Reiji, and Reira walked off.

When it was just the three of them Chara frowned before turning towards Reiji. "How much of what I told you did you tell Reira?"

"Half of it." Reiji told her, "She's my younger sister, and if she knows about it, she can help you like your family, and me."

Chara nodded before sighing. "This has to stay between us, but I'm not from here. Neither is Azzy, or the rest of our family except for Frisk. We're not from this Dimension."

"So, you're from Fusion?" Reiji asked her.

Chara shook her head. "No, we're not from here, Fusion, Synchro, or the Xyz Dimension."

"Not from any of the Dimensions?" Reira asked surprised.

"That's right, or I guess if you want to be more accurate... we're from all four Dimensions at once." Chara replied. "At least, it's the only explanation that makes any sense."

"I see, and father is the same?" Reiji asked her.

"Yeah, he is." Chara nodded. "I just wish I knew what happened to my home... and what happened to Zarc."

"I believe he has the answers we need." Reiji said walking over, and placing a hand on her shoulder smiling slightly, "And I'll make sure we get them."

Chara smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Yuzu's house…_

"Yuzu!" Shūzō cried seeing her, "Thank goodness you're okay! The feed was cut-off, so I was worried something happened."

Yuzu frowned. "Something did happen dad, something bad. Yuya's gone."

"Gone?" Shūzō asked shocked.

Yuzu nodded before taking a small breath and explaining everything that happened. Shūzō looked shocked about it all, "So... You're traveling through these Dimensions to find Yuya?"

"If we can... but dad, I don't know if we can." Yuzu admitted fearfully. "Yuya might... I mean what if he... if he's gone dad?"

"Yuzu... You know that Yuya will be fine. He's been through thick, and thin." Shūzō told her.

"You don't get it dad, that Fusion Dimension Duelist already beat Yuya and if the one who looks like him manages to beat him, he'll vanish just like Yuto did." Yuzu pointed out. "He'll be gone forever."

"Don't give up on him Yuzu." Shūzō told her. "Let's keep on faith that he'll be alright."

Yuzu looked scared before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'll tell Yoko about this, Yuzu. You get ready." Shūzō told her.

Yuzu nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"My children! Your safe!" Toriel cried running over, "The feed was cut-off, are you okay? Where's Chara? And is this Yuya's first opponent?"

"Mostly. With Reiji. Yeah, it is." Frisk answered Toriel's questions.

"Mom... things are bad, really bad." Asriel told her nervously.

"Can you explain it to us, and what happened to Undyne?" Asgore asked walking over.

"Undyne?" Frisk asked fearfully. "What do you mean?"

Asgore closed his eyes showing them a card... That has a terrified Undyne on it. Frisk's eyes widened in horror as Asriel looked terrified.

"We were invaded and need to fight in a war. Your friend was a casualty." Sawatari explained. "We need to make sure we're prepared to go and fight against another Dimension."

"This isn't another of your tricks for Pendulum cards?" Toriel asked staring at him sternly.

"Not anymore, since the great Sawatari already has his own." Sawatari answered.

Frisk shook her head hearing that. "It's true mom, he saved my life."

"He did?" Toriel asked surprised before saying, "Well okay if that's true then I'll believe you, and him."

"I appreciate that." Sawatari nodded before frowning and turning to Frisk and Asriel. "I should let my dad know what's going on, I'll see you at LDS."

"Alright. Thank you Sawatari." Frisk said with a blush before kissing his cheek making him stammer with a large blush.

Sawatari just nodded before walking off.

* * *

_Later at LDS…_

Everyone returned once they told them where they're headed.

"So, are we ready, or is there anything else we need to do?" Asriel asked.

"If we are insert your Dimensionizers into your Duel Disks and wait for my mark." Reiji told them, "I've uploaded the coordinates for the Synchro Dimension into them."

They all nodded placing the cards in their duel discs.

"Prepare to 'port." Reiji said as they held their fingers over the button, "Activate your cards in three, two, one... go!"

The moment Reiji said that everyone activated the cards as a blinding flash of light enveloped the area before fading to reveal they were gone.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel appeared in a ruin like town.

"This... is the Synchro Dimension?" Frisk asked looking around.

"What kind of place is this?" Asriel questioned. "It looks abandoned."

"Yugo did say that it's divided between the poor, and the rich." Chara said to them, "We might be at the poor side of town."

Frisk and Asriel frowned at that.

"It isn't right, we have to do something to help." Asriel pointed out.

"There must be something." Frisk agreed.

"Yeah, let's look around and see if we can find anything." Chara suggested.

They nodded as they walked off. Unknown to them a man in a security uniform was watching them.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this." the officer said into a headset.

"What is it?" a voice asked him.

"Two unknown girls, and they're walking with a goat of some kind." the officer explained. "Not an animal, it's walking on two legs and speaking just like they are."

"A goat humanoid?" the voice asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right. What are you orders sir?" the officer asked.

"Hmm... Keep an eye on them for now." the voice told him.

"Understood." the officer replied before turning to keep an eye on Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.

He sees they're gone.

"What the, where did they go?" the officer questioned running to where he'd seen them and looking around. "They have to be here somewhere."

* * *

_With them…_

They kept walking around careful what might happen. Suddenly Asriel paused. "Did you guys hear something?"

They stopped listening. It sounded like a bunch of bikes like Yugo's, and it was getting louder. They turned to see it was several officers speeding before they stopped.

"I'm guessing they're not the welcoming committee." Frisk said worried.

"Stay behind me Frisk." Chara told her before glaring at the officers. "Who are you guys?"

"We're Sector Security you Commons, and now your under arrest." one of them said coldly.

"For what? We're not Commons, and we haven't done anything." Asriel told him. "You can't arrest us, it's not fair."

"You have to learn is never fair." one of the officers said activating his Duel Disk.

The three Dreemurr siblings grunted before getting ready themselves.

"Ganging up on those three? That's low for you Officers."

The officers turned to see who said that.

"I'm up here."

They looked up to see someone.

"Who is that?" Asriel asked.

It was a young man that has blonde hair while having on a brown sleeveless jacket, and gray pants as he jumped down landing in front of the Dreemurr trio stating, "The only thing more disappointing then you ganging on them is arresting them for stupid reasons. Why don't we settle this like men?"

"Who do you think you are you worthless common?" the officer questioned.

"The name's Hydron, and I happen to be what they call a 'Fee Chain Common'." the man grinned.

"A what?" Frisk asked curiously. "What's a 'Fee Chain Common?'"

"You'll have to find out." Hydron grinned to her, "As a wager you all can attack once the first turn is done, and we all share the amount of points, and it will be my turn again if all you had your's. Those conditions put me at a huge disadvantage, so I'll make the first move."

The officers glared at him. "Fine, this won't take long."

Hydron grinned activating his own, "Watch closely you three. You might learn something."

Chara frowned. "Arrogant much?"

"It's not really arrogance." Hydron said preparing himself, "Let's get this over with."

"Go." one of the officers stated coldly.

Hydron: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

Hydron 1st Turn:

"As I said I'm making the first turn!" Hydron grinned drawing, "And I'll start with a generic card like this. Say hi to Toll!"

* * *

_Toll_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each player must pay 500 Life Points to declare an attack._

* * *

"That won't help you." one of the officers mentioned.

"You sure? Because in order for us to attack we need to pay a fee of 500 points." Hydron grinned.

"That applies to you too." another officer reminded him.

"I know but... I don't have a monster in my deck." Hydron revealed with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Frisk asked in shock.

"Not a single monster?" Asriel questioned. "Then how are you going to win?"

"There are other ways to win a duel then by using Monsters." Hydron grinned to them, "It comes from paying fees. Like all other Dueling doesn't come for free. Like for example I'll set two cards, and then I'll play another fee card. It's called Chain Energy."

* * *

_Chain Energy_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each player must pay 500 Life Points per card to Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set or activate cards from his/her respective hand._

* * *

"So now whenever we want to summon, set, or activate cards from our hands we need to pay a fee of 500 points." Hydron grinned.

"So, we have to pay some points, big deal." one of the officers said calmly.

"It isn't for long." Hydron grinned, "Now officers. Give me what you can do."

Sector Security Officer #1 1st Turn:

"My move, so I'll start by summoning Jutte Fighter in attack mode." the officer stated.

Sector Security Officer #1: 3500

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"You think you can win by that?" Hydron grinned.

"I do, since I have a warrior in play I can summon Fire Flint Lady." the officer revealed.

Sector Security Officer #1: 3000

* * *

_Fire Flint Lady_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a Warrior-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now level two Jutte Fighter tune with level one Fire Flint Lady!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

"I Synchro Summon Goyo Defender!" the officer called.

* * *

_Goyo Defender_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters (min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now I can summon two more Goyo Defender's from my Extra Deck."

The two warriors appeared.

"Nice to know your showing me your more disappointing talents." Hydron grinned to provoke them.

"I attack you directly with my three Goyo Defenders!" the officer called.

The three charged as one struck.

Hydron: 3000

"I activate a trap!" Hydron grinned as he played a trap as the other two Goyo Defenders paused.

Sector Security Officer #1: 2500

"A trap?" the officer asked in shock.

"Golden Apples." Hydron grinned.

* * *

_The Golden Apples_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle damage while you control no monsters: Gain LP equal to the battle damage you took, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Malus Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK/DEF are each equal to the amount of LP you gained by this effect._

* * *

"This activates when I take damage while my monster field is empty this pays the bill by giving me the points I just lost and summons my main lawyer for these prices known as the Malus Token." Hydron grinned as a flaming being appeared. **(Hydron: 4000)**

* * *

_Malus Token_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "The Golden Apples"._

* * *

"As for his attack, and defense power it's equal to the damage I took." Hydron added with a grin.

_Malus Token: **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**_

The officer frowned. "I end with one facedown card."

Sector Security Officer #1: 2000

Sector Security Officer #2 1st Turn:

"I'll summon three Goyo Defender's from my Extra Deck and then set two cards." the officer stated.

"Don't forget due to Chain Energy you need to pay the fee to set those cards." Hydron reminded with his grin.

"I know how your card works." the officer glared at him.

Sector Security Officer #2: 3000

The third, fourth, and fifth officers all copied the same move the second officer performed.

Sector Security Officer # 3: 3000

Sector Security Officer # 4: 3000

Sector Security Officer # 5: 3000

Hydron 2nd Turn:

"My move." Hydron grinned drawing.

"This is your last turn." the fourth officer told him.

"Well let you tell you officers. You have a bill to have." Hydron grinned, "I have to pay Chain Energy's fee but that lets me use this."

**(Hydron: 3500)**

* * *

_Giant Trenade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

The officers just stared in shock as their facedown cards returned to their hands.

"Next up is Toll, three face-downs, and then Chain Energy again." Hydron grinned finishing up, "Alright officers. You have a bill to pay."

Sector Security Officer #1 2nd Turn:

"My three Goyo Defender's attack you directly!" the officer called.

"Did you forget?" Hydron grinning pointing at his Malus Token.

"One attack will destroy your token, and two more Goyo Defenders can attack you directly." the officer replied.

One of them charged.

Sector Security Officer #1: 1500

"Be careful what you wish for." Hydron smirked using one of his face-downs.

* * *

_Token Stampede_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All Tokens in Attack Position gain 1000 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Token Stampede buffs all Tokens by 1000 points, and they can't be destroyed in battle while in attack mode." Hydron smirked.

**_Malus Token: (ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)_**

Now stronger the Token fired a blast at Goyo Defender.

The Goyo Defender was overwhelmed by the blast and shattered.

Sector Security Officer #1: 500

"I end my turn." the officer frowned.

Hydron turned to the other four officers.

"This is crazy." Asriel said amazed at Hydron's playing style, "It's like he's playing around with his opponents."

"Yeah, he is." Chara nodded in agreement.

"Should we go look for the others?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Chara replied before they ran off.

"Hold on!"

They froze and turned back. Hydron was looking at them, "If you're looking for your friend's, I know where they are."

"Wait you do?" Asriel asked in shock. "Can you take us to them?"

"Just as soon as Security is off of us." Hydron told them as he turned only to see the four officers all set their cards again while glaring at him.

Sector Security Officer # 2: 2000

Sector Security Officer # 3: 2000

Sector Security Officer # 4: 2000

Sector Security Officer # 5: 2000

"And now mot much long." Hydron grinned, "I was hoping they set their set cards so I can use this."

* * *

_The Paths to Destiny_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Both players toss a coin once. If a player's result is Heads, they gain 2000 Life Points, and if their result is Tails, they take 2000 damage._

* * *

"We all toss a coin, and if it's heads a player gains 2000 points. But if it's tails, we lose points instead." Hydron grinned.

"You're basing the duel on luck?" the third officer questioned.

"Who says luck?" Hydron grinned playing another trap.

* * *

_Bad Reaction to Simochi_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

The five officers all stared in shock as the traps wiped out their life points.

Sector Security Officer #1: 0000

Sector Security Officer #2: 0000

Sector Security Officer #3: 0000

Sector Security Officer #4: 0000

Sector Security Officer #5: 0000

Winner Hydron.

"And that's what happens when you don't pay a bill." Hydron grinned before turning to the three Dreemurrs and chuckled at their looks from the duel.

"That... how?" Frisk asked in shock.

"Like the things I said before: 'There are other ways to win a duel then by using Monsters', ''Like all other things Dueling doesn't come for free', and 'It comes from paying fees'." Hydron grinned.

"Come on." Hydron said as they all ran off, "Who are you three?"

"Frisk Dreemurr." Frisk answered. "This is my brother Asriel, and my sister Chara."

Asriel smiled and Chara nodded at that.

"Like you heard before I'm Hydron, and I'm a 'Fee Chain Common'." Hydron told them, "Me, and my friend Crow met new people, and were mixed up by Security. But we managed to help them, and scout ahead to see if their anymore."

"Well we really appreciate this, we got separated from our friends and we really need to find them quickly." Chara explained.

Hydron nodded as they arrived at a house where Sawatari, Yugo, and the puffy haired are at.

"Frisk you're alright!" Sawatari cried seeing them, "Along with his majesty, and her highness Asriel, and Chara."

"Huh, where are the others?" Asriel asked in shock.

"Like I said. Me, and Crow are scouting ahead looking for more of them." Hydron told him. "We haven't found all of them yet. Either that or some might be in the Tops Area."

"I hope they're ok." Frisk said nervously.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, they've arrived in the Synchro Dimension... though they've been split up.**

**bopdog111: Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Sawatari, Mieru, and Yugo are back though.**

**Ulrich362: True, but the majority of the group is still missing. Hopefully things work out.**

**bopdog111: Yeah hopefully. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	28. The Prince of all Saiyans!

**bopdog111: The Dreemurr Trio have encountered someone who doesn't use Monsters.**

**Ulrich362: True, Hydron a self-proclaimed "Fee Chain Common".**

**bopdog111: And we've seen why.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, though unfortunately not all of the Lancers are together. Think they'll be reunited Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Not for a while.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, I have the same feeling. Well, we can see what happens to the Lancers that have reunited though. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Hydron lead them inside.

"Hydron... what did you mean before, about the Tops area?" Frisk inquired curiously.

"About what in the Tops?" Hydron asked her.

"You said you either hadn't found our friends... or they were in the Tops area." Frisk explained. "What... what happens if they ended up there?"

"Most likely arrested by those guys you saw me took down." Hydron answered.

"What, but they didn't do anything wrong!" Chara argued.

"Sector Security doesn't care unfortunately." Hydron sighed, "They arrest Commons for whatever petty reason they think of and think they're better than us Commons due to being the Police Force for the Tops, and for being overpaid for their bills."

"Isn't there someone in charge who can see how terrible that is?" Mieru asked. "There has to be someone who can fix things, aren't police or security officers supposed to be there to help people?"

"The one in charge is their Director, Jean-Michel Roget, and he rules the Tops Area with an Iron Fist." Hydron told them, "He's diabolical, and ruthless not caring for us Commons. And they only help the Tops, and no-one else."

At that moment the door opened as two men, one with orange hair and yellow markings on his face and the other had purple hair with blue bangs and they were both holding helmets only to gasp in shock.

"Hydron, where'd you get that card?" the orange-haired man asked.

Chara, and the others looked to see what he's referring too. He was staring at Asriel only to pause. "Wait, your Duel Disc isn't... what's going on?"

"I was wondering that myself." Hydron admitted, "But he might actually be one of these 'Duel Spirits' we heard so much about. Did you, and Shinji find anyone else Crow?"

"No, the three Crow found and those two are the only ones." Shinji replied.

"I'm not a Duel Spirit." Asriel frowned. "I'm a monster."

"Yeah we know that, but he meant a Duel Monster Spirit." Crow told him.

"Actually, Azzy knew what you meant. He's not a Duel Monster Spirit, he's a legitimate monster." Chara mentioned. "He's also our brother."

"Whoa." Crow said amazed as Shinji stared in shock.

Hydron however looked calm.

"Adopted brother, Chara and I were both adopted by Asriel's parents." Frisk explained.

"Yeah we already figured that out." Shinji told her, "But that much is awe inspiring."

Suddenly Chara frowned looking at a poster. "Who's that?"

They looked to see a blonde-haired man wearing a white suit with a red demonic dragon behind him.

"That's Jack Atlas. The best Turbo Duelist on the block, and the one guy that pays his bills for talent in record timing." Hydron told them, "And not to mention the Champion of the Tops."

"Champion of the Tops." Frisk repeated.

"Then does that mean he agrees with those people you told us about, Sector Security?" Asriel inquired.

"Actually no." Crow answered.

That got the attention of the three Dreemurr siblings along with Mieru, and Sawatari.

"No, but you just said he's the Champion of the Tops." Mieru pointed out. "Why would someone like that not agree with them being considered superior?"

"He's born a Common himself." Hydron revealed.

"Exactly, but he fought hard and managed to climb up to where he is today." Yugo grinned. "Jack's an inspiration to each and every one of us."

"But in the end, he hasn't done anything to improve our situation." Crow said bitterly turning away with his arms crossed, "He took the chance to get out of here."

"How can you know that?" Frisk asked. "Maybe he's trying to help, but Roget just isn't letting him, or maybe something happened, and he can't for some reason."

"Do you know that?" Crow asked her.

Frisk looked down. "No, but it's possible isn't it?"

"No, it isn't." Shinji said coldly looking at the poster of Jack, "He's a Topsider, and haven't helped us so he should suffer like all the others Tops for all the pain, and suffering, and see how they like it."

"Shinji..." Crow started with a frown.

"You're wrong!" Asriel shouted suddenly.

"You're aiding the Tops?" Shinji asked with a cold glare.

"Nobody should suffer, it's wrong." Asriel told him.

"That is where you're wrong." Shinji glared grabbing the collar of Asriel's shirt pulling him close, "The Tops took everything from us without remorse or mercy leaving us to starve, and struggle to survive, and Jack did nothing to change that. The punishment for them is to see how they like it when they face what we went through."

"Let go of my brother." Chara threatened coldly.

"You have no right to tell what to do." Shinji told her.

"Hurting then won't change anything." Adriel whispered. "You have to forgive them."

"Forgive for causing us to suffer? The only way we'll move on as if every single one of them pays for the pain we Commons have gone through." Shinji said to him roughly letting him go, "And anyone aiding them will suffer the same fate."

"... you're not suffering." Chara scowled.

"All of us Commons are. It's also misery, despair, and most importantly pain." Shinji told her clenching his fists hard, "If you're saying we weren't suffering then what do you call living like this!?"

"Paradise." Chara answered. "You have friends, a roof over your heads, your lives, do I have to go on?"

She looked down at that as Frisk hugged her.

"What would you do if you lost all of that, had to struggle to find food, survive, and avoid Security all day?" Shinji glared.

Chara looked down.

"Shut up." Asriel growled suddenly. "You don't know anything about what Chara went through!"

"I can very much figure it out." Shinji glared at him, "She is like us suffering every day, and that's all there is."

Chara frowned before telling her story all the way to her being revived by the Determination Extractor, but she left out her brother's name.

"That's..." Hydron trailed off shocked.

Chara looked down sadly as Frisk and Asriel held her.

"You think that changed my views on the Tops?" Shinji asked her, "It may change my views on you three but not on the Tops. They will suffer like us."

With that he walked off.

"What a creep." Mieru frowned.

"It isn't his fault." Crow told them, "When he was a kid he had a harsh life due to living here when the Tops took everything. If a heart is scarred, it doesn't heal easily. Especially if it happens during childhood."

"...That's true at least." Sawatari admitted.

"Shinji does pay his bills at being a friend but overdoes at not letting go of his past." Hydron told them.

"Is there any way to make things better?" Frisk asked.

"Winning the Friendship Cup might do." Crow told her.

"Friendship Cup?" Chara asked.

"It is a Tournament at the Tops area that takes place every year." Hydron answered, "The grand prize is a shot at Dueling Jack for a shot to become the new Champion of the Tops."

"Then if you win you could fix everything." Frisk realized.

"Which should've been what Jack done." Crow sighed, "But we'll find out when we see him."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Yuzu was with Aria, Reira, and Wally.

"Where's Reiji?" Reira asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yuzu admitted before hugging Reira. "We'll be ok though."

Reira hugged her back. Wally looked around, "I'm sensing some energy signals somewhere near here."

"Is it the others?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. They are in multiple." Wally answered.

"Well, lead the way." Yuzu said thoughtfully.

"Well to warn you I can't be sure." Wally told her as he started to walk to the path.

The others followed him. Wally walked to the side before widening his eyes, and hiding behind the wall, "Hide."

They did what he said.

"Why?" Aria whispered.

"Looks like Bad Security." Wally answered as he looked to see three officers were arresting a little boy as they ignored his pleading making him have a scowling look.

Seeing that Aria frowned and walked out. "Hey, stop that!"

"Aria!" Yuzu cried.

The officers turned to her as did the boy.

"Leave him alone." Aria told the officers.

"Worthless Common should know better." one of them scoffed, "Screw with Sector Security, and you're getting a one-way ticket to the Facility like this brat here."

That sparked the boy with great fear as he started to struggle which the officer holding him kept a tight grip on him.

"I said leave him alone." Aria repeated.

"You don't have a say to what we do Common scum." one of the officers smirked as the one holding the boy started to place hand-cuffs on him which made him start to panic.

"She said stop!"

When the heard that the officer holding the boy was suddenly kneed at the face as they see Wally had done that in air. The other two officers watched stunned a Wally grabbed the boy and jumped over to where Aria is before glaring at them, "You also don't have a say for arresting someone who didn't do anything wrong."

"You forgot to mention that part." Yuzu admitted walking over with Reira.

"You brat...!" one of them growled.

"That's enough of you clowns. So why don't you get going, and forget this ever happened?" Wally suggested to them.

The officer that Wally hit rubbed his face, and yelled, "That's it you're under arrest for assaulting an officer!"

The three activated their Duel Disk.

"People do things the hard way." Wally sighed as he knelled to the boy saying, "Stay with Yuzu, and Reira, and let me, and Aria handle these three, okay?"

He nodded nervously and ran to hide behind Yuzu.

Yuzu held his hand gently. "It'll be ok."

"Ready for a hard duel Aria?" Wally asked her.

She nodded.

With that they armed themselves against Security.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Wally: 4000

Aria: 4000

Sector Security Officer #1: 4000

Sector Security Officer #2: 4000

Sector Security Officer #3: 4000

"Take your move Common Scum!" one of them yelled.

Wally 1st Turn:

"Alright if you insist." Wally said drawing, "And I'll activate One Star Dragon Ball."

A Dragon Ball with 1 star appeared.

* * *

_One Star Dragon Ball_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Z Warrior" Monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "One Star Dragon Ball" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Z Warrior straight from my hand." Wally told them.

"A what?" one of the officers questioned.

"Well you invoked the wrath of Z Warrior - Vegeta!" Wally called.

At that what appeared was a white armored man with flaming black hair, and black eyes while in a blue spandex jumpsuit, white gloves, and white boots with a smirk.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Vegeta_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish 1 "Dragon Ball" Spell Card from your GY, and if you do Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Z Warrior" monster from your Deck. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"What kind of monster is that?" the officers questioned.

Vegeta stared at the three before frowning crossing his arms, "That's it? Pathetic. These weaklings are lucky their facing a Saiyan Elite."

"A talking monster?" the second officer asked. "Just who is he?"

"It's complicated so I wouldn't ask anything else. Next, I'll set two cards, and it's your move." Wally ended his turn.

Aria 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move so I'll start by summoning Soprano the Melodious Songstress in attack mode." Aria started as the monster appeared. _'Thanks Asriel, I really appreciate your help.'_

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Whatever that card is worthless." one of the officers smirked.

"I play Soprano's ability; I can use her and monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon." Aria revealed. "I fuse Soprano the Melodious Songstress with Solo the Melodious Songstress."

"What, Fusion?" one of them asked surprised.

"That's right." Aria smiled as Soprano and Solo entered the Fusion Vortex. "Two angelic voices grace us with a harmonious duet! Fusion Summon, level 5! Harmony the Melodious Songstress!"

As Aria said that a woman with pale blue skin appeared wearing a golden dress decorated with music notes as she sang a gentle melody.

* * *

_Harmony the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 "Melodious" monsters  
__This card must be summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn add one spell card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"I... Never seen that card." Yuzu said amazed.

"Our Fusion Monsters are different." Aria explained while setting two cards. "That ends my move."

Sector Security #1 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Jutte Lord in attack mode!" one of the Officers called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Jutte Lord_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand._

* * *

"You challenge me with that?" Vegeta questioned.

"When this card is summoned, I can summon Jutte Fighter!" the officer called as a small monster appeared.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" the officer declared.

**(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

A brown warrior appeared in place.

* * *

_Goyo Guardian_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"2800?" Aria asked in shock.

"And next I activate Goyo Arrow!" the officer smirked.

* * *

_Goyo Arrow_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Goyo" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100._

* * *

"So now once a turn it can strike one of you with damage equal to Guardian's level!" the Officer smirked as a blast hurled at Aria.

Aria: 3400

"And now I activate Goyo Thunder!" the officer called.

* * *

_Goyo Thunder_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict damage to all players who does not control a "Goyo" monster equal to each "Goyo" monster on the field x 400._

* * *

The card formed four bolts of lightning hitting everyone but him.

Aria: 3000

Wally: 3600

Sector Security Officer #2: 3600

Sector Security Officer #3: 3600

"Turn end." the officer smirked.

Sector Security Officer #2:

"Which means it's my turn!" the officer drew, "And I'll summon Jutte Lord!"

The monster appeared.

"And I'll summon Jutte Fighter to join him!" the Officer called as the tuner appeared, "Now I tune them both to Synchro Summon, Goyo Catapult!"

**(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

At that a monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Goyo Catapult_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2800_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"2800 defense points this time." Yuzu frowned.

"By sending a Monster in my hand to the graveyard one of you trash loses 600 points!" the officer smirked as Catapult fired a blast at Wally that he endured.

Wally: 3000

"Then I activate my own Goyo Thunder!"

This time the card fired three bolts of lightning.

Aria: 2200

Wally: 2200

Sector Security Officer #3: 2800

"Turn end." the officer smirked.

Sector Security Officer #3:

"My move, so I'll start by summoning Jutte Fighter in attack mode." the officer stated.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Next, since I have a warrior in play, I can summon Fire Flint Lady." the officer revealed with a smirk.

* * *

_Fire Flint Lady_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a Warrior-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now level two Jutte Fighter tune with level one Fire Flint Lady to Synchro Summon Goyo Defender!" the officer called

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

Defender appeared ready.

* * *

_Goyo Defender_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters (min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Let me guess, Goyo Thunder?" Wally asked.

"After Defender summons my other two Defenders!" the officer smirked as the other two appeared, "And should you attack any of them they gain 1000 attack points for every Earth Warrior Synchro monster on our field!"

"That's 5000!" Aria cried in shock.

"And next up Goyo Thunder!" the officer smirked.

Aria: 200

Wally: 200

"That should teach you Common scum that crossing with Security would be your-" the officer tried to gloat only for Vegeta to scoff.

"What?" the officer questioned.

"Pathetic. They're also doing so well because of other useless Officers to be with them. Individually their weak, pathetic, and worthless. Just as all weakling should be." Vegeta said bitterly glaring at thee Officers which made them unease, "Boy?"

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"Do you have that card set?" Vegeta asked him.

Wally nodded, "Quick-Play Spell open, Saiyan's Pride!"

* * *

_Saiyan's Pride_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Z Warrior" card.)  
__When you take effect damage while you control 1 "Z Warrior - Vegeta": Target 1 "Z Warrior" monster you control, it gains ATK equal to the amount of damage you took. You can only activate 1 "Sayian's Pride" per turn._

* * *

Vegeta smirked at that.

"When I take effect damage while Vegeta is out he gains attack points equal to it!" Wally told them.

"You should have played that before." one of the officers smirked. "You already took the damage."

"But he wouldn't be stronger had I used it earlier." Wally grinned to him, "If I used it earlier, he would still not outmatch your other monsters. But by using it when the damage is at its highest..."

"Wait, you don't mean when you take damage... you mean all the damage you've already taken!" the second officer realized in disbelief.

"Wrong again." Vegeta told him, "He meant he can play it when he takes damage."

"That means he gains 2000 points." Aria smiled.

_Vegeta:** (ATK: 2600 + 2000 = 4600)**_

"4600!" the officers cried in shock.

"And that's the least of your troubles." Wally added, "Trap Card open! Ki Move - Final Flash!"

* * *

_Ki Move - Final Flash_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you control 1 "Z Warrior - Vegeta", and it's ATK is 1500 points higher than its original ATK: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, then inflict 3000 damage to the monster that controlled it._

* * *

"Now you're finished." Vegeta smirked as he extended his arms and golden orbs of light formed before he brought them in front of his body. "Which one?"

"The Guardian." Wally answered

Vegeta smirked "Final Flash!"

With that a massive golden beam struck Goyo Guardian destroying it as the officer cried out.

Sector Security Officer #1: 1000

"Huh... Was that 3000 just now!?" the little boy that the officers were arresting cried in shock.

"Yeah, it was." Yuzu answered in awe.

The officer shakily got up.

"Hey, it's your own fault for taking us lightly. Especially underestimating the Prince of all Saiyans." Wally told them.

"He's a prince?" Aria asked. "Oh well, Asriel's better."

"T-Turn end..." the third officer ended.

Wally 2nd Turn:

"My move! Draw!" Wally drew as he looked, and sort of smiled, "I'll summon Z Warrior - Goku LV4!"

At that a small kid wearing a purple Gi, having hair like Goten, and having on a white belt with yellow pants.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Goku LV4_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_This card's name becomes "Z Warrior - Goku" while on the field. During your End Phase when you activate a "Dragon Ball" Spell Card: Send this card to the GY, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Z Warrior - Goku LV6" from your Deck, Hand, or GY._

* * *

"What are you plotting?" the second officer questioned.

Goku turned to Vegeta, and smiled, "Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"How long was it since we fought together?" Goku smiled to him.

"Not long enough." Vegeta scowled to him, "For you always being Low-Class."

"Hey come on Vegeta that hurts." Goku frowned at that.

Wally sighed, "Guys please. Can you talk later, and not on the Dueling Field?"

"Oh sorry." Goku apologized while Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"They... don't sound like they get along." Reira admitted nervously.

"Hey we do. Vegeta's just serious that's all." Goku chuckled which Vegeta grunted turning away.

"Back to business." Wally said to them, "I activate Four Star Dragon Ball!"

A Dragon Ball with 4 stars appeared.

* * *

_Four Star Dragon Ball_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control a "Z Warrior" Monster: Draw 2 Cards. You can only activate 1 "Four Star Dragon Ball" per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Z - Warrior on my field, I can draw 2 cards." Wally said drawing twice, and smiled, "And they both are the same thing! Potara Earring for both Goku, and Vegeta!"

* * *

_Potara Earring_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip to only 1 "Z Warrior" Monster you control. If there is 1 other "Potara Earring" you control equipped to another monster you control: You can send the equipped monsters to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Z Warrior" Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned by this effect using those monsters as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If you do this effect you can equip both this card, and the other "Potara Earring" to the Special Summoned monster. If this card is removed from the field: Destroy the equipped monster, and if you do Special Summon the monsters used to summon it from your graveyard. If there is 1 other "Potara Earring" equip to the monster this card is equipped with you can have it gain this effect:_  
_● It gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only, also your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps when the equipped monster declares an attack._

* * *

"No way, I absolutely refuse!" Vegeta snapped.

"Come on Vegeta." Goku frowned placing his hands on his hips, "Remember our last battles before we met Wally that we didn't have any other choice? Besides if we want to continue being on the fighting field by this then we don't have any other choice."

Vegeta glared at him. "We don't need them."

"Actually Vegeta, you do need them." Wally told him, "Since if they beat us you can kiss all the battling good bye."

"Fine." Vegeta scowled.

"Great thanks Vegeta." Goku grinned as they both placed earrings on opposite ears.

"Now since two of them are placed on different Z Warriors their power to unite is unlocked!" Wally called as both Goku, and Vegeta were pulled by force colliding to each other as a bright light took place.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

"Now meet a warrior of unbelievable power! Z Warrior - Vegito!" Wally called.

At that what appeared was a man that has a mixture of Vegeta, and Goku's hairs, wearing a purple gi with a orange undershirt, Vegeta's Gloves, and Boots, and black eyes.

"Alright!" the man grinned laughing.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Vegito_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Z Warrior - Goku" + "Z Warrior - Vegeta"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Potara Earring" and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn if this card attacks: It gains 500 ATK until the end phase, and if you do this effect your opponent cannot cannot their monsters' destruction by battle with this card. During your third End Phase: Send this card back to your Extra Deck, and Special Summon the monsters used to Fusion Summon this card from your GY, and if you do remove all "Potara Earrings" in your GY from play._

* * *

"Wait, he's only at 2700. The Defenders are stronger." Aria frowned.

"Potara Earring's effect! Since their both equipped to the same monster Vegito gains 1000 attack points during calculation, and my opponent cannot activate Spells, or Traps when he battles!" Wally told them.

Aria pouted. "Let me do something."

Wally turned to her, "Don't worry Aria. You can have a turn. But let Vegito have fun first. Okay Vegito take out that officer with Big Bang Attack!"

"Consider it done." Vegito smirked firing the blast at the officer.

Sector Security Officer #1: 0000

"Alright one facedown ends it here." Wally ended with an empty hand.

Aria 2nd Turn:

"My move." Aria stated drawing only to smile. "I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode with her special ability!"

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"With her in play all my Fairy monsters gain 500 attack and defense points."

_Harmony: **(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"But that isn't enough." the little boy said nervously.

"Actually, it is." Aria smiled. "I play Harmony the Melodious Songstress' special ability to add the spell Fortissimo to my hand."

"Can I do something first?" Wally asked her.

"Huh?" Aria asked. "Well ok I guess."

"I activate the trap, Z Destiny!" Wally called.

* * *

_Z Destiny_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Z Warrior" you control. Target 1 monster on the field, it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the tributed monster._

* * *

"By sacrificing Vegito, Sonata gains his attack points!" Wally told them.

"2700 or 3700?" Aria asked.

"His original." Wally answered.

Aria nodded as she smiled at Vegito. "Thank you."

Vegito only grinned before extending his arm towards Sonata as a ball of golden energy came from his hand to Sonata as he vanished.

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1700 + 2700 = 4400)**_

"Alright, now the finishing touches." Aria smiled. "I activate the Melodious Illusion trap card; this not only protects Harmony from your spell and traps but it lets her attack twice."

* * *

_Melodious Illusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Then, I'll play Fortissimo."

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I can use this spell to give Harmony 800 more attack points."

_Harmony: **(ATK: 2600 + 800 = 3400)**_

The officers looked nervous.

"Harmony the Melodious Songstress, attack one of the Goyo Defenders!" Aria declared.

The Melodious charged.

"You just doomed yourself!" the officer called.

_Defender:** (ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 3) = 4000)**_

"That's where you're wrong, I discard Score the Melodious Diva from my hand and her special ability reduces your Goyo Defender's points to zero!" Aria revealed.

"Come again?" The officer asked shocked.

_Defender: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

Harmony began singing as a golden aura enveloped the Goyo Defender destroying it.

Sector Security Officer #3: 0000

The last officer stepped back.

"Now thanks to Melodious Illusion Harmony can attack again so I'll attack your Goyo Catapult!" Aria declared.

The monster shattered.

"W-Wait let's talk this out." the officer said nervously.

"You were trying to arrest an innocent child." Aria reminded him. "Sonata attack him directly!"

The powered-up fairy attacked as the officer cried landing on the ground.

Sector Security Officer #1: 0000

Sector Security Officer #2: 0000

Sector Security Officer #3: 0000

Winners Wally, and Aria.

The boy looked on amazed.

Aria and Wally exchanged a smile before walking over to check on the boy.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, that was a close call, but Aria and Wally pulled it off.**

**bopdog111: Yeah, they did.**

**Ulrich362: Then again, defeating Sector Security Officers might not be the best thing... at least if someone wins the Friendship things will improve right?**

**bopdog111: Yeah, and the officers will stop acting like that.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. Friendship Cup Exhibition!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, we are.**

**bopdog111: Where are we now?**

**Ulrich362: If memory serves, Aria and Wally defeated security officers so something bad is probably about to happen.**

**bopdog111: They did save a kid.**

**Ulrich362: True. I guess we'll have to see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a large building a group of people were on computers.

"Director, Officers 142, 143, and 144 were all defeated." a female told a man wearing purple.

"By who?" the man questioned while staring at a chess board.

"An unknown individual... and a Duel Monster's card." she answered.

"A Duel Monster card?" the man asked looking up.

"That appears to be the case director." she confirmed.

"Hmm... Keeps an eye on them." the man instructed.

"Understood." the rest of the people in the room nodded.

The man looked over the board, "A Duel Monster Card... Seems like this Duel Spirit nonsense is correct after all."

* * *

_Meanwhile at Crow and Hydron's hideout…_

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were trying to contact the other Lancers.

"Hey Crow, Hydron." a small girl with pigtails smiled entering.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Hydron asked.

"I wanted to see if you need help. And look." Amanda smiled showing a small can of Tuna.

"Tuna?" Frisk asked in surprise before frowning. "Is food really that scarce?"

"It's hard to find these days." Hydron answered, "With us low on cash we wouldn't pay the bill for big meals."

"I'm sorry." Asriel apologized. "That must be awful."

"Nah it's actually alright once you get used to it." Crow said taking the Tuna as he smiled, "Why don't you help me set up the table? And where's Tanner, and Frank?"

"The boys said they'll be here in a bit. Frank said they forgot something." Amanda answered.

"Maybe I should go look for them, just to be on the safe side." Hydron suggested.

"Nah Hydron it's alright. They can look after themselves." Crow told him.

"Oh who are your friends?" Amanda asked noticing Frisk, Asriel, Chara, Sawatari, Yugo, and Mieru, "Yugo I know but the others?"

"My name's Frisk Dreemurr, this is my sister Chara, my brother Asriel, and our friends Sawatari and Mieru." Frisk smiled.

"Amanda, they want to help us, but they need our help too." Yugo told her.

"So, you haven't found Rin yet?" Amanda asked him.

"No I..." Yugo started before his eyes widened. "I think I know where she is, but we need to find the others before we can go after the creep that took her Amanda."

Amanda nodded.

"Well hopefully you got more Tuna." Shinji said walking in, "Because you can't look for her on an empty stomach and save some for these people."

Wally, Aria, Reira, Yuzu, and the little boy walked in.

"Guys." Frisk smiled seeing them as Chara walked over to Reira, and Asriel smiled before hugging Aria.

"Where's Reiji?" Reira asked nervously hugging Chara.

Aria smiled hugging Asriel, "Thank god you're okay Azzy."

Chara frowned. "I don't know, but he's really strong so wherever he is Reiji's ok. I'll stay with you until we find him though."

"I was worried about you." Asriel admitted. "Were you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. Me, and Wally had dueled some unfair Security who were arresting this poor lad." Aria answered gesturing to the boy.

At that everyone turned to the boy as Frisk smiled. "Hi, what's your name?"

"M-Matthew miss." the boy answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Matthew." Frisk smiled.

Matthew nodded before saying, "Those people didn't have to help me though."

"Actually, we did, those officers were arresting you for no reason." Aria pointed out. "Someone needed to do something."

Matthew nodded before the door opened, "Crow, Hydron!"

"Ah Tanner, Frank! What are you two slackers up two?" Crow grinned.

"Ta-da!" a brown-haired boy, and a purple haired boy grinned as they placed beard, and pastries on the table surprising Crow, Hydron, Shinji, and Amanda.

"Where did you two get these?" Hydron asked surprised.

"Oh, from a cafe." the brown-haired boy Frank grinned.

"Yeah, we ordered take out!" the yellow haired boy Tanner grinned.

Crow stand up disappointed, "What made you think it was okay to start stealing?"

"Yeah none of us have cash and taking something like this without paying is bad like a missed bill." Hydron said to them also disappointed.

That made the two look down, "Cause..."

"We just wanted to pull our weight." Frank admitted looking down.

Shinji said however, "They did the right thing though."

"No, they didn't, stealing is wrong." Asriel pointed out before frowning. "How much was all of that?"

"What I meant is that they did one of the first things we should've done." Shinji told him, "The Topsiders stole all we had so it's fair we take it back. And that's what those two have done so they should be praised instead of scolded."

"Shinji, he said stealing is bad!" Crow pointed out.

"Did the Tops remember that detail when they stole from us?" Shinji asked him, "I don't think so. And this is like taking back what belongs to us."

"You're wrong." Asriel told him before turning to Frank and Tanner. "You need to give that stuff back."

"We can't..." Tanner looked down.

"If we go back, they'll call Sector Security." Frank told Asriel.

"Maybe, I can help." Matthew offered.

"Huh?" Crow asked turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"I actually have a Duel Runner not far from here along that can help us." Matthew answered.

"A Duel Runner, then that means you were planning on competing in the Friendship Cup?" Yugo inquired.

"Yeah, I am." Matthew nodded, "If you guys hadn't saved my bacon, I wouldn't try to change the City's System."

"Maybe the rest of us should enter." Frisk mentioned thoughtfully. "If we win, that would help the city, right?"

"It ain't that easy. If you lose, you'll get sent to an Underground Labor Facility where you'll never be seen again." Crow answered.

"And it's honestly worse than the Facility." Hydron added.

"Well then the solution is obvious, we won't lose." Sawatari stated calmly.

"You're sure confident. Can you back that up though?" Crow asked him.

"Of course." Sawatari answered.

"Well you need to prove it." Hydron told them, "The Friendship Cup is no game."

"For us at least. It's a luxury tournament for those Tops." Shinji said to them.

"If you want proof fine, any one of us will accept your challenge and defeat you." Sawatari told Shinji. "That's how strong we Lancers are."

"Hang on. You won't duel Shinji. You want to prove it then duel me instead." Crow told them.

"Alright, but who do you want to duel?" Mieru asked him.

Crow looked over before stopping at Frisk. Frisk blinked in surprise. "You want to duel me?"

"You seem to be one of the most determined people of these Lancers." Crow answered.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You have no idea." Asriel smiled.

"So, what do you say?" Crow asked her.

Frisk looked at her Duel Disc before smiling. "Alright."

Crow nodded as they walked outside.

"Careful Frisk. Crow is one Important Customer, and often seals the deal with his bills." Hydron told her.

"What does that mean?" Yuzu asked him.

"It means Crow won't be easy, and he's really strong." Shinji answered.

"Frisk is no slouch either." Asriel mentioned. "She just might surprise you."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Crow grinned getting ready.

"You can go first." Frisk offered getting ready herself.

"DUEL!"

Frisk: 4000

Crow: 4000

Crow 1st Turn:

Crow drew, "Alright I'll start off by activating Black Whirlwind!"

* * *

_Black Whirlwind_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a "Blackwing" monster is Normal Summoned to your field: You can add 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Deck to your hand with less ATK than that monster._

* * *

"Crow's starting off pretty strong." Yugo noted recognizing the spell.

"Whenever I Normal Summon a Blackwing, I can add 1 that has less attack points then the summoned card to my hand." Crow told Frisk, "And then I summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!"

At that a huge humanoid bird like man appeared.

* * *

_Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"That's a strong monster." Frisk admitted.

"Well Black Whirlwind allows me to add the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr!" Crow called showing a orange bird monster, "And now when Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr is added to my hand other then a draw, I can summon it!"

The orange bird appeared cawing.

* * *

_Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Blackwing" monster._

* * *

"Wait, but that means he can Synchro Summon already!" Asriel panicked.

"And now level 3 Breeze tunes level 4 Shura!" Crow called as Breeze turned to 3 green rings as Shura turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

At that a black feathered warrior wielding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

Frisk's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster. "Wow, you're really strong."

"And that's just the start. Since I have a Blackwing out, I can summon the Gale the Whirlwind Tuner Monster!" Crow called as a green, and black bird appeared.

* * *

_Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Another Tuner monster?" Chara questioned nervously.

"And don't get ahead of yourselves." Crow grinned, "Normally I can use Gale, and Raikiri to summon a Level 10 Synchro Monster. But since I used a Blackwing to summon Raikiri he is treated as a Tuner while he's out."

"Well that's good." Asriel mentioned.

"However since I have a Blackwing out, I can summon Bora the Spear!" Crow called as a lance wielding black bird appeared.

* * *

_Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I think you spoke too soon Azzy." Aria admitted.

"And now Level 3 Gales tunes level 4 Bora!" Crow called as Gale turned to 3 green rings as Bora turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

A black winged armored warrior appeared in place.

* * *

_Blackwing - Armor Master_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

Frisk just stared at the monsters in disbelief.

"Armor Master can't be destroyed battle, and I take no damage." Crow told her, "And once a turn, Raikiri destroys cards at your disposal equal to the number of other Blackwings on my field."

"That..." Frisk started before frowning. "I surrender."

"Huh no Frisk you can't!" Sawatari told her.

Frisk turned to him. "I'm completely outclassed in every way; I don't even have a Pendulum Scale I can use... there's not a move I can make."

"Yeah there is! Besides there is always a chance to turn things around!" Sawatari pointed out, "There are always chances you can work things out, and besides he's only showing off his skills, and you can do things better then him."

"Yeah. Crow sees that you can do great things." Matthew agreed.

Frisk blushed at Sawatari's encouragement before swallowing nervously. "Well... ok, I might have one move, but it all depends on what I can draw."

"Well I'll place 1 card down, and that's all for this turn." Crow ended.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk closed her eyes before drawing her card only to hesitantly look at it and smile. "Oh, this might be even better."

"Then show him why you don't mess with the Lancers." Sawatari grinned.

"Right, I'll summon Chara Dreemurr in attack mode." Frisk smiled as Chara appeared on the field.

* * *

_Chara Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control an "Asriel Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle while in defense mode._

_**Flavor Text:** The first human to fall Underground, she brought hope to a hopeless world._

* * *

"Huh?" Crow asked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

"That was a strange move to make." Crow admitted.

"Actually, it wasn't." Frisk smiled. "I activate the equip spell card Chara's Locket."

As Frisk said that a golden heart-shaped locket appeared around Chara Dreemurr's neck

* * *

_Chara's Locket_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Chara Dreemurr". The equipped monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every monster in the graveyard, and if the equipped monster would be destroyed you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"This spell gives Chara 500 attack and defense points for each monster in the graveyard."

"Every one of them?" Crow asked surprised.

Frisk nodded. "Since you sent four monsters to the graveyard that's 2000 attack and defense points for Chara."

_Chara Dreemurr:** (ATK: 800 + (500 * 4) = 2800/DEF: 1000 + (500 * 4) = 3000)**_

"It's stronger than Crow's monsters!" Frank cried amazed.

"Yeah, and it'll only get stronger." Mieru mentioned.

"Chara, attack Raikiri." Frisk declared.

Chara charged in as the Tuner Synchro shattered.

Crow: 3800

"I activate trap Black Thunder!" Crow called.

* * *

_Black Thunder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a "Blackwing" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk asked before a bolt of black electricity struck her causing her to cry out.

Frisk: 3200

_Chara Dreemurr: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300/DEF: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"Since you destroyed a Blackwing in battle this card deals you 400 points of damage for each card on your field." Crow explained.

Frisk nodded before looking at her hand. "I set two cards and end my move."

Crow 2nd Turn:

Crow drew as he looked.

Suddenly they heard sirens.

"Uh oh!" Crow cried hearing that, "Everyone in the house!"

"Too late!" Sawatari cried out as a dozen security officers on Duel Runners surrounded them.

That made everyone tensed looking around.

"Looks bad." Hydron muttered.

"Which of you are Lancers?" one of the officers questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Crow asked them.

"Director Roget wants to see you Lancers." another officer told him. "Your friends are waiting."

"Think you can tell us that without as much as this kind of welcoming committee?" Sawatari told him.

"You can't be too cautious with Commons." a third officer replied coldly.

"Why not?" Aria asked glaring, "You are just arresting them for stupid reasons, and pushing them around like trash when they haven't done anything to you!"

"What was that?" questioned another officer.

"You heard me! They never done anything to you, and yet your bullying them for no freaking reason!" Aria yelled.

"Aria..." Asriel started before gently taking her hand and shaking his head before turning to everyone there. "We can try and fix things, right you guys?"

"Yeah, we can." Chara smiled nodding.

Frisk smiled too before the three Dreemurr siblings, Aria, Sawatari, Yuzu, Reira, Mieru, and Wally walked over to the officers to meet with this Director Roget.

"Tell us how it goes." Yugo told them staying behind with Crow, Shinji, Frank, Tanner, Amanda, Hydron, and Matthew.

"We will." Yuzu nodded.

With that they raced off.

* * *

_Later in the Sector Security Director's Office…_

The remaining Lancers and Roget waited calmly for the others to arrive with the officers. The door opened showing them. As they walked in a man in a purple suit turned to Reiji. "Would they be the remaining Lancers you spoke of?"

"Indeed." Reiji nodded.

"Reiji!" Reira called running to him.

Reiji calmly put a hand on Reira's shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jean-Michel Roget director of Sector Security." the man in purple stated calmly.

"So, you're in charge of those jerks?" Aria asked glaring.

"Admittedly in order to prevent unrest some, shall we say drastic measures are necessary." Roget replied calmly. "Now then, Reiji has informed me of the situation, and I would be more than willing to offer whatever assistance I can for you Lancers."

"Like change the system?" Hector asked him.

"Unfortunately, that's something I would require your assistance with." Roget explained. "The only way for things in this city to change is for someone to defeat Jack Atlas and claim his title as King. If you Lancers were to succeed at that it would change this city for the better, and without a constant need for Security to keep the peace between Tops and Commons we can in turn assist you in your war with the Fusion Dimension."

"If that's what can change this city and make it a better place then I'm up for it." Wally said to him.

"And the rest of you?" Roget asked. "The more of us working together the more hopeful I am for the future of this city."

"I'm ready all the way." Aria agreed.

Soon everyone agreed. Roget smiled at that. "You have my sincere gratitude, and actually there's set to be an exhibition match tomorrow evening where Jack Atlas will challenge one of the competitors. It may give you all a chance to see how skilled he is and what you'll be facing."

"Who should face him?" Yuzu asked at that.

"Well, who can Synchro Summon?" Wally asked.

"Azzy can." Frisk smiled turning to him.

Asriel's eyes widened in shock. "Huh, me? Yeah but... are you sure Frisk?"

"Yeah Asriel. Your strong." Frisk smiled.

Asriel smiled before turning to see Chara and Aria were also smiling at him. "Ok, I'll do it. I'll duel Jack and show him what the Prince of Monsters can do."

"Well I'll inform the Tops of this Exhibition Match." Roget told them.

"Alright, thanks." Asriel smiled.

Roget merely nodded at that as they walked out.

* * *

_The next evening…_

Asriel was nervously looking over his cards for his match with Jack, someone he knew absolutely nothing about.

"It's alright to be nervous. It just means that's you, and that you can get through it." Wally told him.

Asriel nodded before looking at his cards one final time. "Well... here goes nothing, I guess. I just hope I do a good job."

With that Asriel walked over to await when he would be called to duel while trying to get balanced on the Duel Runner he was supposed to ride. Frisk, and Chara helped him get balanced.

"These things are like riding a bike... right?" Frisk asked.

"It feels a little harder." Asriel admitted before closing his eyes.

"Go get him Azzy." Chara smiled patting his back.

Asriel smiled back as they heard a female voice.

"Though Jack may be in for a real challenge this time, a prince has come to try and dethrone the king. Asriel Dreemurr." the voice announced.

"Well... this is it." Asriel whispered before racing out onto the track unsteadily as he pulled up next to Jack.

Jack was there as he turned to Asriel, "So you're this Prince, Roget told us about. Well get set to be on the Speed Field if you want beat me."

Asriel swallowed nervously. "Right."

Then the countdown started to drop from 5.

"Alright Speed Duelers get set, and ready to Turbo Duel!" the woman announced.

Asriel and Jack watched as the countdown slowly reached zero before racing off though Jack slowed a little, "Show me what you can do."

Asriel 1st Turn:

Asriel looked at his hand before nodding. "I set one monster in defense mode and that's it for now."

Jack 1st Turn:

"That's all you got. Very well! Draw!" Jack drew, "First off by sending Red Mirror from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Power Giant!"

A rock giant appeared in place.

* * *

_Power Giant_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

_'It's alright, I have everything I need even if he summons another monster.'_ Asriel thought. 'I should be safe.'

"When summoned by the effect Power Giant's level is decreased by the level of the monster sent to the graveyard! Red Mirror was level 1 so Power Giant becomes level 5!" Jack called.

_Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

"And next up I summon the Tuner Monster! Flare Resonator!" Jack called as a small field wielding a Tuning fork appeared.

* * *

_Flare Resonator_

_Fire Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1300_

_A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"And now level 3 Flare Resonator tunes level 5 Power Giant!" Jack called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

At that a red demon dragon appeared roaring flying behind him.

* * *

_Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"3000!" Asriel cried in shock._ 'Ok, stay calm Micheal's still more powerful.'_

"And now Flare Resonator's Special Ability gives Scarlight 300 more attack points since it's used to summon him!" Jack revealed.

_Scarlight: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

"Huh?" Asriel asked in shock. "Oh no!"

"And now Scarlight attack this Prince's monster!" Jack called, "Molten Crimson Flare!"

His dragon fired a blast.

The monster was revealed to be three angelic children.

* * *

_Performangel Trinity_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 300_

_If this card is destroyed special summon one "Performangel Trinity" from your hand or deck. If there are three copies of "Performangel Trinity" in the graveyard you can banish them all and pay half your life points, special summon one "Performangel" from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"You attacked Performangel Trinity, and when it gets destroyed, I'm allowed to summon another one from my deck to keep my life points safe." Asriel revealed.

The monster appeared.

"Not for long." Jack told him, "I activate Scarlight's Special Ability! It destroys every monster weaker than it, and you take 500 points of damage for each monster that perished under its flame! Ruthless Inferno!"

Scarlight's white arm burned with flames before firing it at Asriel's new trinity. Asriel watched as the flames destroyed his monster before the flames hit him and he cried out while a third Trinity appeared.

Asriel: 3500

"I'll place 2 cards down, and your turn is now up." Jack said ending his turn.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card before smiling. "You wanted to see what I could do, well then I'll show you. I sacrifice Performangel Trinity in order to summon Performangel Seraph to the field in attack mode!"

The armored angel appeared above Asriel staring at Jack's dragon.

* * *

_Performangel Seraph_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by sacrificing one "Performangel" monster you control. While this card is face-up on the field Fairy-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"What the? You sacrificed only 1 monster for that?" Jack asked surprised.

"It's Seraph's special ability, I need to sacrifice a Performangel to summon him." Asriel explained before grinning. "But I'm not done, next up I'll summon Performangel Cherub, and his ability summons Performangel Valkyrie!"

The small winged angel, and the angelic woman in armor with a short sword and shield appeared next to Performangel Seraph

* * *

_Performangel Cherub_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is summoned you can special summon one "Performangel" from your hand with its special abilities negated._

* * *

_Performangel Valkyrie_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned send one monster on the field to the graveyard. If this card is in your hand and a monster you control is destroyed, you can discard this card and add one "Performangel" card to your hand._

* * *

"Now level six Performangel Valkyrie tune with level two Performangel Cherub!"

The two monsters flew up as Valkyrie became six green rings and Cherub turned into two stars.

**(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Even the greatest gods are not infallible, those closest to us are our guides and mentors. The greatest of them all now descends to my side and joins me in this contest. Synchro Summon, Level 8! I ask for your aide, Performangel Michael!" Asriel chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

_Performangel Micheal_

_Light Attribute_

_Level_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 "Performangel" Tuner + 1+ non-tuner "Performangel" monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned all Fairy Type monsters on the field gain 400 attack points (Not including this card.). Once per turn while this card is face-up on the field, special summon one "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in defense mode, or add one "Performangel" spell or trap card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"Whoa-nelly! Asriel has two strong monsters on his field! But they're not strong enough to combat Jack's Scarlight!" the woman announced.

"When Performangel Micheal is Synchro Summoned every other Fairy in play gains 400 attack points." Asriel explained as Micheal powered up Seraph.

_Performangel Seraph: **(ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900)**_

"Then I'll use Micheal's ability to add the spell Performangel's Radiance to my hand and I'll equip it to Micheal to give him 400 more attack points."

* * *

_Performangel's Radiance_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" monster. The equipped monster gains 400 attack points, but if it is destroyed take damage equal to its original attack points._

* * *

_Performangel Micheal:** (ATK: 3100 + 400 = 3500)**_

Jack narrowed his eyes seeing Asriel's Synchro Monster is stronger as Scarlight roared.

"Performangel Micheal attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Asriel declared.

The angel charged.

Jack called, "Trap open! Red Spirit!"

* * *

_Red Spirit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Red" monster you control: Halve it's original ATK until the End Phase, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"By cutting Scarlight's original attack points in half your assault does not put out his flame!" Jack called as Scarlight powered down.

_Scarlight: **(ATK: 3300 - (3000 / 2) = 1800)**_

"You still take the damage." Asriel reminded him as Micheal slashed Jack's dragon.

Jack grunted as his dragon roared.

Jack: 2300

"Now Performangel Seraph attacks!" Asriel called.

Seprah struck Scarlight.

"Due to Red Spirit, Scarlight doesn't perish that easily!" Jack reminded.

"But you still take damage!" Asriel reminded.

Jack raised his arm to brace himself against the shockwave to attack caused.

Jack: 1200

He then swung his arm stating, "During this end phase Red Spirit's effect ends so Scarlight's points will be restored."

"I know, but Micheal is still more powerful." Asriel mentioned ending his turn. "One more move and I'll win."

_Scarlight:** (ATK: 1800 + 1500 = 3300)**_

Jack 2nd Turn:

Jack drew, and grinned, "You may have the right attitude, and I respect your talents, but it ends here."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asriel asked.

"What I mean is that the way you are now is good, but I know that you don't have much confidence in your abilities despite trying so hard." Jack told him, "And I also happen to notice those two girls helping you prepare for this match. Those two are your family, aren't they?"

Asriel smiled warmly. "Yeah, they're my sisters."

"Indeed, they are." Jack nodded, "Well Asriel from the way I see it your abilities may have gotten you this far, but they won't help you dodge this assault."

"What are you talking about, as long as Performangel Seraph is in play effects can't destroy my Fairy monsters can't be destroyed by effects and even if you destroy him Micheal's attack points are higher than Scarlight's." Asriel pointed out. "I'm definitely safe."

"Not for long. First I set a card, and next I activate the trap Red Shortage!" Jack called.

* * *

_Red Shortage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Pay 1000 LP: All monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK for each "Red" monster you control also negate their effects until the end phase._

* * *

"This lowers your monster's points by 600 and cancels out their abilities by dropping my points by 1000!" Jack called.

Jack: 200

Asriel's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

_Performangel Seraph: **(ATK: 2900 - 600 = 2300)**_

_Performangel Micheal: **(ATK: 3500 - 600 = 2900)**_

_Performangel Seraph:** (ATK: 2300 - 400 = 1900)**_

"And now Scarlight! Use your ability, and wipe out these angels! Ruthless Inferno!" Jack called as Scarlight's arm burned with fire before firing it at Asriel's two monsters.

Asriel could only watch in horror as the flames hit and sent him flying from the Duel Runner as he screamed.

Asriel: 0000

Winner Jack Atlas.

"Asriel!" Chara, and Frisk cried.

"Quick Superstar!" Sawatari called as an afro fiend caught Asriel before he hit the ground as he flew back to the group.

Asriel looked at his sisters weakly. "Sorry... I messed up."

"No you did amazing Azzy!" Chara smiled.

"Yeah you may have lost but you did incredible!" Frisk smiled.

Asriel smiled at that before closing his eyes.

Jack suddenly stopped as they looked to see him.

Everyone turned towards Jack at that.

"You two girls are lucky to have someone like him." Jack told Chara, and Frisk, "Keep supporting him. And Asriel..."

Asriel looked over at Jack. "I'm just as lucky to have them."

He then glanced towards the others and in particular Aria before smiling. 'And you too.'

"I'll be seeing you in our rematch." Jack told him, "I can see you have a lot of potential, but you can't find a way to bring it out. What you should dpis evolve and try new strategies along with using your cards to their fullest. I look forward to it."

With that he sped off.

"Evolve." Asriel repeated. _'Can I do that? Maybe... but I just don't know.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like Asriel got Jack's respect. Now all the Lancers need is for someone to beat him in a match.**

**bopdog111: And that's by trying to win the Friendship Cup.**

**Ulrich362: True, it won't be easy, but it just might be possible. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Start of Round 1!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, the exhibition is over and so the tournament can now begin.**

**bopdog111: The first two matches are here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so let's see just who's competing and who the first four duelists will be. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the day after Asriel's exhibition duel with Jack where he was rather easily defeated, and the stands were full of Tops above and Commons below all eagerly awaiting the coming matches.

**"Okay everyone! It is time to kick these matches underway!"** the woman announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers hearing that.

**"Okay everyone, take a look at the big screen for our first-round match ups!"** the woman called.

They turned, as did the people waiting for their chance to duel.

**"Our first match is Crow Hogan vs Noboru Gongenzaka!"** the woman called as the two appeared on the screen.

"So, I'm up first huh, that's fine with me." Crow grinned.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka will not hold back." Gongenaka told him.

**"Our second match is Hector Belmont vs Shinji Weber!"** the woman called as the pictures appeared.

Hector at that turned to Shinji, "Good luck."

"I don't need any luck; I have the anger and strength of the Commons behind me. We'll rise up and make those Tops suffer." Shinji stated coldly.

Hector frowned at that, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Shinji glared at him hatefully before turning away.

**"The third round is the prince, Asriel Dreemurr vs Yuzu Hiiragi!"** the woman called.

Asriel's eyes widened as he turned to Yuzu nervously. Yuzu smiled turning to him.

_'Just my luck, I've never once beaten Yuzu... well at least I know she'll do well.'_ Asriel thought as he turned to see what the next match would be.

**"Round 4 is... Oh my Chara Dreemurr vs Sergey Volkov!"** the woman called.

"So, who's Sergey?" Chara asked looking around.

She soon sees a man that looks dangerous with pale skin with yellow marks on his body was staring at her silently. Chara frowned seeing him.

"That's him." Crow told her before frowning, "Surrender."

"Surrender?" Chara asked in disbelief. "No way, if I'm going to achieve my goal, I can't ever do something like that... I won't."

"That guy destroys his bills in other words he's a criminal." Hydron told her.

Chara just frowned. "I'm not going to quit."

**"And our next match is Frisk Dreemurr vs Mieru Hochun!"** the woman declared.

Frisk couldn't help but smile. "All three of us in a row?"

"Looks like it." Asriel smiled as Chara grinned.

Mieru turned to her, "Yuzu told me that you've fallen for darling years ago?"

"Darling?" Frisk asked turning to Yuzu.

Yuzu looked annoyed, "That's what she calls Yuya."

Frisk looked surprised. "Mieru, Yuya doesn't like you that way."

"He's my fated person!" Mieru pointed out.

"Fate can be changed." Frisk pointed out. "I'll show it to you in our match."

**"And Round 6 is Yugo vs Wallace Sudoku!"** the woman called.

Yugo grinned. "Nice."

Wally turned to him, "If Vegeta or someone else starts arguing don't mind it."

Yugo looked confused before shrugging. "If you say so."

**"Round 7 is Serena vs Matthew!"** the woman called.

Serena turned to Matthew. "Are you ok?"

Matthew swallowed nervously turning to her. Serena frowned seeing that. "Do you not want to duel?"

"N-No, I do... I just have anxiety." Matthew answered.

"Well... if you're sure." Serena relented.

**"Finally, Round 8 is Hydron vs Reira Akaba!"** the woman finished.

Reira turned to Hydron. Hydron smiled, "I'm curious to see how your skill in dueling fits the bill."

Reira just nodded.

"Alright everyone! Let us start this off!" the woman called.

Crow turned to Gongenzaka and smiled.

Gongenzaka grinned as they walked to the field.

**"Alright, let the first match of the Friendship Cup begin!"** the woman declared.

"DUEL!"

Gongenzaka: 4000

Crow: 4000

Crow 1st Turn:

Crow looked at his hand and grinned. "Ok, I'll start by summoning Blackwing - Gust the Backblast in attack mode."

* * *

_Blackwing - Gust the Backblast_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1400_

_If you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If your opponent's monster attacks a "Blackwing" monster you control, the attacking monster loses 300 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Gongenzaka watched on.

"Next since I control another Blackwing I can summon Oroshi the Squall from my hand." Crow continued.

* * *

_Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field; change that target's battle position._

* * *

"A Synchro Summon already?" Gongenzaka asked.

"That's right, level one Oroshi the Squall tunes level two Gust the Backblast." Crow called as Oroshi became a green ring and Gust turned into two stars.

**(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**

"I Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow."

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Blackwing" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**"Crow, Synchro Summoned! But 1000 attack points?"** the woman asked confused.

"I activate Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow's special ability. I can send a Blackwing in my hand to the graveyard, like Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky to deal 300 points of damage." Crow explained.

The bird fired a blast which Gongenzaka took head on.

Gongenzaka: 3700

"Next up I'll summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, and when I summon him, I can bring a level four or lower Blackwing from my graveyard, for example Jetstream the Blue Sky." Crow grinned.

* * *

_Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

_Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_During damage calculation, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent a "Blackwing" monster you control from being destroyed by this battle._

* * *

"Another level 3 Synchro?" Gongenzaka asked.

Crow only grinned as his monsters flew up with Blizzard becoming two green rings while Jetstream became a single star.

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

"I Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the White Rainbow!"

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Kunsada the White Rainbow_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, and if you do, all "Blackwing" Synchro Monsters you currently control gain ATK equal the ATK of the monster added to your hand until the end of your opponent's next turn. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**"Another 1000 Synchro?"** the woman asked.

"For now, see once per turn Kuifusa's special ability lets me return a level three or lower Blackwing from my graveyard to my hand and all my Blackwing Synchro Monsters gain its attack points until the end of your turn Gongenzaka, the only catch is I can't conduct my battle phase but that isn't a problem right now." Crow smiled. "I return Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North."

_Kuniyoshi: **(ATK: 1000 + 1300 = 2300)**_

_Kunisada: **(ATK: 1000 + 1300 = 2300)**_

"Your move."

Gongenzaka 1st Turn:

"I, the man, Gongenzaka will show you his Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka cried drawing, "And I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!"

A magnet robot appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Magnet_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1900_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack any monsters, except this one._

* * *

"That's an interesting monster." Crow smiled.

"Since I summoned this card, and I can summon a level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai to join him! I summon another Magnet!" Gongenzaka called as a second robot appeared.

That was before the two magnets started to generate a wave together.

"What in the world?" Crow asked in shock.

"When Magnet is out you can't attack another monster on my field!" Gongenzaka explained.

"I see, so since you have two of them I can't attack you at all." Crow realized. "Interesting."

"Your move now." Gongenzaka told him.

_Kuniyoshi: **(ATK: 2300 – 1300 = 1000)**_

_Kunisada: **(ATK: 2300 – 1300 = 1000)**_

Crow 2nd Turn:

"Alright, first things first I'll send Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust to the graveyard to activate Kuniyoshi's special ability." Crow smiled.

Gongenzaka: 3400

"Next I'll summon back Blizzard the Far North and use his effect to summon Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust from my graveyard." Crow grinned.

* * *

_Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust" once per turn this way. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 other "Blackwing" monster you control; increase this card's Level by that monster's._

* * *

"Thanks to his ability when I summon Harmattan I can increase his level by the level of a Blackwing on my field, for example Kuniyoshi."

_Harmattan: **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**_

Frisk grunted, "Armor Master, or Raikiri?"

"I tune level two Blizzard with my now level five Harmattan." Crow smiled as Blizzard became two green rings and Harmattan turned into five stars.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

"Now I activate Raikiri's special ability, for every other Blackwing I control one of your cards gets destroyed."

"Say what?" Gongenzaka asked shocked as his two Magnets shattered.

"Now that your Magnets are gone, Raikiri attack him directly!" Crow declared.

Gongenzaka watched as it charged.

**"Gongenzaka's approaching an Action Card, and-Huh?"** the woman asked surprised that Gongenzaka passed the card.

Raikiri hit Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka: 800

Gongenzaka grunted, "Since I took damage from a direct attack while I don't have Spells or Traps in the graveyard, I can summon Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense!"

The card appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2100_

_When you take battle damage from an opponent's direct attack, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard and this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position._

* * *

Crow's eyes widened. "Ok, I end my move."

Gongenzaka 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Gongenzaka called drawing, "And I'll use scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade, and scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral to set the Pendulum Scale."

At that he placed them as they appeared.

"Now I can summon level 2, and 7 monsters all at one time!" Gongenzaka called.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai General Jade_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your End Phase, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: Destroy this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Superheavy" monster you control; increase its Level by 1 (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai General Coral_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a "Superheavy" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy this card; that "Superheavy" monster you control can make a second attack in a row this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Tribute up to 2 "Superheavy Samurai" monsters; draw that many cards. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" once per turn._

* * *

**"What in the world?"** the woman asked in surprise. **"Gongenzaka is performing a summoning never seen before."**

"I Pendulum Summon! Superheavy Samurais Flutist, and Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka called as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

Crow grinned. "So, you're summoning your Synchro Monster now?"

"Once Jade increases Trumpeter's level by 1!" Gongenzaka answered.

_Trumpeter: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"Now level Trumpeter tunes level 3 Flutist, and Level 3 Prepped Defense!" Gongenzaka called as they flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 3 = 9)**

Trumpeter became three green rings as Flutist and Prepped Defense became six rings.

"I Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!" Gongenzaka called as a white centaur robot appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters  
__This card gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If this card attacks by using its own effect, it must attack the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied)._

* * *

"Wait, defense mode?" Crow asked.

"Kyubi gains 900 defense points for each Special Summoned monster on your field." Gongenzaka told him.

_Kyubi: **(DEF: 2500 + (900 * 3) = 5200)**_

"Why boost his defense points though?" Crow questioned curiously.

Gongenzaka grinned, "Kyubi pluck Raikiri's feathers!"

Crow's eyes widened in shock as Raikiri was destroyed.

Crow: 1400

**"Oh my, Gongenzaka's monster is able to attack even while protecting him in defense mode."** the woman announced.

_Kyubi: **(DEF: 5200 - 900 = 4300)**_

"And now Coral destroys itself for Kyubi to attack once more!" Gongenzaka revealed.

Gongenzaka's Pendulum Monster shattered as Crow frowned before racing towards an Action Card.

"Go Kyubi!" Gongenzaka called as his Synchro charged.

"Not this time, I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Crow countered.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed.

"I end my turn. As it's the only Pendulum Card I have Jade destroys itself." Gongenzaka ended.

Crow 3rd Turn:

Crow drew his card and smiled. "I activate the spell card Against the Wind, by paying life points equal to Blizzard's attack points I can bring him back to my hand."

Crow: 100

"Then I'll summon Blizzard and use his effect to summon Jetstream the Blue Sky from my graveyard again."

The cards appeared.

"Now I tune Blizzard with Jetstream again." Crow stated. "I Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow."

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as a Synchro Material, you can treat it as a Tuner monster._

* * *

_Kyubi: **(DEF: 4300 + 900 = 5200)**_

"Far from it, since I used a Blackwing to summon Kuniyoshi its treated as a tuner monster." Crow revealed. "So now level three Kuniyoshi tunes with level three Kunisada and level three Kunifusa."

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 3 = 9)**

"Jet-black wings, spread amidst gathering clouds! Become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend! Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!"

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2700_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the "Blackwing" Synchro Monsters used as Synchro Materials, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

**"Whoa gosh!"** the woman cried.

_Kyubi: **(DEF: 5200 – (900 * 2) = 3400)**_

"For every Blackwing Synchro monster I used to summon Kusanagi he gains its attack points, and if he attacks a monster in defense mode, he still deals damage." Crow revealed. "You put up a good fight, but this duel is over. Kusanagi attack Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!"

_Kusanagi: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 + 1000 + 1000 = 6000)**_

Gongenzaka watched in shock as the attacked finished him causing him to cry out.

Gongenzaka: 0000

Winner Crow.

"There you have it folks, the winner of the first match is Crow Hogan." the woman announced as Crow raced back to the others only for two officers to grab Gongenzaka and drag him off.

Hydron took Wally's shoulder who was about to charge in, "Let him go. We said to you before. You lose a match at the Friendship Cup your taking to the Underground Facility."

At that Asriel and Chara both looked absolutely furious.

"Frisk whatever you do make sure you don't lose!" Sawatari told her also furious.

"... I won't." Frisk answered.

**"Alright, let's keep the excitement going with the second duel."** the woman announced.

Hector told Shinji, "Shinji listen."

He turned to Hector.

"To beat me do not even think of holding back." Hector told him.

"I never do." Shinji stated coldly before walking off to get ready.

Hector at that turned to Crow, and Hydron, "If I do beat him, I'll honestly have to say he deserves it for the way he's acting."

With that they he walked to the field.

"Shinji means well, but he's taking it too far." Crow frowned.

"DUEL!"

Shinji: 4000

Hector: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector draw as he looked over, "I'll place three cards down."

He set them.

**"Starting with three facedown cards? Just what is Hector planning?"** the woman inquired curiously.

"And now I activate Dark World Dealings." Hector said to Shinji.

* * *

_Dark World Dealings_

_Normal Spell Cards_

_Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"What are you planning, hiding behind those cards just like the Tops hide behind Sector Security?" Shinji questioned as he drew and discarded.

Hector drew, and discarded, "I activate the effect of Impcantation Talismandra in my hand!"

"What?" Shinji questioned.

Revealing both it, and Demise he said, "By showing you both this card, and a Ritual Monster in my hand, I can summon both it, and a Impcantation from my Deck."

**"Oh my, it seems Hector is a Ritual Specialist."** the woman announced.

"I summon Talismandra, and Impcantation Bookstone!" Hector called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Impcantation Talismandra_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Talismandra". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Talismandra" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Bookstone_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Bookstone". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Bookstone" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Two monsters with no attack or defense points, but if you're a Ritual user that doesn't matter." Shinji frowned.

"And Bookstone allows me to add a Ritual Spell from my graveyard to my hand." Hector added.

"Are you insane, you don't have any Ritual Spells in the..." Shinji started before his eyes widened. "No!"

"That's right. The card I discarded from Dark World Dealings is a Ritual Spell." Hector confirmed adding the card, "And this is a special one. I activate Impcantation Inception!"

* * *

_Impcantation Inception_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute "Impcantation" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 "Impcantation" card from your hand or face-up field to the GY, except "Impcantation Inception"; Special Summon 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, then add this card from the GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Impcantation Inception" once per turn._

* * *

Shinji glared at Hector.

"With this I can Ritual Summon ANY Ritual Monster! It doesn't matter to who I chose to summon!" Hector revealed.

**"Any Ritual?"** the woman asked in shock. **"Talk about a powerful spell."**

"However, this spell requires Impcantation monsters for me to sacrifice to use this card." Hector added.

"Of course it does." Shinji frowned.

"I sacrifice Bookstone, and Talismandra!" Hector called as the two vanished.

"King of Armageddon cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your sister's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Demise, King of Armageddon!" Hector chanted.

At that Demise rose laughing holding his axe.

* * *

_Demise, King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with End of the World. You can pay 2000 LP; destroy all other cards on the field._

* * *

"Your monster may be powerful but we Commons will come together and destroy it." Shinji stated.

"Individually you can't." Hector said which surprised Shinji, "Teamwork is an important thing to have."

Shinji paused hearing that.

"Working together can accomplish many things. Trust me I know that myself. However, with you acting like this, and you want for the Tops to suffer you're on your own." Hector told him.

"The Tops have hurt us for years, the only thing that can make it right is for them to suffer just as we have!" Shinji argued.

"That can get you nowhere." Hector told him, "Your talking about hurting innocent kids, people who aren't duelists, and people who don't deserve that treatment. There are good people in the Tops if you give them a chance, and revenge is never the answer."

"All the Tops deserve it." Shinji told him though he was starting to look unfocused.

"You know that isn't true... And trust me I was in your shoes." Hector said looking down.

"What?" Shinji asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Hector told him, "You want to know then beat me. Your move now."

Shinji 1st Turn:

Shinji drew his card before looking at his hand. "I summon Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye in attack mode and play two cards facedown."

* * *

_Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If you control an Insect monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" you control. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Pin the Bullseye can deal 200 points of damage." Shinji declared.

Pin fired a blast as it hit Hector.

Hector: 3800

"I end my move." Shinji finished.

"Hold up I play my three traps." Hector said playing the three.

* * *

_Renewal of the World_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck. You can send this card to the GY, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, whose Level equals or exceeds the Level of the monster banished by this card's effect, then Ritual Summon that monster._  
_● Add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand._  
_You can only use 1 "Renewal of the World" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

_Royal Prison_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

* * *

_Imperial Custiom_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Face-up Continuous Trap Cards cannot be destroyed, except "Imperial Custom". You can control only 1 "Imperial Custom"._

* * *

"Three traps?" Shinji asked in shock.

"Renewal banishes a Ritual Monster from my Deck." Hector said as the card vanished, "Royal Prison forbids us both from summoning monsters from the graveyard. And Imperial Custom gives all Continuous Traps immunity to destruction but it."

"Wait, but if your traps can't be destroyed they'll still be on the field when you activate Demise's special ability!" Shinji realized in shock.

Hector 2nd Turn:

"Exactly! Such as now!" Hector called as Demise ready his axe.

Hector: 1800

Shinji could only watch in horror as all of his cards along with Hector's Imperial Custom shattered.

"And now Demise attack Shinji directly!" Hector called as Demise charged.

Shini raced for an Action Card only to frown as he was hit.

Shinji: 1600

"I play Damage Draw; this Action Card lets me draw two cards since I took at least 2000 points of damage."

* * *

_Damage Draw_

_Action Spell Card_

_When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"That won't help." Hector told him, "I activate Renewal's effect! By shuffling Demise back to my deck, I can Ritual Summon the monster, I banished with its effect!"

Shinji's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"Dangerous Swordsman bent on doom! Take your blades, and cut down any foe who would dare challenge you! Judge Those who face your steel! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Litmus Doom Swordsman!" Hector chanted.

Litmus Doom Swordsman appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Litmus Doom Swordsman_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"You almost had me worried, but your new monster doesn't have any attack points." Shinji pointed out.

"Your forgetting two words." Hector told him.

"Forgetting two words, what are..." Shinji started before his eyes widened.

**"It sounds like Hector's new monster is packing a powerful special ability."** the woman announced.

"Those words are... Special Ability!" Hector called, "Litmus Doom Swordsman can't be destroyed by battle, and can't be effected by any traps! And when there is a Trap on the field like Royal Prison his attack, and defense points are 3000!"

_Litmus Doom Swordsman:** (ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"No!" Shinji cried in horror.

Hector slowed to Shinji as he looked at him in pity, "Shinji... What I did for you was sparing you from making the biggest mistake of your life... When you focus only on revenge, and the drive for vengeance you won't have a future... I nearly experienced death doing what you are trying to do to the Tops... And the words I have to say for is... I'm sorry. Learn that not everyone up in the Tops are cold-heart people..."

With that he sped ahead, "Doom Swordsman end this duel!"

The Ritual slashed Shinji wiping out his remaining life points.

Shinji: 0000

Winner Hector Belmont.

**"And that's it! Hector wins the match in a two-turner!"** the woman called.

They stopped as Hector looked at Shinji in sympathy, "Trust me Shinji... You'll thank me when you realize what would happen if you continue your quest for vengeance..."

"You don't understand a thing, I may have fallen but the Commons will rise up, it's just a matter of time!" Shinji cried as two officers came and restrained him before dragging him off.

Hector looked on before looking down walking back to them.

"It was worth a try, but Shinji won't change that easily." Crow mentioned to him.

Asriel meanwhile swallowed nervously before glancing at Yuzu.

"I had hoped he quit his hatred and gives up on revenge after I suffered the consequences for them." Hector admitted.

Yuzu patted Asriel's back. "Remember what Jack said."

"I remember... but to be honest dueling you is kind of scaring me." Asriel admitted before smiling. "Well... at least it'll be a fun match, right?"

Yuzu nodded at that.

With that the two Fairy-users of You Show went to take their places on the track.

"DUEL!" Asriel and Yuzu called as they raced off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, the first two matches have ended in victory for Crow and Hector while Gongenzaka and Shinji suffered defeats.**

**bopdog111: Hector isn't that happy though.**

**Ulrich362: No, but you can't really blame him. Hopefully Shinji changes for the better.**

**bopdog111: Can Asriel do what Jack suggested, and evolve?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but his first test is a rematch with his first ever opponent, and she didn't have Fusion Summoning back then.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out next chapter. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**


	31. Humiliating Sergey!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and it's time for a rematch.**

**bopdog111: Asriel vs Yuzu. Can Asriel evolve like what Jack suggested?**

**Ulrich362: It certainly won't be easy; Yuzu is one of the worst opponents for Asriel considering his deck focuses on helping Fairy Monsters but it might be possible. Think we should find out?**

**bopdog111: Indeed we shall.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yuzu and Asriel had both raced off but due to his earlier match with Jack Asriel had slightly better control and managed to slow down enough to give Yuzu the first move of the duel.

Yuzu: 4000

Asriel: 4000

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew as she said, "Okay Asriel! Let's give these people a show!"

Asriel smiled. "That sounds like a great idea to me."

"And I'll start off by summon Solo, the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Asriel smiled seeing the monster only for his eyes to widen. "Please don't summon her, that wouldn't be fair."

"Aria?" Yuzu asked him.

Asriel blushed but nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll next up summon Sonata!" Yuzu called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Asriel nodded seeing the familiar monster.

"And I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuzu ended.

Asriel 1st Turn:

Asriel drew his card before closing his eyes._ 'Ok, maybe I should try something different this time.'_ "I sacrifice Solo the Melodious Songstress to summon Performangel Winged Knight to your field in attack mode."

At that Solo vanished only to be replaced with a Knight with white wings on Yuzu's field.

* * *

_Performangel Winged Knight_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be normal summoned or set, you can Special Summon this card to your opponent's field by sacrificing one monster they control. When this card is summoned draw one card, then if that card is a spell your opponent adds two spell or trap cards from their deck to their hand._

* * *

"My field?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Yeah, and when Performangel Winged Knight is summoned you draw a card, but I get to know what kind of card it is." Asriel explained._ 'Hopefully it's a spell so I can try that.'_

Yuzu drew as she looked, "I drew 1st Movement Solo!"

"Oh... you didn't need to tell me the card's name. Just if it was a monster, spell, or trap." Asriel admitted. "Though since 1st Movement Solo is a spell I can add two spell or trap cards to my hand."

Asriel added the cards before closing his eyes. "I set two cards and summon Performangel Healer in defense mode."

* * *

_Performangel Healer_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn increase your life points by 200 for every "Performangel" monster on the field._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Yuzu cried drawing.

Asriel watched nervously.

"Alright I'll activate Polymerization!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"This is bad." Asriel frowned. "Really bad."

Sonata, and a fairy fused together.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta appeared ready.

* * *

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Sonata the Melodious Diva" + 1 "Melodious" monster  
__Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster before he let out a sigh of relief.

"First since Tamtam was used as a Fusion Material you take 500 points of damage, and Schuberta loses 500 when used that!" Yuzu cried.

Asriel: 3500

_Schuberta: **(ATK: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

"Then by banishing Tamtam, Sonata, and my Polymerization I can use her ability for her to gains 200 points for each one banished that way!" Yuzu cried.

The three cards appeared before vanishing as Schuberta grew in strength.

_Schuberta: **(ATK: 1900 + (3 * 200) = 2500)**_

"And now Schuberta attack!" Yuzu called as Schuberta charged.

Now!' Asriel thought. "I play my trap, Angelic Ascension!"

* * *

_Angelic Ascension_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during the Battle Phase, target one "Performangel" tuner you control and one monster your opponent controls. Banish both targets and if you do special summon one "Performangel" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

"Huh?" Yuzu asked at that.

"Angelic Ascension only works during the Battle Phase, I target one of my Performangel Tuners and one of the monsters on your field and banish them both to Synchro Summon a Performangel monster." Asriel explained. "Performangel Healer, Performangel Winged Knight, I banish you both from the game."

As Asriel said that Performangel Healer flew towards Performangel Winged Knight as they both faded into golden light.

"Huh?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"I Synchro Summon, Performangel Raphael in attack mode." Asriel declared as a monster similar in appearance to Micheal appeared on his field.

* * *

_Performangel Raphael_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 "Performangel" Tuner + 1+ non-tuner "Performangel" monsters  
While this card is face-up on the field, Fairy type monsters are unaffected by monster effects. If this card is destroyed special summon one banished monster in defense mode._

* * *

**"Whoa-ho nelly!"** the woman cried shocked.

"As long as Raphael's in play Yuzu, Monster effects don't work on Fairy monsters so Tamtam and Schuberta's effects don't work on Schuberta anymore." Asriel explained.

_Schuberta: **(ATK: 2500 - (3 * 200) + 500 = 2400)**_

"Maybe but that didn't change much!" Yuzu told him.

"Oh... yeah I guess it didn't." Asriel admitted.

"But I'll stop my attack and end my turn." Yuzu told him.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

"Ok, then it's my turn so I'll set a monster and have Raphael attack Schuberta." Asriel called.

The Synchro attacked as Yuzu reached for an Action Card. Asriel reached for his own only to barely miss. Yuzu grabbed it calling, "I activate Miracle!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Asriel nodded as Raphael struck Schuberta but she wasn't destroyed.

Yuzu: 3550

"Now I'll set this and end my turn." Asriel finished.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

"Okay! I draw!" Yuzu drew.

Asriel nodded calmly.

"And now I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu called as her fusion fairy appeared.

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Don't forget, Raphael prevents monster effects from working on Fairy monsters." Asriel pointed out.

"I know," Yuzu nodded. "Your turn."

Asriel 3rd Turn:

Asriel drew his card uncertainly. "Raphael attack Soprano."

Yuzu reached for a Action Card only for Soprano to shatter.

Yuzu: 1650

_'Just a little bit more and I'll win the duel.'_ Asriel thought. "I end my turn."

Yuzu 4th Turn:

Yuzu drew as she looked. Asriel watched on curiously to see what she would try.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew her two cards.

"And I activate Fusion Sage!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Fusion Sage_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You're adding another Polymerization?" Asriel asked her.

"Yeah." Yuzu nodded adding the card.

Asriel nodded at that. "Ok Yuzu."

"And I activate it! This time fusing Schuberta with Mozarta!" Yuzu called as the two fused.

Asriel's eyes widened hearing that.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

_'Yuzu's ace monster, but Raphael's stronger so I should be safe.'_ Asriel thought.

"Hey... Why is that in defense mode?" Hydron asked noticing it as they noticed Bloom Diva is in defense.

"She's protecting her life points?" Yugo guessed.

"Her ability won't work on Raphael." Yuzu answered.

_'Wait, why isn't Yuzu trying to find an Action Card?'_ Asriel thought in confusion. _'She doesn't have a trap that could help her, does she?'_

That was when he noticed that she is holding one, and from the looks of it the Card can't help.

"Yuzu?" Asriel asked.

Yuzu turned to him. Asriel looked nervous. "The Action Card you picked up... why haven't you used it?"

"I can't use it." Yuzu answered.

"But... you could have set it so you could try and get another one." Asriel pointed out. "You can only have one Action Card in your hand, but you can put them face down on the field instead of activating them. Yuzu, are you throwing the match?"

"No, I'm not." Yuzu answered.

Asriel frowned at that before slowing down to let her pull ahead of him. Yuzu set her Action Card before grabbing another as she smiled, "This is what I was waiting for!"

Asriel smiled at that._ 'I'm glad I could remind Yuzu what she taught me.'_

"I activate the Action Spell I added, Break Defense!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Break Defense_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 Defense Position Monster on the field: Halve its ATK and switch it to Attack Position._

* * *

"By halving her attack points, Bloom Diva goes to attack mode!" Yuzu called as Bloom Diva switched.

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1000 / 2 = 500)**_

Asriel looked on curiously.

"And then the Action Card I set! Restore Offense!" Yuzu called.

* * *

_Restore Offense_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a Monster's ATK is changed: Target 2 monsters on the field (1 monster that's ATK has changed, and 1 monster that doesn't), the second target gains ATK equal to the amount of ATK changed but negate the first target's effects during this turn's End Phase._

* * *

"So now Raphael gains attack power equal to how much Bloom Diva lost!" Yuzu called.

Asriel's eyes widened at that.

_Raphael: **(ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**_

"Wait, why would you do that?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"Bloom Diva can't destroy your monster but this is what I'm after!" Yuzu called, "When Bloom Diva battles a monster that's Special Summoned you take the damage I would take, and then your monster is destroyed!"

"But you just negated Bloom Diva's abilities." Asriel pointed out.

"Read it closer." Yuzu told him, "Her abilities aren't negated right now. At the end of this turn they are!"

Asriel blinked in confusion before his eyes widened and he raced for an Action Card.

"And now Bloom Diva attack Raphael!" Yuzu called as Bloom Diva attacked.

"I get it, Raphael protects Fairy Monsters from being affected, but the damage effect would still apply since Asriel isn't a Fairy Monster." Crow realized just as Asriel grabbed an Action Card.

_'This won't help me.'_ Asriel thought as Bloom Diva hit Raphael.

Asriel: 200

"Alright Asriel I end my turn." Yuzu said, "And during this end phase Bloom Diva's abilities are negated."

Bloom Diva grayed.

Asriel 4th Turn:

Asriel drew his card only to pause. _'Wait a second... if Yuzu loses...'_

Asriel looked at his cards before nodding. "I activate the Action Spell Overpass. This swaps the attack points of battling monsters."

* * *

_Overpass_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Performangel Raphael attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

_Raphael: **(ATK: 500)**_

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 3800)**_

"Asriel what!?" Yuzu cried grabbing an Action Card, "No Action!"

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

_Raphael:** (ATK: 3800)**_

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 500)**_

"Yuzu please... I can't let someone else go through that if I can avoid it." Asriel told her. "I reveal my trap card, Angel Zero."

* * *

_Angel Zero_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one "Performangel" monster you control, its attack points become zero until the end phase, but it cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effect this turn._

* * *

_Raphael:** (ATK: 0)**_

"Asriel I'll be fine." Yuzu told him, "Chara, and Frisk need you with them."

"Maybe... but you need to find Yuya." Asriel pointed out as Raphael struck Bloom Diva only for her to counter the attack and destroy Asriel's monster.

Asriel: 0000

Winner Yuzu Hiiragi.

"Asriel no!" Yuzu cried.

As Security moved to take Asriel she rode in front of them defending him.

"Yuzu..." Asriel started before frowning. "It's ok."

"It isn't Asriel." Yuzu told him before telling Security, "I forfeit. Asriel advances by default."

"Too late little girl, his life points hit zero. That means he loses." the officer told her.

"I cheated." Yuzu told him.

Asriel's eyes widened. "Yuzu you... what?"

That was when he noticed in her eyes that she is lying but is saying that for him to stay with Frisk, and Chara.

"Are you two deaf?" Yuzu asked the officers glaring.

"Stop lying Yuzu." Asriel told her before walking up and hugging her before whispering. "I can't let my friends suffer like I did... please, just accept your victory Yuzu."

"I won't let Chara, or Frisk be heartbroken because of this, and they need their brother." Yuzu told him, "I said I'll be alright, and I'll keep being strong."

"Yuzu... let him go."

She turned over to who said that. It was Chara who looked upset but also understanding. "Azzy and I... we spent so long Underground, for him it was over a hundred years Yuzu... if he knew he was responsible for putting you through anything like that, it would break his heart."

"Chara... You, him, and Frisk need to stay together." Yuzu pointed out.

"Yuzu... if you really feel like Asriel is your friend you won't do this to him." Chara told her. "So was it all a lie? Are you and the rest of the people we met at You Show like all the other humans?"

Yuzu at that looked down. Asriel hugged her. "It'll be ok, somehow. I promise."

With that he turned as the officers dragged him off impatiently.

"Hold it!" a voice told the officers.

They turned to see who it was this time.

It was Jack.

"Jack Atlas?" one of the officers asked in shock.

"Let him go." Jack told them.

Asriel's eyes widened in shock. "Huh... but why? I lost the match."

"You may have but you haven't failed at honing and evolving your skills." Jack told him, "And that gives it a reason why you should stay free."

Asriel frowned. "Thank you... but I need to go, it wouldn't be fair to the others."

"You have a big heart Asriel... But your friends aren't going in the Underground Facility." Jack told him.

"What, then where are they?" Chara questioned. "What did they do to Gongenzaka?"

"I had Roget place them at a spot to where they are free of any danger." Jack told her, "The Facility is full of all sorts of trouble."

Chara nodded.

"Then I'll go there." Asriel relented before sighing. "Jack... sorry I let you down, but I couldn't make Yuzu suffer Underground. Maybe one day I'll make it up to you."

"You haven't let me down at all." Jack told him.

Asriel looked surprised before nodding as they left the track to make room for Chara's match against this Sergey.

"Be careful." Frisk told Chara nervously.

"Don't worry Frisk, I promise I'll be ok." Chara smiled gently. "Just trust your big sister alright?"

Frisk nodded on that as Chara walked to the track.

**"Alright, let the fourth match of the Friendship Cup begin."** the woman announced.

The two raced off as Sergey pulled ahead to take the first turn.

"DUEL!"

Chara: 4000

Sergey: 4000

Sergey 1st Turn:

"I summon Thorn Prisoner Van!" Sergey said as a small monster appeared.

* * *

_Thorn Prisoner Van_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is targeted for an attack: You can reveal 1 "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand and pay 400 LP; you take no battle damage from this battle. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon both this card from your Graveyard and the revealed "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand, in Attack Position._

* * *

'No attack points?' Chara thought in surprise seeing that before smirking. "Sergey, you've awoken a demon and I promise you won't win this match."

Sergey only said, "End of protocol is 1 face-down."

Chara 1st Turn:

"My move." Chara called drawing her card. "I summon Demontainer Gargoyle in attack mode."

As she said that a winged gargoyle appeared growling.

* * *

_Demontainer Gargoyle_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is targeted for an attack you can change its battle position. This defense position monster cannot be destroyed once per turn._

* * *

"Now attack Thorn Prisoner Van!"

The monster charged at Van.

"Activate protocol to pay 400 life points and reveal Thorn Prisoner Darli to negate battle damage." Sergey stated. "Then I can revive Van and summon Darli to my field."

Sergey: 3600

Another thorn appeared.

* * *

_Thorn Prisoner Darli_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control another "Thorn Prisoner" monster: You can pay 400 LP; negate the attack._

* * *

Chara looked on thoughtfully before glancing at her hand. "I set this and end my move." _'And on my next turn, I'll finish the duel.'_

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"Activate protocol to tune Van with Darli." Sergey stated.

**(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer Zuma!"

A new fiend appeared.

* * *

_Thorn Observer Zuma_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fiend/Synchro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1 "Thorn Prisoner" monster  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned: Place 1 Thorn Counter on all monsters on the field. While this card is on the field, monsters with Thorn Counters cannot attack, also during each player's End Phase, the turn player takes 400 damage for each Thorn Counter on their field. If this card is targeted for an attack while all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your Graveyard: You can pay 400 LP, then target all of those monsters; you take no battle damage from this battle. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon this card and those targets from your Graveyard, in Attack Position._

* * *

_'No points again?'_ Chara thought. "What are you planning?"

"When Zuma is Synchro Summoned all monsters get a Thorn Counter and during the end phase you take 400 damage for each Thorn Counter, and I play the trap card Thorn Growth."

* * *

_Thorn Growth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each player's End Phase, the turn player takes 400 damage for each Thorn Counter on their field. If a Thorn Counter(s) leaves the field, you take 100 damage for each Counter. If you control no Thorn Counters, destroy this card._

* * *

"Which means another 400 points of damage per counter and if the counters are ever destroyed, I lose 100 points per counter. Oh, and in case you were curious Thorn Counters mean your monster isn't allowed to attack." Sergey stated. "I end my turn."

Sergey: 2800

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew her card only to frown. _'Something isn't right with this guy.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Roget was staring at the duel as he smirked, "This girl will regret being in a duel against him."

That's when he noticed Chara didn't look worried and in fact was smirking as though she'd already won the match.

_'What the...?'_ Roget thought out loud.

That's when he saw her play the same card Yuzu Hiiragi had played before, Polymerization.

"She's a Fusion Summoner?" Roget asked shocked, "But that won't matter, Thorn Observer Zuma will defend Sergey."

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

"Using Polymerization, I'll merge together Demontainer Gargoyle with Demontainer Succubus, and Demontainer Incubus." Chara stated as the three monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "The demonic ghastly creatures of the underworld bow to your whim! Emerge from the deepest depths to claim your rightful place as the mightiest of them all! Fusion Summon, Level 9! Rise up, Demontainer Lord Lucifer!" Chara chanted as a man with glowing red eyes in a dark red suit appeared next to her.

* * *

_Demontainer Lord Lucifer_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Fusion/Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1700_

_3 "Demontainer" Monsters_  
_This card must be summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned by other ways. While this card is face-up on the field negate the special abilities of all non-"Demontainer" Fiend monsters and reduce their attack and defense points to zero. This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards. If this card is destroyed special summon one "Demontainer" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

Lucifer's eyes glowed as Zuma was weakened.

_'Bingo.'_ Chara thought. "Lucifer, attack Thorn Observer Zuma!"

The monster charged as Sergey countered, "Activate Zuma's ability, paying 400 life points to negate the damage and then since Van and Darli are in my graveyard they're both summoned to my field along with Zuma."

"Not this time they're not." Chara told him. "As long as Lucifer is in play, the only fiend monsters that can use their special abilities are my Demontainers."

Sergey watched in shock as Zuma was destroyed.

Sergey: 1000

Chara just smirked. "I end my turn."

Roget was staring in horror at this.

Sergey 3rd Turn:

Sergey drew looking.

Chara just watched calmly. _'I got lucky, if he didn't use fiends this could have ended badly.'_

"I activate Thorn Curse!" Sergey called.

* * *

_Thorn Curse_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Thorn Curse?" Chara inquired curiously.

"I Fusion Summon a Thron Prisoner from the Graveyard, and it's abilities are non-negatable." Sergey told her.

"Wait what?" Chara asked in shock hearing that.

"I fuse Thorn Prisoner Van, Thorn Prisoner Darli, and Thorn Observer Zuma together." Sergey stated as the three monsters entered the fusion vortex.

"Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!"

A fusion monster appeared.

* * *

_Thorn Overseer Vandarlizuma_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Thorn Prisoner Van" + "Thorn Prisoner Darli" + "Thorn Observer Zuma"  
__This card's ATK becomes double the value of subtracting your current LP from 2500. Once per turn: You can pay 100 LP, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Vandarlizuma:** (ATK: 0 + ((2500 - 1000) * 2) = 3000)**_

"3000 attack points?" Chara asked in shock.

"Attack Lucifer!" Sergey called.

Lucifer was struck by Vandarlizuma as Chara cried out.

Chara: 2800

Chara's Extra Deck started to glow at that.

"What?" Sergey questioned only for Chara to suddenly smirk.

"When Lucifer is destroyed I can summon a new Demontainer Fusion Monster to take his place on the field, and I have just the one in mind." Chara told him. "Rise up, Demontainer Beast Cerberus!"

* * *

_Demontainer Beast Cerberus_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_"Demontainer Hound" + 1 "Demontainer" monster_  
_While this card is face-up on the field other "Demontainer" monsters you control cannot be targeted for an attack. Once per turn if you control no other monsters inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's original attack but if you do this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

**"Whoa-doggy!"** the woman cried amazed.

"You already attacked, so you're ending your move?" Chara asked.

"Turn end." Sergey answered.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew her card. "Cerberus, put an end to this duel. Damnation Inferno!"

The moment Chara said that Demontainer Cerberus roared as a pillar of flame engulfed Sergey and his Dunner wiping out the last of his life points.

Sergey: 0000

Winner Chara Dreemurr.

Roget watched on in shock as a screen that says Offline appeared as he muttered, "Wha... I..."

Then he grabbed his head letting out a horrified scream.

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**"Well then... it looks like the Duelist Crusher has finally met his match. The winner of the fourth round is Chara Dreemurr."** the woman announced as Chara raced back before smiling.

"I told you I would be ok Frisk." Chara told her with a smile.

Frisk smiled hugging Chara.

Chara hugged Frisk back with a smile.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, Asriel let Yuzu win so she wouldn't have to suffer Underground and Chara managed to take down Sergey.**

**bopdog111: So, who's next?**

**Ulrich362: Frisk is taking on Mieru next, but now that they know the losers are apparently not being sent Underground, I doubt Frisk will end up throwing the match like Asriel did to keep Yuzu safe. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	32. Cell's Conquest!

**bopdog111: The next matches are here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, round five Frisk vs Mieru, and possibly round six Yugo vs Wally.**

**bopdog111: Can the flip Ritual Princess handle the second Princess of the Underground?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Frisk smiled before turning to Mieru. "I guess it's our turn."

Mieru nodded as they walked to the field.

**"Alright, let's continue with the fifth match. Frisk Dreemurr taking on Mieru Hōchun."** the woman declared as they got ready.

"Let's have fun." Mieru smiled to Frisk, "And to see who darling's better choice is."

Frisk frowned. "Mieru, we both know the answer to that. Besides..."

She looked down with a slight blush.

"I'm not in love with Yuya... he's my friend."

"Yuzu told me you were years ago." Mieru told her, "Though it doesn't matter right now."

"You're right." Frisk agreed. "Ready?"

She nodded as they got ready at the starting line.

"Now let the fifth match begin!" the woman declared as Frisk and Mieru raced off and Frisk pulled ahead at the last second.

"DUEL!" Frisk and Mieru called together.

Frisk: 4000

Mieru: 4000

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew her starting hand only to frown. "Sorry."

Mieru looked at her hearing that.

"I start by summoning Royal Scientist Alphys in attack mode." Frisk stated as Alphys appeared on her field.

* * *

_Royal Scientist Alphys_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Dinosaur/Pendulum_

_Pendulum Scale 1_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn if a monster you control is destroyed and not sent to the graveyard you can special summon that monster in defense mode._

_**Monster Effect: **If this card is on the field during your standby phase special summon one "Mettaton" from your hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

"Then, I play a new spell called Alphys' Cameras."

* * *

_Alphys' Cameras_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Royal Scientist Alphys" or a "Mettaton" monster you can activate this card. All cards must be placed on the field face-up for the remainder of the duel, if the conditions to activate a trap are met you can apply its effect. If you control no monsters destroy this card._

* * *

"Huh?" Mieru asked looking around seeing the cameras.

"As long as this spell is in play, neither of us get to set any cards on the field." Frisk explained. "So, I'll end my turn by putting the Flipped Switch trap card on my field."

"Wait what?" Mieru asked surprised.

"This is an interesting thing to happen." Gongenzaka admitted, "Frisk now has back-fired on Mieru using her Flip Effects."

"Yeah, but Alphys doesn't have many attack points so if Mieru can destroy her Frisk's spell should be destroyed too." Yuzu pointed out.

"But can Flipped Switch do something?" Matthew asked them.

"Not yet." Chara answered. "It only works on Mettaton."

Mieru 1st Turn:

Mieru grunted drawing saying, "I'll summon Prediction Princess Peltalelf in attack mode."

A small elf princess appeared.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Petalelf_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy/Flip_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 700_

_FLIP: You can change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions until the end of this turn._

* * *

Frisk frowned seeing that. "Well, I managed to get one turn at least."

"Petalelf attack Alphys!" Mieru called.

The monster easily destroyed Alphys as Frisk grunted and the cameras all short circuited.

Frisk: 3400

Mieru then said, "I place 2 face-downs. Your turn."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew her card before pausing. "I set three cards and end my turn Mieru."

Mieru 2nd Turn:

Mieru drew looking.

"Mieru, I'm not going to lose this one." Frisk told her confidently.

"Let's find out. I place a monster face down, and switch Petalelf to defense." Mieru said to her, "Your turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew her card and smiled. "I summon Asriel in attack mode."

* * *

_Asriel Dreemurr_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_Pendulum Scale: 10_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control a "Chara Dreemurr" in your other Pendulum Zone monsters you control gain the following effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control "Asgore Dreemurr", "Toriel Dreemurr", and "Chara Dreemurr" this card's attack and defense points become zero._

* * *

"Now I'll attack Petalelf."

The monster charged destroying it.

"I activate the trap card Absorb a Human SOUL!" Frisk said quickly. "When one of my monsters destroys one of yours in battle it gains 800 attack points and can attack a second time."

* * *

_Absorb a Human SOUL_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster you control destroys an opposing monster by battle, target your monster: It gains 800 attack points and can attack a second time during this battle phase._

* * *

_Asriel: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

"Now Asriel attacks again!"

Asriel attacked the face-down.

"Prediction Princess Arrowsylph." Mieru said to them, "And when it's flipped, I can add Prediction Ritual to my hand."

"I end my turn." Frisk finished.

Mieru 3rd Turn:

Mieru drew.

Frisk meanwhile glanced at her two remaining facedown cards thoughtfully.

"I activate Prediction Ritual!" Mieru called.

* * *

_Prediction Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more._

* * *

Frisk's eyes widened. "Wait, you have the monsters already?"

"No. But I have this!" Mieru called playing her face-down.

* * *

_Prediction Surge_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish "Prediction Princess" monsters from your GY, or hand as the tributes when you activate "Prediction Ritual"._

* * *

**"Oh my, it seems Mieru is a crafty Ritual specialist."** the woman announced while Frisk frowned.

"I banish Petalelf, Arrowsylph, and Astromorrigan!" Mieru called as the three vanished.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

A huge monster with over 2700 attack points appeared.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn: You can change all Flip monsters you control to face-down Defense Position. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can change all face-down Defense Position monsters you control to Attack Position (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Tarotrei already." Frisk whispered in awe before closing her eyes. _'Ok, I have to time this right.'_

"Tarotrei attack!" Mieru called as her Ritual fired a blast.

Friks raced to grab an Action Card as Asriel shattered.

Frisk: 2500

Chara looked away seeing Asriel shatter. Yuzu rubbed her back.

"Mieru... you're strong." Frisk admitted.

Mieru grinned at that. Frisk suddenly smiled. "Just not strong enough."

"Huh?" Mieru asked confused.

"On my next turn, I'll win." Frisk promised.

"I end my turn." Mieru ended.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her card and smiled. "Perfect, I activate the trap card Soul..."

Suddenly she paused before looking down sadly only to shake her head.

"SOULless Revival, it brings Asriel back with no SOUL, which means his attack and defense points are zero."

* * *

_SOULless Revival_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one monster in your graveyard or one face-up Pendulum monster in your Extra Deck, special summon it but its attack and defense points are zero._

* * *

Asriel reappeared.

"Then, I play the spell SOULS Ritual." Frisk called.

* * *

_SOULS Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to summon "God of Hyperdeath: Asriel". You must also tribute monsters whose total level equals twelve from your hand or side of the field including at least one "Asriel Dreemurr" or "Flowey the Flower"_

* * *

"It's only fitting isn't it?"

"That ritual you used on your classmate?" Mieru asked her.

"Exactly, it's only fitting I end our match with my own Ritual Monster. So I'll sacrifice Asriel Dreemurr and Asgore Dreemurr in order to Ritual Summon God of Hyperdeath: Asriel in attack mode!" Frisk smiled as Asgore appeared next to Asriel before they both turned into white SOULS that merged as her Ritual appeared opposite Tarotrei.

* * *

_God of Hyperdeath: Asriel_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 12_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 4300_

_DEF: 4000_

_This card can only be summoned by the effect of "SOULS Ritual" and cannot be summoned by other ways. If you have no monsters in your graveyard this card is removed from play. This card is unaffected by spell, trap, or monster effects and cannot be destroyed in battle._

* * *

**"Whoa 4300!?"** the woman cried shocked.

Suddenly God of Hypereath: Asriel started fading before disappearing completely.

"Huh?" Mieru asked confused.

"All the monster's I used were Pendulum ones, so there aren't any monsters in my graveyard." Frisk explained. "With no monsters in my graveyard God of Hyperdeath: Asriel is automatically banished. Which is what I wanted."

"You wanted?" Mieru asked her.

"That's right, I play the trap card Power to Destroy the Barrier." Frisk called as the trap revealed itself depicting Asriel surrounded by six colored SOULS and hundreds of monster SOULS.

* * *

_Power to Destroy the Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster you control is banished, inflict damage equal to its attack points._

* * *

Mieru's eyes widened once she read the effect.

"Mieru... no hard feelings, right?" Frisk asked uncertainly.

Mieru only smiled saying, "No."

The blast struck her.

Mieru: 0000

Winner Frisk.

They both slowed to a stop before Frisk walked over and offered Mieru her hand. "You'll find somebody, I'm sure of it."

Mieru smiled nodding taking her hand shaking it. Yugo smiled before turning to Wally. "Looks like we're up, but I don't plan on losing to you."

"Well like I said if anyone starts arguing don't mind it." Wally told him.

Yugo looked at him in confusion before shrugging and racing out onto the track as Frisk walked back only to pause.

"Wait... how do they pick the matches for the second round?" she asked.

"Same way they did on the first?" Matthew suggested.

Frisk looked uncertain before turning to Crow. "Do you know?"

"Nah." Crow answered.

Frisk looked nervous hearing that before silently turning to see the next duel. Yugo, and Wally armed themselves.

**"Let the sixth match begin!"** the woman announced as the two of them raced off.

"DUEL!"

Yugo: 4000

Wally: 4000

Yugo quickly slowed down to let Wally pull ahead. "Let's see what you can do."

Wally 1st Turn:

Wally drew at that, "Okay first off I'll start by activating Saibamen Duplication!"

* * *

_Saibamen Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Saibamen Tokens" (Plant/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 2100/DEF 1900). They cannot be tributed for a Tribute Summon except for a "Z Warrior" Monster._

* * *

"This allows me to summon two Saibamen Tokens to the field." Wally said as from the ground two plant like humanoid monsters with red eyes, and sharp claws appeared ready.

* * *

_Saibamen Token_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Saibamen Duplication". This Token cannot be tributed except for the tribute summon of a "Z Warrior" monster._

* * *

"Two tokens with 2100 attack points already?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Now I sacrifice one them to summon this guy." Wally said as one of the Saibamen vanished as a cocoon appeared only for it to open where a giant pink blob like alien with a antenna wearing a cape, yellow gloves, and big white pants with a m on his belt, and yellow boots.

"Hello!" the mass greeted happily with a smile.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Majin Buu_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls destroy that monster, and if you do gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK. During your End Phase you can have this card gain 500 ATK for every monster this card destroys by battle._

* * *

"Uh... hi?" Yugo replied. "Nice to meet you?"

"One face-down. Your turn." Wally told him.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll stat by summoning Speedroid Pachingo-Kart in attack mode." Yugo smiled.

* * *

_Speedroid Pachingo-Kart_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 Machine-Type monster, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"1800 points... You're up to something." Wally said seeing that.

"You'd be right, I activate Pachingo-Kart's special ability. I discard Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke from my hand to destroy a monster on the field. Like that thing!" Yugo called pointing at Buu.

The kart fired at Buu who looked on shocked as he cried, "NNooo-!"

The blast destroyed him.

"Next up I'll use Den-Den Daiko Duke's ability in my graveyard." Yugo grinned. "By banishing him I can summon the Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice tuner monster from my hand."

* * *

_Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Now, level three Tri-Eyed Dice tunes with my level four Pachingo-Kart!"

Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three green rings as Pachingo-Kart became four stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
__Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Whoa... He looks strong." Wally admitted.

"Oh, he is. Clear Wing show him what I mean." Yugo grinned. "Attack!"

Clear Wing charged at the last Saibamen Token destroying it as Wally grunted.

Wally: 3600

"I activate the trap, Z Warrior Spaceship!" Wally called.

* * *

_Z Warrior Spaceship_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Z Warrior" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"A trap?" Yugo asked in shock.

"This allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Z Warrior from my hand. And my choice is Z Warrior - Krillin!" Wally called as a small guy with a bald head, and having on a orange gi with a blue undershirt appeared ready.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Krillin_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn except the turn this card is summoned: You can add 1 "Dragon Ball" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Super Saiyan" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Alright, in that case I'll set two cards and end my move." Yugo finished.

Krillin had a smile, and waved to Yugo. Yugo blinked in confusion before waving back.

"So, your Wally's next opponent. Boy he sure has gotten some strong opponents ever since he joined the Lancers." Krillin admitted.

"You only get stronger by dueling the best." Yugo grinned. "But unfortunately, I don't plan on losing and with Clear Wing by my side Wally's going down."

Wally 2nd Turn:

"Well I feel a good match coming on." Wally smiled drawing as he said, "Okay first off I summon Z Warrior - Android 17 to your field."

A man with black hair having on a black shirt, and jeans with a red bandana appeared next to Clear Wing.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Android 17_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1100_

_When your opponent controls a monster with more ATK than every monster you control: Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's field. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Draw 1 Card._

* * *

"Wait, to my field?" Yugo asked in confusion. "What are you planning?"

17 turned to Yugo saying, "So you're the next opponent Wally faces?"

"Yeah. What's with his deck and all of you talking to me?" Yugo asked.

"We are a Special Case of cards as warriors that existed long before the Duel Monsters era begun." 17 answered.

Yugo looked at him in confusion before shrugging. "Well, either way like I said before with Clear Wing helping me there's no way I'm losing this match."

"Don't be so sure on that." Wally grinned.

"Huh?" Yugo asked in confusion.

"First off Krillin's ability allows me to add a Dragon Ball spell or trap to my hand. I'll add Three Star Dragon Ball." Wally said showing the spell, "And then I'll sacrifice Krillin to summon Z Warrior - Imperfect Cell."

Krillin vanished as what appeared was a bug man with a camo pattern, and having a long tail with a stinger, and long wings with big feet.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Imperfect Cell_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Insect_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, equip it to this card, and if you do this card gains 300 ATK. When this card is equipped to 1 "Z Warrior - Android 17", and 1 "Z Warrior - Android 18" you can send this card to the GY, Special Summon 1 "Perfect Cell" from your Extra Deck. If this card is destroyed while equipped to at least one of these cards you can add 1 "Dragon Ball" Spell Card from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"What is that disgusting thing?" Yugo questioned in horror.

17 made a scowl as the bug fighter smirked, "Once again we meet each other 17."

"For once I would like to be in a duel without being absorbed." 17 said glaring, "And I don't get why you, Frieza, Buu, and Broly even are with us."

"Oh, it's fate as is." the bug fighter smirked.

"Hey... what's going on?" Yugo asked Wally. "I'm starting to get a little weirded out over here."

"Enemies with grudges." Wally answered, "Cell here is something called a Bio-Android made by the cells of the strongest fighters which are the cards I have in my Deck. And let's say that his true power is unleashed by him absorbing 17, and 18 to go to his Perfect Form."

"Ok... well he's too weak to beat Clear Wing so I'm good." Yugo grinned.

"Well the spell, Three Star Dragon Ball might stop that." Wally told him as a orb with 3 stars this time appeared.

* * *

_Three Star Dragon Ball_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Z Warrior" monster you control: Reduce its level by 1, and if you do it gains 500 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Three Star Dragon Ball" per turn._

* * *

"Cell's level is decreased by 1 but he gets 500 points." Wally said as Cell powered up.

_Cell: **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4/ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

Yugo's eyes widened in shock.

**"Oh my, it seems Yugo spoke too soon."** the woman announced. **"Now it's his dragon that's outmatched."**

"And now Cell... Go ahead." Wally told him.

Cell smirked knowing what he means before saying, "All children, and faint of heart in the audience cover your eyes."

He disappeared.

"Wait, is that a Special Ability?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah it is." Wally answered.

Yugo grinned. "In that case I... wait I can't!"

"There was a reason that Wally used Three Star before Cell's ability." 17 told him, "He's not one without checking to make sure it can go through."

"So, what does this ability do?" Yugo asked.

"Like Cell said everyone." 17 said to the crowd, "Children, and faint of heart watching cover your eyes."

None of them covered their eyes despite his warning. Cell appeared in front of him, "Looks like these fools want to watch. Well don't mind them."

With that he suddenly shot his tail as it engulfed 17. Yugo's eyes widened before he held a hand to his mouth and looked sick.

"Yeah... That's why people should cover their eyes." Wally admitted to Yugo.

With that done Cell called out as he started to morph as he turned more like human, and his wings vanished.

"Ok... no offense but your deck is really disturbing." Yugo told him.

"Only Cell is fortunately." Wally told him, "The rest is all good. Back to the matter at hand Cell gains 300 points when that effect is used."

_Cell: **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**_

Yugo grunted seeing that.

"Cell attack Clear Wing!" Wally called.

Cell smirked as he pointed his finger at Clear Wing,** "Death Beam!"**

A small laser of purple energy was shot from his finger to Clear Wing.

"I play Tri-Eyed Dice's special ability!" Yugo called. "I can banish him to negate your attack!"

A shield erected protecting Clear Wing.

"1 set card. Your turn." Wally told him.

"Okay that was disturbing." Sawatari said disgusted by what Cell done.

Frisk nodded in agreement before moving next to him. "I'm kind of worried to have him on our side."

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo drew his card before smiling. "Perfect, I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon on that facedown card you just set."

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Well that was a bad idea." Wally told him as the card shattered.

"What?" Yugo asked in shock.

Cell smirked before placing his hands to his face, **"Solar Flare!"**

At that a bright light occurred. Yugo's eyes widened before he cried out and slammed on the brakes. Wally also stopped as he said, "The face-down you destroyed, Ki Move - Solar Flare. When it's destroyed by a card on your command while I have a Z Warrior in play current monsters on your field can't attack or use their effects this turn."

Yugo was still rubbing his eyes before glaring angrily. "Are you insane, I could have crashed!"

"Hey, it's your fault for destroying the card, and I told you it was a bad idea." Wally pointed out.

Yugo just glared at him. "I summon the Speedroid Maliciousmagnet Tuner Monster!"

* * *

_Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be used as Synchro Material except for a Synchro Summon by its own effect. During your Main Phase, if this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster using only this card you control and that monster. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Maliciousmagnet" once per turn._

* * *

"Maliciousmagnet's special ability activates, I target Cell and use him and Maliciousmagnet to perform a Synchro Summon!"

Cell found himself being pulled as he cried out turning to 4 stars as Maliciousmagnet turned into a green ring.

**(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo chanted as his new monster appeared.

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
__This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 200 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Speedroid" cards; add it to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Hi-Speedroid Chanbara can attack twice per turn, and every time it battles it gains 200 points. Attack him directly!"

_Chanbara:** (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

The card charged, and struck Wally making him grunt.

Wally: 1400

Wally then said, "I activate the Action Spell, Damage Draw."

* * *

_Damage Draw_

_Action Spell Card_

_When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"This Action Card lets me draw two cards since I took at least 2000 points of damage." Wally said drawing twice.

"That won't change a thing, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara end this duel!" Yugo called.

_Chanbara: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

The card charged.

"Won't change a thing. I don't think so." Wally said discarding a card.

"What?" Yugo questioned angrily.

"By discarding a card from my hand reducing it's points by half Z Warrior - Chiaotzu comes to my aid." Wally said as a small kid with white skin wearing a green tunic, a turban, and having red cheeks appeared.

* * *

_Z Warrior - Chiaotzu_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_This card cannot be destroyed once. When your attacked directly by an opponent's monster with more than 2000 ATK: Discard 1 card, Special Summon this card from your hand in attack position but halve its ATK. When this card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card: Target 1 monster they control: Halve its ATK._

* * *

_Chiaotzu: **(ATK: 1500/2 = 750)**_

"Fine, I'll just attack your monster instead!" Yugo called. "You only have 1400 life points so this attack will finish you off anyway!"

"But Chiaotzu does what he likes to do." Wally smiled nodding to Chiaotzu who smiled nodding back as he defended Chanbara from the attack as he cried out, "Due to his ability Chiaotzu isn't destroyed!"

Wally: 0000

Winner Yugo.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the sixth match is Yugo!" the woman announced.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Two more matches, Frisk and Yugo join the winners while Mieru and Wally ended up losing.**

**bopdog111: So, who's next?**

**Ulrich362: Next up would be Serena taking on Matthew and then all that's left is Hydron vs Reira. At least in the first round.**

**bopdog111: What can Matthew do against Serena?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	33. Power of the Crystal Machines!

**bopdog111: We're back at the Friendship Cup.**

**Ulrich362: True, the final two matches of the first round are about to get underway.**

**bopdog111: Matthew vs Serena, and Hydron vs Reira.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so let's not waste any time and get right into the matches. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After Wally was taken away Yugo walked back.

Serena frowned turning to Matthew. "We don't have to go through with this if you don't want."

"I-I'm okay." Matthew told her.

Serena looked uncertain before sighing. "Alright, but I don't like this."

They both walked to the field.

"Let's keep things moving with the seventh duel, Matthew taking on Serena." the woman announced as the two of them got ready.

"DUEL!"

Serena: 4000

Matthew: 4000

Serena glanced at Matthew before frowning as she pulled ahead to take the first move.

Serena 1st Turn:

"I set two cards facedown and summon Lunalight Crimson Fox in attack mode. That ends my turn." Serena stated.

* * *

_Lunalight Crimson Fox_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

Matthew 1st Turn:

Matthew drew as he looked, "Okay. First off I activate Crystolic Potential!"

* * *

_Crystolic Potential_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Crystron" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Crystron" Synchro Monsters you Synchro Summoned this turn._

* * *

"Starting with a Field Spell?" Serena asked in surprise.

"And now... I discard a Crystron Card to summon Crystron Sulfefnir!" A Griffon like monster appeared cawing.

* * *

_Crystron Sulfefnir_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"2000 attack points on your first turn?" Serena questioned. "Maybe I did underestimate you."

"Well since Sulfefnir is summoned, I have to destroy a card." Matthew said as Sulfefnir shattered.

**"What in the world, what's Matthew planning?"** the woman inquired.

"When Sulfefnir is destroyed, I can bring another Crystron from my Deck to the field." Matthew explained.

"Clever." Serena nodded. "Very clever."

"And the card I'm picking is Crystron Rosenix!" Matthew answered as a rose like phoenix appeared.

* * *

_Crystron Rosenix_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Serena's eyes widened. "It's as powerful as my Crimson Fox."

"Then I summon Crystron Smiger." Matthew said as a tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

_Crystron Smiger_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Serena frowned only to pause. _'He's from the Synchro Dimension, but neither of those monsters are tuners. What's he planning?'_

"Now I activate Rosenix's special ability! By destroying Smiger, I can summon a Crystron Tuner monster!" Matthew revealed.

Smiger shattered as Serena's eyes widened in disbelief.

"And the one I'm bringing out is Crystron Rion!" Matthew called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Crystron Rion_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

_'This isn't good, I don't want to hurt him but I'm getting the impression holding back will end the duel in my defeat.'_ Serena thought before sighing._ 'Alright, if that's how he wants to play then I'll bring out that next turn.'_

"And now I activate Steam Synchron's ability!" Matthew called as a motor monster appeared.

* * *

_Steam Synchron_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And now I activate Smiger's ability in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can add a Crystron Spell or Trap Card to my hand!" Matthew said adding the card.

"Ok, just for the record I do not plan on getting beaten in one move." Serena told him.

"I know." Matthew told her, "Because I can tell just one move isn't enough to beat you."

**"Well, even if it won't take Serena down Matthew is certainly displaying quite a bit of dueling talent."** the woman announced.

"I place 2 cards down. Your turn." Matthew ended.

Serena 2nd Turn:

Serena blinked in confusion before frowning. "Sorry in advance for this."

"Don't worry." Matthew told her.

Serena nodded. "Alright, well first things first is the spell card Fusion Tag. This card lets me show you Lunalight Cat Dancer in my Extra Deck and if I happen to use Lunalight Crimson Fox to Fusion Summon this turn its name becomes Lunalight Cat Dancer."

* * *

_Fusion Tag_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the targeted monster's name can be treated as the revealed Fusion Monster's, if used for a Fusion Summon this turn._

* * *

"So with that done I can play Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Crimson Fox with Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

* * *

_Lunalight Panther Dancer_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster  
__Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Whoa." Matthew said amazed.

"There's more, since Crimson Fox left the field because of a card effect I can target any of your monsters and it loses all its attack points until the end phase. I pick Steam Synchron." Serena revealed.

_Steam Synchron:** (ATK: 600 - 600 = 0)**_

"Now, I activate Panther Dancer's special ability. She can attack every monster you control twice, but they aren't destroyed after the first attack." Serena told him. "The catch is, for every monster she destroys she gains 200 attack points. So I'll start by attacking Crystron Rosenix."

The monster charged.

"Perfect! I was aiming for this!" Matthew called as Rion started glowing.

"Wait what?" Serena questioned.

"During your turn, Rion allows me to summon one of my banished monsters as long as it's not a tuner and use both of them to Synchro Summon!" Matthew revealed.

"Synchro Summoning using a banished monster!" Serena cried in shock.

"But first I activate Star Changer!" Matthew called.

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;  
__● Increase that target's Level by 1.  
__● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

Serena just stared in disbelief.

"This gets me to lower Rion's level by 1!" Matthew called as Rion glowed.

_Rion: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"And now come on back Smiger!" Matthew called as Smiger appeared, "Now level 2 Rion tunes level 3 Smiger! As their being tuned by Rion's ability they go back to my Deck instead of the graveyard!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

Serena just stared in shock. "That... I mean how..."

"Legendary gem of Amethyst raise to your greatest form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Synchro Summon! Come on, level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

What appeared was a Amethyst being like alien flying with Matthew with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Crystron Amertrix_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Ok, well Panther Dancer's still stronger." Serena pointed out.

"When Amertrix is Synchro Summoned all of your Special Summoned monsters goes to defense mode!" Matthew told her.

Panther Dancer switched as Serena just stared in shock. "I end my turn."

"During your main phase 2 Steam Synchron's ability allows me to use him, and Rosenix to Synchro Summon again!" Matthew called as Steam Synchron, and Rosenix flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Which lets me Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!"

A plane like monster appeared.

* * *

_Dark Strike Fighter_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

Serena just stared at the monster before sighing. "Your move, and probably the last move."

"First before Crytolic Potential gives 300 points to Amertrix." Matthew told her.

_Amertrix: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800/DEF: 1500+ 300 = 1800)**_

"And then during each end phase, Crystolic Potential allows me to draw a card for each Crystron that was Synchro Summoned this turn." Matthew added.

"He's... really strong." Frisk admitted nervously.

"Despite his shy nature he sure is skilled." Crow admitted.

Matthew 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Matthew called drawing, "And now I activate Rosenix's ability in the graveyard! By banishing this card I can summon a Crystron Token!"

A crystal appeared.

* * *

_Crystron Token_

_Water Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

* * *

"How?" Serena asked in shock.

"And now I activate Crystron Impact!" Matthew called.

* * *

_Crystron Impact_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"I summon Rosenix from banishing, and by doing so all monsters you control lose all their defense points!" Matthew told her.

_Panther Dancer: **(DEF: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

Serena stared at that before just frowning. "Then that's it, you win."

"Rosenix attack Panther Dancer!" Matthew called.

Serena's Fusion Monster shattered.

"It doesn't help, but I have Lunalight Reincarnation Dance to add Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Tiger to my hand." Serena told him.

* * *

_Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

"Amertrix, Dark Strike Fighter get her!" Matthew called.

The two attacks hit wiping out all of Serena's life points.

Serena: 0000

Winner Matthew.

Matthew sighed a little in relief. Yuzu walked over to him as he walked back. "That was amazing."

Matthew blushed, "I'm really nervous."

"Well you did a great job." Frisk reassured him as Hydron and Reira went down for the final match of the first round.

Hydron smiled to her, "Good luck."

Reira nodded. "Thank you."

They both got ready at the starting line.

"Alright, the final match of the first round between Hydron and Reira can begin." the woman announced.

"DUEL!" Reira and Hydron called as they raced off with Hydron taking the lead.

Hydron: 4000

Reira: 4000

Hydron 1st Turn:

Hydron drew as he looked, "I activate Burden of the Mighty."

* * *

_Burden of the Mighty_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level._

* * *

Reira nodded seeing the spell. "Ok."

"With it out your monsters have overdue bills that cost them their points depending by what level they are." Hydron grinned.

"They lose 100 points times their level, making my monsters weaker." Reira nodded. "Alright."

"And next is 4 face-downs. Your turn. You do the dueling you do the paying." Hydron grinned.

Reira 1st Turn:

Reira drew her card only to pause. "I summon Film Magician in attack mode and set two cards."

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"That's all for now."

"No points. That means Burden's effect won't work." Hydron said seeing it.

**"A clever strategy, but with no points summoning that monster in attack mode looks to have been a pretty big mistake."** the woman noted.

"Maybe but you should never take monsters with no attack points lightly." Hydron told her, "And I'll activate a generic card called Cloning."

* * *

_Cloning_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons a monster that has a Level: Target that face-up monster; Special Summon 1 "Clone Token", with the same original Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target. When that target is destroyed and sent to the GY, destroy this Token._

* * *

Reira frowned before her eyes widened in shock. _'Wait... is that even possible?'_

"This allows me to summon a clone of your wizard but unlike it this one pays the bill." Hydron grinned as a copy of Film Magician appeared.

* * *

_Clone Token_

_Determined Attribute_

_Determined Level_

_Determined/Token_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Cloning". If the monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy this Token_

* * *

Reira just stared at the field nervously.

Hydron 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Hydron said drawing, "And I'll activate Scapegoat."

* * *

_Scapegoat_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"With it I'll summon 4 Sheep Tokens." Hydron grinned as 4 sheeps appeared.

* * *

_Sheep Token_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Scapegoat"._

* * *

"You... you don't use any actual monsters, do you?" Reira asked nervously.

"No, I don't. There are other ways to win then by using monsters. Like all other things dueling is not for free." Hydron answered.

Reira looked at Hydron in shock before looking down. "Oh..."

"Hey don't feel down. What is important is doing your best. I'll activate the trap, Zero Gravity." Hydron said to her.

* * *

_Zero Gravity_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"We must change the position of every monster in play." Hydron told her.

The monsters all changed modes but Reira frowned. "I... there's nothing I can do."

"Now I activate Token Stampede!" Hydron called.

* * *

_Token Stampede_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All Tokens in Attack Position gain 1000 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Token Stampede buffs all Tokens by 1000 points, and they can't be destroyed in battle while in attack mode." Hydron grinned.

_Clone Token:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

_Sheep Token:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

Reira just nodded uncertainly.

"And here's this. The equip spell, Rainbow Veil!" Hydron called.

* * *

_Rainbow Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"By equipping it to my Clone Token when it battles a monster that card's abilities are negated!" Hydron said as the Clone Token glowed in a rainbow light.

Reira's eyes widened before she just nodded. _'Then that's it.'_

"And now Clone Token attack Film Magician!" Hydron called.

Due to Rainbow Veil the Clone Token destroyed Film Magician. With its destruction the Clone Token is also destroyed.

"It's over." Reira whispered as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Now my Sheep Tokens attacks!" Hydron called.

All four of them hit Reira at once dropping her points to zero instantly.

Reira: 0000

Winner Hydron.

**"And Hydron wins!"** the woman called.

"That seemed almost unfair." Crow frowned as Hydron walked back to them. "I think she ended up paying massively in that one."

"Overpaying does have its perks." Hydron admitted.

"Well it didn't in this case." Yuzu pointed out as images of the eight remaining duelists appeared above the track.

"Alright duel fans, these eight lucky duelists managed to win the first round." the woman announced. "Now, let's see what the match-ups are for the second round."

The pictures were shuffled as they waited.

Round 1 Chara vs Frisk.

Round 2 Yugo vs Hector.

Round 3 Yuzu vs Hydron.

Round 4 Matthew vs Crow.

Frisk and Chara looked shocked as they turned to each other.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, the sisters are up against each other in the first match of the second round. That's going to be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: We haven't seen them or Asriel duel each other, have we?**

**Ulrich362: Not yet, none of the Dreemurr siblings have actually gone up against each other in a duel.**

**bopdog111: What can this lead too?**

**Ulrich362: An intense, difficult, and emotional duel. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	34. Paying the Bill!

**bopdog111: Okay looks like Frisk is up against Chara.**

**Ulrich362: True, though this is going to be an extremely difficult match for the older Dreemurr.**

**bopdog111: What can this sister duel lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Nothing good unfortunately. Well no time like the present, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**"And now let's start our next match with Chara Dreemurr vs Frisk Dreemurr!"** the woman called.

The two sisters walked down to take their positions but Chara looked incredibly upset.

"This is bad." Asriel frowned. "Can't they just skip this one?"

"Can't do that." Hydron told him, "The Friendship Cup is really strict about action, and if your late it's an immediate disqualification."

Asriel frowned hearing that. "You don't get it; this isn't like the other matches."

"Think I don't know what you're talking about?" Hydron asked him.

Asriel just looked away at that before walking over to stand with Aria and Yuzu while they looked down at the track.

"Frisk..." Chara started uncertainly before looking down.

Frisk patted her back.

Chara shook her head. "I forfeit!"

"What was that?" a Tops man glared.

"You heard me." Chara replied. "I forfeit this match."

"What a coward." a Tops woman scoffed, "She shouldn't be allowed to compete."

As she said that other Tops started to ridicule Chara. Chara ignored them and walked off. Crow patted her back.

"These humans don't get it." Chara frowned.

"We get it." Reira told her.

"You're the exceptions... humanity is still the same. Cruel, heartless, and hateful." Chara whispered before turning to quietly watch the next matches.

"Who's next?" Matthew asked.

Yugo looked worried about Chara for a few seconds before pausing and turning to Hector. "It's our turn."

Hector nodded as they walked to the arena. When they got there Yugo noticed his deck was glowing before he took out a card and felt intense anger coming from Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The countdown started.

_'Something's wrong, what's going on here?'_ Yugo thought as the countdown hit zero and Hector took an early lead before Yugo realized the match had started and raced off after him.

Hector raced off and got ahead.

"Duel!" Hector and Yugo called together.

Hector: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Hector 1st Turn:

Hector drew, "I activate Impcantation Bookstone's effect in my hand! By revealing this card, and a Ritual Spell, I can summon both this card, and an Impcantation from my deck!"

"Alright." Yugo nodded only to frown._ 'Something's wrong, I should end this one quick. Good thing I have just the hand to do it.'_

"Come forth!" Hector called as Bookstone, and Talismandra appeared.

* * *

_Impcantation Talismandra_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Talismandra". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Talismandra" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_Impcantation Bookstone_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Spell in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Bookstone". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Bookstone" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Let me guess, you're planning on bringing out a powerful Ritual now?" Yugo guessed.

"Well due to Talismandra's special ability, I can add a Ritual monster to my hand." Hector said showing the card.

Yugo nodded at that.

"And now I activate the Ritual Spell, Cycle of the World!" Hector called.

* * *

_Cycle of the World_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from your field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can shuffle this card into the Deck; add 1 "End of the World" from your Deck to your hand, then, you can add 1 "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon" from your GY to your hand._

* * *

Yugo nodded at that before pausing. _'Clear Wing, what's wrong with you?'_

"With it I sacrifice Demise, Agent of Armageddon, and Ruin, Angel of Oblivion!" Hector called as the two downgraded forms of Demise, and Ruin appeared vanishing.

"Which one is he bringing out?" Crow inquired curiously.

"King of Armageddon cross here to judge those worthy of your judgement, and with your sister's aid may your power help you! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8! Demise, King of Armageddon!" Hector chanted.

At that Demise appeared ready.

* * *

_Demise, King of Armageddon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

"Something's wrong." Yuzu frowned.

"And now since both of their downgraded forms are sent to the graveyard, they give Demise two effects, and they are that you can't do anything when he attacks or uses his ability." Hector told Yugo.

"Wait what?" Yugo asked in shock. "You're kidding."

"And now I place two cards facedown. Your move." Hector ended his turn.

Yugo 1st Turn:

Yugo drew his card only to pause and frown. _'Clear Wing you... what's wrong this isn't like you at all.'_

Hector waited for Yugo. Yugo frowned before looking at his hand again only to sigh. "I pass. I can't play a single card this turn."

That confused everyone.

"What, nobody's drawn a hand they couldn't use before?" Yugo questioned. "Anyone could have terrible luck in a match."

Hector 2nd Turn:

Hector at that drew saying, "I activate United We Stand!"

* * *

_United We Stand_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control._

* * *

Yugo nodded at that.

_Demise: **(ATK: 2400 + (800 * 3) = 4800)**_

"Demise attack him directly!" Hector called.

Yugo closed his eyes and just accepted the attack as it wiped out his life points instantly.

Yugo: 0000

Winner Hector.

**"Well that's it. Yugo has lost."** the woman said as the Tops booed at Yugo.

Yugo frowned as he and Hector walked off to make room for Yuzu and Hydron. Hector asked him, "Why did you do that?"

"I had bad luck. That's all there is to it." Yugo admitted while putting his deck away.

_'I can tell that isn't what's the problem.'_ Hector thought before they turned.

Yuzu and Hydron had gone down to the track before Yuzu sighed. "Do... do you even want to duel anymore?"

"Do you?" Hydron asked her.

"After the last two matches, I don't think I do." Yuzu admitted. "Maybe my friends and I shouldn't have entered in the first place."

"It's just bad luck no big deal." Hydron told her, "If you feel you can't keep up with paying the bill for continuing you can get out."

Yuzu frowned. "Look, I know for a fact I could beat you Hydron but there's more going on than just one tournament. A lot more and now just isn't the right time."

"Think I don't know that?" Hydron asked her, "Something isn't right, and I can't shake off this feeling something's going to happen."

Hydron nodded as they sped off.

Yuzu: 4000

Hydron: 4000

Hydron 1st Turn:

"I'm up!" Hydron called drawing, "And I'll kick things off by placing three cards facedown, and activating Chain Energy!"

* * *

_Chain Energy_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each player must pay 500 Life Points per card to Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set or activate cards from his/her respective hand._

* * *

Yuzu looked at the card before pausing. "Huh? 500 life points to play any card in my hand, that's a pretty steep price."

"Dueling isn't for free." Hydron grinned, "And there are other ways to duel rather than using monsters."

"I know that." Yuzu nodded. "So, anything else?"

"Your turn." Hydron ended.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew her card before looking at her hand. _'Ok, I lose 500 points per card so I can only use seven cards the entire match. I'm almost sure Hydron put down a trap or two to stop my attacks which means I need to think carefully about my moves.'_

Hydron waited.

"Alright, I'll start by activating the spell card 1st Movement Solo. This spell lets me summon Aria the Melodious Diva from my deck." Yuzu started as her monster appeared while Asriel blushed and the Aria watching the match gently smiled and took his hand.

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "1st Movement Solo" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Melodious" monsters._

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Yuzu: 3000

Yuzu frowned. "Well, next up I'll summon two copies of Sonata the Melodious Diva."

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Then thanks to their abilities, both Sonata's give all my Fairy monsters 500 more attack and defense points."

_Sonata (X2): **(ATK: 1200 + 500 + 500 = 2200/DEF: 1000 + 500 + 500 = 2000)**_

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 + 500 = 2600/DEF: 1200 + 500 + 500 = 2200)**_

"Don't forget for every card in your hand that you use you must pay Chain Energy's cost." Hydron told her.

Yuzu: 2000

"I know. I summon Canon the Melodious Diva in attack mode with her effect, I normal summon Solo the Melodious Songstress, and I set this last card." Yuzu stated. "That's it."

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

_Canon: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 + 500 = 2400/DEF: 2000 + 500 + 500 = 3000)**_

_Solo: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 + 500 = 2600/DEF: 1000 + 500 + 500 = 2000)**_

Yuzu: 500

**"Yuzu sure did gave up a ton of points. Was it worth it?"** the woman asked.

Yuzu just smiled looking at her field. "Give me everything you've got Hydron."

Hydron 2nd Turn:

"Alright since you said so." Hydron grinned drawing, "And I'll activate my face-down, The Paths to Destiny!"

* * *

_The Paths to Destiny_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Both players toss a coin once. If a player's result is Heads, they gain 2000 Life Points, and if their result is Tails, they take 2000 damage._

* * *

"Don't be so hasty, I have my own trap card Musical Mayhem and this trap deals 800 points of damage for every Melodious Monster I control, and I have five of them." Yuzu revealed.

* * *

_Musical Mayhem_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Hydron looked surprised before thinking,_ 'My face-down is Golden Apples... And this means... Well done...'_

Yuzu's five monsters sang in harmony before her trap fired a blast that instantly wiped out Hydron's life points.

Hydron: 0000

Winner Yuzu.

**"And that was a quick win!"** the woman called.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"None of you have any ideas do you?" Yuri inquired to the others. "If Chara stays with the targets there's absolutely nothing I can do to bring them back to the Professor. So unless something happens to change things all we've worked for is meaningless."

"What do you propose we do then?" Barrett asked him.

"If I knew I would tell you Barrett." Yuri answered.

"So, should we get her away from them?" Dennis asked.

"Right, and how exactly do you plan on doing that Dennis? It's not like any of us can pretend we aren't from the Fusion Dimension anymore." Gloria pointed out. "She saw all of us together not that long ago."

"I know that." Dennis told her.

"In other words, the real question is who's going to tell the Professor the Arc-Area Project is a failure?" Grace asked the group.

"No-one." Sora told her, "We just need to get Chara away from them."

"Alright Sora, if it's that simple then how do you suggest we do that?" Edo questioned. "If we get anywhere near her Starve Venom protects her."

"I'll look for her and use her trust on me against her. If that doesn't work the Tyler Sisters will ambush her and get her." Sora told them, "The rest of us will get the targets."

"It's worth a try I..." Edo started only for Yuri to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dennis asked him.

"To the Professor, he's keeping secrets from all of us and they clearly concern me. I intend on learning exactly what this mysterious link between some girl and my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is... even if I have to use force." Yuri answered.

"You do know that the Professor's safety is more important for us then our mission, right?" Grace asked him.

Yuri paused and turned to her calmly. "I'll get my answers Grace, if you want to try and protect the Professor then by all means go. I'll just crush you first."

Grace grunted before turning.

Yuri stared at the group again before walking off to confront the Professor.

"Hopefully he doesn't do anything drastic to the Professor." Dennis told them.

Barrett frowned at that.

"So, we better get moving." Sora told them.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

**bopdog111: Short chapter.**

**Ulrich362; True, sorry about that. Though I will say that for anyone annoyed by Yugo in this chapter... he'll play a significant role in the extended Xyz Arc. He'll be going there with some of the Lancers once we reach that point.**

**bopdog111: Next up is Matthew's duel against Crow.**

**Ulrich362: Yup the final match of round 2. It'll be interesting.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	35. Obelisk Force Invasion!

**bopdog111: Now it's Matthew's turn.**

**Ulrich362: True, can he pull off a victory against Crow?**

**bopdog111: After that against Serena don't know.**

**Ulrich362: Well we'll have to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Matthew turned to Crow.

"You were pretty impressive in that last match, I'm looking forward to this." Crow smiled.

Matthew nodded a little nervously. Crow frowned seeing that before kneeling down. "Don't worry about a thing, it'll all be ok. Trust me I'm sure of it."

Matthew nodded hearing that. With that the two of them walked down to the track.

"And now is Crow vs Matthew!" the woman called.

"Who do you guys think will win?" Yuzu asked.

"Honestly Matthew." Hydron admitted.

"Really, why do..." Chara started before her eyes widened in shock as she put a hand over her chest.

"Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Azzy... he's here." Chara whispered. "That boy from before, I'm sure of it."

Asriel widen his eyes.

At that moment Crow and Matthew raced off with Matthew pulling ahead due to Crow deliberately slowing down.

"DUEL!" Crow and Matthew called together.

Crow: 4000

Matthew: 4000

Matthew 1st Turn:

Matthew drew looking at his hand. Crow just glanced at his own hand before nodding and looking at Matthew.

"Okay I summon Crystron Smiger." Matthew said as a Smiger appeared yowling.

* * *

_Crystron Smiger_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Alright." Crow nodded seeing that.

"And I'll activate the Spell, Different Dimension Deepsea Trench!" Matthew said playing a spell.

* * *

_Different Dimension Deepsea Trench_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card resolves: Banish 1 WATER monster from your hand, Graveyard, or face-up on your field. Then, when this face-up card is destroyed: Special Summon that banished monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"What are you up to?" Crow inquired curiously.

"This allows me to banish a water monster from my hand." Matthew said pocketing a card, "Then should it ever get destroyed, I can summon it."

Crow just smiled. "Alright, interesting move."

"And now I use Smiger's ability! By destroying a face-up card on my field, I can summon a Crystron Tuner monster!" Matthew called.

**"What a move, Matthew is starting off strong."** the woman announced.

"I destroy Dimension Trench!" Matthew called as his spell shattered, "Come Crystron Quan!"

His level 1 Tuner appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Quan_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

"Now you can summon the monster you banished right?" Crow recalled.

"Yeah. And it's Crystron Rosenix!" Matthew called as his ruby phoenix appeared.

* * *

_Crystron Rosenix_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Crow smiled seeing those monsters.

"And now Level 1 Quan tune with level 3 Smiger!" Matthew called as the two tuned.

**(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Synchro Tuner, Crystron Quandax!" Matthew called as a humanoid white android appeared.

* * *

Crystron Quandax

Water Type

Level 4

Machine/Synchro/Tuner

ATK: 1800

DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it.

* * *

"You're starting with a pretty impressive move. I hope I can put up a decent fight." Crow admitted.

"Well now I use Rosenix's ability! By destroying Quandax, I can summon a new Crystron Tuner!" Matthew called as his synchro shattered, "Come Crystron Rion!"

Rion appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Crystron Rion_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

Crow's eyes widened in shock seeing that before he smiled.

"And as since Quandax was destroyed when it's Synchro Summoned, I can summon a non-Synchro Crystron from the graveyard! Come back Crystron Smiger!" Matthew called as the tiger appeared again, "And now I'll throw down two face-downs. Your up."

Crow 1st Turn:

Crow drew his card before pausing. "Alright, let me see I'll start things off by summoning Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode."

* * *

_Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"1800?" Matthew asked.

"That's right, and next I'll sacrifice Shura in order to summon out Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle in attack mode." Crow continued.

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Blackwing" monster. If Summoned this way, this card is treated as a Tuner monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster you control, and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Then since birds of a feather flock together I can bring out Blackwing - Bora the Spear."

* * *

_Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"Whoa strong cards." Matthew admitted, "But you can't Synchro Summon since you don't have a tuner."

"Actually I can, since I summoned Kunai the Drizzle using his effect he's treated as a tuner." Crow explained. "Though for now I'll set two cards and just end my move."

"Huh? Well I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Matthew called as his face-down was revealed.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Crow blinked in surprise before nodding.

"With it Quandax comes back!" Matthew called as his Synchro Tuner appeared.

"He's strong." Serena admitted.

Matthew 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Matthew said drawing, and said, "And now I activate Star Changer!"

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Rion's level goes down by 1!" Matthew said as Rion lowered.

**(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"And now level 2 Rion tunes level 3 Smiger!" Matthew called as they flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

Crow nodded at that.

"Legendary gem of Amethyst raise to your greatest form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Synchro Summon! Come on, level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

Amertrix appeared in place.

* * *

_Crystron Amertrix_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Though I don't use it's ability." Matthew told Crow.

"Fair enough, though all things considered I don't think you need that ability." Crow admitted.

"Well here's this! Level 4 Quandax tunes Level 5 Amertrix!" Matthew called as Quandax turned to 4 rings as he, and Amertrix started to pick up speed.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 9)**

"No way!" Crow cried as his eyes widened in shock.

"Legendary Gem of Rose raise to your superior form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Accel Synchro! Come on, level 9! Crystron Phoenix!

At that a rose made machine.

* * *

_Crystron Phoenix_

_Water Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and in their Graveyard. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 other monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Accel Synchro." Crow whispered before his set cards vanished. "Wait what just happened?"

"When Phoenix is Synchro Summoned all your Spells, and Traps you have in your graveyard, or field are banished." Matthew answered.

Crow grunted._ 'There goes Black Shade and Urgent Tuning.'_

"And now I activate Synchro Striker Unit!" Matthew called.

* * *

_Synchro Striker Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"Ok, maybe calm down a little bit?" Crow asked nervously.

_Crystron Phoenix: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

That made Matthew turned to him confused.

"A level nine Accel Synchro monster that got rid of all my spell and traps on the field powered up by Synchro Striker Unit, yeah that's a little bit overkill." Crow pointed out.

"I only got lucky." Matthew told him

"Well luck or not you're in a strong position." Crow admitted.

"Well Phoenix attack Kunai the Drizzle!" Matthew called.

Crow braced himself as his stronger monster and his tuner shattered from the blow.

**(Crow: 2300)**

"And Rosenix attacks Bora!" Matthew the Dark Magician deck after the Dark Signers are beaten and we have her real deck in the works so you can decide if we change the Rex Goodwin duel.)Crow's other monster shattered.

**(Crow: 2200)**

"During Main Phase 2, I use Rosenix's ability to destroy Synchro Striker Unit!" Matthew called as his trap shattered.

_Crystron Phoenix: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

"Ok... I'm getting the distinct impression he may win the whole competition." Hector admitted.

"And now appear Quan!" Matthew called as a second Quan appeared defending, "I set card. Your turn."

Crow 2nd Turn:

Crow drew his card only to look at his hand. "It isn't enough, I pass."

Matthew turned to him at that.

"The cards in my hand aren't enough to match your Crystron Phoenix." Crow explained.

"I got you good did I?" Matthew guessed.

"Yeah, you did." Crow nodded.

Matthew 3rd Turn:

"Phoenix." Matthew said as Phoenix attacked Crow.

The monster hit Crow dropping his life points to zero.

Crow: 0000

Winner Matthew.

**"Well that was a fast win."** the woman admitted.

"Sometimes you just don't get the cards you need to turn things around." Serena admitted as they began randomizing the matches for the third round only for shadows to appear above the stadium.

Seeing this they looked up. Dozens, if not hundreds of members of the Obelisk Force were hang-gliding overhead.

* * *

_Earlier in the Fusion Dimension..._

The Professor was working on whatever he's on. Suddenly the door opened as Yuri walked in only to frown seeing a white haired man with the Professor.

"Doktor, I'd like to speak with the Professor in private." Yuri told him coldly.

The Doktor only nodded silently to the Professor walking out.

"Is there something you need assistance of Yuri?" the Professor asked him.

"Who is Chara Draconis and what is her connection to my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?" Yuri questioned. "I don't appreciate you hiding information from me Professor."

"That is something personal I don't like to talk about." the Professor told him.

Yuri glared at him. "I'm not leaving this room without answers, and I will get them one way to another."

As he said that Yuri activated his Duel Disc. Seeing that the Professor frowned before taking a breath. "Very well, you're familiar with how cards pass from individual to individual correct? Starve Venom Fusion Dragon belonged to someone with the name Draconis in the past. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

That made Yuri raise an eyebrow. The Professor only said, "I told you what you want to know. Did you take care of Chara?"

"I can't deal with her Professor, even outside of a duel Starve Venom protects her." Yuri explained before frowning. "And Yuzu and Serena are with her as well."

"I'll give a squadron of Obelisk Force under your command." the Professor told him.

Yuri's expression darkened before he kneeled. "Understood Professor, we'll depart immediately."

With that he walked out of the room. The Professor stared on before sighing, _'The more Chara is around the more the danger will grow.'_

* * *

_In the Synchro Dimension..._

**"Oh is this a special act?"** the woman asked.

"This is bad, what's the Obelisk Force doing here?" Serena questioned.

"That's Obelisk Force?" Hydron asked.

"Yeah, and if they're here everyone is in danger." Serena frowned. "Duelists, civilians, they'll all be attacked."

"We should do something!" Matthew cried.

"But would the Tops even listen?" Crow frowned, "They don't want to listen to Commons since their so arrogant, and thinks their better then us."

"Weren't you listening, Tops or Commons doesn't matter right now." Yuzu pointed out.

"What he meant is that unless they see that Obelisk Force is dangerous, and won't stop thinking it's some trick, then they won't get out for safety." Hydron clarified.

"What about that guy who beat Yuya?" Asriel asked nervously. "Could he be here too?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's a full scale invasion." Serena answered. "We need some kind of..."

At that moment a holographic image of Roget appeared in the center of the stadium. They turned at that.

"What's going on?" some Tops questioned as they looked around.

"Citizens of New Domino City, as of this moment I am declaring martial law. The individuals you see above you are a danger to the safety of this city and its inhabitants. Until the situation has been dealt with you are to obey every instruction given to you by Sector Security. We are doing everything we can to ensure your protection." Roget stated.

"Well he's smart enough to know their trouble." Wally remarked.

"That, or he's planning something else." Chara mentioned with a frown.

"Until then we need to keep Obelisk Force at bay." Reiji told them.

"What about the other ones, like the duelist that beat Yuya?" Yuzu asked him.

"We will stop them." Reiji told her.

Yuzu looked unsure but nodded.

"Move out Lancers." Reiji told them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuri, Dennis, and Barrett had just arrived in the Synchro Dimension in time to hear Roget's announcement.

"Martial law, just what is Roget planning?" Dennis questioned.

"Might be trying to gain the citizen's trust." Barrett suggested to them.

"Perhaps." Yuri nodded thoughtfully before frowning. "Dennis, you've infiltrated two dimensions already so you take the lead for now. We want to avoid drawing any unwanted attention while looking for the targets."

"Understood. Follow me." Dennis nodded mentioning them to follow him.

They did as Yuri secretly took out Starve Venom's card and stared at it. It glowed slightly as if telling Yuri not to go near Chara.

_'Just who is she? Chara Draconis.'_ Yuri thought as he followed Dennis and Barrett.

* * *

_With the Lancers..._

Hector, Wally along with Aria, Asriel, and Yuzu were together to battle Obelisk Force, and keep things safe.

"Any ideas?" Asriel asked.

"Just battle Obelisk Force by our very best." Wally answered to him, "That is like the only thing we can do at the moment."

"While also looking out for the Tops, and Common." Hector added before turning to Yuzu, "Matthew's with Hydron, and Crow right now?"

"Yeah, he is." Yuzu nodded.

"Good. That way he wouldn't get involved. He shouldn't be in this conflict." Hector said only for Wally to look over, "What?"

"He is involved since this is his home that is being invaded like the Xyzians." Wally pointed out.

"I know, but he shouldn't fight in this war." Hector clarified to him.

Wally mentioned to him, "Tensions are high all around Hector. Besides you know full well Obelisk Force wouldn't give a rat's ass over what kind of people their after which is why we're here to defend, and guide him to the right path if he wants to battle them to save his world. That is pretty much why we're all involved in this conflict in the first place."

"That is true. Something such as this does need for survivors to have guidance once this is over." Hector admitted turning to the three, "We're all fighting for a cause aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." Aria confirmed only to frown. "Still, I'm worried about Hydron."

"What about Hydron?" Wally asked as he looked around.

"His deck is powerful but the Obelisk Force use burn tactics." Aria told him.

"Asriel you seen Hydron duel before right?" Hector asked him, "Does he have something to counteract Burn Methods?"

Asriel closed his eyes at that. "Not that I can remember."

"Well he did used that trap which allows a coin toss to gain or lose life points." Yuzu admitted remembering her duel with him.

"There's no guarantee that would boost his life points." Yuzu mentioned before frowning. "We have company you guys."

"Yeah I'm sensing three Obelisk Force are heading for us." Wally told them.

"Yuzu, Asriel?" Aria asked them. "Shall we?"

They nodded as Hector told them, "When things get wild me, and Wally will join in."

"Right." Asriel smiled before taking a breath._ 'I lost the tournament, but I won't lose this one.'_

Soon Obelisk Force appeared smirking, "Well well, one of the targets is here. This is easier then what I thought."

"Target?" Yuzu asked him. "What do you mean?"

"Your a target for the Professor little girl." he smirked, "Now be a good girl, and come with us."

"You're not touching Yuzu." Asriel told him activating his Duel Disk.

"And what're you gonna do about it Goat Boy?" one of the other asked with a smirk.

"We're going to beat you." Aria mentioned.

"Big words for such small fry." the last one smirked preparing himself.

"DUEL!" Aria, Yuzu, Asriel, and the Obelisk Force members called together.

Aria: 4000

Asriel: 4000

Yuzu: 4000

Obelisk Force (Red): 4000

Obelisk Force (Yellow): 4000

Obelisk Force (Green): 4000

"I'll be going first you little pissants." the first Obelisk Force said to them with a smirk.

_'That's what I wanted.'_ Asriel thought hearing that.

"And to start off I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Force smirked summoning their signature hound.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned one of you three lose 600 points." the Force smirking before pointing at Asriel, "Your the one taking it Goat Boy!"

Asriel braced himself as the flames hit him.

(Asriel: 3400)

"Asriel!" Yuzu cried in horror seeing that.

"It's just a scratch." Asriel assured her.

"Well let's see how much of a scratch this next move will be. Per my Hound's ability, I can Fusion Summon without needing Polymerization!" the Force revealed with a smirk.

"Fusion on your first turn?" Aria asked in shock.

"And I'll fuse my Hound with Soldier, and Beast in my hand!" the Force smirked as the three fused, "That way, I can summon Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!"

At that a huge rusty golem appeared ready to clobber.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Megaton Golem_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 3300_

_3 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 2 or more "Ancient Gear Golem" and/or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" as Fusion Materials, it can attack up to that number of times during each Battle Phase. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"3300!" Asriel asked in shock.

"And now small fries try to beat this." the Force smirked to them ending his turn.

"Do you guys mind if I go first?" Asriel asked Yuzu and Aria.

They both nodded at that.

Asriel 1st Turn:

Asriel nodded drawing his card before nodding. "I sacrifice Ancient Gear Megaton Golem in order to summon Performangel Winged Knight onto your field."

* * *

_Performangel Winged Knight_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be normal summoned or set, you can Special Summon this card to your opponent's field by Tribiting 1 monster they control. When this card is summoned: Draw 1 card, then if it is a Spell; your opponent adds 2 Spell/Traps from their Deck to their hand._

* * *

"What the hell-?" the Force asked shocked.

"It isn't all bad, you can draw a card but I get to know what type of card it is." Asriel explained.

The Force growled drawing before showing it to be a Power Bond.

"A spell, so since I'm your opponent I can add two spell or trap cards to my hand." Asriel mentioned adding the cards. "Then, I'll summon Performangel Cherub and his ability summons Performangel Valkyrie."

* * *

_Performangel Cherub_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Performangel" from your hand, but negate it's effects._

* * *

_Performangel Valkyrie_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is Summoned: Send 1 monster on the field to the GY. If a monster you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can discard this card, then add 1 "Performangel" card from your Deck to your Hand._

* * *

Aria smiled seeing that.

"Next I'll play Owner's Seal!" Asriel smiled. "This returns all monsters on the field to their original owners."

* * *

_Owner's Seal_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return control of all monsters on the field to their original owners._

* * *

Winged Knight flew back to his side at that.

Asriel smiled at that. "Ok, next up I'll play Performangel Wish to give Cherub 300 more attack points."

* * *

_Performangel Wish_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Performangel" Monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can banish this card from your GY, negate the activation._

* * *

_Performangel Cherub: **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

_'No Synchro?'_ Yuzu thought seeing that.

"Winged Knight and Valkyrie attack that Obelisk Force Member, and Cherub attack that one." Asriel called pointing to the two Obelisk Force members who hadn't taken their turns yet.

The three charged as they cried out.

(Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000)

(Obelisk Force (Green): 3200)

"Now I'll end my turn by tuning Performangel Valkyrie with Performangel Cherub!" Asriel stated as Valkyrie became six green rings and Cherub turned into two stars.

**(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Even the greatest gods are not infallible, those closest to us are our guides and mentors. The greatest of them all now descends to my side and joins me in this contest. Synchro Summon, Level 8! I ask for your aide, Performangel Michael!" Asriel chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

_Performangel Micheal_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 "Performangel" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Performangel" monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: All other Fairy monsters on the field gain 400 ATK. Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field: Special Summon 1 "Performangel" monster with a lower level than this card to the field in Defense Position, or add 1 "Performangel" Spell/Trap card to your hand from your Deck._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

_'Oh I get it now. That way Winged Knight will get stronger, and he can use Wish's effect to stop one of their cards.'_ Aria thought with a smile before kissing Asriel's cheek.

Asriel blushed at that before smiling.

_Performangel Winged Knight:** (ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

Obelisk Force (Green) 1st Turn:

"Argh! Your gonna get it now!" the Force's last member promised.

"My monsters are stronger than yours." Asriel pointed out.

"Not when I activate Power Bond!" the Force smirked using the spell.

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"I banish Performangel Wish to negate that!" Asriel cried quickly.

"What?" the Force asked as Power Bond was stopped.

Aria smiled before turning to Wally and Hector. "I guess we'll be ok without your help this time."

"Looks like it." Hector smiled as Wally pouted a little.

"Damn you... Turn end." the Force growled.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew her card and smiled. "I play Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I use it to merge Canon the Melodious Diva, Solo the Melodious Songstress, and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra together."

The three monsters appeared and entered a Fusion Vortex.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"For every Fusion Material I use Bloom Prima gains 300 attack points."

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (3 * 300) = 2800)**_

"Now, Bloom Prima can attack twice so finish what Asriel started and wipe out his remaining life points!"

The Angel charged attacking him as he screamed. (Obelisk Force (Green): 0000)

"That ends my turn, but according to the rules Aria gets to go next." Yuzu smiled.

The last Force glared hatefully at Aria.

Aria 1st Turn:

Aria drew her card and looked at him. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva and then since I control a Melodious Monster I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand."

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Seems like they got this in the bag already." Hector told Wally who nodded in agreement.

"Next I'll play Fortissimo, and thanks to this spell I can give Aria 800 more attack points until my next Standby Phase." Aria mentioned playing the card.

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Aria: **(ATK: 2100 + 800 = 2900)**_

"Sonata attack him directly!"

Sonata charged as the Force cried out. (Obelisk Force (Red): 1900)

"Now this is going to feel good, Aria the Melodious Songstress attack his life points directly!" Aria declared.

The attack struck causing him to scream.

Obelisk Force (Red): 0000

Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000

Obelisk Force (Green): 0000

Winner Asriel, Aria, and Yuzu.

The three of them exchanged a smile as the Obelisk Force Members vanished.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well it's almost been 2 years but we finally updated.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now the Obelisk Force have made their presence known in the Synchro Dimension. Though so far they're being held off.**

**bopdog111: So what will happen next?**

**Ulrich362: Probably Roget making his next move. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
